On the Way to a Smile
by smileplease91
Summary: When Maeve moves into Pelican Town, a certain lonely man catches her attention. Both are broken in ways only they know, but perhaps they can be the ones who put the pieces back together.
1. Chapter 1

Their first meeting wasn't exactly a "meeting" at all. It was a rather rude shoulder bump by him that made her stagger slightly, her body already weighed down by all the ores she had dug up in the mines and the tiredness of doing so and battling monsters. Caked in dirt, bug juice, and monster blood, she turned around halfway to see that he had done so as well, giving her a rather unsightly grimace.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Watch where you're going," were the words she found herself reciprocating.

She had heard people talk about him. It was a rather small community, after all, and word traveled fast. He was Marnie's nephew, a young man of about twenty-seven, who worked at JojaMart full time. Nearly every night, she had seen him exiting Stardrop Tavern in a drunken state, heading towards Marnie's ranch; what he didn't know was that she followed behind, careful not to be seen, to ensure he made it home safely. While he was rude and abrasive with her, she could feel that perhaps somewhere deep down, there was a goodness to him that was buried beneath whatever ugliness life had thrown his way.

Life had been rather harsh to her, as well, and coming to Pelican Town was a means to escape from all that. As a child, she had visited her grandfather's farm every summer, staying the entire break from school, to be with him and help him on his farm. And she had loved every second of it. Her parents urged her that she did not have to go, thinking that perhaps because of her grandfather's magnanimity she felt obligated; however, that couldn't have been further from the truth. From tending to the crops, milking his goats and cows, watching him sheer his sheep, and taking care of the chickens, she never found herself bored. On the slower days, he would take her fishing or to the beach, where they would collect as many seashells as they could carry. Her favorite was a small, spiraled seashell, which she had encased in crystal and made into a necklace that she never took off after he passed away. Even when her older brother got married, and she was a bridesmaid, despite her mother's nagging to take it off as it didn't go with the formality of her dress, she wore it proudly.

The first few months had been utterly brutal. She'd arrived in the spring, and the field was completely overgrown with boulders, rocks, trees, logs, weeds... Luckily, her grandfather had stored his old tools in the shed, saving her a few bucks and perhaps a trip or two the ZsuZsu City, which was nearly an hour drive away and her without a vehicle. Lewis, the town's mayor, had a pickup truck, but she never saw him drive it anywhere. Everyone walked everywhere, it seemed. Blisters came and went, callousing over, and she started to develop muscles she never knew a person could have, not to mention the tan that was developing on her skin. Other than physical exertion, she found herself lonely, being so secluded from the world and living on her own. Her brother texted her almost every day and called on the weekends, his wife usually talking to her during this calls, too. Her parents, on the other hand... Her father would write to her now and again, and once in a while would send some money to help her when she found herself low on funds. Her mother was another story.

She had met the others in the valley; there were those that gave her a warm welcome, and there were those that, well, not so much. Obviously, Shane had been the latter. He wasn't the only one: Haley, Sebastian, Penny, Pam, Clint, and Abigail were a few. Lewis urged her to keep being cordial and kind to those who were closed off, that perhaps in time, they would open up to her and start seeing her as a friendly face. This wasn't difficult for her to do, as she was normally a friendly person to begin with. On the other hand, there was one person who would perhaps ruder above all others, and that was Shane. With every insult or derisive comment he made towards her, she would only smile in return.

To be honest, it was... taxing.

She had been saving up the money she was earning by selling her crops in order to get a chicken coop built and start raising chickens, as they were the easiest of the animals- that she recalled- out of those her grandfather had. The old coop before was in shambles, so she tore it and the barn down to use the wood in the winter for kindling. With all the trees she'd been cutting down on the farm, she found herself in no short supply of wood for Robin to build her a coop; it was just the money. If she could have done it herself, she would have, but carpentry was a skill she had no knowledge in. Lewis had told her that Shane was raising chickens on Marnie's ranch, and that if she had any questions first starting out to go to him. When the time came, she would gave the decipher that for herself, as she was uncertain if she could handle his unfriendliness.

When the weekend wheeled around, rain was in the forecast for both days. She decided to relax and take a break from the mines, as well as to call her brother later that evening. Her cat inside to keep her company, it was curled up in a ball on her bed, purring in her sleep, as she grabbed her cell phone to give him a call and sat down beside her. In four rings, he answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, James!"

" _Hey, kiddo. How's the farm life?"_

"Hard," she exhaled tiredly. "It's raining here today, so I'm taking a much-needed rest."

" _You're not overdoing it, are you?"_

Her muscles ached in response to his question, making her giggle lightly. "That remains to be seen."

" _Maeve, listen..."_

"I know, I know," she sighed, plopping backwards on the bed. The movement woke her cat up for only a moment, it eyeing her in sleepiness before curling back into a ball and falling back to sleep. "They have a hotsprings here. It's fantastic for sore muscles. I've been using it, trust me."

" _Well, good. I- oof, Danielle, wait a-"_

" _But it's Maeve! I wanna talk, too!"_ she heard her sister-in-law as she tried to wrestle the phone out of her brother's hold.

"Why don't you put me on speaker, James?" she suggested. At this, she heard-

" _Hi, Maeve!"_ Danielle greeted more clearly.

"Heya!"

" _Tell James not to be such a phone hog."_

" _But I just started talking to her!"_

"Yeah, James. Phone hog," Maeve laughed, hearing Danielle laugh along with her as James let out a frustrated and defeated sigh. "So, how's life with me gone?"

" _A lot quieter,"_ James joked.

"Hardy-har."

" _No, but seriously,"_ Danielle agreed. _"When you were here, you brought life to your father. Now that you're gone..."_

" _Dani, don't tell her that. She'll worry."_

Feeling a tinge of guilt, she bit her lip. "How's Mom these days?"

" _She's Mom. That's all I can say about that,"_ James answered. _"Dani and I get Dad and take him out every few days, just to make sure he doesn't go stir crazy."_

"Thanks, guys. I mean it."

" _Hey, no sweat. I'm just glad someone took the challenge to upkeep Grandpa's place."_

" _You getting along with everyone?"_ Danielle asked.

"Uh, well..."

" _That's okay, sweetie. Not everyone is used to a bubbly girl from the city. They'll start to love you in no time, I know it,"_ Danielle assured.

"I think I'm getting through to some, but there is this one guy..."

XXXXXX

She annoyed the hell out of him.

Who the hell did she think she was, coming in from the city and taking over a farm she had no business or no knowledge in doing? Why was she so damn nice all the freaking time? Every time she saw him out and about, she would either say hello or give him a simple smile or little wave. And every time she did, he always quipped back with a rude word or two, or just ignored her completely. He'd been screwed over enough by people, and he sure as shit wasn't going to let her be the next in line. That night when they'd bumped into each other, and he'd barked at her to watch where she was going over his shoulder, and he'd glanced at her face just long enough to see that stupid look that ate him alive.

She wasn't angry. She was _sad_.

Stacking the shelves at JojaMart, all he could think about was getting off work and heading straight for the bar. Work, drink, sleep. It was a vicious cycle in his life, but it was a cycle. It was more of something he'd ever had in his life. If he happened to cross her path again, he'd just tell her to sod off as usual. That had also become part of his cycle, it seemed. Just another part of his day.

He saw the outer edge of a broom closing in on his feet, but he didn't budge.

"Shane, man, I gotta get this before I can go, if that's fine with you."

The blond youth holding the broom was annoying as well. His father was off fighting a war, but he remained as friendly and jovial as ever. His little brother went to school with his niece, and many times they would share awkward silences waiting on the kids to take them home once Penny let them out of school for the day. Vincent was as outgoing and Jas was withdrawn, perhaps indicative of the raising they each were receiving.

"I'm busy," Shane gruffly spoke, already pissy since he was called into work on a weekend.

"Yeah, I know, but so am I. Let me through?"

With an impatient sigh, Shane moved out of the way, letting Sam sweep. He thought that would be it, but Sam stopped and turned around.

"Hey, you know that new girl?"

"I thought you said you were busy?"

"Yeah, but I've been talking to her here and there," Sam continued, overlooking Shane's hint. "She's super nice, yeah?"

"And?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. I think I like her."

Shane continued stocking the shelves. "Good for you."

"Have you even talked to her since she's been here?"

"Should I?"

Sam shook his head, leaning his body forward on the broom handle. "I've seen her around Vincent and Jas. Vincent likes her, at least."

"Vincent likes everyone."

At this, Sam let out a laugh. "True. I know the spring dance has already passed, but maybe I'll ask her to the luau. Think she'd like that?"

Shane shrugged, not particularly caring. Sam got the hint this time and sighed.

"Whatever, man. See you Monday."

When Sam left to resume his sweeping, Shane felt relieved. The luau was just some gimmicky event that Lewis used to try to cozy up to the governor... not that it ever worked. The soup was always terrible, the governor always left disappointed, and Lewis would always call Marnie over to his house that night to "make him feel better". Shane wasn't fond of Lewis, for to him, he was as two-faced as any other politician out there. Not to mention he used his aunt all the time, making sure to keep their relationship, if that was what it could be called, a secret to everyone in Pelican Town. He hated him for using her, and he was disappointed in his aunt for letting him do it. Yet, who was he to judge, when he was even more of a piece of shit?

And if Sam wanted to ask the new girl to a stupid, gimmicky event such as the luau, what did it matter to him?

Heading to the tavern that night in the pouring rain, he half expected her to appear as if out of nowhere, her usual smiling face gentle to a man that didn't deserve such tranquility. When she didn't show around or inside the tavern, he thought perhaps she had been in the mines and would show up outside while he was walking home. When that didn't happen, either, he was caught by a feeling he didn't expect at all. He was... let down? It was because it was a part of his route that had slipped up, surely. Entering Marnie's house, he found her and Jas asleep on the couch watching Snow White. Too drunk to care, he staggered into his bedroom and shut the door, slipping out of his shoes and onto his bed, his world fading away as he fell to sleep.

XXXXXX

The next day, he was relieved to not be called into work and spent the day drinking. Jas entered his room once or twice, asking him if he wanted to play or watch a movie with her, but he had more important things to do. Discouraged, she retreated into her room to play with her dolls, her muffled singing reaching his ears from time to time. Rainy days sucked even more for him, because it meant Jas was locked up inside with pent up energy that only the outdoors could handle. Shane didn't have the patience for that. Shane didn't have the patience for much.

He heard the door to the house open and close, then Marnie giving her usual greeting to whoever had walked inside.

"Hello, Marnie. How are you on this rainy day?"

It was _her_. He groaned and took another swig. Even on rainy days, she was as sunny as usual.

"Well, hello, Maeve! What brings you here?"

Maeve took the hood of her raincoat off her head and glanced around. "What a beautiful home you have. Must be really nice to do all your business from it. Oh, uh, well, starting tomorrow, Robin is going to be building a chicken coop-"

"You finally got the money for it! I'm so happy, dear. I know you've been wanting to start raising chickens ever since you moved here."

Maeve smiled. "I'm glad, too. It'll be a couple days until she finishes it, but I don't want to be blindsided when I get chickens by not knowing what I'm doing." She laughed. "It's been quite some time since I have taken care of any, you see. And Lewis told me that your nephew was helping you raise chickens, and if I had any questions to come to him."

"Sure. He even had one chicken that seems attached to him. Let me call him. Shane, dear?"

Dammit, he wasn't even drunk yet. Buzzed, but clearly not drunk. He stood up with another groan and walked out of his bedroom, through the kitchen, and to the entrance to see Maeve and Marnie there, and instantly was greeted by Maeve's smile.

"Think you'd be able to give Maeve some tips on raising chickens?"

He looked Maeve over then crossed his arms. "Can she not read books about it?"

"Er, well, I spent most of my money on the coop, so..."

"So you bought a coop first and not a book about how to raise chickens. Makes sense."

Marnie's eyes widened as Maeve simply stood there, her smile faltering just a little. "Shane."

"No, he's right. I wasn't thinking it through," Maeve nodded. "Sorry to bother you." She put her hood back over her head and opened the door. "See you later."

When the door closed behind her, Marnie shot Shane a glare, that had he been sober, would've chilled him to his bone. He raised his arm up and used it to lean it against the wall, ready for whatever lashing he was about to receive. Instead-

"You are going to walk her home right now. It's pouring rain, and you can talk to her about chickens on your way. You hear me?"

"Fine, fine," he murmured, putting his boots on and grabbing a hoodie.

"Apologize to her, too."

"Marnie-"

"I mean it."

He sighed as he opened the door and walked outside into the pouring rain, closing the door behind him. He spotted her at their silo, where she slipped in the mud and fell to her hands and knees. Wordlessly, he made his way to her and held his hand down to her, which in return earned him a surprised look from her. For the first time, he noticed that she had green eyes... pretty green eyes.

"Er, sorry. For being rude, I guess."

" _I guess?"_ It was a start. She smiled a thanks and took hold of his hand, letting him help her to her feet, the mud on her hand getting on his hand.

"Oh no... I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what? Mud? It's fine."

She glanced around. "What are you doing out here?"

"Marnie wanted me to walk you home."

"Oh."

He gave a single nod.

"Okay. Well, it's this way."

"I know where you live. We're neighbors, after all."

"Right," she muttered, walking forward. He followed suit, walking alongside her with his hands now in the pocket of his hoodie that was beginning to get soaked in the rain. It was about a fifteen minute walk from her place to his, and after a moment or two of silence-

"So. Chickens."

"Huh?"

"You wanna raise them, right?"

"Oh. Yes."

He nodded again. "They're pretty chill creatures. At least I think so."

She smiled. He was actually talking to her, not being rude. "Marnie said you had one that really liked you."

"Charlie."

"Charlie, huh?"

"I've named all of them."

"And you can tell them apart?" She heard him grunt in reply. "That's amazing."

 _Amazing_. What an odd word to associate with him. It made his chest warm, almost as if there was a small fire inside. It was not a feeling he was used to.

"You got enough feed?"

She started to answer, but slipped in the mud again, this time, Shane catching her by her elbow. She was stunned- his hold was strong, but tender as well. Embarrassed, she straightened herself and put a hand on the back of her head.

"Shit, that's twice. What's the matter with you?" He glanced down at her feet to see rain boots and scoffed. "Those aren't the shoes you wear in weather like this."

"Well, my boots aren't waterproof, and these rain boots-"

"Typical city girl."

While his hold had been gentle, his attitude was far from it. Cheeks pink from embarrassment, she took her arm out of his hold.

"Yeah, well, I'm doing the best I can."

"Sure."

"Don't 'sure' me! I am," she huffed. "Look, my grandfather died when I was sixteen, okay? It's been a really long time since I'd been here, and I certainly couldn't take over the farm when I was just a teenager. I wanted to, believe me, but-"

"Don't recall asking for your life story," he interrupted. "I plainly recall you asking help to raise chickens."

"And I don't recall ever asking you to be such a dick!" she hurled back. "Look, if all you're going to do is be mean and hateful, I don't need your help. I'll figure it out on my own."

"For the love of Yoba, no. The chickens don't deserve that."

Something about his comment made her suddenly start laughing. She laughed so hard, she bowed over and held onto her stomach, the sounds filling his ears. Confused, he merely watched her as she kept laughing.

"What?"

"You're right," she giggled, "guess the chickens don't deserve that."

When he finally realized how silly the statement sounded, he found himself starting to laugh along with her. It was the first time she had seen him laugh, let alone smile, in the three months she had been in Pelican Town. She was right. Underneath the hardened exterior, there _he_ was. After a moment or two of laughing, they stopped, Shane letting out an awkward cough.

"How about this. When will the coop be done?"

"Robin said in two to three days."

"When it's done, call the house and ask for me. I'll bring a chicken or two over, let you keep them until you get the hang of it. I'll even show you how to take care of them when I get off work."

Once again, she was shocked. "You mean it?"

"I'm doing it for the chickens' sake, not yours."

She snorted then nodded. "Sounds great. Thanks again, Shane."

He gave her a crooked smile before resuming walking her home, and it was then she knew.

He was _different_ than the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been so busy with the farm that she had completely forgotten she had called Shane to have him come over the next day after Robin had finished the coop. Her cat had been asleep on the porch as she worked away, chopping away at a tree, paying no mind to her surroundings but on the tree before her, to watch which way it was to fall. Through the corner of her eye, she saw her cat suddenly perk up, then its hair stand on its end as it ducked under the porch. Turning around, her ax clutched in her hands instinctively, she was surprised to see Shane, carrying two cat-carriers with chickens inside under one arm and a rather large bag of feed under the other. When he saw her ax held tightly in her hands, he stopped midstride and raised his hands as much as he could.

"Er, did I scare you?"

Half-embarrassed, half-relieved, she exhaled and lowered the ax. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow and lifted the objects in his hands, the chickens' clucking reaching her ears. At once, she remembered with a gasp, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her forearm, her bangs sticking to her skin.

"Ah, shit. Shit! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

Shane shook his head, glancing around the farm. "'S fine." His eyes landed on the chicken coop. "All right, guys. Ready for your temporary home?"

He started toward the coop, Maeve trailing closely behind. "I'm really thankful that you're doing this, Shane."

Once inside the coop, she shut the door behind them and flicked a switch to turn on the lights. Kneeling to the ground, he placed the carriers down and opened them, only to stand back and let the chickens leave on their own accord. Maeve watched for what seemed to be minutes, hearing curious clucks but seeing no chickens exit. She glanced at Shane to see him standing to the side, his arms crossed and eyes on the carriers, a patience about him that she hadn't seen with anything else. She moved one arm behind her back, the hand taking hold of the other arm's elbow, as quiescence filled the coop. Then, she saw one of the chicken's head poking out of its carrier, bobbing back and forth as it cautiously stepped out and started studying its surroundings. It wasn't long before the other one joined suit, both clucking and pecking at nothing, their beady eyes taking in their new home. Leaning back down, Shane closed the carriers and picked them up, setting them on top of a barrel before reaching over to the sack of feel, only for his eyes to be held with confusion.

"Bin?"

"Huh?"

"Feed bin?"

"Oh, uh..." Her eyes darted around until she saw several bales of hay on top something. She started to move them on her own, but one of them was too heavy to move, making her huff in exertion. Shane placed the sack of feed down and walked to her, lacing his fingers through the strings and pulling it up in one, effortless motion, placing it on top of the others she had moved before.

"Thanks. I, uh, guess I haven't quite gotten my farmer's muscles yet," she joked.

"You'll get there."

He swerved around and picked up the sack, holding it out to her. She reached in her pocket and took out a box cutter, slicing it at the top seam, and he emptied it into the bin for her. He then moved to the right and bent down, his hands running over an area on the ground.

"Robin not build a feeding area?"

"I guess not, no."

"That's fine. I can make you a makeshift one. I'm sure you'll be getting more chickens in time, anyway, so you'll be needing a bigger coop."

"What do you need?"

"The standard stuff. And some wood."

She left the coop, only to return in minutes with her toolbox and some of the old wood from the pervious barn and coop in her arms. Setting it down next to Shane's foot, she stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for the next command. Instead, he opened the toolbox himself and took out a ruler, measuring the wood to ensure they were all in even measurements.

"Make sure Cooper and Gracie don't get in my way."

"R-Right," she nodded.

Keeping her eye on the chickens and also on Shane, it was almost seamless how he worked. Once, Gracie got by her hands, only for Shane to make a clicking noise at her, making her move away from his leg. In perhaps twenty minutes, he had made the makeshift feed area and had put her tools away, closing the toolbox. He rose to his feet with a grunt, his back and knees cracking loudly.

"That should do."

"Um, what was that you did to Gracie earlier?"

"Hm?"

"When she got by me and was getting around you. You made a noise, and she stopped."

"Oh, that." Shane shrugged. "I've taught them commands. Sort of."

Her eyes lit up. "Can you teach me?"

"Obviously, I'm gonna. They'll hafta follow your commands as long as you have them, and when you get your own, you'll hafta teach them."

Even thought his reply was rough, she was still smiling. "I'm excited! Okay, hold on, lemme run inside and grab a pen and paper!"

She bolted out the coop, Shane shaking his head at how energetic she was. How long would that last? Perhaps the first time she got frustrated at them not following her directions, or got loose one day, her unable to round them up? In moments, she returned with a notebook and a pen, ready to jot down whatever he said. He studied her for a time, and when she realized he hadn't spoken yet, she glanced up at him, nervous.

"Is everything... okay?"

"Sure."

"You don't hafta teach me now, if you-"

"I don't have to, but I'm gonna," he interrupted. "Okay, so if you want their attention, click your tongue once." He watched her write it down. "You heard what I did when you wanted them away from you." She nodded and wrote that down as well. "If you sense there might be a predator nearby- like an owl, fox, the such- whistle like this." He started out in a low whistle, which quickly raised in pitch that abruptly cut off. Hearing his whistle, Cooper and Gracie were suddenly alert and racing around, but then- "To calm them..." He whistled a low, heartbeat like sound that went in a burst of three. At once, their stressing eased, and they resumed as normal. "For them to exit the coop, snap your thumb and finger once, and to have them go in at night, snap it twice."

"Will they know the difference between the sound of fingers snapping from other various noises?" she asked.

"Of course." He bent down and gave Gracie a soft pet. "But to earn their trust, that's something you have to figure out on your own. Just spend time with them. With each succeeded call, reward them with a worm. Willy sales them by the container, so you won't have to waste your time digging around."

"I'll do my best."

He crossed his arms. "I hope so. I'm putting a lot of faith in you, leaving my chickens here in your care."

"Oh, sure, _now_ I'm not nervous or anything," she tensely grinned. "But, yeah, I'll take good care of them. You can trust me on that."

Shane rubbed his five-o'clock shadow before letting out a long exhale, picking up the toolbox. "Let's go."

"Go?" she repeated, following behind. They made their way outside, and he pointed to a small latch near the ground. "Open that to let them in and out freely. During winter, keep it closed. Chickens get cold easily, and if they get too uncomfortable, they will stop laying eggs." He pointed to the woodpile. "I need some."

"Uh?"

"You need a fence, right? To make sure they don't just take off all over your farm." He opened the toolbox again and pulled out a hammer. "Unless you wanna lose them in this mess."

"Wow, thanks," she huffed. "I'm doing my best, here. You should've seen this place before."

"Looked like shit then, but looks like half a shit now."

It was an odd compliment, but a compliment nonetheless. Wordlessly, he started working on the fence to go around the coop and have enough room for future chickens and other animals. She stood nearby, ready to lend a helping hand. It didn't take long until he needed her, and she smiled, happy to help. She wasn't sure how long they had been outside working, but when she looked down at Shane's hands, she noticed they were shaking.

"Shane? You okay?" she asked as he hammered down on a nail. He missed and smashed his thumb, grunting loudly and dropping the hammer. His free hand tried to cover the injured hand, but she saw it... the nail had pierced through his thumb and into the wood.

"Fucking shit!" he yelled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"The fuck you distract me for?" he winced.

"I'm so sorry! I just saw you shaking, and-"

"And what?!"

"I was worried you might be getting weak. I didn't know if you'd eaten today..."

He bit his lip, feeling a small pang of guilt for yelling at her like he had. But the pain surpassed any other feelings as all they could do for a moment was stare at the injury. She leaned forward, her hands on his that were surprisingly gentle.

"We need to get you to Dr. Harvey."

"Nah. Just get me a few beers."

Her eyes wide, she reeled back. "Excuse me?"

"I'll get this thing out myself. Just liquor me up, first."

At his words, she stomped her foot. "Don't be a fuckwit. Getting you drunk won't help matters much. Sure, you won't feel as much pain, but I don't want you an utter ass, too." She took hold of his arm and slowly pulled him up with her. "Let's go."

"I said I'm fine."

"Sure," she sarcastically agreed. "You're fine as much as I am a queen."

As they started their way to Harvey's, Shane couldn't help but make a chuckle, earning a look of disbelief from her.

"What's so funny?"

"Here I pegged you for this sweet, innocent girl, and you've got the mouth of a sailor."

"Grew up in the city. What did you expect?"

"Guess so."

She walked slowly, as not to exacerbate the bleeding, which was already pretty bad.

"I had fun today," she muttered. She smiled at him. "The injury was lame, but otherwise, I learned a lot. Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Just promise me this won't be the last lesson?"

"Will I lose my thumb next time?"

She scoffed. "Ass."

And she saw it. A smile.

XXXXXX

The visit to the doctor wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Harvey numbed him up pretty good and was able to remove the nail without much trouble at all. Granted, he had to get a tetanus shot, and those suck, but they were lucky that nothing was broken. He bandaged the wound and gave him antibiotics and ointments, along with extra bandages and wrap and a list of instructions on how to keep it clean and from getting infected. When Harvey gave them the OK to leave, he gave a final warning to Shane that it was going to hurt like the Dickens for a while, and if he was going to take painkillers to not drink. Outside, Shane smirked and shook his head.

"Alcohol will do just fine."

Maeve scowled at him. "Don't do that. That's not a good way to make something painless."

He idly waved off her concerns. "Don't belittle me."

"I'm not," she argued. "But I've watched you drink yourself into a stupor more times than I care to admit. For once, let's just go to my place, and I'll fix you dinner. I even have a kitchen now, and Jodi is teaching me how to cook!"

Hearing Jodi's name made him remember Sam's comment about having a crush on her.

"Oh, by the way," he piped up.

"Hmm?"

"Jodi's boy. Sam? I work with him, and he told me he thinks you're pretty cool."

"O-Oh. Really?" she stammered, looking away in discomfort. "I guess he's hung out with me some since I've been learning from Jodi."

"You like him?"

He had just noticed they were walking in the direction to her house.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I mean, he's a great guy. Really upbeat and stuff. Just not my type." She grinned anxiously. "If he brings it up to you again, can you tell him I'm not interested? But gently? I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're asking _me_ to let him down gently for _you_?"

"You said you work with him, so I'm sure you see him more often."

"And you said you were taking cooking lessons at his house."

She reached to an ivy that was growing on a nearby fence and tugged it only enough to make it move when she released it. "I'm not good at shit like that."

"At what? Cooking?"

"No. Well, yes. Kind of. I'm learning!" She diverted her gaze. "At dating. At guys. Just... haven't had good luck with it."

"Dating sucks."

She laughed. "Yeah. Guess it is." She saw him shaking again and sighed. "How bad?"

"Do what?"

"The alcoholism. How bad is it?"

"Fuck off."

"Listen, I know alcoholism, okay. Personal experience, front row seat," she informed. He wasn't going to ask who, but that was enough for him. "You've got the shakes. No drink all day, huh?"

He rubbed his scruff with his free hand, suddenly feeling exposed. "Yeah."

"I don't think it's healthy to stop cold-turkey like that."

"I didn't stop. I just didn't want to drink before I came over. Didn't think you'd appreciate your help coming over buzzed or drunk."

Something about his words were sincere and endearing for her. He hadn't drunk so he could be alert and able to teach her without stumbling over his words.

"I'm glad, then."

"Don't make much out of it. Marnie would've killed me had I showed up drunk."

Still, she smiled inside.

XXXXXX

At her house, she fixed some baked fish she had caught the day before, lemon pepper seasoning with butter. Baked potatoes and green beans she had planted earlier than spring that had come up and was rather proud of. He sat at the table, tapping with his fingers, his eyes darting around her home. As of now, it was rather plain, but she hadn't been there but for a few months. In time, he knew she'd have it fixed up nicely. It was an alien feeling, being in the house of a different sex- no. Being invited. The last time he'd been in one, it... He felt his chest tighten up, but his thoughts were broken when she sat a glass of sweet tea down in front of him.

"When do you take your first dose?" she asked.

"I'll take it tonight when I get home. Doc said it would make me sleepy."

"Don't drink."

"Jesus, what are you? My mom?"

She rolled her eyes as she began to set the table. "Anyway, I really do feel bad about what happened. I shouldn't have distracted-"

"It's fine." He cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Sorry."

Hearing his apology warmed her heart. She had trouble with being yelled at anyway, but he didn't know that. Pot holders were placed on the table, then the dishes they were going to eat. He took the food in, the smell, and leaned back in his chair.

"Jodi teach you this?"

"No, actually. My brother and sister-in-law made this a lot when I lived in ZsuZsu City," she answered. "They gave me the recipe when I moved."

"Looks good. Just hope it tastes as good, too."

She threw a potholder at his face. "If you don't be nicer than that, you can just starve."

Moving the potholder from his face, he gave her an awkward, crooked smile. "I was joking."

"I know. And I was playing back."

Yoba, what was this? It was so easy to talk to her. Why? He'd gone from insulting her very existence last week to joking with her. It wasn't like him, not at all. He watched her as she put her long, loose, side braid behind her shoulder, her raven hair soft and sheen. From her shirt being open so slightly, he could see the tanlines from her tanktop she usually wore to work outside in, the freckles that dotted her cheeks and shoulders darker than when she had arrived due to sun exposure. And her eyes... her damn eyes that were so vivid and peaceful...

"Shane?"

He blinked when he heard his name to see her looking worriedly at him.

"Huh?"

"You dazed off there for a second. You in any pain?"

 _Shit._ "No. Sorry. Just thinking about how we're gonna get that fence done."

"It'll be fine. You can direct me tomorrow."

"Ah, shit. I have work tomorrow."

"Can you work hurt like that?" she asked, placing a baked potato on his plate. "Maybe you should get Harvey to write you a doctor's note."

"I'll be all right."

"Shane, he said it was going to really hurt for a few days..."

There it was again. That look in her eyes. He took a swig of tea, its sweetness lingering on his tongue. "I'll be fine, Maeve." He decided to change the subject. "So, you lived in ZsuZsu City, huh?"

She nodded, picking up his plate and placing fish and green beans in it. Setting it back down in front of him, she started putting food on her own plate. How long had it been since he actually sat down like this, with anyone? Even Marnie and Jas?

"What made you leave?"

"I told you. I inherited this place from my grandfather."

"Yeah, but you could've sold it."

"Like hell," she chortled. "Got a shit ton of memories here, all good. I told you, if I could've, I would've taken this place when I was sixteen."

"Sure, but you're, what? Nineteen now? Why not college, or-"

"I'm twenty-three," she answered. "Graduated in agricultural business. I know the market, it's just..."

"The farming part."

"Yeah."

She took a bite or two, him following her. His tastebuds came alive when the food entered his mouth. He'd always been a lover for spicy food, and while this wasn't spicy, it was damn good. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he tasted her food, and within moments, his plate was clean. She glanced up, her mouth full, and flashed a closed-mouth smile. Embarrassed, he held his plate to her, his free hand messing with the back of his hair.

"I take it that you like it?"

"Maeve..."

Giggling, she put seconds on his plate. He ate slower this time, actually enjoying the food. He saw her getting seconds for herself, not feeling nearly as guilty nor as much of a fatass now. For a minute or two, it was quiet. Then-

"If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?" she asked him.

 _Excuse me?_ he thought. They hadn't exactly been talking long enough for her to hurl secrets at him. Before he could swallow his bite and reply, she continued, stabbing at a green bean with her fork.

"I came here to get away from someone."

The statement made his ears ring. What did that mean? Away from who? Family? Friends? She picked up her fork and stared at the singular green bean that was one it, her other hand propped up with her face leaning on it. When he said nothing, she put it in her mouth and chewed, swallowing shortly after.

"I hope it works... me being here."

XXXXXX

Laying in bed that night, all he could think about was his day he'd spent with her. Of course, Marnie and Jas had heard about his accident, and Marnie expressed her gratitude for Maeve's help. She'd insisted Harvey write JojaMart a medical excuse for almost two weeks, and while he was sure Morris would bitch at him later, he was sort of happy for Marnie's thoughtfulness. Out of everyone in his life, Marnie was perhaps the only person who really gave a damn about him. Sure, they may not have always seen eye-to-eye, but she truly had his best interests at heart. Taking him and Jas in shortly after his friends had passed away was no small feat, he was certain of, but she never said a negative word about it. She was always smiling, it seemed, even when he was having a particularly bad day or came home drunk. She'd help him out of his shoes and into his bed when he could barely walk, chastise him the next morning before Jas awoke, but then say nothing more. He wondered if she was truly happy but could never bring himself to ask her about it.

Jas... she was such a sweet girl, if not timid. Losing her parents so young had stunted her socially, and while she had made a friend with Vincent and saw Sam as an older brother figure, she had made friends with little else. Penny was different; she was her teacher. And him? What was he to her other than a godfather on paper? Many times, she had tried to get him to play with her, watch movies with her, read to her... but he was always into the bottle and never seemed to have the time for her. When Charlotte and Ivan had asked him to be her godfather, he was honored as hell. But when it came time for him to actually be the godfather, he was completely hopeless and green. What the hell did he know about kids, minus the times he'd spent with Jas? He'd called Marnie that night, on the verge of tears because he had lost the two best friends he'd ever had, and was handed a child in exchange. Without a second thought, she drove out to ZsuZsu City and picked them up, and they'd lived with her ever since.

That was three years ago, when Jas was four. Now a seven-year-old girl, she was identical to Ivan, and it was a smack to the face every single day for Shane.

At night, horrible thoughts always haunted him until he fell asleep. Drinking made the thoughts fade away just enough for him to be able to sleep, but without the booze, it was a sleepless night. Except for tonight. For the first time in years, he wasn't thinking about anything bad or negative. Just the day he'd spent with Maeve. How attentive she had been, even taking notes. Her excitement. Her gentleness when he was hurt. Before he left, he made sure she fed the chickens and told her to be patient with them, allowing them to decide when to trust her. She'd thanked him and apologized again, reminded him to not drink, then waved goodbye, watching him until he was out of sight.

" _You can direct me tomorrow."_

After how he'd yelled at her, had been cross and joked about her cooking skills when she turned out to be fantastic cook, she still invited him back. What was it with her? She'd dismissed Sam so blatantly, seemingly not to care if she hung out with him at all, but she invited Shane back.

" _No, I don't have time to talk to you."_

" _What do you want from me? Money? I'll give you a pot of gold to leave me alone!"_

" _Do you not have work to do?"_

His rudeness echoed in his head, all the times she'd simply said hello in passing, or gave him a soft smile... and yet, she didn't run away. She'd helped him. She'd fed him. She'd listened.

He'd had her all wrong. For the first time a years, someone actually was something he'd misjudged. He had watched her at the Flower Dance, when no one their age range wanted to dance with her; she'd found Linus and danced with him instead, a vibrant smile on both of their faces. Linus, the homeless man everyone typically ignored or ran off. But not her. Several times, he had seen her making her way to Linus' tent with wild berries and plants she'd picked, ready to share them with him. On the chillier spring nights, he'd seen her take blankets to him, along with a warm meal, sitting and talking with him way into the night.

And then there was him. She had taken him to the doctor, not even caring if anyone had seen him with her.

 _Ah, shit,_ he winced, his thumb throbbing. He reached under his bed, where he kept his stash of booze, but stopped when he heard her words in his mind. _Fine, dammit. I'll just sleep it off._

XXXXXX

"Linus? You awake?"

"Miss Maeve? Is that you?" He opened up his tent flap, his face already warped into a welcoming smile. "What brings you out here this time of night?"

She held up a covered plate and a cup with a lid and straw of her sweet tea. "Y'know that fish you helped me catch yesterday? Well, here it is! I baked it in lemon pepper seasoning and butter. There's also a couple of baked potatoes and green beans for ya. And to drink, you have some sweet tea."

He stood up out of the tent, grunting as he did. "Gracious, child, you didn't have to bring me any! You are always feeding me."

"Hey, I wouldn't have been able to catch a single fish had you not shown me how," she beamed. "Consider it thanks."

"Yoba bless you," he nodded as he took it from her hands and started taking the tin foil off. He handed it to her, and she folded it, sitting down on the overturned log that was across him from the stump he sat on. Using the fork she'd brought along, he dug in, his cheeks turning upward again in a smile. "This is wonderful!"

"I'm glad. Shane said it was good, too."

"Shane?"

She folded the tin foil once more. "I know what you're thinking, but-"

"Maeve, I am not the person to judge. You know this," he interrupted her. "I believe I see it, too. There is a light somewhere deep down inside his broken soul. And I know if anyone can make it shine bright, it's you."

Her eyes found his, warm and true. She smiled back. "Eat while it's warm. I'll talk." He resumed eating, and she smoothed out some crinkles in the tin foil. "I told him one of my secrets today."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm. About me having to run from someone." Linus said nothing. "He didn't pry. Usually, people pry and want to know what has happened, but he didn't. Neither did you. Shows I can trust him, you know?"

"Silence can be the answer to so many things," he simply stated, mouth somewhat full.

"I think... I think I want to help him. I think I want to be his friend." She looked up from the tin foil to the crackling fire in the fire pit. "Is that wrong?"

"Not at all, child."

She picked up a stick and poked around the embers. "He even joked with me today."

"It's a start."

"But I'm also kinda scared."

"There is always that chance," he nodded, taking a swing of tea. "But don't let fear hinder you. Let it guide you."

"What do you mean?"

"Fear usually means that you're on the right path. Helping someone with what has ailed their hearts and souls sometimes means treading on dangerous ground. If you are scared, then you are on your way."

She poked at the embers again. "You sure you're not my grandpa?"

Linus laughed. "Still alive and kickin', darlin'."

She smiled, too, the heat of the campfire warm on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't sit still for two weeks. Marnie wouldn't let him help out around the ranch, Harvey had written him an excuse for two weeks, and Maeve wouldn't let him work at all. Being so... useless... made him hateful and... dammit, he needed a drink. Grabbing his stash under the bed, he snuck out late at night and headed towards the river at the dock, his usual drinking place when he wasn't at Stardrop Saloon. Now that summer was here, fireflies flickered across the horizon, barely lighting his way to the dock. Thanks to his help, as impatient as it may have been, Maeve had finished the fence, and was letting the chickens out every day. Shane would go over and help her with the calls, but she wouldn't need his help for much longer, as she was a steady learner. Gracie and Cooper trusted her undeniably, even letting her pet them and hold them. The eggs they laid, she used often or sold. Despite him not doing much, she fed him nearly every time he was over, even if it was just a sandwich.

And it wasn't good. Because it was becoming a part of his daily routine.

Before, it had been work, drink, sleep. Day in and day out. Now, it was wake up, get ready for the day, head over to Maeve's, boss her around, then eat with her before returning home and going to bed. He'd sneak a drink every now and then, but never got drunk enough to satisfy him. He needed a good shitfaced night.

Taking his shoes and socks off, he sat down on the dock and let his feet soak in the water. Can in hand, he brought it to him lips and took that long, satisfactory gulp, the coolness of the liquid felt from his tongue all the way to the pit of his stomach. He sat that way, a good thirty minutes and a third beer in, when he heard the most unexpected voice.

"Shane?"

 _Shit,_ he thought, taking the can away from his lips. He looked to his right to see Maeve standing there, filthy from spending a day in the mines. Without thinking it through, he tossed a beer can in her direction while asking if she cared for one. She caught it and stared at it a second before pulling the tab to open it, making her way to his side and sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing out here, drinking by yourself so late at night?" she asked.

"I was bored."

"Bored?"

"Everyone is constricting me from doing anything, Maeve. I had to do something."

"And that was drinking?"

"Don't be such a mom."

"There you go again, with that insult."

He took another drink. "Yeah, well. Suits you."

She said nothing this time, taking a sip of the beer. It had been so long since she had drank anything alcoholic, not since... It tasted bitter in her mouth, in more ways than one.

"A girl after my own heart, huh?" she heard him joke.

"Shane..."

He looked down into the water that was being disturbed by his moving feet. "You ever feel like... no matter what you do, you're gonna fail?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks. Where was this coming from?

He moved his feet again, a firefly landing on his knee. "...Like you're stuck in some miserable abyss and you're so deep, you can't even see the light of day?"

She remembered Linus' words, about how silence could sometimes say more than any amount of words could. So, she kept quiet and chose to listen.

"...I just feel like no matter how hard I try, I'm not strong enough to climb out of that hole." He was quiet himself for a moment before looking at the can in Maeve's hand. "...Just don't make that a habit, okay? You have your whole future ahead of you."

"Shane...?" she whispered. "Where is this coming from?"

He then stared ahead, his fingers making dents in his can. "...Nowhere." He then stood up. "Well, my liver's beggin' me to stop. Gonna call it a night. Want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm okay," she answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. O' course." Lie. He wasn't drunk enough. He could still think.

"Care if I walk you home?"

"I'm fine, Maeve. Really. You should get some sleep."

She locked eyes with him for just a brief second, and he could have sworn she saw through his bullshit.

"Bullshit."

And that, she had.

"I'm not an idiot, Shane. Something's wrong."

"Maybe I don't want my mom of a friend to pry."

He'd said it. Friend. Even if it was a backhanded comment, it made her somehow happy.

"That's what friends do when they see someone hurting. They pry."

"Maeve, please."

He turned his back on her and walked away without her. She stared after him but didn't follow. If he wanted her in, he'd have let her. And that was seemingly further and further away than she thought. Of course, they'd only been speaking a couple of weeks. Friendships don't blossom like that overnight. It takes time. She kicked herself for being so pushy and ignorant of his feelings before heading home herself.

XXXXXX

That weekend, it was storming. She stayed inside for the most part, other than taking care of Cooper and Gracie, and thought about going to the mines at one point but shrugged that off. She was tired. She decided to call James and Danielle that night then hit the hay early. Making some instant noodles, she chose to be lazy after working all week on the fence, farm, with chickens, and cooking for Shane. Not that she hated cooking for him. He thoroughly had enjoyed her food. She was about to dig in when she got a call from Lewis, who seemed to be embarrassed due to his tone.

"What's the matter, Lewis?"

" _My roof has sprung a leak, and I'm out of copper bars. Do you have any?"_

"I don't, but I can go mining from some ores and make some bars. Is that okay?"

" _I suppose it'll have to do... Please hurry."_

Without another word, she put on her boots, got her mining gear and sword together, and headed towards the mines.

XXXXXX

Shane sat at home, gaming on his console, when he saw lightning flash and heard thunder roll. Hopefully, the chickens would be all right. He then pictured Maeve in her rain boots, slipping and falling in the mud, poor Cooper and Gracie getting away from her and making it all the more difficult for her. He sighed, a tinge of guilt lighting in his chest, as he pulled on his waterproof boots, his hoodie, and headed to the door. Marnie poked her head from out her bedroom, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know if Maeve knows how to care for chickens in this weather. I'm gonna see if she needs help."

"Oh. Yes, that would be nice of you. Be careful, dear. The wind is picking up."

"Mm-hm. Tell Jas I'll be back soon."

He left the house and started his way to Maeve's farm, the wind certainly rough enough to make the rain sting his face. He put his arm in front of him to shield himself as best he could. Already, he was getting soaked, but he trudged on until he got to her farmstead. Once there, he knew something was wrong. The door to her house was open, banging loudly as the wind tossed it to and fro, the glass window shattered. Inside the house, he saw her cat huddled up under her pet, scared to death. Running, he entered the house and shut the door behind him, then tenderly bent down under the bed, extending his hand out.

"Hey, Soleil. C'mon out, sweetie. I won't hurt you."

Experimentally, she sniffed his fingers and gave one a lick before nudging her face up against his palm and crawling out. He took her in his arms and pet her, feeling her fur set back down.

"Where's Maeve? Huh?"

He heard a phone ringing, and he saw her cell phone sitting on the nightstand beside her bed. He looked to see the name "James" on the caller ID, and he remembered her telling him that was her brother. Hesitantly, he answered.

"Hello?"

" _The hell? Who is this?"_

"This is Maeve's neighbor, Shane."

" _Okay, so why do you have her phone? Is she with you?"_

"I was hoping you could answer that question for me, actually," Shane tensely spoke. "It's storming rather badly here, and I can't seem to find her."

" _What? Really?"_ he heard a female voice ask.

"She didn't say anything to you about going somewhere?" he asked the two of them.

" _We called because she usually calls around this time on the weekends, like clockwork,"_ Danielle uneasily answered. _"She's not in the coop?"_

"I haven't checked there yet. When I find her, I'll have her call you."

" _Yeah. Thanks, Shane. Scold her for us, okay?"_ James said, then they hung up.

He looked around the house and noticed quickly that her boots and backpack were missing. After placing Soleil on the bed, he left the house and checked inside the coop to see not only were the chickens fine, but that Maeve wasn't there, either. He rushed out and gave the farm a quick look-over before thinking of all the places she'd go... the mines entering his head first. A hollow dread filled in the pit of his stomach. She wouldn't go there on a night like this, right? Without another assumption, he started running- something he hadn't done much of in his recent years- to the mines. Passing no one, he wondered what in the seven shades of hell had possessed her to go out. The wind blew so hard, it made him stagger backwards, blowing the hood off his head. Nearing the mines, he thought to see a figure near a tree when lightning flashed through the sky. He could see the blue of the red of the backpack, and he sighed, happy to have found her.

"Maeve, the fuck? You crazy?" he voiced, closing in on her. Her hand was up to her shoulder, and she was leaned on the tree on her right side. It was as though she hadn't heard him. "Maeve?"

She started to turn, slowly, and his heart stopped. She moaned out his name, and her hand was trying to stop the bleeding to a laceration to the area that connected the shoulder to the neck. Crumbling forward, Shane reached her quickly, taking her into his arms.

"Maeve?! Maeve, oh shit..." he panicked. She had somehow made it outside the mines but couldn't walk any further. Had he not found her... He hooked one arm under her legs, the other picking her up and letting her back rest against his arm. She was heavier than she looked, but he paid no mind. "I'm gonna get you some help, okay? Just hang on."

XXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize where she was. An slight panic fluttered in her chest, but it was calmed when Harvey put his hand on her shoulder. She was at the clinic? But how had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was nearly crawling out of the mines, then nothing. Then, Lewis' request entered her mind, and she sunk back in the bed, feeling like utter shit to have let him down. Her head spun, and Harvey began checking her temperature, her pulse, and then he moved her sheets to the side and inspected the wound that somehow, she had forgotten all about. Her entire chest, neck, and shoulder area was wrapped up in bandages, and she could barely recall how she had gotten hurt.

"Your fever is gone, and your blood pressure is perfect. That's great, Maeve."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on Shane, who was asleep in a chair in front of her bed, his hand that where he had wounded his thumb now completely wrapped up. Confused, her eyes flickered up to Harvey's, who shook his head.

"I had to remove half of his thumb."

"The fuck?" she breathed. "I thought it was doing better?"

"It was, sort of. It still had quite a bit of healing to do. But somewhere along the way bringing you here, he slipped and... I'm not sure. It just got infected really quickly, and there was nothing more I could do."

Maeve buried her face in her hands. He'd been the one to bring her to the clinic? And he'd lost half of his thumb because of her? Harvey gave a look back at Shane and shook his head.

"He was really worried about you. You were out for three days."

"Three? How badly was I hurt?"

"Enough," Harvey vaguely informed. "Shane called your brother and sister-in-law. They're coming down to help you on the farm until you're able to work again." He saw Shane starting to stir, and he patted her hand before walking away.

If a hole opened up underneath her and swallowed her up right now, it wouldn't be a moment too soon. The guilt she felt ate away at her; this had been all her fault. Why had she agreed to go to the mines on that night? Once Shane's eyes were fully opened, they focused on her, and he sat up, and incredulous look on her face. Darting her eyes away, she fiddled with the cover in her hands.

"I... Shane, I'm so sorry..." she softly began. "Yoba, I... I didn't-" She was cut off when she felt his arms envelope her tightly, drawing her into his warmth. The breath no longer in her lungs, she merely sat there, feeling his embrace that was both a shock and a welcome.

"Why did you go?" he whispered the question. "Maeve, you nearly died."

"I'm sorry..." she murmured back, wrapping her good arm around him. "Someone needed help, and I-"

"Needed help?" he asked, drawing back, his hands on her shoulders. "With what?"

"Well, Lewis. His roof had a leak, and-"

"Fucking shit." He pulled away from her completely and put his hands on his head, rustling his hair. "You mean to tell me he _asked_ you to go?"

"I didn't have any copper bars, and neither did he."

"So fucking what?! What gives him the damned right?!"

She'd never seen him this angry. "Sh-Shane, I'm fine. Seriously."

"Horseshit," he spat out. "What kind of idiot also _agrees_ to something like that?"

His words hurt, but they were true. "I know. But I wanted to help."

"He's not your fucking charity case."

"And neither are you," she shot back. The fire in his eyes flickered and died at her words, and instantly, she felt guilty. "That's not... Shane..."

He sat down beside her and leaned into her hear. "And now, I've got a secret for you." He leaned closer. "He's sleeping with my aunt."

The words seemed foreign. Lewis and Marnie? She knew they were kindred spirits, but they were sleeping together? Wait, what did that matter? They were humans, with human needs. The question was in her eyes, and before she could voice it-

"He uses her, Maeve. He makes her keep their relationship a secret. It's fucking disgusting, seeing how happy she is with him one second, then how desolate she is the next."

"I don't understand," she shook her head. "What does it matter if people know about them?"

"That's a good fucking question. One I have yet to hear answers for myself."

"Shane, language."

"Sorry... I'm pissed." He ran his good hand through his already messy hair. "Yoba, it's like... he's ashamed of her or something. I don't know. But the fact that it was because of him that you were nearly killed..."

She looped one of her fingers through his belt loop, pulling slightly to bring him closer. This made him look down at her to see sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

"Huh?"

"Your thumb..."

He glanced at his bandaged hand before giving a shrug. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't." Her tears fell. "Shane, I'm sorry..."

"I said it's fine," he repeated. "I don't want you feeling like it was your fault. I shouldn't have put the blame on you like that. I know the kind of person you are, after all. You'd help the devil himself if you could."

He sat down beside her on the bed, his muscles sore from carrying her for so long, and in torrential rains and galeforce winds. She leaned her head on his shoulder, suddenly extremely sleepy. Perhaps it was painkillers Harvey was giving her. Or just the fact she'd been on an emotional roller coaster from the second she woke up. Whatever it was, all she wanted was to sleep, but then the door opened and closed, a taller man and his shorter wife walking into her area. Upon seeing the man, Shane had no doubt it was James.

"Oh, Maeve..." Danielle sighed, walking to her side and placing her hand on top of her head. "We're so glad you're awake."

"Dani... James..." she muttered. "I'm so-"

"Don't," James interrupted, raising a hand. "Do you have any idea how asinine what you did was? How you made us worry, and had a friend hurt in the process?"

"I'm honestly fine," Shane spoke up, but James cut his eyes at him, silencing him immediately.

"You came here to get away from trouble, but you put yourself and innocent others into it? Is that your idea of playing it safe?"

Her head bowed, tears spilling onto the covers, Maeve said nothing as she wrung her hands.

"Maeve Gwendolyn, look at me," James firmly ordered. Her head perked up, and instantly, he wrapped her arms around her. "Don't scare us like that again. Do you hear me?"

Seeing the way James was towards his sister, he suddenly understood where Maeve had gotten her mother-like qualities from. James was, without a doubt, every kind of big brother Shane had always wanted in his life. And he felt claustrophobic in this familial atmosphere, for this was something he had never been given the grace to experience. He rose to his feet to leave, but he was stopped when he felt James' hand on his shoulder. He turned to see an apologetic smile on James' face, his eyes soft and kind; he and his sister were very much alike in both looks and personality.

"So, you're Shane?"

"Uh, yes," he nodded. He held his good hand forward, feeling awkward. "Sorry to have met under these circumstances, but-"

James brushed his hand away and hugged the life out of him. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"I didn't do anything," Shane denied, patting James' back. "I just found her. That's all."

"Bullshit. Harvey filled us in with what he knew," Danielle rejected. "Also, Maeve has told us quite the load about you."

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. "M-Me?"

"Mm-hm. How a certain unfriendly fellow was now helping her on the farm and raising chickens, no longer as unfriendly as before," Danielle teased. This made Shane's cheeks burn, and Maeve buried her head in her hands.

"Dani, please..."

"Can't say I'm not surprised, though. You're handsome, I'll give you that," Danielle winked at him. James' face puffed up, making Danielle laugh. "Oh, stop it, dear. You know I like teasing people."

"Yeah, well... um... it's good to meet you, but I should probably get back to my aunt and goddaughter."

"Oh, by all means, don't let us hold you. But, if you don't mind, we'd like to see more of you," James urged.

Shane rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a job to return to... and my goddaughter to pick up after school."

"You can bring her, too," Danielle nodded. "It would be good practice for us."

"Practice?" Maeve gasped, looking up at Danielle. "Dani?!"

She laughed with a nod. "Found out shortly before leaving. I'm three months along."

Maeve hugged her sister-in-law, and Shane shook James' hand.

"Hey, congrats," Shane smiled. "I remember when my best friend and his wife found out they were having Jas. One of the best days of my life." He then headed towards the door, letting the family celebrate on their own.

XXXXXX

As soon as he opened the door, Jas enveloped him in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. Stunned by her tears, he held her tightly, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder, her tears dampening his shirt. Marnie watched from the kitchen, tears brimming her eyes as well. For a moment, Shane simply sat there, stilled in time, listening to Jas' sobs and feeling ashamed that he didn't know what they were for. When her sobs broke down into hiccups, he stood up and took a glass from a cupboard, filling it with cold water, and handed it to her. She started gulping it down, so he took it from her and urged her to drink slowly, or she'd have a bellyache. When she drank as much as she could, he took the glass from her and sat it on the table, crouching down in front of her.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Marnie said that Maeve got hurt real bad, and that you were hurt, too! And I was scared you'd leave me alone!" she answered, trying to wipe her tears away. "I don't wanna be alone! I love you, Uncle Shane!"

Never before had those words shot through him as though an arrow was fired at close range. His eyes wide, he was speechless for a time, Jas' hiccups the only thing he could hear. Marnie took a step closer, ready to step in at any moment, but Shane finally blinked and put his hand on top of Jas' head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jas. I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He hugged her, feeling her little arms around his neck. "I'm gonna start doing better, too. Okay?"

"Doing better?"

"Mm."

Marnie wiped away a stray tear. It was a beautiful moment that she didn't want to end. And neither did Shane, because for once, he felt loved and useful. Like what he did actually mattered.

Yet, there was still that ever-nagging feeling, in the back of his mind, that whatever he did would break away into nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Hello, my lovelies! So, I thought that I probably needed to put a trigger warning on this before I got too far ahead of myself. There will be discussion of suicide, rape/abuse, anxiety/depression/panic attacks, and the like. I hope this doesn't deter anyone. Thanks for giving this a chance!*_

Despite his hand aching, Shane returned to work. Morris rang his ears out for missing two weeks due to an injury, but that was expected of the greedy man. In all honesty, he was just happy he wasn't fired. When he got off work, he bought a six pack of beer and sparkling water, ready to get sober. He'd done it once, he could do it again. He promised Marnie, Jas, and himself. And _her_. Day after day, he'd go home, drop off his stuff, and go over to her house to check on her. Granted, she was well-taken care of by her brother and sister-in-law. While they watched over her, he took care of Cooper and Gracie, as well as take care of her farm. The first week or so, he was sore as hell; it had been quite some time since he had worked that hard, and her farm was expansive. Danielle would fix dinner, and he'd eat with them, usually in silence, listening to their conversations.

Maeve's family was wonderful, and it made him both jealous and happy. Other than Marnie and Jas, Shane's family was absolute shit. Being in Maeve's family's company, he almost felt at peace. He discovered that James was an attorney, Danielle a pharmacist, meaning they were well-off. But Maeve never asked for a dime. They had offered plenty of times to help her out, her father sending 500g every now and again when he was worried that perhaps her funds were getting low, but Maeve insisted she was fine. Yet, there was one thing he noticed. They never spoke of Maeve's mother. Neither did he attempt to bring it up. For whatever reason, if they didn't want to talk about her, that was their business, not his.

One day, after returning from Maeve's, Jas greeted him at the door with a grin on her face. A mischievous grin. Shane walked to her and rustled her hair, grinning back at her. He held his arm out, and she latched on, swinging back and forth like a monkey.

"What's the grin for?" he asked her.

"You've been going to Maeve's a lot."

"To take care of her chickens and the farm," he informed, letting her swing.

"I know, but I wanna go sometime, too!"

Shane lowered his arm, Jas' feet touching the ground. "She's hurt, Jas."

"I know," Jas nodded. "I can help, too! You and Aunt Marnie say I'm such a good helper all the time!"

"You are," Shane smiled, giving her ribbon a tug. He thought a moment. "How about I call over there tonight and ask? If they say yes, I'll take you over there after work tomorrow."

Jas' eyes lit up. "For real?!"

"For real."

XXXXXX

Maeve heard the phone ring several times until her brother picked it up. Danielle was changing her bandages, being as gentle as possible. The wound was healing rather nicely, but there would be a scar. For a while, she had felt incredibly guilty for Shane getting hurt because of her foolishness, but he'd assured her time and time again that it was not her fault. And she felt even more guilty for making Shane hate Lewis all the deeper. She still couldn't get over the fact that Lewis was forcing Marnie to keep their relationship secret; Marnie was a sweet, beautiful woman, and it didn't make any sense.

After some time, James stood on the other side of the wall, not wanting to breech the privacy of his sister, who was shirtless in the next room.

"Maeve? I told Shane it would be okay that he brought his goddaughter over tomorrow."

"Jas? She's a cutie," Maeve smiled. She looked at Danielle. "You'll love her, Dani. But she's really shy at first, so it may be a bit before she actually talks."

Danielle finished wrapping the bandages around Maeve and started putting everything away. "I take it her parents are gone?"

"Yeah," Maeve answered, her eyes focusing on the lightning bugs flickering outside her window. "I don't know how, but... Shane and Marnie have been taking care of her ever since."

"That's pitiful..." Danielle softly spoke. "It's good that she's got Shane and Marnie, though."

"They're doing well with her."

XXXXXX

Shane advised Jas to be on her best behavior, not that he had to worry. She would be too timid to act out around strangers, despite being familiar with Maeve. They stood outside on the porch, Shane with a blueberry cobbler Marnie had made in one hand, Jas latched onto the index and middle fingers on his injured hand. He could hear talking inside, and he tilted his head downward to be able to see Jas.

"Wanna give it a knock?" Shane asked, nudging his head to the door. Jas nodded and tapped on the door with her knuckles. He smiled. "You're gonna hafta knock louder than that, kiddo."

She scowled at him, then knocked harder. It wasn't long after that the door opened, Danielle before them.

"Well, you must be Jas," she greeted warmly, leaning down with her hands on her knees. "Maeve and Shane have told us so much about you!"

Shane expected her to cower behind him, but she just stood there, her hold around his fingers tightening. Danielle understood, remembering what Maeve had told her and James about her timid manner, and stood upright, moving out from in front of the door. Shane and Jas walked on in, and when Jas saw Maeve sitting at the table, her big eyes went up to Shane's. He nodded, and she briskly walked to Maeve and gave her a tender hug. Maeve embraced her back, knowing that Jas was wordlessly telling her she was glad she was okay. Shane made his way to the table and sat down the blueberry cobbler before heading out the door to take care of the chickens and water the garden.

Midway of watering the garden, it hit Shane like a truck.

What

The

 _F u c k_

Was he doing?

He didn't know. He couldn't know. All he knew was he was over at Maeve's all the time, and now he was introducing Jas to Maeve's family. Before, he had been so unattached, so distant, and as he watered the tomatoes, he realized how much he'd changed. He was cutting back on drinking, working on sobriety for the second time in his life. Actually taking care of Jas, taking care of Maeve's farm while she was recovering. Hell, he'd not even said a cross word to Sam in weeks. Sure, he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to talk to the guy, but he hadn't been rude, either. Marnie had commented that his complexion wasn't as unhealthy, that his face had reduced in swelling, and was looking much better in the past two weeks than he had in years. And not once had he stopped to ask himself the question.

Why?

"Shane?" James' voice called to him, interrupting his thoughts. "Supper's ready."

He finished up watering the garden and walked inside, excusing himself to the bathroom to wash his hands. He looked at him reflection in the mirror for the first time in weeks, and Marnie had been right. The bags under his eyes were still there, but he'd had those his entire life. Five o'clock shadow still prominent (screw shaving every couple of days. Razor irriation wasn't worth that, and Morris could bitch as much as he wanted about his "rugged appearance"), but otherwise... he was looking better.

Joining them at the table, he noticed that Jas was whispering something in Maeve's ear, and she immediately looked at him and gave him a wink. He winked back at her then poured himself some sweet tea.

"Jas said Marnie made the blueberry cobbler," Danielle piped up, starting dinner conversation. "I kinda snuck and took a taste..."

Shane glanced at the cobbler to see a spoon-sized portion gone from it.

"Will you ask her for the recipe? It's amazing," Danielle begged.

"Oh, uh, sure," Shane agreed.

"Ready to say grace?" James asked.

"Oh, Uncle Shane doesn't do that," Jas revealed, playing with the straw in her glass. "He doesn't believe."

 _Oh fuck_. He'd forgotten to tell Jas... All the while, when they had said grace before dinner, he just bowed his head out of courtesy and respect. No other times had the topic of religion came up, so he didn't feel it necessary to unearth that part about him yet. He half expected to be kicked out of the house- it was a touchy subject in the community- but James only smiled.

"That's okay. He still observes it out of respect. Right, Shane?"

Shit, what was with this family?

Once grace was said, they started eating. It hit Shane mid-chew that Jas had freely spoken up to James. Looking away from his plate, he could see Jas tearing off a piece of her roll, popping it in her mouth. Maeve reached and moved one of her pigtails over her shoulder to keep it from getting in her food. Jas seemed so comfortable here.

That made Shane uncomfortable.

He didn't belong.

"You okay?" Maeve asked him. He noticed he hadn't blinked or swallowed his bite. Finally swallowing, he nodded once. "You sure? If you don't like it, you don't have to eat."

"It's good," Shane said. "Sorry. Long day at work."

But that was a lie. All of it. The food tasted of ash, and work had been so easy. He could feel his heart start to race, and it scared him. Surely not here. It had been a while... so why now? What was he so scared of? It was a great thing in front of him. Jas was happy, and... and...

He bolted up from the table and ran outside, throwing up in a nearby bush. For a moment, he stood there, his hand on the side of the house as he was bent over, breathing heavily and sweating. It was too good. No way did he deserve any of it. What was he even _doing_ here? He wiped his mouth and stood upright, still trying to catch his breath.

"Everything okay?" he heard James ask from the porch. He couldn't bring himself to answer. "Want me to get Maeve?"

"N-No," he croaked, but he heard the door open, and a small hand place on his back.

"It's okay," Maeve spoke kindly.

"It's not..."

"Yes, it is," she reinforced. "I don't know what's going on, but... whatever is bothering you, it's real and it's valid. And it's _okay_."

He rubbed his scruff. "I've never known what you have in there, Maeve. It's new and it..."

"Scares you," she finished. His eyes locked onto hers, the breath returning in his lungs. She understood. "I've felt the same for a while. Not about my family, but about something else." Her hand that was on his back moved again. "It's been a long time since I've had a friend like you."

He scoffed. "Some friend."

"Stop that," she fussed. "You may be a little rough around the edges, but you _are_ a friend. Whether I'm yours or not."

"You are." The words flowed from his lips without a single thought.

"See? That's all that matters," she smiled. Then, "Your breathing has calmed down. That's good."

Embarrassed, he looked away. "It's... anxiety. I have these attacks from time to time, usually in stressful situations." He couldn't bring himself to look at the bush. "Danielle must think-"

"Dani is just happy you brought Jas. It's good practice for her."

For a time, they stood there in silence until his anxiety disappeared.

"Ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah."

They went into the house to see Danielle and James giving Jas some blueberry cobbler. She looked up at Shane and waved at him.

"You feeling better?" she innocently asked. "Vincent was all pukey yesterday. His mom had to come get him."

Danielle motioned for them to sit down. "Think you feel like eating, Shane?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No worries. Just eat what you can."

The rest of the night went by without any other hitches. Jas started helping Danielle clean up after supper, but because of Danielle's pregnancy, she became sick from what she ate and retreated into the bathroom. James followed after her, so Shane took over drying and putting up the dishes while Jas stood on a stool to wash and rinse them. When they were finished, Shane sat beside of Maeve while Jas played with Soleil. Danielle and James exited the bathroom, and Shane got up to get her a glass of water, which she gladly took.

"Did Uncle Shane make you sick, too, Dani?" Jas asked.

Danielle giggled. "No, sweetheart. I'm sick for another reason." She poked Jas' belly. "I have a baby growing right here."

"Aww! A baby! Shane, she's gonna have a baby!" Jas cheered, bouncing up and down on her knees. "When?!"

"Inside voice, kiddo," Shane laughed.

"Sorry," Jas whispered dramatically. "When?"

"In about six months."

She looked at James. "You're gonna be daddy, James!"

"Yes, ma'am," James smiled. "Got any names in mind?"

"You want me to name your baby?" Jas breathed, her eyes wide in disbelief. She latched onto Shane's arm and started shaking it. "Un-Uncle Shane!"

Shane laughed. "You may regret that."

"I think Poppy for a girl is really pretty! Ooo, and for a boy, I like Vincent!"

"But you have a friend named Vincent," James pointed out.

"I still like the name, though," Jas pouted. "Fine, if not Vincent, what about Lucas?"

Danielle put her hand on her stomach. "I like Lucas."

Jas danced in place. "When you have your baby, call Uncle Shane! That way, he can tell me what you named it!"

"We will, sweetie," Danielle agreed.

"Promise?"

Danielle held out her pinky finger. "Promise."

Jas beamed when she latched her own pinky round it. "Can't break it now!"

XXXXXX

Because of her injury, Maeve had to miss the luau. Shane would have preferred getting a root canal than going, so he went to Maeve's instead, letting Marnie take Jas. Maeve was disappointed that she couldn't go, but Harvey made her feel better by telling her that she would be able to attend the Night of the Jellies festival at the end of summer. Day by day, she was getting her strength back, walking around the farm and spending time with her chickens. Often, she would accompany Shane to the coop to be with her chickens as he took care of them. He could tell they missed her company when she was unable to come out, and he knew that when the time came...

"Maeve?"

Running her hand down Gracie's back, her eyes were lit up. "Hmm?"

"You know these chickens really like you now."

"I'm glad!" She lightly scratched the top of Gracie's head. "I was really worried that they wouldn't, but I worked really hard to earn their trust." She stood upright, her hands on her hips. "I did everything you told me to, you know. I wouldn't have done it without you."

He leaned back on the wall, his arms crossed. "I was actually thinking... You should just have them."

Maeve's mouth dropped open. "H-Have them? Shane, I couldn't! They're yours!"

"Nah. They were really young when I brought them over, so really, they've bonded to you. If I took them back, they'd be messed up for a while."

"Then, let me pay you."

He shook his head. "You earned them."

"Oh, Shane! Thank you!" she beamed, throwing her arms around him. It surprised him, and he was glad he was already leaning on the wall, for if he hadn't, they would have been on the floor. "I promise, I'll keep them happy!"

She smelled of vanilla, and was warm.

"I know you will," he said, pulling her off of him. "Jas will want to visit them, by the way."

"She is always welcome here," Maeve insisted. "She made a huge impression on James and Dani. I'm glad she was able to open up to them, too."

"They're good people," Shane nodded. "Jas knows good people when she sees them."

XXXXXX

It was bound to happen sooner or later. He'd had too many good days.

His radio went off at 6 a.m., and the first thing he did was throw a pillow at it, knocking it over and shutting it off. He was down to one beer a day, and dammit, did he crave one now. It made the thoughts shut off and leave him alone.

" _My name's Natalie."_

He groaned and rolled on his back.

" _You're a good friend, being responsible tonight."_

"Oh, fuck off..." he whispered, trying to drive the thoughts away.

" _And I thought I'd have to work harder..."_

He reached under his bed and grabbed the can, finger on the tab-

" _Remember, it's our little secret."_

Throwing the can back under his bed, he grabbed the phone and called Maeve. In four rings, she picked up.

" _Hello?"_ Her voice was sleepy, but fuck, was he glad to hear it.

"Can I come up?"

" _Shane? You okay?"_

"Just let me come up."

" _Y-Yeah. Sure. I'll be outside when you get here."_

He hung up and threw on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and didn't even worry about his hair. It was Saturday, he was off anyway. Pulling on his boots and not even bothering to tie them, he trudged past Marnie, who had a confused look on her face as she sat at the table, eating breakfast. Fifteen minutes was what it normally took to get to Maeve's, but he made it in five. Just as she said she would, she was waiting for him on the porch, her hair a mess, wearing short gym shorts and an oversized t-shirt, flipflops on.

"What's up? You look upset," she greeted when she saw him.

"I wanna drink."

"Huh?"

"I've been cutting back. I'm down to one beer a day now, but shit, Maeve. There are days I just need it."

She reached and put both of her hands on his cheeks. "Slow down. Take a deep breath, okay?" He did as she suggested. "I'm gonna make some coffee and when I come back, start over."

In about ten minutes, she returned outside with two mugs of coffee, handing one to him and sitting down on her porch, cross-legged. She patted the spot next to her, Shane sitting beside her. Before he began, they both took that first sip of coffee, and for some reason, he felt a little more lax than he did before. They watched as the sun started to rise, sipping on their coffee quietly for a few minutes. Cooper and Gracie crowed, and it echoed over the farm. Already, his anxiety was starting to dissipate, but there was still that damned voice...

"Something happened to me a couple years ago, and I've not... really dealt with it," he began quietly. He didn't have to look at Maeve to know her eyes were on him, listening to every word. "I had been sober for about a year, and it pushed me back into alcoholism. I didn't know what else to do, so I went right back to my crutch." He took another sip of coffee, feeling its warmth flow down his throat and throughout his chest. "It fucked me up, Maeve."

She turned her body toward his, setting her mug down on the porch.

"Have you told anyone else about it?"

"No," he shook his head. "How can I? It's not something to just... talk about." His eyes moved from his coffee to hers, and he gave her his crooked smile. "Although, I guess that's what I'm doing now, huh?" He swished the coffee around. "You have problems of your own, but you still take the time to listen to me. You even answered my call this morning and met me out of your house..." He smiled a true smile this time, for it reached his eyes. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed. It's what I'm here for."

He sighed and looked back into his coffee, seeing his reflection. "Drinking makes the thoughts muddled, so it's hard to focus on them. It's so easy to just drown them out." He turned his head toward the sunrise. "I don't wanna do that anymore, Maeve... I don't wanna miss out anymore on Jas' life. On mine." He then looked to her. "On yours."

The words made her heart flutter.

"But it's hard. It's so damn hard, because I know that at any time, I can just go to the saloon or buy cheap beer at JojaMart. It's right there. With one purchase, I can make her face just disappear... like it never happened." He then locked his eyes onto Maeve's. "Catch my meaning?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

He inhaled deeply. "It's fine. I guess no one really would. I've been pretty vague." He closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "You can't make fun of me."

"Why would I?"

"It's embarrassing."

"And you don't hafta tell me if you don't want to, Shane," she said.

"Yeah. But I want to. Because I know I can trust you." He set his injured hand on the porch. "Her name was Natalie. I don't know her last name. Never got it."

"Natalie? An ex?"

"I wish it was as simple as that," Shane laughed tersely. "Clint and I went to ZuZu City. We both just needed out of here for one night, get away from this little town. I'd been sober a year, and he wanted to drink, so I promised I'd be the designated driver. We find this club- we'd never been to one, so Clint wanted to check it out. He hoped he'd at least get a number before the night was over." He tapped his fingers on the porch. "Anyway, he's talking to these two girls off to the side, and I'm standing at the bar, drinking some soda. Then this woman- Natalie- makes her way to me. Asks why a good looking guy like me is standing alone, all that shit. She offers to buy me a beer, but I'm sober at the time.

"She was chatty," he continued. "Real chatty. She annoyed me, and I tried to shrug her off on some other guy, but she seemed interested in me for some reason. Clint must've been jealous, because I saw him scowling at me from where he was with those girls, but he didn't know how much she annoyed me. The night goes on, and at some point, one of her earrings falls out, so I bend over and try to find it. I do, and she was thankful for it, yada yada yada. I finished my soda and tried flagging down Clint, ready to leave, but then..." He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to reveal dulled eyes. "She played the 'concerned friend' role to the bartender. Said she knew where I lived, but it was horseshit. I barely remember getting to her place, but I fell on her bed, asking her to call the bar and tell Clint I needed to go home. She said she was going to take good care of me, and..." He felt Maeve's hand on top of his injured one, expressing more emotion than he ever expected to be shared in a simple touch. "You'd figure a guy wouldn't be able to get it up in that scenario, right? You'd be surprised. I tried to get up, to leave, but my body was so heavy, felt like it was sewn onto that bed. All I could do was wait it out.

"When she was done, she just left. Left me there by myself until the next morning, when she came back with Clint to tell him we'd 'had a real good time', that she'd 'worn me out' and shit. Clint never said anything, but I think he knew. We never talked about it. I remember finally getting the courage to go to Harvey and getting tested for stuff, thankfully getting a clean slate. But that doesn't just make it all better. I have always hated myself, always hated how I looked. I've had sex before, Maeve, but it was never anything meaningful. It was needs being met. But I always wanted it to mean something, and I feel like she took that away from me." He took another sip of his coffee. "The thought of sex now scares me. I never did anything about it. About her. I didn't know what to do. Who would believe me? It was her word against mine, and people are more inclined to believe a female over a male in that area. I just... shut it out."

He heard sniffling, and he turned his face toward Maeve to see her hiding behind her arm that was crooked in front of her face. Her shoulders shook, and he leaned forward, concerned.

"M-Maeve? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong'? Shane... I..." she cried harder. He didn't understand.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. This made her sob even louder. "Maeve, why are you crying?" Unable to stop himself, he hugged her. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't," she wept.

They sat there in the morning sun, the two of them, his arms enveloped around her as she cried onto his shoulder. It was the first and only time he'd ever trusted someone with this, and the fact she felt for him was weird but wonderful at the same time. She _believed_ him.

It was time he started trying to believe in himself.


	5. Chapter 5

He had told her.

She'd listened.

It was all she knew she could do.

As she stretched out in her bathtub, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Before, he had been so reserved and rude, but that morning, he had told her such a regarded secret. And she had cried. She hadn't meant to, the tears coming freely before she could even get the chance to compose herself. Back then, he had needed help, someone to save him, but no one came. Here she was now, taking him in with open arms. She hoped he saw it for what it was worth to her: the world.

He looked good. His complexion wasn't as yellowish, his face not as swollen. He had lost some weight as well, a mix from working so hard on her farm and Marnie's and working on sobriety. It made her heart soar. As much as he was healing, so was she from her wound. She worried that once she was better, he would stop coming around. She already had gotten the knack of taking care of chickens, and with her better, she wouldn't need help around the farm. That wasn't true, however; she could always use help on the farm. But he would probably see it as a means to stop, and then... Then what? Would they just see each other every now and again, have the occasional conversation? She had his number, so she could call him at any time, but it wasn't like he was a conversationalist. The fact that he had been so open with himself that morning was a miracle all on its own. James and Danielle already thought highly of him, and without a doubt, they would ask about him in future phone calls.

"Maeve?" she heard Danielle call outside the bathroom door. "Sam is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Oh, okay. Door's unlocked."

Danielle cracked the door open, holding Maeve's cellphone forward. Maeve dried her hands off on the towel she'd set on the toilet next to the bathtub and took it, Danielle closing the door.

"Hello?"

" _Heya, Maeve. It's Sam."_

"Hi, Sam," she greeted. "What's up?"

" _Well, y'know there's this thing a couple weeks from now... Night of the Jellies."_

"Mm-hm?"

" _I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Sebastian and Abigail will be there, too. Figured we could all hang out."_

His invitation made Maeve bite her lip. Shane had told her Sam was interested in her. Perhaps he hadn't gotten around to telling him she wasn't interested back.

" _Unless you are busy?"_

Her silence must have given her away. "Oh, um... I had actually planned on going with someone else."

" _Oh. Okay, that's fine. You'll still be there, so that's cool."_

"Y-Yeah."

" _Thought I'd ask."_

"No, thanks, Sam. Means a lot you thought of me."

" _Sure. See ya there! Hope you're back in commission soon!"_

He hung up, and she sat the phone on the toilet. He was always so upbeat, never letting anything get him down. It was sort of bizarre that he was friends with Sebastian and Abigail, with their somber personalities, but he more than likely evened them out. Sweet, bubbly, and honest, he was easy to get along with, and he was there for his mom and brother while his father was off fighting the war.

She pulled the stopper, letting the water out, and stood up, reaching for her towel.

XXXXXX

Two weeks went by quickly. Maeve's shoulder was healing nicely, almost completely, the wound now starting to scar. James and Danielle went back to ZuZu City, promising to visit when they had the next free chance and making Maeve promise to be more careful in the future. They thanked Shane for taking care of the farm and chickens while Maeve was healing, and gave Jas hugs before they left. Jas smiled and waved goodbye until they were no longer in sight. Work on the farm returned as normal, but Shane still came by to help, as she was still in recovery and getting her full strength back. Going from no work at all to full work mode was not a good idea, and he was worried she'd exhaust herself in just a couple days. Grateful and elated that he chose to stick around longer, she worked by his side. Now, they would fix meals together, Jas and Marnie sometimes coming up to eat with them, Marnie bringing her own covered dish to add. Jas thought the world of Maeve, Marnie thinking of Maeve like another daughter. Sometimes, Jas would stay the night, Maeve getting her up the next day to go to school while Shane picked her up afterwards. It was a breath of fresh air, and Maeve was never lonely. She never brought up what Shane had revealed to her. It was their secret, one that she would take with her to her grave. He never spoke of it, either, a wordless trust between the two.

One day, the sun setting and the land a surreal orange glow, the two sat on the porch, drinking sweet tea together. Maeve's hair was in a loose side-braid, her black tank top dirty and drenched in sweat. Shane stared out at the setting sun, leaning back on his hand with one leg bent underneath him while the other was propped up, his arm resting on his knee with the glass of tea in his hand, his fingers holding it from the top. Peaceful, quiet, the air cool now with the promise of fall coming in the next couple of days. That's when she remembered.

"Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow is Night of the Jellies."

"Yeah."

She fiddled with her braid. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

He didn't look away from the sun. "I don't do so well in crowds, Maeve."

"I know, but... we'll go somewhere secluded. I've never been, and I would really like to go."

"Didn't Sam ask you?"

Her ice clinked in her glass. "You knew about that?"

"I told him to ask you."

"Oh." Her tone was flat. "I thought I told you to tell him I wasn't interested."

"I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

"No."

He brought his glass up to his lips and took a sip of tea. "I've never been."

"Why?"

"I told you. I don't do crowds."

Her mind went back to where he told her he'd been in the club with Clint, how there were so many people there, and no one helped. Surely, someone had seen Natalie slip something in his drink, or noticed his incoherent behavior when Natalie was taking him home with her? No wonder...

"If I was there... and we went off to the side... would that be okay?"

He finally looked at her. "You really want to go, don't you?"

She nodded. "And I want you to go with me. Since you've never been, either. Jas said it's really pretty, and, well..." She couldn't finish her idea.

He sighed and finished off his tea. "I'll go."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad!" she beamed. "I'm so excited!"

Shane would never admit to her that he was, too.

XXXXXX

When they finished their farm work for the day, Shane went home to shower and get ready, Maeve using the time to do so as well. She put on an oversized flannel, plaid shirt, black leggings, and black boots, then put her hair in her traditional loose side-braid. Her sleeves stopped at her elbows, but with flannel, she would more than likely stay warm. Glancing at herself over her mirror, she messed with some loose strands of hair and fussing over every little thing when she heard a knock on her door. Her heart raced slightly, and she hurried to it, opening it.

"Hey," Shane greeted.

And damn, could he clean up. Wearing jeans, a green polo, sneakers, and a dark blue hoodie, his hair was combed to the side instead of it messily being arranged. He still had his five-o'clock shadow, but she preferred him that way. _Preferred_? That word had entered her mind.

"Um, hi," she nervously exchanged. "You hungry? We could head to the saloon before going to the beach."

"I'd prefer not..."

 _Oh, right. You stupid... he's trying to quit drinking..._ she fussed at herself.

"I can make a spaghetti," she offered. "But you'll hafta help me."

Shane shrugged. "That's fine."

She moved to the side, him coming in and taking off his hoodie, setting it down on her couch.

It was just as always, the two of them cooking together now. She would talk away about whatever came on her mind, him just listening or giving cues that he was listening, and she knew without a question that he was. Every now and again, he would say something or ask a question, and it made her so happy. When they had made their spaghetti, they sat at the table and ate together, but she could tell...

Shane was tired.

"It's hard, isn't it?" she asked after swallowing a bite. He didn't look at her. "You're doing so well. Truly."

"Sure."

"You _are_ ," she reiterated.

"I'm stuck on one a day..."

"That's better than what you were doing. Much better."

He twirled his fork, noddles wrapping around it. "You see the good in everything, don't you?"

She stabbed at a mushroom. "I try to. But I don't have to here to know it."

His eyes finally moved to hers. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

He shook his head. "No, I mean. For everything. Listening to me the other day. Seeing me through this shit with getting sober. Being great with Jas. It's helped me through really hard days."

She said nothing, knowing she didn't need to. They finished their food, Shane still being somewhat quiet as she talked. Once they put the dishes away, they saw it was time to head to the beach and made their way there. They saw everyone in town there, scattered here and there on the beach and docks. Alex was carrying his grandfather, who was sitting on his wheelchair, across the beach, his grandmother following, and sat him in the sand before finding Haley on the docks. Maeve could see Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail, and when Sam noticed she was there, he smiled and waved at her, then stopped, his face stricken with shock and awe at who was standing beside her. He nudged Sebastian's arm with his elbow, whispering something to him, and Sebastian shrugged. Others looked their way and seemed surprised as well, and at once, the air around Shane shifted, making Maeve put her hand on his arm.

"You're fine. I'm here. Just breathe."

He took a sharp inhale.

"There's a pier on the other side of the beach. I'm sure there won't be many there," she said, looking over. "Let's go."

Shane's arm in her hold, they made their way across the small bridge to the other side of the beach. Demetrius, Robin, Harvey, and Maru were there, but they were so engrossed in looking for the jellyfish that they didn't even notice Maeve and Shane. They drew closer to the pier and they could see Leah at the very end, so they stopped half way. Maeve felt a little tensity about Shane, but it wasn't as nearly as bad as before, and she hoped that when the jellyfish came that it would fully dissipate.

The cool night air was a little unexpected, and Maeve wished she had brought a jacket. She crossed her arms, her eyes scanning the area for any sight of the glowing jellyfish, or the fabled green one that was to signify good luck in days to come. The sea breeze made the air a little crisper, and just as she was to get goosebumps, she felt a hoodie being placed around her shoulders. Her eyes moved away from the ocean up to Shane, who was looking at her as he put his hoodie on her shoulders.

"You seemed cold," was all he said.

"I was getting there," she smiled at him. She put her arms in the sleeves, the hoodie big on her and the sleeves going past her hands by a bit. It was warm and smelled of him. "Thank you."

A hint of red formed on his cheeks as he looked away.

They stood there, in the dark, waiting for about an hour. Then, the glowing jellyfish started swimming in, and their fatigue from working all day washed away. Glowing white, like a ghost, jellyfish were floating around in the sea, some nearing the docks. Jellyfish of all sizes, in their listless wandering, no worries in life, calm as the sea was that night. Maeve could feel the smile on her face, her eyes wide in wonderment, her heart beating fast in excitement. She couldn't help but to break her gaze away from the natural phenomenon to Shane, and she was so glad she did.

The smile on his face was unlike anything she had ever seen. His eyes shone just as brightly as the jellyfish did, and it was at that moment, she was so happy she had convinced him to come with her. Had he not, she would have missed this.

"Holy shit..." he breathed.

"Holy shit is right," Maeve giggled with him. "Aren't you glad you came with me?"

They stood there for what seemed forever, people leaving the beach little by little until it was only the two of them left, the hour drawing later and later. Maeve knew that the next day, they would be a little slower to make it out of bed, but she was perfectly fine with it. Just being there, being with Shane, was the most magical moment she had experienced. All she could do was just stand there with him in silence, the two of them watching the jellyfish.

"Maeve," Shane gasped, pointing outward, "look!"

Her eyes going to where he was pointing, she saw it. The green jellyfish, floating their way. A slight gasp escaped her lips, her mouth open just enough in awe, as she and Shane witnessed the legendary green jellyfish, only thought to be of fable and myth, float unobstructed. The crashing of the waves was all that filled their ears, their eyes fixated on the beauty. She felt his fingers knock softly against hers. Once. Twice. Then, he hooked his index finger around her pinky finger. Her eyes moved away from the jellyfish to his face to see him still watching the jellyfish, his own face transfixed in an ethereal shine, his smile one that pictures would never be able to fully duplicate. As much as she wanted to keep her eyes on his face, she made herself look away to the jellyfish again, the two of them sharing this moment in silence.

When they jellyfish floated away, Shane looked at his watch and let out a sigh. "It's two in the morning."

"Oh. Shit."

"Shit's right. I got to be at work at eight."

"My bad. I guess we lost track of time..." she murmured.

"It was worth it," he laughed. "Thanks for bringing me out here, Maeve. Really."

Her heart fluttered. "Thanks for coming with me."

He smiled at her, then looked down at their hands. He pulled his away and cleared his throat. "Well, I should see you home."

She didn't want the night to end. But when he walked her up to her door, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading inside. Then, she realized she still had his hoodie, and slept in it. She woke up a little late the next day, the events of the night before still fresh on her mind. Taking off his hoodie, she readied herself for the day.

XXXXXX

She had kissed his cheek.

As he stocked the shelves at JojaMart, he recalled the night before with such vividness, it was almost as thought he could still feel her pinky around his finger and her lips still on his cheek. He had hoped she wouldn't remember the hoodie until after he was gone, and he was relieved when she hadn't. Had she slept in it? Was she glad he'd left it on her? Was she glad he even let her borrow it? For the first time in years, he'd woken up not wanting a drink of booze at all. So far, he was having a great day, and nothing- not even rude customers- seemed to be able to bring it down.

He was almost done with his shift when Sam came up to him, broom in hand.

"Hey, I was surprised to see you at the beach last night."

Placing merchandise on the shelves, he didn't say a word.

"I was even more surprised to see Maeve with you."

There it was.

"Y'know, I asked her to come with me?"

"Hm."

"She turned me down, saying she was wanting to go with someone else. I wouldn't've guessed in a million years that it was you."

"Yeah?"

Sam leaned on his broom. "I didn't think you'd be her type. She's cheerful and absolutely smokin'. Alex wants to know if you're gettin' your dick wet in that."

Shane wanted to punch him.

"I told him that was none of his business, and that Maeve wasn't like that. Especially with someone she barely knows, y'know?"

"Hey, Sam?" Shane finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You can fuck off now."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. He then smacked his hand to his forehead. "Dude, if I offended you, I'm really sorry. Everyone was just shocked. We had no idea. Well, Harvey wasn't really surprised for some reason, but yeah. Harvey told us to mind our own business, but we were just really-"

"Sam."

Sam put his hands out in front of him. "I got ya. Just gonna keep sweepin'."

He moved on past Shane, who finished stacking the shelves and cleared his area. Retreating into the backroom, he clocked out and changed out of his uniform, a bitter taste in his mouth now. Alex was thinking _that_? Of course he was. To dude-bro Alex, that would be the only way Maeve would see anything in Shane was if his dick game was good. He headed to the area Penny usually waited with the children, picked up Jas, and headed home. He dropped her off and headed to Maeve's farm to help her, seeing her already harvesting some of the last season's crops by placing them in several large baskets. She had seed packets in a basket on the porch, and she was covered in dirt. Expecting him like clockwork, she looked his way and waved. He waved back and reached her, taking a basket into his hand and starting to harvest crops.

"How was work?" she asked.

"It was fine."

"Oof," she winced. "Your tone says otherwise."

She would notice that. He exhaled in annoyance. "It really was."

"Until?"

He put some corn in the basket. "Sam."

"Sam?" She plucked a tomato off the vine. "What about Sam?"

"You don't wanna know."

"No, I certainly do," she argued. "It made you upset, so..."

Shane shook his head. "I'm telling you, you're better off not knowing."

Maeve stretched, her back popping. "Oh, so it's about me." Shit, she was good. "Now I have to know."

Setting down the basket, he turned to face her. "I told you that you should have gone with Sam. Then no one would have had anything interesting to talk about today."

An eyebrow was raised. "Excuse me?"

"Apparently, everyone but Harvey was surprised that we went to the beach together last night," Shane informed. "Sam made some comments about how no one could believe you went with someone like me, and Alex thought that..." He stopped. This made Maeve even more curious.

"Thought what?" she pressed. When Shane couldn't make eye contact with her, she clicked in tongue. "Seriously?"

"You know?"

"Probably that we were fuck buddies or something."

"Pretty much."

Maeve laughed incredulously. "Well, sorry to disappoint them, but we're more than that."

At this comment, Shane's face turned red. "We are?"

Realizing her words, she turned red this time. "Er, well, I meant..." She thought a moment, then reached for the basket with seed packets and opened one, handing it to Shane. "I was wondering, y'know... where we stood."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Really, Shane?" she asked, looking at him. "For the past month or so, we've been around each other every day, farming, cooking... you've even had Jas and Marnie over. Jas has stayed the night... We sortta held hands last night, and I kissed your cheek..."

"Oh," Shane dryly said. "That."

"Yeah, that," Maeve scoffed. "I think it should've been pretty obvious that I turned down Sam and asked your for a reason."

Shane rubbed his scruff. "I wasn't so sure..."

She sighed. "It's fine. Sorry."

Her apology confused him. "For what?"

"Assuming," she replied, planting a seed. "I just... really came to like you. I know there's still so much we have to learn about each other, but... I thought maybe through, we'd do so." She stood upright and smiled. "Sorry for putting you in such an awkward position. It won't happen again."

"Happen aga... Maeve, do you think I'm not interested?" Shane questioned, disbelief in his tone. She nodded slowly. "Hell no. Of course I am. I was sort of hoping that you'd get your head on straight and see I'm not the right person for you."

"Why were you hoping that?"

"Because it's true," he sighed. "I'm a mess, Maeve."

"And I'm not?" she asked. "There's more to me that you don't know. And I'm scared that once you find out, you'll leave. But I know that it's worth the risk."

Shane bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

Maeve reached and took one of Shane's hands into hers. "Yes."

He couldn't help but to smile. "Fine. You can't say that I didn't try to run you off, though."

She laughed at this. "No, I cannot."

They shared a smile before resuming planting crops, their future still as uncertain as the seeds they were sowing.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Hey, guys! So, I decided to give surnames for people, as it seems kinda weird to not have one. I hope no one is bothered by this!*_

Fall in Pelican Town was crisp and seemingly cooler than what she had ever experienced in the city. Now wearing long sleeves when outside working, the mornings and nights would be cold enough to sport a jacket, her fingers nearly unable to move with the chill. Every night before bed, she would put on Shane's hoodie, her finger still feeling his soft pull when they had watched the jellyfish together. It kept her warm, lulled her to sleep. She wore it in the mornings as she ate breakfast and drank her coffee, even on weekends when he was there early to help her on the farm. It made her feel safe and cared for.

Life before her arrival in Stardew Valley appeared to be everything she hoped it to be. Granted, there were still some people who kept her at arm's length, but she believed in time, she could turn their hearts her way. There were two people, however, she was having the most difficulty getting along with: Haley and Alex. Haley was every bit as different than her sister, Emily. Emily, although a bit odd, was welcoming and friendly; Haley was rude and snarky, often complaining about how droll life was in the small town. Maeve especially didn't see eye to eye with Alex after the comment he had made about her and Shane being together at the jellyfish viewing. In a way, she felt for Alex. She knew his parents weren't in the picture, but not exactly sure how. His grandparents hardly spoke of them. George was slowly opening up to her, while Evelyn was as precious as always. Surely Alex had gotten a pinch of the warmth Evelyn had?

Their relationship somewhat new and tender, Shane was every bit as awkward as she expected him to be. She knew better than to push it, knowing his past... and her own. It wasn't that she distrusted Shane- Yoba, no. Trust was quickly found with him. She just needed to be careful. They hadn't held hands at all, minus the finger-lock they shared at the beach, but they could talk for hours. Or, well, she could. Most of the time, Shane would listen intently. Not once did she have to question whether or not he was. She just knew. Nights where Jas would stay over at her place, Shane would stay over later than he normally would, before leaving telling Jas to be a good girl for Maeve and giving Maeve's healing shoulder a gentle pat. That pat alone expressed more to her than words alone. Jas was honestly a light in her life, too. She spoke much about Shane and Marnie, their life on the ranch, and the chickens Shane took care of. In the mornings after the sleepovers, after breakfast and before school, she would help Maeve feed and retrieve the eggs lain, then would watch her as she used the calls Shane had taught her. Penny would tell her how much Jas enjoyed her stays at the farm, and even Vincent was wanting to come and stay. It made her happy.

XXXXXX

Shane was stocking a bottom shelf when a boot suddenly propped up on his knee, the pant leg pulled up enough to expose the entire boot. He slightly jumped but looked up to see Maeve standing there, a proud grin on her face and her hands to her hips.

"Why, Mr. Russell. It would seem I finally acquired a proper pair of boots to work in, wouldn't you agree?"

The corners of his mouth drawing upward, he held in a laugh as he examined the boots. "About time."

She took her boot off his knee and giggled. "I sent James some money for him to find me a decent pair. Timberland, waterproof, _and_ steel-toed." She gave his rear a gentle kick. "No more making fun of me for slipping in the rain and mud!"

He shrugged. "I'll just find some other thing to make fun of you for."

Her face morphed into a psuedo-scowl. "You giving me lip? I wouldn't want to have to file a customer complaint to corporate, would I?" She then leaned down and lifted his hat up a bit. "This thing shadows your eyes. Why wear it?"

"Dress code for stockers."

She frowned. "It's a shame. Your eyes are too amazing to hide."

He blushed. She was _flirting_ with him... in his workplace. Just as he opened his mouth-

"Maeve?" they heard Sam call out from the start of the aisle. She turned around, Shane resuming his job, as Sam swept his way to them. "Thought I saw you come in. Knew I'd find you here, too."

Still upset with him from the other day, she crossed her arms. "What is it, Sam?"

He bit his lip, but refused to look away from her. "Look, I'm really sorry for the other day. I didn't mean any of it, I swear." He held tighter onto his broom. "I guess it was a shock, ya know? I mean, I liked ya since you moved here, but..." He then shook his head and smiled. "But if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. And that means you, too, Shane." Hearing this, Shane stopped what he was doing and looked at Sam, whose smile was sincere. "Really, man. I know you've not exactly been happy, and I'm not gonna pretend to know why. But I think Maeve will help you find that happiness." He started sweeping again, passing by them. "I'm rooting for you two."

Shane stared at the place Sam had been before finally looking to Maeve, who smiled.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to the farm," she sighed. "See ya."

XXXXXX

Maeve sat in Harvey's clinic, her shirt off but her sport's bra on, as he examined her shoulder. It was nearly completely healed now, but she was still having some pain. He raised her arm, and she grimaced slightly. He lowered her arm and put his hand on her scar, pressing down but not enough to cause any discomfort, and raised her arm again. With a click of his tongue, he lowered her arm and took his hand off her shoulder, moving to his desk where her file was and jotting down something.

"I believe some physical therapy should do the trick," he spoke, setting the pen down and turning back to her. "Twice a week in ZuZu City. I have a fri-"

"No!" she bellowed out before she could stop herself. This made Harvey jump a bit, his eyes full of question. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat before reaching to her shoulder with her opposing hand, feeling the scar tissue beneath her fingers. "I don't have that kind of time or money right now, Harvey."

"With last season's harvest, I know money is not an issue, Maeve," Harvey argued softly. "With Shane helping you, surely you can make some time to do something that will benefit you in the long run, don't you think?"

Maeve couldn't meet Harvey's gaze, and this hurt her. Harvey was one of her closest friends, other than Linus, and she couldn't be honest with him. And he knew it. He scooted his wheeled clinical chair closer to her, leaning forward a bit to try to catch her eyes.

"Maeve?"

"I just can't go back, okay?" she whispered, finally looking at him. Her words alone made it very clear. He felt his chest tighten as he leaned away from her, understanding but not. He patted her knee gently.

"If I told Shane what to do, would you do it?" he asked her. She nodded. "Good. I'll catch him on his way home from work. It's imperative that you do this, as to not have any longlasting effects from your injury."

She reached out and took hold of Harvey's jacket sleeve, her head bowed. "Thank-you..."

He smiled and put one hand on top of the hand that was clenched onto his jacket, then moved away and wrote more information on her file.

XXXXXX

That night, after their work on the farm was over, Shane and Maeve went into her house to cook dinner together. They made stir fry, the dinner going as usual with Maeve chatting away and Shane listening to every word, speaking up here and there to let her know he was listening. Once they were through, Maeve started cleaning up, but Shane stopped her, urging her to go take a hot bath and to relax. Confused, she wanted to interject, but he wouldn't hear of it and sent her away. As she bathed, she could hear Shane cleaning up in the kitchen and dining area, and the hot water made her shoulder's muscles lax a bit. Usually at the end of the day, her shoulder hurt immensely, the only way to ease the pain being a hot bath. She washed her hair and body, her fingers ghosting over her shoulder that was tender. Afterwards, she pulled the plug, letting the water drain out, and dried herself off, putting on sweatpants, a sport's bra (since Shane was there), and a tank top, her hair still wet but toweled off. She exited the bathroom to see Shane playing with Soleil on the couch, so she made her way to them and sat down next to him. He stopped playing with Soleil and stood up, moving to her left side.

"Harvey said you needed some therapy," he spoke matter-of-factually. She nodded slowly. "Well, he showed me what to do. We should get started."

"O-Oh," was all she could manage.

"He said it would be better after a hot bath, too." He put his hand on her shoulder. "He said it was something... uh... trap... trapen... trapezius! Trapezius injury." She felt his fingers start feeling gently. "Start shrugging."

"Huh?"

"Shrug for me," he ordered her, but with gentleness. She began shrugging both her shoulders, but he put his other hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Just your left one is fine." Doing as he requested, she felt discomfort and tightness in her muscle, making her wince. He saw her facial expressions, his fingers feeling her muscle as it worked. "You're doing fine."

"How long do I need to do this?"

"I'm watching the clock. I'll tell you when to stop." She kept up the exercise until he tapped her shoulder. "We'll rest it about a minute, then start back again, okay? We need to do it two more times."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," she answered. "I think the bath helped to relax it a bit."

"Marnie sent me a heating pad to let you borrow. I put it in your room when you were bathing. Harvey said to use it and ice at intervals."

She smiled at him. "You really listened to him, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to help you."

The statement was so honest and simple, her heart skipped a beat.

He tapped her shoulder again. "Time for round two." She started shrugging her shoulder. For a second or two, it was quiet. Then, "Harvey said you were scared."

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Maeve. He said your eyes showed so much fear..."

Her shoulder had a tinge of pain, making her grunt. Despite her trusting Shane, she didn't want to tell him. Yet, he deserved to know; he had told her about Natalie, after all. Her chest felt hollow, and her right hand went to petting Soleil, who purred at her touch.

"Back in ZuZu City... I had a stalker." Shane said nothing, so she decided to keep going. "When I was in college, I had class with this guy... His name was Tyler Jones. He was pretty quiet, but you know me. I tried to get him to open up, be more talkative to everyone. Not to mention that there was a grade on class participation, so I was afraid that if he didn't start, y'know, participating, that he wasn't going to do so well." She felt Shane tap her shoulder, and she stopped. "Anyway, my friend Anna and I started trying to get him to hang out while we were on campus. Slowly, but surely, he starts coming with us to home football and basketball games, eating with us sometimes- the college experience. The longer the semester went, the more open up he became, and Anna and I were really happy about that." Soleil rubbed her face against Maeve's hand. "He started to get out there more, but he always seemed to wanna hang out with me. I was fine with it at first, because honestly, I think I was first friend at college. Then, one day, he just asks me to be his girlfriend. I didn't... I mean. I was his friend. I'd never thought of him as anything else. Nor did I mean to give him the idea that there was anything else, or that I wanted more. So..."

"You turned him down."

"Yeah," she nodded. Shane patted her shoulder for the third time, and she started shrugging. "I thought he took it like a champ. Just said, 'Okay', and went his way. We even kept hanging out. But then... I started seeing him everywhere. Outside of my other classes. When I was hanging out with Anna or my other friends, he'd be somewhere close by. As I would walk to the bus stop. It then went to him following me throughout campus, on the bus... I gave him my phone number when we began hanging out, so he would text or call all the time, no matter how late or where I was. It got to where I wouldn't even answer. It was crazy... My dad made me change my number. It's the one I have now. The semester ended, and I thought that was that. That I wouldn't see him anymore. And for a while, I didn't.

"And then, one day-" Shane tapped her shoulder, making her stop- "I walked out my house to go to school, and there he was. Just waiting for me."

"Shit."

"Yeah," Maeve scoffed. "Shit."

"Lay on your stomach, with your left arm hanging off the couch."

"I just froze," she continued, laying down. She dangled her hand off the couch, Soleil hopping off the couch and sniffing her hand. "I had made it a point to get off two stops away from my home and lose him in alleyways... or so I'd thought. I guess I was wrong. Tyler, he, um... he was pissed, to put it lightly. Started in on me about how dare I ignore him like I had been, all that bullshit. Not only had I gotten a new number, but I'd blocked him from all social media, too. I tried talking some sense into him, but the more I talked, the madder get got. And the less I talked, the madder he got, as well. It didn't matter what I did. He was just... really, really pissed."

"Move your arm out to the side and up, then back down. Do that ten times."

She felt his hand on her shoulder again. "Next thing I know, I'm getting the absolute fuck beat outta me. I was so shocked, I don't know if I even made a sound. This went on a good ten minutes before a neighbor finally walked by, making him bolt. Poor Jackie. He called nine-one-one then my dad to let him know what had happened. I remember laying on the ground, thinking that I had screwed up somewhere. I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't." She counted ten reps and stopped. "I was in the hospital a while. He broke my right eye socket, my nose, and three ribs. Caused my retina to detach. I had a pretty nasty concussion. He was arrested, of course, and there was a trial. Y'know he only got three years? I was twenty when it happened, so yeah. He's out now. I was so afraid to live my life... it fucked me up. That's why I moved here."

"Again."

She started moving her arm again, counting in her head. "I didn't move here to run. I moved here to live. I was so sick of being afraid, of letting him control my life. When I graduated college, I knew that I had this place to go to, and I was so excited to get a new chance at life. It's liberating, Shane. It really is." She stopped at ten and sat up, looking at Shane to see the pain in his eyes. This made her heart ache. "N-No. Shane, I'm fine. Really."

"Your eye...?"

"A little vision issues, but nothing I can't handle. They did something called a 'pneumatic retinopexy'. It's where they inject a bubble of air or gas in your eye. It worked really well."

Shane's hand twitched. "He doesn't know you're here?" Maeve shook her head. "I can't believe he only got three years..."

"You're tellin' me."

Then, she saw Shane coming closer, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. Surprised by this, she just sat there, his warmth enveloping her and his scent familiar and welcoming. He said nothing else. He didn't need to. Her arms wrapped around him, and she closed her eyes, allowing this moment to be.

XXXXXX

She met him at the bridge as he left JojaMart, a bright smile on her face. Unable to force his back, he greeted her with a jovial smile and a small wave. When he reached her, she hooked her arm around his, walking with him as they were on their way to pick up Jas after school. It was a Friday, and Jas had begged Maeve to let her stay the night for a week. Maeve promised her that she could Friday, and before they even reached the area where Penny was waiting with Jas and Vincent, they could see Jas dancing in place in utter glee. Once getting Jas, they headed to the ranch, where Marnie was waiting outside with a knapsack. Thanking Maeve for letting Jas stay yet again, Marnie then went toward the saloon, where she went every Friday night. Before he started spending more and more time with Maeve, that was where Shane would spend every night, drinking until he was sure his liver would kill itself off to save it from misery. Now down to a single can of beer a day, it was astonishing to see how far he had come. He had lost weight and had gained quite a bit of muscle from working so hard at the ranch, Maeve's farm, and at Jojamart.

He would be lying if he denied that there was that itch to drink again. Every morning, he would think of Jas, Maeve, and Charlie as his reasons not to. The promise he made to Jas about doing better... he was going to keep it. He had made many promises before, and had broken most of them. He owed it to Jas. He owed it to her parents. He'd been a shit godfather for years, and it was time to make amends. Jas, ever so loving and accepting, welcomed him back with literal open arms. So far, he'd hoped he'd done all right.

As they were tending to Gracie, Cooper, Ruckus, and Polly (she had expanded her 'chicken family', as Jas called it), Maeve revealed that in the next few days, Robin would be building her a barn so she could start raising cows, sheep, goats, and pigs. Of course, she would start off with a single cow, but she hoped that soon, she would be able to raise more animals.

After supper, they headed outside where Shane and Maeve started a fire in the pit. Finding some sticks, Maeve headed back inside to get marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. Roasting marshmallows over the open fire, Shane made sure that Jas didn't burn hers and helped her make s'mores so she didn't burn herself. Gleefully, Jas started eating hers as Shane roasted his own marshmallow, but noticed that Maeve's was black and on fire as she pulled it out.

"Uh, it's a little burnt, Maeve," he spoke.

"Yeah?"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you _like_ 'em that way."

Maeve slid the marshmallow off the stick onto a graham cracker. "And what if I do?"

"Eww!" Jas then gagged. "That's gross!"

"Double gross," Shane nodded at her, pulling his marshmallow out of the flame.

Maeve smushed her marshmallow between the crackers and chocolate. "Well, excuuuuse me! I didn't think I'd be critiqued on how I ate my marshmallows!"

Jas smacked her lips as she chewed. "You're weird."

"Maybe _you're_ the weird ones, not eating them the way I do," Maeve rebutted.

Shane laughed. "Mmm, nope. Pretty sure you're the only person I know that eats her marshmallow burnt to a crisp."

"It's not burnt!' Maeve fussed. She bit into the s'mores and pointed to the white, gooey center. "Shee? Ish whi'."

Jas gave her quite the look. "You're not supposed to eat with your mouth full. Right, Uncle Shane?"

Shane laughed yet again. "Get 'er, kid."

Maeve chewed her bite and swallowed. "I feel ganged up on. I'll remember this next time you want to stay over, Jas."

"Way to guilt a kid, Maeve," Shane joked, poking her in the ribs. This made her squeak, and Jas giggled.

"Maeve is in trouble! Maeve is in trouble!" she sang.

When they finished snacking on s'mores, Shane put out the fire and they headed inside. Maeve ran bathwater for Jas, and while she was taking a bath, she and Shane sat in the living room and chatted. Shane was a little more talkative, and she was glad for that.

"So, who does Jas take after?" she asked.

"Oh, Ivan, definitely," Shane effortlessly answered. "Both looks and mannerisms."

Jas came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas with her hair combed out and wet. Maeve went into the bathroom and retrieved the hair drier, which she passed off to Shane as she excused herself to take a shower. By the time Shane dried Jas' thick hair, Maeve was out of the shower and in her pajamas as well, donning Shane's hoodie over short gym shorts. She dried her hair as well, then the three piled on her couch to watch the movie Jas had picked out: The Fox and the Hound.

"Oooh, this is a good one," Maeve agreed, taking it from Jas' hands to put into the DVD player. "I still cry at this movie."

"Oh no..." Shane groaned dramatically.

As the movie went on, Shane stretched across the couch, Maeve leaning on his side as Jas laid against his legs, one arm by her side, the other around Shane's legs. Shane felt Maeve lay down, her head against his chest, her arm draping across his torso. When the movie was over, Jas was still awake, so they put in Milo and Otis, a movie they all had seen so many times but still held its charm, no matter what. Sometime throughout the movie, all three nodded off. Shane woke up once to feel them asleep on him, but he was too tired to move or do anything about it and fell back asleep.

Around six in the morning, Maeve woke up like clockwork without the need of her alarm. She realized that she had fallen asleep on Shane, and when she looked up, her heart nearly burst when she saw Shane still there, asleep as well, with his arm around her and his other hand taken hold by Jas' hand. Jas was still sleeping on Shane's legs. Not wanting to disturb them or to take herself away from the moment, she decided to sleep in for once and leaned back into Shane's chest. It was so surreal, and she would not trade it for the world.

Later that day, after Shane took Jas home and to let himself shower as well, he returned to the farm to help Maeve.

"Sorry. About last night," he spoke randomly as he hauled an armload of wood to the woodshed. Maeve was putting wood into her own arms, the apology coming across as weird.

"Huh? For what?"

"I fell asleep. I didn't go home."

"Oh," she grunted, standing up- Shane took the load from her arms, making her huff. "Shane, seriously. I can do this."

"Harvey said to watch the weight."

Maeve scowled. "C'mon..."

"Doc's orders."

"Fine. I'll just gather up starter wood, then," she sulked. She got a bucket and started putting smaller pieces of wood in it. "And, Shane, it's fine. I don't know why you leave anyway. You're free to stay."

Shane dropped the armload he was gathering now. "Um, what?"

Maeve shrugged. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind. It would be welcoming, honestly. I wouldn't be so lonely."

Picking back up the armload, Shane cleared his throat. "I-I'll think about it."

Hearing her words replaying in her mind, Maeve felt like kicking herself. "Oh, shit. Shane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy."

Stacking the wood in the woodshed, Shane shook his head. "You weren't. I guess... I don't know. It's a little early yet."

Maeve nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey." She felt Shane take her hand into his and pull her gently around to where they faced each other. "Stop apologizing so much. It's fine. _You're_ fine."

"I'm screwing all this up..."

"No, you're not." She sighed. "Hey. You're not." He put a hand on her cheek. "I really enjoyed last night. I wouldn't mind doing it again. I'm sure Jas wouldn't, either."

Maeve smiled. "She talked about it?"

"Oh, all morning," Shane chuckled, the both of them resuming their work. "She told Marnie all about the movie. About how your like your marshmallows like coal. That Robin was building you a barn... when I left, she was still talking about it."

"Poor Marnie," Maeve laughed.

"Nah, Marnie likes it. She likes you, y'know."

Maeve blushed. "I'm glad..."


	7. Chapter 7

Physical therapy with Shane wasn't as taxing as she thought it would be. He was patient, gentle with her, pushing her a little farther each time but never so much as to cause exertion or exhaustion. Her shoulder was starting to feel better day by day, and she had Shane and Harvey to thank for it. With Shane helping at her farm with the heavy lifting and such, she was worried she would start to lose some of her strength; yet, it was Harvey's orders. Shane promised that when Harvey gave her the "okay" to start lifting heavier things again, he'd help her.

They had started spending more time together in town. At first, Shane was extremely uncomfortable and worried about what people would think of Maeve seeing her with him. Harvey was the first to relieve the tension, commenting about how happy they appeared together. Emily was the next to back him up, stating that they were a cute couple. Jas often would walk along with them, holding onto one of each of their hands, with a bright smile. Many times, Maeve thought about what Jas' parents were like. Shane had told her their names were Ivan and Charlotte, and that Jas was a spitting image of Ivan. Other than that, he hadn't spoken much about them. Knowing better than to pry, she would wait until he felt comfortable enough to tell her about his best friends who had died three years ago.

Haley was coming around, it seemed. After helping her find her great grandmother's lost bracelet on the beach, Maeve found herself on the nicer side of Haley, who although still complained about everything, was just a bit more relaxed around her. She longed for ZuZu City, to get out of the countryside and perhaps travel alongside her parents. For whatever reason, she stayed with Emily. Emily had admitted once to Maeve that despite their arguing, if Haley ever left, she would be lonely and miss her sister. Perhaps that was a reason as to why Haley stayed, although she would never admit it.

On the day of the fair, Shane was unable to help Maeve, as Marnie needed his help setting up her grange display. Their friendship repaired, Sam showed up with Sebastian, and the two helped carry the items she wanted to display to the town. After helping her set up her display, she stood in front of it, with Pierre and Caroline, then Marnie on either side of her with their grange displays up. Marnie gave her a grin and a small wave, as if silently stating the slight awkwardness of being against each other in the fair. Maeve simply smiled back, telling her it was all in good fun. Hopefully, she could win the prize money and buy a cow at last. However, compared to Pierre's and Marnie's displays, she felt as though she was in poor running for even a place. Once Lewis judged her products and moved on to Marnie, she found Shane with Jas and Vincent at the small animal exhibit, proudly showing off his chickens. Harvey was there as well, petting one of the cows with a grimace on his face.

"Hey," she greeted Shane as she reached and took hold of his hand. "How are the chickens?"

"Oh, they're loving all the attention they're getting," Shane smiled. "Especially Charlie. Look at him." He nudged his head toward Charlie, who seemed to be strutting around in the pen. "He's eating it up."

She giggled. "Well, looks like you're having fun."

Shane smiled again. "Oh, uh, how did your display do?"

"I dunno. I don't think Lewis was too impressed."

She felt his hand rub her back in a small circle. "Don't sweat it. You're still green at this. I think you've been working your ass off, so I'd give you first place if I were the judge."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little too biased for that?" He laughed, sending a warm feeling flooding into her chest. Glancing over at Harvey, she titled her head slightly. "Harvey? What's the matter?"

He turned to them and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just ate a hamburger... Y'know, the ones Gus is grilling?"

"And?"

Harvey pointed to the cows next to him.

"Ooo..." she winced.

"You didn't eat one if front of them, did you?" Shane asked.

"No, but I might as well have," Harvey groaned. "I mean... think they know? Think they can smell it? What if they think I'm a murderer? Oh, Yoba, no..."

Shane started laughing, then switched it to an awkward cough to stop himself. Maeve clamped her lips tight, silencing her laugh.

"I don't think they know, Harvey," she tried in consolation.

Harvey's shoulders slumped. "I think I need to do some soul searching..."

"Really, Harvey? You're willing to give up meat now?" Shane joked.

His eyebrows lifted. "I didn't say that!" He poked his cheek. "Er, maybe not eating as much? I don't know..."

Sebastian and Sam walked up at this time, seeing Harvey's distress.

"What's wrong, doc?" Sam asked.

"He's having a dietary crisis," Maeve answered. "He ate a hamburger."

"And?"

They pointed to the cows.

"Ooo, right in front of the cows, too," Sebastian winced.

"I didn't eat it in front of the cows!" Harvey fussed.

Sam shook his head. "Shame, doc. Shame."

"I didn't!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I ate a chicken sandwich for lunch," Sam informed. "I mean, Shane has his chickens here. How d'you think they feel?"

They were laughing together, despite it being at Harvey's expense, when Lewis called Maeve over to her grange display. Shane watched as Lewis talked to her, and he could see the disappointment in Maeve's eyes. He chewed the inside of his lip and made his way to her just as Lewis walked away. Silently, she started putting her items in the baskets she'd brought them in, Shane wordlessly joining. Marnie had gotten second place, Pierre obviously winning. Shane scowled. Pierre won every year. It wasn't fair that Lewis chose him each year, knowing he would win time and time again.

Maeve put a jar of cranberry jelly in a basket and was reaching for a jar of mayonnaise next when she felt Shane's hand wrap around hers. Moving her eyes from the basket to their hands then up to his eyes, he rubbed her knuckles softly before letting her hand go and resuming helping her.

"We'll get him next year," he whispered to her. "We'll just have to work extra hard."

She smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Shane."

XXXXXX

" _So you didn't place, huh?"_ James softly asked, sadness in his voice.

She sighed as she pet Soleil. "I didn't really expect to. But it would've been really nice to have gotten that prize money. Shane said he wins every year, Marnie usually getting second place."

" _That's not much of a competition, if you ask me,"_ Danielle huffed. _"How about giving the others a chance?"_

" _Does he actually need the money if he owns a store?"_

"Yeah, kinda," Maeve answered, scratching under Soleil's chin. "With JojaMart here, it's threatening to put his store out of business."

" _Oh... that's a shame. I hate big corporate stores like that. They've been putting Mom 'n Pop places outta business for years,"_ James said. _"But, hey, there's always next year, right? Then, you'll knock his socks off."_

She could always depend on James to cheer her up. For the next hour or so, they talked about whatever came to their minds. Of course, they asked her about how her relationship with Shane. While it was going slow, she told them that he was holding her hand more and more in public, which was a big step. She asked of her father, who was doing as well as could be. Her mother remained a topic rarely discussed. James and Danielle had discovered at their last ultrasound that they were having a little boy and that they were naming him Lucas Reid, making Maeve promise to keep it a secret from Jas until they were able to visit again to tell her themselves.

XXXXXX

She and Shane were in Harvey's clinic, her down to her sport's bra. At first, Shane had wanted to turn away, but she insisted it was fine. Nervous about the healing prognosis of her shoulder, she held onto Shane's hand as Harvey walked in, her file in his hands. Seeing the stress on her face, he smiled at her and gave her knee a pat with his hand.

"Relax, Maeve."

She exhaled a long breath, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I've been doing what you told me to. Shane's been doing great at helping me along."

"I don't doubt that," Harvey nodded, putting one hand on her scar and the other on her wrist. "Let's see, shall we?"

He raised her arm, and she simply stared at him. He moved it around a bit and lowered it, then moved it to the side, feeling the muscles work beneath his fingers.

"Have you been using the spa in your spare time?" he asked, still moving her arm.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And no heavy lifting?"

"It's not like I could if I wanted to," she laughed. "Shane won't let me."

Harvey gave Shane a quick wink as a thanks. He let go of her wrist and rubbed the scar. "No pain whatsoever?"

"None."

He leaned away and jotted something down on her file. "Looks like you're good to go, Maeve."

"What? Really?!" Maeve beamed, jumping up off the examination bed, her shirt falling to the floor. "I'm clear?!"

Harvey turned to her and laughed with a nod. "Indeed, you are. But don't go- oof!" he grunted as Maeve threw her arms around him, giving him a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she laughed.

Harvey, not knowing what to do with his hands, merely patted her back as she hugged him. "I-It's nothing. It's what doctors are for, after all." She released him, Shane bending over, picking up her shirt and handing it to her. "If anything, Shane's to thank for helping you for so long."

She turned around and started to hug him but stopped, remembering... then put on her shirt. "Thanks for helping me, Shane. I mean it!"

Shane nodded. "Don't mention it."

XXXXXX

It was eating at him.

As he laid in bed, all he could do was think about the doctor's visit from earlier that day. She had hugged Harvey so readily, and he swore she was going to hug him, but stopped. Why? She had been so excited in thanking Harvey, but had toned down when thanking him. Had he done something wrong? He had been equally as excited for her, knowing that her shoulder was healed and she wouldn't be in pain anymore.

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the phone ring and Jas answer it. Then, she knocked on his door.

"Uncle Shane? Someone wants to talk to you."

He got up and opened the door, reaching for the phone. "Is it Maeve?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's some lady."

He nodded. "Thanks, kid." She went back to her bedroom, Shane shutting the door behind him and walking to his bed. "Hello?

" _Shane Russell?"_

That voice... he'd never forget it. His blood ran cold, and his hands started to shake as he legs weakened and gave out. Luckily, he was at his bed and plopped on it, the phone feeling foreign in his hand. For a moment, he couldn't breathe...

" _Hello?"_

Mouth dry, his lips stuck together as he parted them, trying to speak. "Natalie?" he managed to croak.

" _You remember..."_ she whispered. _"Two years, and you still remember..."_

Nothing... his mind was in overload, so much running through it that he couldn't pick a single thing to focus on. Hearing that voice again... he had two years of trying to repress those memories, only telling Maeve that it was the reason he went back into the bottle after a year of sobriety. Two years, and she had called him.

" _Shane?"_

Anger took hold first. "The fuck do you want?"

Silence on her end. Then, _"I know... and I didn't expect anything different."_ She inhaled then exhaled. _"You doing okay?"_

He tried to swallow, but his mouth far too dry. "What kind of bullshit question...?"

" _I see..."_ She cleared her throat. _"I, uh-"_

"How the fuck did you get my number?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low so Jas and Marnie wouldn't hear.

" _I got it from your phone two years ago. I've always had it. I wanted to call you sooner, but... I was too scared."_

"Too scared?"

" _Yeah,"_ she spoke. _"Look, I know what I did was fucked up, and I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I was in a way that, looking back on, makes me really ashamed. Now that I'm married with a kid on the way, I've really changed."_ He could hear her tapping her fingers on something in the background. _"My husband... he doesn't know what I did. I know I should tell him, let him see me as the monster I was. It's just, with things as good as they are now, I can't. But I couldn't sleep another night without calling you and telling you how sorry I am."_

"Oh," was all he could say.

" _I don't know what you've had to endure these past two years, but... I am so sorry..."_ Her voice cracked. _"Really, Shane. I am."_

She stopped talking, and he could hear her sniffling.

"Are you done?" he asked, his voice dry and emotionless.

The question obviously took her by surprise. _"Wh-What?"_

"I said, are you done?"

" _Oh, um... yes."_

"Great. Don't call me again."

He could hear her start to protest, but he hung up on her before she could. He stared at the phone for a moment before throwing it on his bed in anger and rising to his feet. Hastily putting on his boots, he pulled on his hoodie and left his bedroom, walking past Marnie and Jas who were in the kitchen. Marnie could sense something was wrong and rose from the dining chair, a worried look on her face.

"Shane, honey? What's wrong?"

"Stop."

She bit her lip. "You're going somewhere." He said nothing as he reached the door. "Shane-"

He opened it and slammed it so hard, it made a picture fall off the wall and shatter on the floor. Jas' eyes were wide in fear as she looked at Marnie, who then ran into Shane's bedroom to find the phone on the bed. She knew exactly who to call.

XXXXXX

Maeve entered her house, taking off her hoodie and hearing her cell phone going off. Thinking it to be Shane, she hurried into her bedroom to answer it, but just as she reached it, it stopped ringing. She noticed she had four missed calls from Marnie's and thought it was odd. Shane would only call once, and if she didn't answer, he knew she was busy and would wait for her to call back. Reluctant, she called back, only to hear Marnie's voice answering.

"Marnie? I was out putting the chickens up for the night. What's wrong?"

XXXXXX

He hadn't been at the saloon. He hadn't been at JojaMart. Had she just missed him?

Running throughout Pelican Town, she felt her lungs starting to ache. Yet, she wouldn't let herself slow down or rest. Marnie had sounded legitimately concerned for Shane, and now that she herself couldn't find him, she was getting worried. She ran by Sam, who turned and called out to her.

"Maeve? Whoa, what's up? You seem frazzled."

She faced him, breathing heavily. "Tell me you've seen Shane."

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Shit..." she hissed, putting her hand on her forehead, her bangs sticking to it with sweat. "Okay, well, if you see him, lemme know."

"Y-Yeah," Sam nodded as she took off. "Sure..."

She ran back to Marnie's ranch, her muscles and lungs finally begging for a break. She stopped and bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from her chin. Her mind racing, she remembered the docks at the river and headed that way, but was stricken with more worry when she saw he wasn't there. Her legs carried themselves on their own now, running about the forest until she saw a figure standing at the cliffs. As much as she didn't want it to be, she somehow knew who it was and sped up, her heart beating out of her chest when she saw it was Shane. Empty beer cans were strewn all around him, his toes at the edge of the cliffs. His hoodie was disheveled, his hair a mess, and he was staggering as he stood there. Carefully, she took a step toward him.

"Shane?" It barely came out as a whisper, but he heard her. He turned his head slightly to her, and she could see...

He was tired. He was sad. He was angry.

He was not okay.

"What are you doing here?" he slurred, his voice vicious.

"I've been looking for you. Marnie called and said-"

"Marnie would."

She licked her lips, putting a lock of hair that had blown in her face behind her ear. "She was worried."

"Yeah?"

"So was I." She took another step closer. "We still are, Shane."

"Fuck off."

Maeve wasn't deterred. She knew Shane would never mean any of these words had he been sober. As she stared down at the cans, she began to worry how much he had drank. He'd been down to one can a day, and so far, she could see about seven on the ground, all empty.

"...Maeve..."

Hearing her name, she looked up.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay."

He shook his head. "Look at me..." He staggered again, making her blood chill. "I'm such a pathetic waste of space..." He looked down the cliff. "Before you... I would come here all the time... and just look down. I knew I could end it all... in one jump." He lifted his head. "Tell me why I shouldn't do it, right here. Right now. I can finally take control of my life for once."

Maeve's mouth was dry. What had happened? Earlier that day, he had gone with her to Harvey's, and they had both been happy about the good news she'd received about her shoulder. Now, here he was, inches away from death. She chose her next words carefully. "Shane... the choice is your own. Just know that I'm here for you. Always."

Shane staggered again, and she could he was sliding off- she jerked forward, grabbing onto his hoodie and pulling him backwards, sending them both sprawling to the ground. She groaned as she sat up, looking over to Shane- he threw up and began choking on his vomit. Hurriedly, she crawled to him and pushed him on his side so he would stop choking, the vomit spilling out of his mouth to the ground. Then, she noticed... he wasn't awake.

"Shane?" she called. Nothing. "Shane?!" She shook him. "Shane, wake up!" She saw a flashlight from behind, and she looked to see Marnie. "Marnie! Help me!"

With a gasp, Marnie ran over to them and dropped to her knees next to Shane. She called his name a couple of times, getting no response as Maeve jumped to her feet and ran toward the clinic to get Harvey.

XXXXXX

When he woke up, he was scared. He could hear a heart monitor start to beep faster and faster, and at once, a nurse was there by his side. Her hands were on his arm, and he started panicking even more, as he had no idea who this person was. Her voice was muffled, telling him to calm down, then-

"Shane, it's okay," he heard Marnie speak. He turned his head to the side and wanted to talk, but he couldn't. He reached up with one arm to feel a tracheal tube out of his mouth, and could see I.V.s in his arm. His eyes wide in shock and panic, Marnie put her hand on top his head and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering shushes to him until he started to calm down. He could hear the heart monitor's beeping slow, his heart not racing as much, and the nurse smiled and nodded at Marnie, telling her he was okay. Marnie looked into his eyes, and he could see hers were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. She kept running her fingers through his hair softly, unable to take her eyes off his. Confusion in his eyes, she leaned down and put her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"Shane..." she whispered, "I'm so glad you're back." She moved away, tears streaking slowly down her face. "We lost you for a bit. We were so scared... They got your heart going again, but they warned us you may never wake up..." She smiled through her tears. "Looks like they were wrong."

He was still confused, and he heard the door open. A doctor now came into his sight, a male, with a warm smile on his face.

"Mr. Russell, good to see you awake." He could see the question in Shane's eyes. "You were in a coma about a day. You're really lucky. Your heart stopped once, but you were in the right place for that to happen." Shane touched his trachael tubing. "I'll run some tests to see when we can take that out. You'll be in here for a bit, I'm afraid." Shane closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillow. "You understand, don't you?" He nodded. "You really worried some people. Your aunt never left your side, and there was a lady... Maeve, I believe... calling about every few minutes."

"She's at home watching Jas. You're in ZuZu City," Marnie informed.

Shane hadn't died, but he certainly wanted to now. Maeve... What had he done?

XXXXXX

It had been about ten days since the incident, and Jas was staying with Maeve until Shane was able to come home. She had cried until she couldn't anymore, and James and Danielle would call two to three times per day to check on her and Shane. It was a miracle she'd found him when she had. If she hadn't, would he have jumped first, or would he have died from the alcohol poisoning before that? Jas, the poor sweetheart, was beside herself and would cry every night for Shane. Maeve would simply hold her until she cried herself to sleep. Understanding the situation, Penny excused Jas from school for a week, but after that, Maeve felt it would do her better to be around Vincent and sent her back. Farm work was all that kept her going, it seemed. Quiet without Shane... Despite him not talking much anyway when he was there, she missed his company, the conversations, cooking and eating dinner together... She also took care of Marnie's ranch, and by the time the day was over, she was beyond exhausted.

Shane had nearly...

What on earth had happened? She played the day's events over and over again. Marnie had told her at the hospital that Shane had gotten a phone call right before he had left the house. Whatever had happened during that phone call had sent him over the edge. Depression never truly went away, and she wasn't going to pretend that he wouldn't have his bad days. But he had been doing so much better.

At night, she slept in his hoodie, as usual, with Jas in her arms.

Then, one day, as she was watering her crops, she saw him. He was walking toward her, a guilty look on his face, and her legs began to move. Slowly at first, then in a sprint. In seconds, she threw her arms around him, sobbing freely into his chest. He had been shocked, but then took her into his arms and held tightly onto her, feeling her hold, letting her cry. He felt horrible for what he had done to her. Had it not been for her...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

He felt it. Her love. It was overwhelming to the point that he fell to his knees, bringing her down with him, as he tears began to flow as well. It hit him then that it had been three years since he had cried.

Tears of renewal were shed by both, holding tightly onto each other.

"What happened to you?" she shakily asked, pulling away from him just enough to where she could cup his face in her hands. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

She sobbed again. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you call me?!" She punched his shoulders, but not with much strength. Angry, relieved, exasperated- her feelings were rushing out at an instant.

"I don't know..."

"I was so scared!" she blubbered. "Don't you ever...! I can't...! Shane, don't leave me!"

He held her tighter to him, his hand on the back of her head. "I won't. I promise." He then leaned his forehead against hers. "You saved me." He reached and tried to wipe her tears away. "Thank you."

After school, Marnie picked up Jas and brought him to Maeve's farm. Jas saw Shane and instantly broke down. He knelt down and held his arms open for her to jump into, digging her head into the crook of his shoulder and weeping bitter tears that wet his shirt. Promising time and time again that he would never hurt her or do anything like that again, all Jas could do was cry. It broke Maeve's heart.

That night, Jas and Marnie left her farm, but Shane stayed.

"Is it okay that I stay tonight?" he asked her.

Stunned, she simply nodded. When they were ready for bed, they climbed into her bed together. Laying on her side, facing the wall, Maeve was distant. Shane knew she was upset and felt broken about what he had nearly done. From behind, he scooted closer, spooning her and reaching an arm around her, pulling her into his hold.

"You can chew me out, you know."

She shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Marnie sure did."

"I'm sure."

"Maeve... I'm sorry."

She put a hand up to his arm that was around her. "What happened?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Natalie called me."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry?"

Shane bent his arm at his elbow and leaned his head into his palm. "Yeah. Apparently, she'd been wanting to for two years. She apologized, said she'd changed now that she was married and had a baby on the way."

Maeve flinched. "That's shit."

Shane nodded. "I just... I don't know. Here I am, struggling, and she's happily living her life, carefree and with a family. How fucked is that? I guess it was too much... hearing her voice again, her worthless, half-assed apology... telling me about her growing family..." He held her tighter. "I should have called you. I'm sorry. I lost it." Maeve rolled over to where she was looking at Shane, and she could see he was in pain. "But through it all, I realized something. That you've been here for me, all this time, never judging, always listening. I may not be the nicest guy on the planet, or the best looking, but you accept me for everything I am." He smiled. "I am thankful for that." Her lip quivered. "Despite the slip up with Natalie, after you came here, I found myself healing day after day. I would actually want to wake up in the mornings instead of staying in bed all day. You helped give me purpose, made my soul feel anewed." He kissed her forehead, and for a second, she forgot to breathe. "I promise that I won't do anything like that again. I should have stopped to think that I have people who actually care for me and would be sad if something happened. Thank you."

Unable to say anything, she felt tears fall down her cheeks. This time, they were tears of happiness. Shane wiped some away and kissed her cheek, and she found herself smiling. It wasn't long until sleep found the two of them, peaceful in Shane's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

He hated going to therapy. It opened up all sorts of old, forgotten wounds, forcing him to face them head-on instead of leaving them buried where they belonged. They had been dealt with his own way, and... it hadn't worked. As much as he hated it, he knew it was necessary. Anything for Marnie, Jas, and Maeve, who had been so patient and understanding, and had been traumatized by what he had done. The night that he had stayed with Maeve, when he would wake up here and there, he could feel her arms around his arm, constricting him, almost as if she had to make herself certain he was still there.

It made him feel real again.

Most had been quiet outwardly about the incident, but Shane knew they talked, whispered, and judged. He avoided town for the most part, except for going to and from work. Doctors had advised him to avoid alcohol for the time being, but that wasn't a problem for him, as he had detoxed primarily in the hospital. This time, he would remain sober. He promised this to himself. So, his nights at the saloon were no more. It was easier this way, as well, so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Yet, he knew it would only be a matter of time...

Alex was the first one. He'd passed by him on his way to Maeve's after work, and Alex had turned and stopped him, gripping his shoulder with his hand.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

Shane turned around, greeted by a scowl on Alex's face. "Yeah?"

Alex took his hand off Shane's shoulder and crossed his arms. "People might be quiet as not to hurt your feelings, but I'm not gonna be that way. What you did was messed up."

"I know it was."

"Yeah, well, you really hurt Maeve," Alex needlessly pointed out. "What she's doing with you, I'll never know, but as far as I can see, she's not going anywhere. I know Sam likes her, and he would be so much better for her than you."

Shane nodded. "I know."

Alex gritted his teeth. "If you know, then leave her for her sake. She shouldn't have to put up with your bullshit. I don't know who's worse, you or Sebastian. The both of you wallow in your misery and make people feel sorry for you. We all have our shit to deal with, but you two milk it for everything it's worth." He clenched his fists. "Makes me sick."

"Right."

Having Shane agree with him was pissing him off more and more. "I don't get you, man. Maeve... she's nice and gorgeous. She could be with anyone. She chose you, and you take it for granted like that. I may not know her like you or Sam, but I'd date her in a heartbeat."

Shane shrugged. "Okay."

"Alex!" Haley called out to him, running to him. She could see Alex was angry, and Shane was visibly distraught by whatever Alex was telling him. She moved in front of Shane and looked into Alex's eyes. "Go on to the spa. I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex nodded. He glowered at Shane again before turning around and walking away. Haley waited until he was out of earshot and turned to Shane.

"What did he say to you?"

"It's nothing," Shane answered. Haley shook her head.

"Don't do that. I wanna know." When Shane didn't answer, she sighed then put her hand on his arm. "Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. He's not had it especially easy himself, with is dad ditching out and stuff. But that's no excuse for how he's been treating you. I'll have a word with him, okay?"

Shocked by Haley's niceness, Shane only nodded. "S-Sure. Thanks."

She smiled. "Don't mention it. Oh, and Shane? I'm glad you're still here. Marnie, Jas, and Maeve love you very much."

It was awkward, getting Haley's approval, but it also made Shane feel slightly better. He gave her a nod as they parted ways. Reaching Maeve's, he found her at her gardens, tending to her crops. The chickens were outside, Soleil standing on the fence and watching over them. He checked on the fences to ensure they were in good condition before greeting Maeve with a simple gesture. She smiled back and stood up, dirt on her hands and knees, as he closed the distance between them. The days getting shorter, the air much cooler, her cheeks and nose were reddened by the chilling breeze. Since the incident, they had gotten closer; he had feared she would leave him, but that was far from the case. It was almost as if she was terrified to look away, or she would lose him forever. At first, it was hard for her to understand that he was all right, and that his promise would remain upheld until his dying day. Little by little, the hurt he had caused her faded away; yet, there was still apprehension.

He had slept over at her place quite a few times since returning home, Jas accompanying him a couple of times. Each time, it was the same; he would wake up to Maeve latched onto his arm in a hold that told him she had to know he was still there. In a sense, he wished she could go to therapy with him as well. Finding him on the verge of death was by no doubt a shocking event to her and had damaged her. She deserved to have some solace and assurance by someone other than himself that he was okay. After all, he had told her time and time again that he was fine. In all aspect, until that phone call from Natalie, he was.

"So, something weird just happened," he spoke as Maeve turned on the spigot outside to rinse the dirt off her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Haley just gave me her approval."

"Oh, wow," Maeve gasped, the water washing away the dirt. "I'm glad, though. I'm sure you needed that."

Shane shrugged. "I guess."

She turned off the spigot and shook her hands quickly to dry them off. "Oh, c'mon," she grinned, "I know it made you happy."

With a defeated sigh, Shane then took her wet hands into his, feeling the iciness from the cold water and the chill of the autumn day on his skin. "Okay, fine. It made me happy."

Maeve let out a hum as she smiled. "So, when is the next day you go to therapy?"

"Next Monday."

She nodded, and they released their hands. "I'll start supper if you'll put up the chickens."

Without another word, she went inside as he went to the chicken coop. It was the little moments he missed when he was away. And now that he was back, he was taking in each second with a newfound heart.

XXXXXX

Spirit's Eve was Jas' favorite holiday. She loved wearing costumes and getting candy, as well as going to the festival in town. Every year, she would beg Shane and Marnie to let her go into the haunted maze, but Rasmodius did exceptionally well in making it both difficult and scary. Maeve was especially looking forward to it, as Shane enjoyed it and was going. He had been so withdrawn during the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, so seeing him excited for Spirit's Eve was refreshing. According to Shane, Marnie had been busying herself with making Jas' costume, and Jas had sworn him to secrecy as to what it was.

When the day arrived, later in the afternoon, before the festival was to start, Maeve heard a knock on her door. Once she answered it, there stood Shane with both Jas and Vincent with him. Seeing their cute little costumes made her squeal in delight. Vincent was a vampire, with fake vampire fangs, little black wings, an all-black wardrobe, and a long cape that drug on the ground. His hair was spiked up, and what she surmised to be makeup looking to be fake blood was on his lips and dribbled on his shirt and down his neck. Jas was a witch, her dress black with orange fringes. Her stockings were striped in black and orange, her long sleeves black, and her boots black with orange lacing. On top of her head was a witch's hat, pointed, black with orange ribbons tied around it and flowing down her back. She had an old broom in her hand, the handle cut down to be better suited for her height. Both of them had plastic pumpkin-head baskets that already had quite the horde of candy inside.

"Trick or treat!" they both exclaimed, holding their baskets forward.

"Ohhh, how adorable!" Maeve beamed. Vincent made a face.

"We're not adorable! We're scary!"

"Right, right. Of course," Maeve nodded, reaching for the candy. "This isn't blood, but think it'll suit a vampire?"

Vincent looked at the candy and grinned, then readjusted his face once he remembered he was supposed to be "scary". "I guess so."

Holding back a laugh, she dropped his candy in his basket. She then looked to Jas. "Cast any good spells tonight?"

Jas shook her head. "Uncle Shane said if I wanted candy, I had to be a good witch first."

Maeve's eyes locked onto Shane's for a moment then went back to Jas. "He's right. Good witches get candy, bad witches don't."

She put Jas' candy in her basket.

"Thank you, Maeve!" both of them smiled.

"Will you be at the festival later?" Shane asked her.

She nodded. "I'll see you there."

Shane smiled at her, and it made her heart beat fast. For a while, she had wanted to kiss him, but the urge was stronger then, at that moment, seeing him taking Jas and Vincent trick-or-treating and genuinely happy for a change. She watched them walk away, and she closed the door to resume readying herself to go to the festival.

Later, she entered the town to see it decorated to the max for the festival. Shane had told her Rasmodius went all-out for this festival, and he had certainly been right about that. Looking for Shane, she made her way around, saying hi to those she passed and taking in the sight of the decorations while she did. She could see cages, but with so many gathered around them, she couldn't see what was in them. As she drew closer, she could see skeletons from the mines, but they were placidly walking around in their cages, a threat to no one. Awed, she watched them a moment-

"Here you are."

She jumped and let out a slight cry when she heard Shane speak behind her. She wheeled around to see him, a grin on his face.

"Don't do that!" she fussed, giving his shoulder a slap.

"All I did was say hi!" he laughed.

"You came up behind me on purpose!" she huffed. He started laughing. "See?! You're mean!"

"Maybe a little," he nodded. "Gotcha, though. And I didn't even hafta to anything remotely scary."

Maeve pouted for a moment then started to giggle. "Okay, fine. You got me." She looked around. "Where are Marnie and Jas?"

"Marnie is with the mayor, just outside the maze," Shane answered. "They're watching to make sure Jas and Vincent don't enter. They've tried sneaking by them several times already."

"They must really wanna get in there," Maeve laughed. "Guess it's too scary for kids this year, huh?" She then turned back around to the skeletons. "Hey, uh, Shane? How did these skeletons get here?"

He drew closer up behind her, and she could feel his warmth radiate from him. "Oh, Marlon used iridium to get them working. He removes the iridium once the festival is over, so they're safe."

"I see," she nodded. After watching them for a few minutes, she let out a low chuckle. "Heh, when you're not fighting these things off in the mines, they're actually pretty cool."

"I see you've found the skeletons," Sam spoke, him and Sebastian and Abigail walking up to them. "Pretty spooky, huh?"

"In the mines, sure," Maeve nodded. "Here, they're more cool than anything."

Abigail gasped. "Oh, that's right. You fight them in the mines a lot."

"You ever been with her in the mines, Shane?" Sam asked.

Shane shook his head. "I'm not the fighting sort. Don't think I'd last a second down there."

Sam chortled. "Hey, me either."

"Sebastian and I have been," Abigail informed. "We got pretty deep. Probably not nearly as far down as Maeve has."

"You been to the bottom yet?" Sebastian questioned, lighting a cigarette.

"I haven't been since I got hurt last time," Maeve admitted, seemingly embarrassed by the fact. "I really need to go, though. I'm running low on ores."

Shane exhaled and put his hand on Maeve's scarred shoulder. "Looks like I'll be going with you."

"Oh! What a neat date!" Abigail beamed. "Kicking ass in an old mine, watching each other's backs- how cool is that?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You have a weird interpretation as to what a 'date' is, Abi."

They laughed, and Abigail slapped Sam's arm. After that, they all headed to the maze, where they found Harvey first thing, visibly confused. He mentioned that he was lost, and they offered to help him find his way back, but he insisted to do it on his own. Further on in, they passed by gooey hands sticking up and moving out of the ground, which gave Sam a little bit of a scare, which in turn scared Leah, who was a few feet ahead. She had been entranced by a smoking cauldron that exhumed different colors every few minutes. As they ventured on in, they found Alex (still not on good terms with him, Maeve only acknowledged his presence) but lost Sam. They neared a bigger area, and as they drew closer, a massive spider dropped down from the hills above them.

"HOLY SHIT, NO!" Abigail screamed, practically climbing up Sebastian, who didn't even flinch. "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!"

"I'm right here," he muttered, trying to pry her death-grip off of his jacket. "Y'know. The guy you're climbing on."

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Abi-"

"Maeve! Kill it!"

Maeve giggled. "Sorry. Left my sword at home."

Sebastian sighed as he took a struggled step backwards. "We'd better get out of here. She'll have a panic attack if we don't."

"Arachnophobia, huh?" Shane asked. "All right. I'll lead the way."

On the way back, they found Sam, who was sitting in the middle of the path, his handheld gaming device in his hands, gaming away.

"Sam? What the hell?" Sebastian asked. "What are you doing?"

He looked up from his game and smiled. "Oh, hey, guys! I got lost, so I figured when you came back, we'd all just leave together."

Sebastian groaned. "You mean come with us so you wouldn't get even more lost."

"What? Pfft, no." Sam stood up. "Why, does it seem that way?"

They all nodded, making him blush from embarrassment.

They got lost two or three times but eventually made it out of the maze. Once out, they parted ways and headed home, as it was late. Shane found Marnie and Jas, Jas being extremely sleepy and Marnie holding her hand. Shane wordlessly picked Jas up in his arms, Jas latching her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He told Marnie that he would walk Maeve home first then come back to the ranch. On the way to Maeve's, Jas' witch hat fell off, Maeve catching it and realizing Jas was fast asleep. At her house, she handed the hat to Shane, who took it in his hand and turned to walk away, wishing her sweet dreams and a good night.

As she laid in bed that night, she could only think about Shane.

XXXXXX

He came into her house the next Monday, and at once, she knew it was a bad day.

Rain had come to the valley, giving her a much-needed day of relaxation. After making sure the chickens had food and water as well as gathering up the eggs, she returned to the house and changed into pajamas and Shane's hoodie. Slightly chilled from the cold rain, she put on fuzzy socks and drank hot tea to get warmth back into her body. When Shane had come in, he was soaked from the rain. Fretting, she went into the bathroom to get a dry towel so he could dry himself off. He sat on a dining chair, and she started to dry his hair off. At first, he didn't say a word, and neither did she. He didn't have to. She knew.

"I hate therapy."

She tugged on his hoodie. "Take this off. You're soaked." He took off his hoodie, and she took it in her hands, only to see his shirt was drenched as well. "Your shirt, too."

"No."

"You'll get sick. I'll dry it and give it back."

"No," he repeated. He waved her off. "I don't... just no, okay?"

She took off the hoodie she was wearing and held it to him. "Here. So you'll have something to wear."

He sighed. "Sure. Turn around."

This made her confused. "Turn around?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He diverted his eyes from her gaze. "Look... I'm not exactly the best looking guy."

"You're ashamed of yourself?"

"Disgusted, more like."

She took a step closer. "Shane, don't be ridiculous. You look great."

This made him laugh. "Yeah, okay."

"Don't do that," she whispered. "You've lost so much weight since coming off the booze and working so much here and at the ranch."

"Maeve..."

She held forth her hand, a warm appearance about her. "Trust me?"

For just a moment, he studied her. That look... That look was just enough to make him feel as if he was okay. More than okay. He was _accepted_. And by the one he wanted, needed to be accepted by. He knew that no matter what he looked like, she wouldn't judge him or be harsh or condescending, and it _fucking mattered_. Especially after the day he'd just had. Still, reluctantly, he pulled his shirt up over his head and handed it to her, and she went into the laundry room and put them in the washer with the rest of her clothes and started to the washer. He put on the hoodie, it already warmed by being on her. She came back in to the kitchen and sat down near him at the table, her hand covering one of his hands that was on top of the table. They could just sit there and he would have been perfectly fine with it. Just being with her helped.

"We talked about _it_ today."

"Oh," was all she said, and he knew that she knew.

"Hell, we've talked about Charlotte and Ivan, and that helped. I avoided talking about _it_ the whole time, but I knew... I just knew he'd want to bring it up at some point." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I shut down."

"Shut down?"

"Yeah."

"Why? He's trying to help."

Shane shrugged. "Because it's not something that needs fixed, Maeve. It happened, and it's done."

"It's the thing that tipped you over the edge."

Her words stung worse than any bee sting he'd ever felt in his life. But she was right. "I dealt with it."

"Have you?"

"Maeve."

She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, the only sound that could be heard was Soleil purring at Maeve's feet. It was a legitimate question, and one he thought he had the answer to. But as he sat there, he wondered if he had really dealt with what had happened between him and Natalie. What Natalie had done was unforgivable and vile, and he hated her for it. It messed him up, changed him, made him worse and slip until he was someone he didn't even recognize anymore. She made him hurt the people in his life that had been there for him, and made him bitter towards those who weren't. Had it not been for her, he would have never been in that state.

But also, had it not been for her, he wouldn't have fucked up so bad to realize just how much those things mattered. How much Marnie and Jas meant to him. How much Maeve meant to him. How much he actually wanted to live, to be with those he cared for, to make amends for the wrongs he had done. Had it not been for Natalie, would he have ever actually noticed anything? He sat there, thinking of what all had happened since Maeve's arrival to Pelican Town, and how much she had saved him. He put his hand on top of her hand.

"I have."

The words were simple but held so much emotion that she knew better than to question them. A low hum escaped her lips, her body relaxing before his eyes.

"I'm glad, then."

He nodded. "Besides, she's a thing of the past. I have something before me that means everything." This made her look up from their hands and into his eyes. "I'll admit it about Dr. Howards... he does have some pretty good ideas. I'm keeping a journal now. And every day, I'm supposed to write something good that happened, as well as something bad. Then, I have to outweigh the bad with the good, and explain why the good made the better difference."

"That's great. It really is."

Shane smiled. "Believe it or not, you're usually the good in every day."

The comment made her heart skip a beat. "Me?"

"Yeah. You, Jas, Marnie. Mostly you."

"O-Oh."

"Even on my shit days, you're helping making it better."

"I can't be doing much."

"You are." He leaned forward. "Even though today was shit, just talking to you makes me not hate it too badly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Then, I'm glad to be of service."

He laughed. "Maybe you should start charging me a fee."

This made her giggle. "Maybe I should. A kiss for every consultation."

The words had flowed from her lips before she even had a chance to think and stop them. Hearing her words play back in her head, she felt like kicking herself. Half expecting him to laugh at her, half expecting him to say nothing and fill the air with an awkward silence, she filled it by laughing at herself.

"How dorky of me. Sorry."

She noticed he leaned in closer, and before her brain could register what was happening, she felt his lips connect with hers ever so softly, so gentle... Her heart started beating so fast, she could scarcely breathe, and just as she was to close her eyes, he pulled away from her. He could see her cheeks were red and that she was taken by surprise, which made him smile.

"Will that cover my expenses for today?" he cheekily asked.

Her brain finally kicked into gear, and she smirked. "Hmm... I don't know. I think the fee's a little short."

As he let out another laugh, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I think I can handle this kind of fee," he spoke against her lips.

When he left that night, she hurried into her bedroom and grabbed her phone, texting Danielle: _We kissed!_

In seconds, Danielle had texted back, the simple answer making her all the happier: _Finally._


	9. Chapter 9

Winter in the valley was frigid but absolutely stunning. Cascaded with snow, even with the barren trees, it was a sight to Maeve, who had lived in the city her entire life. She had only been to the valley during summers as a child, the winters a story her grandfather would tell her on those warm nights. While she couldn't grow any crops, nor could her chickens get out in the snow, she found herself fishing quite a bit. Still not ready to return to the mines yet, she hoped she would be soon.

Jas and Vincent loved building snowmen and making snow angels, as well as pelting each other, Maeve, and Shane with snowballs. Sam would join them in fights, too, urging Sebastian and Abigail to play along. Penny would sometimes join when she would drop them off from school. Vincent was excited even more so than usual because their father, Kent, was returning from the war in Spring; Sam, however, was nervous. Regardless, he was his same playful self.

Shane was doing much better, therapy a godsend to those close to him... and to himself. He had learned to open up more and accept the help that was being given, as hard as it was for him to do so. Opening up at first was a task that left him deflated and defeated, as well as irritated; yet, breaking down that wall was when he realized just how much he needed to let it be torn down. He was a better person to everyone, less hostile and more gentle. There were still days he struggled, one or two here and there in which he barely made it out of bed, but it was on those days where Maeve really pulled through. Without him having to utter a word, she would show up when her work was done, homemade chili poppers or pizza in her hands, and the two would simply eat together in his room, Jas sometimes with them. Every once in a while, he would become quiet so as to not outwardly express his depression, which had a tendency to come out as rudeness or self-deprecation. However, when those moments would happen, Maeve took it with grace and understanding. Even Jas and Marnie understood, not fussing, or in Jas' case, not becoming upset.

It was a turnaround, a breath of fresh air.

XXXXXX

Harvey put the stethoscope against Shane's bare chest, listening to his heart and lungs as Shane breathed in deeply. After a moment, he took it away and turned to Shane's chart to write down something.

"Definitely bronchitis with pleurisy."

Shane coughed, wheezing a bit. "Pleurisy?"

"Infection in the lining of your lungs," Harvey explained. He wrote down a prescription and held it to Shane. "It's why it's hurting so badly when you breathe and cough. Do what I have written down here, and you'll be fine."

Shane looked at the writing on the paper. "How can Pierre even read this chicken scratch?"

"Your thumb been hurting any more?"

Shane looked away from the paper to his stub of a thumb. "Nah. It's fine."

Harvey nodded. "Good. I was worried about lasting pain because of the monster blood making it infected."

"Thanks for not telling Maeve, by the way," Shane smiled. "She was already beating herself up, and that would've made it even worse for her."

Harvey raised his hand, as though telling Shane to not worry about it. The last thing Shane wanted for Maeve to learn during her injury was that the monster blood she was covered in was the actual reason for him losing part of his thumb. He'd asked Harvey to keep it a secret between the two of them, grateful he had taken his suggestion to heart. He and Harvey had become closer during... everything. Finally, he had a friend outside his past life.

"Try to take it easy for a while, okay? If you can't physically make it to your therapy sessions, at least call."

"I will. They've been helping, Harvey. Truly."

Harvey gave him a soft smile. "Go on home. Get some rest."

XXXXXX

Maeve had his prescription filled at Pierre's and brought it to the ranch herself. Marnie was fixing potato soup for them, a godsend on such a cold winter day. While Marnie was cooking, Jas played dolls with Maeve, Shane watching them from Jas' bed. His cough was awful, and his wheezing afterwards was even worse than that. Jas put a bandaid on his Adam's apple, along with a kiss sticker, while Maeve gave him some of the cough syrup Harvey had prescribed. It tasted like shit, but it helped. Once the soup was ready, they sat around the dinner table together. Marnie had laid out the dressings: cheese, diced up bacon, and chives. Maeve loaded her soup down with cheese and bacon, while Jas' only had cheese, and Marnie with everything. Shane, on the other hand, just ate the soup as it was. The warmth of it made his throat feel much better, as it was raw from all the coughing. Once dinner was over, Maeve and Jas helped Marnie clean the kitchen up while Shane went to lay down on his bed. Later, after giving Jas a bath and sending her to bed for Marnie to read a story to her, Maeve entered Shane's room, cough syrup in hand.

"In case you need it later," she informed, setting it on his night stand. Moving over to give her space, Shane patted the place next to him; she climbed in bed beside him and felt his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I just took some ibuprofen. It'll kick in soon."

She let out a low hum, and he leaned his head against her chest. Rising and falling as she breathed, he could hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and feel her hand as it started running through his hair. For a time, they just sat like this, and he could feel his eyelids start to droop.

"James called earlier."

"Mm."

"They're coming over for Christmas."

"Can Dani make it out this far?"

Warmed by his consideration, she nodded. "She's five months along. She has a while yet." She then let out a long breath. "Dad and Mom are coming with them."

Shane sat up, his eyes focused on Maeve. "So, I'm meeting the parents, huh? Figured it was about time." He could see her chewing on her bottom lip, a common trait she had when she was nervous or saddened. "Hey, what's the matter? I thought me meeting your parents was a good thing."

"Oh, my dad, sure," Maeve nodded. "My mom, though..."

It wasn't a secret to Shane that she and her mom didn't see eye to eye. She never talked about her, and when she asked James about her, all he would say was that, "Mom is Mom," giving Maeve all the explanation she needed. All the while, he chose not to ask; if she wanted to talk about it, she would. It was not his place to pry. She trusted him, and he would be damned if he broke that trust.

She turned to him. "My mom's a drunk, Shane. A belligerent drunk. She can't function without alcohol in her system." When he didn't say anything, she kept going. "You remember me telling you about Tyler beating the shit outta me at my home? Mom was there. Mom was _inside_. She was just too wasted to be bothered to save me."

The words hit him hard. His stomach flipped, and he instantly took hold of her hand. "...Fuck, Maeve."

"Yeah. Fuck is right," Maeve agreed.

"What started it?"

She watched his fingers as they traced up and down her own fingers. "I had a twin brother named Matthew. He died from SIDS, while I kept on truckin'. Apparently, my mom couldn't find a reason to love me after that."

"That's not true."

"Oh?" she asked. "What mom would abandon her infant daughter and blame her for her son's death. My mom couldn't understand why Matthew died and why I kept living. I don't understand it, either, but that's the luck of the draw, I guess. It sucks, sure. I wonder from time to time what it would've been like had Matthew still been alive. If Mom would've been a drunk. If Dad would've been in a happy marriage. If Tyler would have hurt me." She shrugged. "Anyway, I felt like warning you, in case she shows up with alcohol."

Shane held her hand tighter. It was obvious that her mother coming up would be an awkward and difficult situation for her, and yet she was more concerned with Shane's well-being than her own. It was just like her.

"Why hasn't your dad left yet?"

She shifted in the bed. "My dad is too nice for his own good. To be honest, he's what is keeping her alive. She'd be dead by now if not for him." She sighed and leaned her head on Shane's shoulder. "I don't wanna talk about my mom anymore."

"No problem."

They spent the next while talking about random things, Shane mostly doing the listening. Maeve was finally getting enough money to where she could buy a couple of cows, and she was excited for that. She talked about Linus, how she was probably going to invite him over Christmas Eve and fix him a hot meal, as well as get him a present. When Shane said he would be there and get Linus something, too, it made her heart soar. To Shane, it didn't matter what she talked about. He could just listen to her and feel better, no matter what he was going through or how sick he felt. She had a calming effect that was indescribable, and more than not, she had no idea. Everyone spoke of the way she made them smile or feel as though they were important to her- and knowing her, they _were_ important.

He fell asleep soundly. When he awoke the next morning, she was already gone to take care of her chickens.

XXXXXX

Therapy days were always a hit or miss when it came to Shane's mood afterwards.

He hated talking about the past, but would admit it was doing him some good. Regardless, whenever the therapist brought up extra sensitive topics, it put him a dower mood for hours, or possibly the entire day. On those days, he wouldn't go to Maeve's, instead opting to go straight home. Maeve would show up with pepper poppers or pizza, the two of them lounging around together, either watching movies or playing video games to pass the time. It didn't bother her for a moment, and she hoped that what she did was helping him in the slightest.

When he didn't show up after therapy, she knew it was a bad day. She finished her farm work, went inside to make some pepper poppers (homemade, as they were better tasting and healthier), and showered quickly. Once the pepper poppers were done, she put them in a container and headed over the the ranch. Marnie and Jas weren't there, but the door was unlocked for her, as Marnie knew she would be coming over. It was routine. She opened the door and kicked off her snow boots.

"Shane? I'm here," she called out. No answer. He was still a bit under the weather, so perhaps he was asleep. She took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "Shane?"

"Go home," she heard through his door.

The response surprised her, as it had been a long time since she had heard anger in his tone. It wasn't a suggestion, either, it was a demand. She shook her head, the pepper poppers in her hands as she made her way to his room.

"I know it must've been a bad day, but I brought some pepper poppers. Thought we could-"

The door swung open, Shane standing there with an irritated look about him. His eyes were tired and heavy, and as she examined him, he coughed slightly. The aura around him told her that he was not to be messed with, and she back away a couple of steps.

"I said to go home," he repeated.

Maeve's hold on the Tupperware container tightened. "I heard you, but I won't. If you don't wanna talk, we can just eat and watch movies."

Running his hands through his hair, he huffed. "Just go, Maeve. I don't need your pity."

That remark sent a heat through her body that ran from her head to her toes. "Pity?" She took a step forward. "Is that what you think this is? Pity?"

He growled in frustration, turned around, and slammed his bedroom door in her face. She stood there for a moment or two, shocked and uncertain, before slamming the Tupperware bowl down on the table and knocking loudly on his door.

"Shane. Open this door right now." Nothing. So, she knocked louder. "I mean it. Open the door."

"What part of 'go home' don't you understand?" he asked.

She groaned and put her hands on her hips. "What did I do to deserve this? Huh?" Taking the doorknob in her hand, she started twisting it, but it was locked. "For fuck's sake, Shane. Let me in." Still nothing. She stopped shaking the knob and put her hands on top of her head, taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. Whatever was wrong, she didn't deserve what he was doing, and she would be damned if she was going to let him make her leave. Dropping her hands, she leaned against the door frame. "Fine. When you get through throwing your little tantrum, lemme know. Because I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not a fucking hero, Maeve. Stop pretending to be."

She crossed her arms. "I didn't think caring about my boyfriend was being a hero. I thought it was just a common thing people who care about each other share."

"I can't have you doing this anymore."

"Doing what?"

"This," he spoke through the door. "It's time to stop. It's time for you to go."

Her heart shattered at those words, and her anger turned to ineffable sorrow. "Shane?" Quiescence lingered that was so deafening, her ears rang. She placed her hand on the door and drew closer to it, the words on her lips but her fear making her want to never speak them. "If this is what you want... so be it. But I deserve an explanation, at least." She waited, but no words came. She placed her forehead on the door, her eyes closing. "Was what we shared... did it mean nothing to you?"

"...It meant the world."

"Then... show me by opening your door."

She heard the lock being turned, so she backed away as the door creaked open just enough to let her know she could enter. Shane was sitting on his bed but unable to look at her as she sat next to him. Her chest was heavy, a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes, but she remained calm. As much as she wanted him to look at her, she knew the second he did, she would break. Instead, she folded her hands in her lap and stared at them.

"What happened? I thought we were doing great," she whispered.

"We were."

"Then, what? Why?"

"I can't do it to you anymore."

She rubbed one thumb over the other. "Do what, Shane?"

Seconds passed by, and she could hear the clock on his night stand ticking. He let out a small coughing fit before she felt his hand on top of her hand. "Hold you back."

At this, she tore her eyes away from her hands to focus on him. "Who said you were holding me back?"

He turned to the window, his hand still on her hand. "At therapy today, we got to talking about you. Dr. Howards said I was..." he stopped. She leaned closer to him, showing him that she was listening and wanted to know- deserved to know- what was eating at him.

"What? Were what?"

He finally looked into her eyes. "That I was putting too much strain on you. That I was bringing you down and using you to heal myself, and that you needed to be on your own." He bowed his head. "And he's right."

For a moment, she wasn't sure if she had heard him right. His therapist had said that? What therapist says that to someone who is healing? Who needs reassurance and positivism after facing what Shane has? All she could do was just watch Shane as he struggled with his thoughts and feelings, her brain still processing the words.

"Remember that night we kissed for the first time?" he questioned. "I told you that you made my days better, no matter what?" Slowly, she nodded. "I shouldn't have told you that. God, Maeve, I'm so sorry. I've put so much stock into you and this relationship that I didn't even realize what all it was doing to you. I took you for granted, and I..." He exhaled then took his hand off hers. "I'm sorry. Everything about you is just so pure and wonderful, and I... I..." He shook head head. "I just wanted you. I wanted so much, so fast..." He reached and placed his hand on her cheek, a soft but heartbroken smile on his face that lasted for a brief moment. Once he removed his hand, his smile faded. "Go home, Maeve."

Her mind raced as she sat there, the lump in her throat so tight that she thought she was choking. It was as though time had slowed down but was somehow going too fast at the same time, and she was caught up in the whirlwind. They had come so far, and now, this? She remembered first meeting him, how rude and closed off he was not only to her, but to everyone. Little by little, he had been able to break down those walls, and he had been allowing himself to be happy, to find happiness, with her and those he cared for. She wanted him to feel as though he mattered, because not once in his life had he ever felt that way. She had James, Danielle, and her father, as well as her friends in the city. She had her friends in Pelican Town. He had had no one. He had _allowed_ no one. Her mind finally stopped on one thought, and she stuck on it.

"Do I not get a say?" she asked, her voice at first quiet. She then looked at him. "Does what I think not matter to you?"

He reeled back slightly. "I... Dr. Howards-"

"Dr. Howards can kiss my ass," she interrupted. "He's so wrong about this, on so many levels."

"He's a doctor, Maeve."

"A doctor who knows nothing about me," she insisted. "You have only told him your side, how I've been there, but you haven't told him how you've been there for me." His eyes widened, and she knew she was right. "You listen to what he says, then go off and make this decision without even talking it over with me? To see what I thought or felt?"

"It's not-"

"That's bullshit. Utter bullshit," she spat out. "Last I checked, I was in this relationship, too. Or did you forget that?"

His face was vivid in guilt. "Of course not. I just wanted to do what was best for you."

"What you thought was best for me," she reinterpreted. "Shane, you make me so happy, problems and all. That's what being in a relationship is all about- sharing everything, no matter how good or bad with each other. We've helped each other through so much shit, never judging... When I told you about Tyler, you didn't blame me or say it was my fault for being so trusting and stupid, like everyone else has. When I told you about my mother, you didn't say I was being a selfish daughter for not seeing where she was suffering, too, or that I should try to make amends. You just listened. And fuck, if that didn't mean the world to me." She sat on her knees and scooted closer to him, taking his hands into hers. "What I'm trying to say is... This hasn't been a one-way street. You've been there for me just as much as I have for you."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Shane rejected. "I tried to kill myself, Maeve."

"So? You've been sure to make me know every day that you're still here. You knew I struggled with it for a while, and you put aside your guilt to make sure I was okay, when you really should have focused on yourself." She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. "I don't want to 'go', Shane. I want to stay with you. Can't you see that?"

He took his eyes off her. "You deserve better."

"I know what I deserve, and I deserve you." She put her forehead against his. "I've stayed not because I feel obligated. I've stayed because I care. Because I want to. I'm my own person, Shane. I can leave whenever I want. But I haven't, nor will I." She closed her eyes. "I love you."

The confession took him completely off-guard. "You... what?"

"I love you," she repeated. "Please... don't send me out of your life. I want to be with you."

She felt his hands on her face, and he pulled her away so that they could look at each other. "You mean it? You really love me?"

"Of course I mean it."

"Maeve... I love you, too," he confessed as he kissed her. "I didn't want to do this... I really didn't. But Dr. Howards-"

"Is a fool," Maeve finished. "We're calling tomorrow to get you a different therapist." She threw her arms around him. "Please, talk to me whenever you're in doubt."

"I'm sorry," he said, embracing her back. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," she sighed, taking in his scent she was so accustomed to. "I know you want the best for me, but you just couldn't see it was you."

"I'm sorry," he again spoke. He kissed her, saying he was sorry between each kiss. She finally started to giggle, him leaning forward until she was flat on the bed with him kissing her cheeks.

"I forgive you!" she laughed. He turned his head away to cough. "You get me sick, I'll really make you sorry." This made him laugh. "Now, I brought some pepper poppers that are probably cold by now."

He sat up and then pulled her up with him. "You've never eaten cold pepper poppers?" She shook her head. "Aw, man. That's when they're good. Put 'em in the fridge to chomp on the next day- for some reason, they're extra spicy."

She grimaced. "Next, you're gonna tell me pizza is better cold."

"Oh, no, fuck that," he grinned. He stood up and retrieved the pepper poppers from the kitchen, while she turned on the television and put in a movie. She moved the pillows around so they could face the television and be comfortable, and just as Shane sat down next to her, they heard Marnie and Jas come home. She called Jas into the room, and she ran in and jumped up on the bed between them. Marnie brought Jas some popcorn, and the three watched the movie together, snacking and laughing and joking all the while.

XXXXXX

Harvey scowled as he hung up the phone. Maeve had called that morning to tell him about what Dr. Howards had done to Shane, and he was livid. He made his way into his office, and Maru entered the room with a piece of paper with a number on it in her hands. He took it from her, picked up the phone, dialed the number, and heard it ring several times before the receptionist picked up. Maru nodded and left the room to return to the front desk, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, this is Dr. Harvey. I'd like to ask what the hell kind of practice Dr. Howards is running over there."

XXXXXX

Shane was over, waiting in the living room with Soleil, as the two were going to go the saloon for dinner. It was a test drive to see how he would fare if Maeve's mother brought alcohol over for Christmas; if he could make it through a night at the saloon, he would be all right. It was apparent that he was nervous, but Maeve had all the hope in the world for him, and knew that he was stronger than he thought himself to be. Maeve got out of the shower, drying off her body with the towel and scrunching the water out of her hair. Using the towel to wrap about her body, she then started combing her hair out, gently gliding it through the knots- the door opened, and Shane's reflection appeared beside her in the mirror, holding her phone to her.

"Did James or Dani get a new number?" he asked. "I don't recognize this one."

"Hmm... maybe. James' has been acting up," she shrugged as she took it from him. She swiped to answer and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" In seconds, her face paled, and she put the caller on speaker.

" _-found you. Or your new number, anyway. I was wondering where you had gone off, to."_

Shane knew. It was Tyler.

"How did you get this number?" she asked, her voice like venom.

" _It's not that hard to find people's info anymore, ya know."_

"Fuck off," she growled, then hung up. Immediately, she blocked his number, then sighed and leaned back against the wall. Shane's eyes were on her, and she knew he was both worried and pissed. She then smiled at him. "It's fine. I blocked him, so it's okay."

"No, it's not," he argued. "If he found your new number, who's to say he won't find your new address, too." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, holding her against his chest. "We should tell the police in the city. Get a restraining order."

"I have one."

"Then he just broke it," Shane addressed. "Call first thing tomorrow morning, Maeve. Or I will."

He kissed her forehead and left her to dry her hair and get ready. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, holding the phone close to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. Tyler had found her number and had called her. She thought that by going to Stardew Valley, she would be able to live her life how she wanted to, free from his grip and the memories that weighed her down. But it was a lie. Shane must have realized that something was wrong, because he hadn't heard the hairdryer, as he was back in the bathroom.

"Hey. You okay?"

She moved her eyes away from her reflection to him and gave a stiff smile. "Mmhm."

"I know you better than that," he denied, moving closer to her. "Listen, I'll make sure Tyler won't get close to you."

"It's not just that," she sighed, turning to face him. "Shane, I thought I was past all this. Past the memories of what he did... Being able to start my own life... But no. I'm just as scared now as I was back then." Her eyes met his, and he could see the fear and uncertainty that he was not used to associating with Maeve. "I'm scared. I really am scared."

"Maeve..." He wrapped his arms around her. "You forget. You've been in the mines. You've fought monsters that would make a man like him shake in his shoes. You're tougher than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Plus, you've got me and all of us here. Like hell we're gonna let anything happen to you. You're one of us now, and we take care of our own." He pulled away from her and tapped her chin gently. "Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Okay. Okay!" Her face then lit up, making his heart warm. "We've got a date to go on. Lemme get ready."

XXXXXX

Munching on chips and artichoke dip, they sat in a booth at Stardrop Saloon, watching others as they ate and drank their liquor, socializing with each other. She and Shane drank JojaCola and were waiting for their entrees: eggplant Parmesan and dish 'o the sea. Pam was at the bar, talking a storm up to Gus and drinking away. Leah was sitting near the jukebox, enjoying herself and humming along to the tune. Shane and Maeve talked idly, and every once in a while, Maeve would glance long enough at him to see how he was doing. So far, so good, it seemed. They saw Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian walk in, and just as they saw them, they made their way over to the two.

"Whoa, we haven't seen you in here in ages, Shane!" Sam beamed. "Good to see ya!"

"You two on a date?" Abigail smiled.

"Something like that," Maeve answered. "Gonna play pool tonight?"

"As usual," Sebastian nodded. "Guess I'll just have to win again."

Sam scowled. "No, you're not arrogant at all, Sebby."

"Don't call me that," Sebastian grunted.

"You two are free to join us," Sam invited.

"Sam, they're on a date. They don't wanna be around us," Abigail laughed.

"Actually," Shane spoke up, standing to his feet, "pool sounds great." He looked at Gus and pointed to the gaming room, and Gus gave him a thumbs-up to show him he got it. Maeve was elated that Shane was being social and walked with them to the pool table. The first game was Sam against Sebastian, and like usual, Sebastian wiped the floor with him. Abigail never played pool, instead opting to watch. Sebastian chose Shane to play against him, and it was actually a pretty close game, with Sebastian again being the victor. Shane noticed that they- Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian- were good people, despite what he had initially thought. Harvey entered the bar and found them to join in as well. When Shane's and Maeve's food was ready, they ate while watching Sam and Harvey play against each other. Sam won, much to Harvey's chagrin.

Pam came over, beer in her hand, and sat down on the couch next to Shane.

"You kids sure seem to be havin' a good time," she spoke. "Maybe Penny should join you some nights. It would be good for her."

"She's more than welcome, Pam," Maeve smiled. "She's just a little shy, but I'm sure we can get her one of these days."

Pam then looked at Shane. "It's been a while, kid."

"Yeah, it has," Shane nodded.

"Thought you'd forgotten about us here at the saloon. This place was like a second home to you."

They all could see the discomfort in Shane's face. "It was, for a while, yeah."

"Gus tells me you're on the straight 'n narrow."

"Tryin' to be."

Pam laughed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt ya to have a drink here and there to keep us here company. You're not a bad kid, Shane." She took a swing of her beer. "Howzaboutit? First one's on me."

"Thanks, I'm good," Shane rejected. "I've been sober for a couple months now, Pam. I don't wanna botch it so soon into it."

Pam shrugged then rose to her feet. "Fine. More for me, then." She then smiled. "Y'all have fun!"

They watched her as she returned to the bar, and Shane let out a low exhale that only Maeve heard. Sam, Sebastian, Abigail, and Harvey all smiled at him.

"That's boss, Shane," Sam cheered him on.

"Indeed," Harvey agreed. "I now it wasn't easy."

"Believe it or not,"Shane spoke as he took hold of Maeve's hand, "it was."

XXXXXX

Maeve unlocked the door to her house and walked inside, turning around to see Shane wasn't following her. He tightened the scarf around his neck, the cold night air sending chills throughout his body. Maeve leaned on the door, her eyes full of something Shane couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Tonight was great," he said, putting his hands in his coat pocket. "I was really proud of myself."

Maeve nodded. "Mmhm."

"You were right. I am stronger than I give myself credit for."

"Shane."

"Hmm?"

"Stay the night with me tonight."

While he had stayed many nights before, she had never bothered to ask him. He just did. Besides, it wasn't asking. It was a plea. His fists balled in his pockets, and his mouth suddenly got dry.

"Tonight?"

"If you'd like."

His mind was so conflicted. He wanted to- Yoba, did he want to. But he was... He hadn't been with anyone since Natalie, not that that was being with anyone in the first place. But since then, he hadn't been able to perform. He couldn't... Whenever he tried with anyone else, all he could do was remember that night, and it was over. There was nothing to be done. After a while, it just became something he didn't want to do with anyone. Yet, he _wanted_ to with Maeve. Maeve made him want to try. Made him want to feel her, inside and out, to let her know just how beautiful he found her in ways words could not express. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't... done things... to himself thinking about her. But now that the invitation was there, could he?

Cautiously, slowly, he stepped inside, hearing the door close behind him.

"Just make yourself at home, like usual," Maeve casually said. "I'll call Marnie and tell her you'll be here."

He watched her as she walked to get her cell phone. With shaky hands, he removed his coat, scarf, then kicked off his boots, chunks of snow falling onto the floor and beginning to melt inside the warm house. Maeve's muffled voice carried from her bedroom, and as he made his way to the couch, Soleil followed him. She jumped up on the couch, him sitting down next to her, and brushed her head against his hand. Absentmindedly, he pet her, his stubbed thumb running from the top of her head to behind her ears. He thought of everything and nothing. He thought of Maeve.

"-okay?"

Blinking, he looked to see Maeve standing to the side of him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem dazed."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem to be fine," she said, sitting beside him. Soleil jumped off the couch and ran to her food bowl in the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Shane."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

She stared at him for a time, then- "We don't have to."

Instantly, he was deflated. Of course she knew. "But I want to."

"You may want to, but your mind is saying otherwise," Maeve smiled at him. "It's okay. We can take it slow."

"Slow?"

"Well, basically, all we've ever done is kiss," Maeve pointed out. "That's first base."

"I've seen you in nothing but a towel, though."

"Okay, so you started to second base, but weren't fast enough, so the pitcher stopped you." He grinned at Maeve's analogy. "It's fine, Shane. We'll get there."

She was so perfect.

And he felt like a damned fool.


	10. Chapter 10

_***Are we about to get hot and steamy? Maaaaybe!***_

"Shane, relax. It's just like meeting your old therapist for the first time," Maeve whispered to him as they sat in the waiting room together. Unable to keep his legs still, they bounced up and down, rattling the chair he sat in. "Besides, it's just a consultation. She's gonna see where you fall in, and go from there."

"I'm not only worried about this," Shane whispered back. "I'm worried about you being back in the city. What if Tyler sees you?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens," she answered, "which I highly doubt it will."

They heard a door to the side open, and a petite woman stepped out of the room. "Mr. Russell?" He stood up, hearing his name. She gave him a soft smile and moved to the side. "I'm ready for you."

He glanced back at Maeve, who gave a single nod of encouragement. He then walked to the petite woman, on past her, and into the room. She closed the door behind them and motioned for him to sit in a chair adjacent from another chair she sat down in. Legs heavy, he moved to the chair and sat down, where he watched her for a moment as she reached for his file and opened it, her eyes scanning over its contents. In the silence, he found himself looking around the room to see bookshelves stocked full of psychological books, self-help articles and magazines, and the like. Her oak desk was to the left of the room, between two massive bookshelves, adorned with photo frames and a small water fountain that was running. The fountain itself was simply a small statue with rocks at the bottom, the water running down from the top, gently cascading over divots made here and there to give it sound. The room was a deep red, more like mahogany, the carpet a soft beige. He noticed a small heater at his therapist's feet, plugged into the wall and running. The room was warm... too warm for him, but he wasn't going to complain. Other than warm, it was cozy.

"Mr. Russell," she at last spoke, looking up from the file, "I'm Dr. Aston."

"Nice to meet you," he nodded. "Please, call me Shane."

"Very well," she said. "It's my understanding that Dr. Howards perhaps overstepped his boundaries and made you very uncomfortable. I promise you, I will try my best to not do that here. If I start to make you feel the least bit uneasy, please feel free to tell me."

Shane fidgeted in his seat. "It wasn't so much as uncomfortable as it was upset... and not only to me, but to my girlfriend."

Dr. Aston opened up a notepad and started jotting down information. "I see. If you wish to go into further detail, perhaps I can help you?"

Shane let out a small coughing fit, to which he reached in his pocket and pulled out a wrapped throat lozenge. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, then began fiddling with the wrapper. "Uh, well... I've been seeing my girlfriend for several months now, and uh... he more or less told me I was a burden to her." He saw Dr. Aston glance up from her notes for just a moment. "He suggested I should leave her, because I was dependent on her for helping me through... this." He gestured to himself as a whole. "I didn't want to, but... I knew it was for the better. I started thinking back, and it was clear... I had even told her that she made me happy when nothing else really did, and I'm sure that put a lot of pressure on her."

"And did you? Break up with her?" Dr. Aston asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but she wouldn't allow it. She insisted it wasn't a one-way street, and that I had helped her, too."

"Oh?" Dr. Aston crossed one leg over the other. "In what way?"

With a shrug, Shane leaned back in his chair, "I dunno. It seems she's always sacrificing for me, though. I mean, despite everything she's going through, she even came with me today."

"She's with you?"

"Yes."

Dr. Aston tapped her pen on the paper. "Do you mind if I brought her in here as well? Think of it as a group session. The more I know, the better I can help you."

Shane chewed the inside of his mouth. "Er... if she's willing, sure."

"Good," Dr. Aston smiled. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it and calling Maeve into the room. There was another chair next to Shane, and when Maeve entered, she sat next to him. Dr. Aston sat back down in her chair and smiled at Maeve.

"Hello, Miss...?"

"Call me Maeve," Maeve smiled.

"Maeve. How pretty," Dr. Aston jotted down. "Shane tells me you're a wonderful person who has done so much for him."

Maeve waved her hand, as if waving off the compliment. "Not so much. I mean, he's helped me, too. It's mutual."

Dr. Aston raised an eyebrow. "You say that almost as if it's rehearsed."

Maeve scowled at the remark. "Listen... the last therapist told him that he was a burden on me, and it couldn't have been further from the truth. Sure, I've helped him, but it's not like it's weighing me down."

"You sound a little defensive," Dr. Aston informed. Shane could see the tension in Maeve's face. "Why is that?"

"Because no one even sees the good he's done for me," Maeve answered. "So much shit- sorry, crap-"

"It's fine," Dr. Aston assured.

"-has happened in my life, and no matter what, he's never judged me. Never once blamed me."

"I see," she wrote in her book. "Shane, why do you think you do this?"

Shane shook his head. "How can I judge her when I'm the worst person on this planet?"

Dr. Aston's eyebrows lifted at his remark. "I hardly believe you to be the worst on this planet, Shane."

Shane coughed again, then cleared his throat. "You don't know me."

"Are you referring to what happened over a month ago?"

Shane's face paled, and he could feel Maeve tense in her chair beside him.

"Yeah. That," he agreed. "I hurt a lot of people doing that, but she forgave me faster than the rest. Dr. Howards was right to say what he did."

"Shane, Christ..." Maeve breathed, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

Dr. Aston leaned forward in her chair, a gentle appearance on her face. "What I say may not be what you want to hear, but Dr. Howards wasn't exactly wrong." She saw Maeve close her eyes and purse her lips. "However, he was bold to assume that Maeve had no feelings in the matter. It is clear that you two love each other deeply and want to help each other as much as possible. Therein lies the problem. In helping each other, you forget to help yourselves." This made the two of them look at her. "Let me help you with that. I want to help the both of you."

"I'm fine," Maeve argued.

"If you do not want to come to therapy, that is fine," Dr. Aston smiled. "As long as he lets me, I will provide aid to Shane. In doing this, I hope to heal his heart and soul." Maeve's shoulders relaxed, and Shane took hold of her hand. "Now, Shane... in my notes it says..."

XXXXXX

By the time the session was over, Maeve had agreed to therapy as well. It became apparent to her that she needed just as much help as Shane did, and after talking to Dr. Aston, she felt as though she could trust her. She could even tell a difference in Shane from when they first walked in there to when they left. The air around him was lighter, and the hold on her hand relaxed. Marnie let Shane borrow her truck when he was to go to therapy, and he always made sure to be back as soon as he could in case she needed it later in the day. However, he used Maeve's phone to call Marnie and ask her if it was all right if they stayed out a little later than originally planned. Marnie happily agreed, and they drove around a bit before Maeve pointed out a restaurant for them to eat at. Parking the truck at a parking garage, they walked down the street to the restaurant, hand in hand, until they reached the entrance. Maeve could tell Shane was reluctant, as it seemed somewhat crowded inside.

"We can go somewhere else," she suggested. This made him shake his head.

"I need this."

He took in a deep breath, and the two walked inside. While it was busy, it wasn't as loud as Shane thought it would be, and having Maeve with him put his worries at ease. The hostess came up and showed them to their table, shortly after their waiter coming and taking their drinks and handing them the menu. Maeve looked it up and down, and for just a moment, all Shane could do was stare at her. He had always thought she was beautiful, but for some reason... she was even more so today. Her black hair, in its usual loose side braid, was sheen and soft. Her eyes were inviting and warm, and while she had lost most of her tan during the winter, the paleness matched her just as much as the tan did. Ever so critical towards his own appearance, he wondered if people thought it was an odd match. He had started dressing better, even getting rid of his tattered blue Jojamart hoodie, only wearing it when doing dirty farm work, and was surprised that he was having to wear a belt now at all the weight he lost. Granted, he was still soft in parts, but it was the thinnest he had been in years.

"-get the chicken spinach alfredo. What about you, Shane?"

He blinked, realizing he had been staring at her for far too long. Thankfully, she had been looking over the menu to not notice.

"I dunno."

Her eyes were on him in a second. "You doin' okay?"

He chuckled and reached over, taking a hand into his own. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actually."

"I'm glad," she smiled at him. "It's not as loud or hectic as I thought it would be. But if you start to feel off, lemme know, and we'll leave."

"No," he shook his head. "I need to work through it."

After reading the menu, he chose grilled Italian mushroom chicken with steamed broccoli and rice for the sides. Once the waiter took their orders, to the booth across from them came in a husband and wife, their three kids at their sides. The father held onto his daughter's hand, who appeared to be around three or so, as she climbed up into the booth. The two sons sat on either side of their mother, being around five and seven. Maeve leaned her head against her hand as she watched them, a gentle smile on her face. Shane turned his head and watched the family for a moment before looking at Maeve.

"Thinking about James and Dani?"

"Yeah," Maeve sighed, turning her attention to Shane. "I really think they'll be wonderful parents. James pretty much helped raise me."

"They'll do just fine," Shane agreed. "After seeing how well they took care of you when you were hurt, I have no doubt they'll be great parents. I mean, you're a sister and sister-in-law. Imagine how they'll treat their own children."

"They're having a boy."

Shane couldn't help but smile. "Yeah?"

"Remember when Jas wanted to name the baby Lucas if it was a boy?" Shane nodded, but when she didn't finish, he understood and started laughing.

"She'll be tickled."

"They wanna tell her themselves."

"They better wear some earplugs," Shane chuckled. "She's gonna be one excited girl."

"I think about it myself, sometimes," Maeve quietly spoke. Shane watched as she moved the straw in her drink in a circular motion. "Having a family one day."

It wasn't exactly a confession or something that took Shane by surprise. Maeve was a nurturer, and the kind of person who would make a great mother. But if she was committed to him, could he give her what she deserved? While that was far in the future, it still made him think. When their food came, they dug in, hungrier than they thought they were. They tried a bite of each other's food, both agreeing that Maeve's was better. When they finished, Shane paid for their food, Maeve leaving the tip, and started back to the parking garage, hand in hand. Halfway there-

"Maeve?" they heard a man call behind them.

Before Maeve could turn around, Shane had pulled her behind him and had faced the person, who seemed just as shocked that this scared the both of them. Upon seeing him, Maeve sighed in relief and moved past Shane.

"Jake! Holy cow, it's been a while!"

The young man had black hair and green eyes much like Maeve, was around Shane's height, but was thin. He and Maeve embraced each other, laughing and rocking to the side as they did. They pulled apart from each other, Maeve motioning to Shane.

"Shane, this is my cousin, Jake. Jake, this is my boyfriend, Shane."

"Oh, this is Shane? James and Dani have told me a lot about you," Jake smiled, holding his hand out. Shane reached and took hold of Jake's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Maeve is like a lovesick puppy. It's gross, to be honest."

Maeve laughed and nudged Jake with her elbow. "Oh, Jake. Such a kidder."

Jake grinned as well. "Ah, well. Say, what are you doing back here in the city?"

"I had therapy today," Shane responded matter-of-factually. "Maeve came with me."

Jake's eyes widened. "Is it okay for you to be coming here? Dani said you had to call the police because Tyler found your number."

Maeve crossed her arms, her smile slipping. "Not gonna lie, it's a little nerve-wracking."

Jake then pat Shane's shoulder, keeping his hand on it. "I don't think you'll have much to worry about. Seems like Shane was already on the defense when y'all just heard my voice."

Shane's cheeks turned a hint of red as Maeve beamed at him and took hold of his hand. Having so many compliments about him was not something he was used to. James and Danielle held him in such high regards, and Jake even seemed to think well of him for having just met him.

"So, have you chosen a college yet?" Maeve asked Jake.

Shane shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Oh, you're a senior in high school?"

"Yup," Jake answered with a nod. "I picked the same college you went to, Maeve." He looked to Shane. "What college did you go to?"

Shane fidgeted. "I, uh, didn't."

"Oh," Jake shrugged. "Hey, that's fine. Maeve says you really know your way around a farm and animals. Don't need a college degree for that!" He then glanced at his phone. "Well, I gotta get home. Mom is waitin'." He walked past them with a wave. "See ya!"

"Be careful, Jake!" Maeve called after him. They watched him walk away, and she put her arms around Shane's arm. "He's a good kid."

"Seems that way."

She then pulled him along with her, the two of them walking to the truck. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in, him them shutting it when she was settled. He walked to the other side and climbed in himself. The whole ride there, she sat on the passenger's side, staring out the window. He started the truck, his hand moving to the gear shift, then stopped. He looked over to Maeve to see her starting to put on her seatbelt.

"Y'know," he piped up, "this truck takes two people to drive it."

This made her stop and look at him. "Huh?"

He patted the empty middle seat next to him, and she giggled, let go of her seatbelt, and scooted over beside him. She kept her legs to the right of the gear shift so he would be able to use it without knocking against her knees and put the lapbelt on. He then pressed his foot down on the clutch.

"Give me your hand." She held her hand out, and he enveloped it in his and placed it on the stick. He then moved it to wear they changed gears. "Figured this way, we could hold hands while I drive. Is that okay?"

She blushed and stared at their hands. "Mmhm."

"I'll teach you how to drive a stick in the spring. Since you're living in the valley now, it would be a good idea for you to learn."

"Uh oh. You'd better not be a mean and demanding teacher," she joked. He had yet to back up or move the truck, and she was stunned when he leaned over, his lips close to hers.

"I may demand you in other ways," he whispered against her lips. This made her breath stutter in her lungs, her cheeks warm. Just as she went in to kiss him, he pulled away with a laugh and started backing up the truck. She gave his shoulder a playful slap then crossed her arms.

"You're an ass."

XXXXXX

She thought about the date for days afterwards. It had been so impromptu, and she had been so worried that he wouldn't be able to handle the crowd of the restaurant, but it was all for naught. Not to mention how nice he was to Jake and the ride home, how he had his hand on top of hers on the gear shift just so they could hold hands. He was opening up more and more, and it made her so excited. His hands were always so warm, and despite the callouses, were tender to her. When he returned her home, he had came inside, where they kissed for hours, and just when things started to get heavy... he stopped. She knew it would take time, and she was willing to be patient, but... it still killed her. The need, the want was there, and it made her ache. While she knew it had nothing to do with her, she couldn't help but to think that perhaps there was something wrong with her at times.

One day, as she returned from fishing at the beach, she checked her mailbox to find the usual junk mail, a bill or two, and an envelope that only had her name and address on it, not return address. Curious, she opened it to find a folded piece of paper with neat handwriting:

 _I saw you in the city. You're as beautiful as ever. I hope to see you again. Real soon._

Her blood congealed as all she could do was just stare at the writing. She knew, and it made her sick. How had he found her? Had he followed them? Who had told him where she was? The day he nearly killed her flooded into her mind again, washing over her likes the waves on the beach. Because of him, her entire life had changed. She had issues with her back facing people, with people coming up behind her, with facing members of the opposite sex at first until she could read them better. Her arrival in Pelican Town was to flee, at first, but in time, she began to live her life as normal. She accepted what had happened and learned to trust all who lived there. With the letter she held in her hands now, that all changed. It wasn't that she couldn't trust the people, it was that she had to be on guard. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't let her go. She hadn't wanted him, had rejected him, and he had nearly killed her for it. Had damaged her, both physically and mentally. Scarred.

She heard the crunching of twig behind her, at she immediately wheeled around and threw a fist, it contacting the person-

"Ow, shit, Maeve!"

"Shane!" she gasped, closing in on him. He wiped the blood off his lip, but it kept bleeding. "Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, but what the hell is wrong?" he asked, his hand on his bleeding lip. She took hold of his arm and led him inside, where she gave him paper towels and took an Icepak out of the freezer. They sat down on the couch beside each other, Soleil walking into the living room from Maeve's bedroom and laying down in front of their feet. Holding the paper towels to his bleeding lip, he took the Icepak from her.

"Look at this," she shakily said, handing him the letter. His eyes glossed over it, and he stood up, livid.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Shane-"

"I thought the cops said they were gonna handle this shitbag?"

She stood up and moved to his side. "I'm guessing they did, but he didn't actually show up, y'know?"

He dabbed the paper towel against his lip, which had stopped bleeding. It was swelling, the skin around the busted part of it red and bruising. "What, so he has to beat the shit outta you again for them to _do_ something?" He then put the Icepak on his lip. "That's it. I'm staying here for a while."

Maeve's chest fluttered. "You are?"

"Well, yeah," Shane nodded. "I'm not about to leave you alone now. We'll call the cops tomorrow morning and tell them that he's not stopped." He used his free hand to put it on her cheek, it slightly cold from where it had held the Icepak. "And I don't want you to be alone much. Especially in town, okay? I don't care if it's Sebastian, Sam, Alex- as long as someone is with you, that's fine."

"Isn't that going too far?" she asked, leaning into his hand.

"No," he answered. "Maeve, he knows your address. He knows where you live. He's gone out of his way to find all this shit out, and it makes me uneasy."

Her eyes filled with tears, but she forced them back. "I don't... Shane, I don't want my life to be put on hold again because of him. I was free here."

Shane could see she was using everything in her to keep herself from crying, so he put the Icepak down and cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen... you've been strong for far too long, Maeve," he softly spoke. Her lip quivered. "It's okay. Let it out."

When he said those words, her tears started seeping down her cheeks. She sniffled, moving forward until her head rested on Shane's collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, her tears wetting his shirt.

"I'm scared. Shane, I'm scared..."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he comforted, his fingers running up and down her back. "I promise."

And she knew he would keep his promise, whatever it took.

Later that day, he walked her out to the middle of the forest, a small paper target in one and, a pistol in the other. Pinning the paper up against the tree, she saw the ciricle, black on the outer layers, the rest of the colors following red, orange, and yellow, the circles becoming smaller with each other. He walked back to her and handed her the pistol, which she took in her hands. Instructing her on how to load it, showing her the safety, and telling her how to aim and shoot, he stood behind her as she held the pistol outward, aiming it at the center of the target. Six times, she shot, the first few shots off in the black and red, the others hitting the orange and one in the yellow. The loudness of the weapon made her jump at first, and the kick made the skin on her hands sting. She slid open the chamber, six empty shells falling onto the forest floor. Shane held out six more bullets for her to load into the chamber, which she did then closed it, holding it forward aiming once again.

XXXXXX

At night, despite Shane being beside her when they slept, she kept the pistol in the drawer on the nightstand and her sword leaned on the wall beside her bed. She'd use both, if she had to. As much as Jas wanted to stay over sometimes, they didn't feel comfortable enough for that. She was escorted around town when Shane had to work, usually by Sam, Sebastian, or Elliot. Willie would watch her when she was fishing at the beach, often fishing alongside her just for safe measure. When she was in the mountains, either Linus or Demetrius watched over her. They did let Jas help them put up the Christmas tree together, Shane picking her up to let her put the tree on top. Lewis had sent out Secret Santa letters, Maeve's being Haley and Shane's being Sam. They both got Jas a new doll she had been wanting for a long time, and Marnie a cute little set of salt and pepper shakers that looked like chicks (she had mentioned to Shane while looking in a catalogue how cute she thought they were).

With Shane staying with her, they were going farther and farther intimately little by little. Once, she had moved to where she was straddling him, and he freaked out, unintentionally shoving her off him and having a panic attack before she could sit back up. Dr. Aston was helping him break through his PTSD with each visit, but there was still that block when it came to sex. She assured Maeve that it would just take time and to be patient. Dr. Aston was a godsend, and they were so thankful for her. She looked at things not only in Shane's point of view, but in Maeve's as well and centered their therapy to solving those issues that benefited both. The farthest they had ever gone was Maeve removing her shirt and bra before Shane just couldn't...

"Why do you go back to that night?" Dr. Aston asked him during a therapy session.

"What do you mean?"

"It's getting you nowhere," she elaborated. "Maeve isn't Natalie. She would never hurt you."

"It's not that I think she'll hurt me," Shane sighed, slumping in his chair. "I just... I don't know. I keep seeing her face, remembering how useless and shitty I felt afterwards."

Dr. Aston crossed her legs. "I understand. However, it's stunting your relationship from blossoming with Maeve. She accepts you, loves you for everything you are and everything you are not." She saw Shane glance up at her, his eyes lighting up. "She's ready to give you everything, whenever you're ready to also give her your everything. And I realize you've been hurt. You were betrayed, and no one did a thing. No one came to your aid, not even your friend who was there that night. It's a hurdle, but I believe you can overcome it if you just put your trust in Maeve."

"I don't wanna burden her."

Dr. Aston shook her head. "In this, you're not. Trust me." She sighed. "I'm a rape survivor, Shane." Her revelation made Shane sit upright, his eyes changing to a look of sympathy. "Oh, don't look at me that way. It's fine. It took me years, but my husband helped me through every bit of it. I had to learn to leave it to him, trust that he would take care of me and not betray me."

Shane leaned forward. "And?"

She smiled. "We have two children now. It wasn't easy, but once I gave it all to him..." She nodded. "You can do it. When you're ready, she's waiting."

XXXXXX

Maeve was waiting in her house when she heard a knock on the door.

"Maeve, it's me. Alex. I'm supposed to escort you today."

She made her way to the door and opened it to see Alex standing there, his standard Letter jacket on. He wore it everywhere he went, and she wondered why he was so caught up in his high school days. She closed and locked the door behind them, the two of them heading to town. Snow fell gently, a chilling breeze nipping at their exposed skin. Maeve tightened her scarf around her neck while Alex turned up the collar on his jacket.

"So, this Tyler seems like a real douche."

Hearing Alex call Tyler that made Maeve want to laugh. "That's putting it mildly, yes."

"You can't make a girl be with you, no matter how much you want her to be," Alex muttered, keeping his eyes fixated ahead. "Selfish of him to think he could."

Maeve bowed her head, shoving her cold hands into her coat pockets. "Yeah..."

"You don't gotta worry with Shane around," she heard Alex say. This made her look up at him. "He's really changed ever since you came along, Maeve. I used to hate his guts, but now I see he was suffering more than I ever knew. I may not know all the details, but he seems to be treating you real nice."

The corners of Maeve's lips turned up into a smile. "He is."

Alex raised his hand and messed with the back of his hair. "And, y'know. I'm sorry for being such a dick towards him and thinking things about you."

Hearing his apology made her feel warmth all over. "I really appreciate that, Alex. Thanks."

They walked into the town, Haley seeing them from Pierre's. She jogged over to them, a smile on her face.

"I see you're Maeve's escort today," she greeted. "Going to Pierre's?"

Maeve nodded. "Gotta do some grocery shopping."

"Care if I come along?"

"Of course not," Maeve giggled. "The more, the merrier!"

The three of them headed to Pierre's and walked inside, the warmth of the home/store a welcoming feeling from the frigid temperatures outside. Pierre greeted them, Caroline handing them a couple of baskets in case they needed them. Haley got Maeve by the arm and pulled her to the health and beauty isle, Alex groaning as he followed them.

"Pierre just got a new shipment of lotions, hair and body soap, and they smell SO GOOD," Haley chirped excitedly. She took a bottle of lotion in her hands and opened the top, taking a whiff. "Ah, smells like heaven! Smell it, Maeve!" She held it under Maeve's nose, some of the lotion getting on the skin. This made them laugh, and Maeve could smell it. It was a mixture of pomegranate and vanilla, and it was wonderful. She could see the body soap, shampoo, and conditioner alongside it, and she had to get it.

"You're right," she agreed, putting it in her basket. "It smells amazing!"

"I bet Shane will like it, too!" Haley nodded.

Alex sighed. "A man don't care about roses and lilies and stuff. All he wants is if she smells good, is soft, and the such. The source of the smell don't matter none!"

Maeve and Haley scowled at him. "Typical man for ya," Haley pouted. Maeve giggled.

"It's okay, Alex," Maeve joked, giving him a pat on his arm, "I'm sure Haley makes certain you don't smell too bad."

This in turn made Haley laugh, and Alex scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah, sure, pick on the man here."

"They givin' you a hard time, Alex?" they heard Shane ask as he entered the store. He walked up to them, wrapped an arm around Maeve's waist, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Alex nodded vehemently. "You gonna back me up here?"

Shane was still wearing his Jojamart work clothes and his cap. He took off his cap and put it on Maeve's head, making the bill cover her eyes. "Be nice to Alex. He was your escort, after all."

"Yeah!" Alex chimed.

Haley rolled her eyes, but Maeve giggled freely. Shane told Haley and Alex they could go, but Haley wanted to shop with Maeve more, leaving the two men to their whims. They talked about gridball, their favorite team, and who they thought would come out top the next season. And while they talked, Shane couldn't help but watch Maeve. The way she carried herself, her smile, her laugh... He was damn lucky.

Perhaps Dr. Aston was right. It was time to trust Maeve with his all.


	11. Chapter 11

_*I am so happy that this story is getting some notice! I was starting to get really down, but then bam! Thank you so much for your reviews, faves, and follows. It means the world to me! It lets me know how I'm doing. Also, this chapter is steamy. Finally, some action!*_

Maeve fixed Shane's collar and gave his chest a soft pat and rub. She could tell he was apprehensive about meeting her parents, but he had dressed in khakis with a brown belt and a red fleece button-down collared shirt, as well as shaved (he would always have that hint of five o'clock shadow). His dress shoes matched with his belt, and she was all smiles to see him put in such an effort. They had also spent the morning cooking together in preparations for the massive company they were expecting: James and Danielle, Marnie and Jas, Linus, and Maeve's parents. Together, they fixed a spiral ham, mashed potatoes, peas, sweet carrots, rolls, stuffing, and pumpkin pie. Marnie was bringing over fried okra, corn on the cob, and sweet potato casserole. James and Danielle had wanted to cook something, but with them living an hour away, it would have been too cold by the time they got to the farm; instead, they would bring ice and drinks.

There was a knock on the door, and when Shane opened it, Linus stood there in blue jeans and a green fleece button down, his hair combed and smelling nice. He appeared to be timid as Shane moved to let him walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Why, Linus! Look at you!" Maeve beamed, taking him into her arms. She gave Shane a wink as she pulled away. "If I wasn't with Shane, you'd have me around your arm!"

This made Linus blush. "Aww, Miss Maeve..." He pulled at the shirt lightly. "Thank ya for the clothes and such. And for invitin' me. I haven't spent Christmas with anyone in a long time."

Maeve nodded. "Everyone is due to arrive soon. Just make yourself comfortable."

Linus walked to her couch, where Soleil was laying one one cushion, and sat down beside her. With a _bluurp!_ , Soleil shook her head and woke up, Linus smiling at her as he gently began to pet her. Shane heard a car drive up and park, doors opening and closing, as well as voices. He took in a sharp breath, instantly feeling Maeve's hand on his arm. All she needed to do was look into his eyes, and he felt slightly better.

There was no knock, Danielle swinging open the door to let James, who was carrying a heavy cooler with ice and drinks, briskly enter the house. Shane at once reached out and took once side of the cooler, James whispering his thanks as they walked it into the kitchen and sat it down on the floor. Next to enter were Maeve and James' parents, then Jas and Marnie who had arrived the same time, and finally Danielle. Once when Jas saw Danielle's extending stomach, she started giggling in excitement before softly giving Danielle a hug.

"I'm hugging you, too, baby!" Jas smiled. "Can you hear me?"

"He sure can, sweetie," Danielle beamed. "Tell Lucas hi!"

"Hi, Lu- ah!" she gasped, her eyes widening in both shock and supreme bliss. "Lucas?! You're naming him Lucas?!" When Danielle and James nodded back to her question, she clasped her hands over her mouth and let out a muffled, exhuberant scream. "Oh! Oh, Aunt Marnie! Uncle Shane!"

They couldn't help but laugh at her happiness and excitement, as it was one of the cutest events they had ever witnessed. Danielle helped Jas out of her coat before Shane took Jas', Danielle's, James', Marnie's, and Maeve's parents' coats into the bedroom to lay on top of the bed. Upon exiting, he saw Maeve hugging her father tightly, him all smiles with his little girl in his arms. They let go of each other, Maeve turning to her mother and forcing a smile on her face. Maeve's mother... Shane could tell Danielle tried. She had a tired look about her, her hair in a messy bun and her makeup trying to hide a hangover. Her skin was yellowish, and she was extremely thin from years of alcohol abuse. Where he had gained weight when he was an alcoholic, Maeve's mother had lost it.

Maeve hugged her mother. "Hi, Mom." Her mother said nothing, and Maeve let go. She turned and motioned to Shane, who made his way to her. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Shane."

Her father smiled and held out a hand. "So, we finally get to meet him! Hello, Shane. I'm Hubert. This is my wife, Julia."

Shane took hold of Hubert's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you."

"And this," she said, motioning to Linus, "is our friend, Linus."

Linus rose to his feet. "Howdy."

Hubert gave him a nod. "My daughter speaks highly of you, Linus. Seems like you've become a second grandfather to her."

Linus gave them a humble smile.

"Well, let's dig in before the food gets cold!" Maeve suggested.

In minutes, plates were full and drinks served. Shane noticed Julia's plate was almost barren, and with shaky hands she brought her can of soda to her lips. It was a painful reminder of how he had been at one time. Perhaps he was wrong about the hangover; knowing Maeve, she had maybe been a little harsh when inviting her mother over for the supper, stating something along the lines that if she was drunk to not show up at all. If her mother was as bad of an alcoholic as Maeve had made him believe, no doubt she was struggling and going through withdrawal. Hubert started his way to her in order to help her, but Shane quietly put his hand on his shoulder, wordlessly telling him to spend time with his family. With a single nod, Hubert went and sat by his daughter's side. While the others were talking amongst themselves, Shane pulled up a chair next to Julia, setting his plate on the table and facing her. Her eyes were beyond tired, her hands shaking so much as she tried to scoop some peas onto her spoon. Shane gently took the spoon from her hold and held it to her lips. Without looking at him, she opened her mouth and took the bite, chewing slowly. When the first bite was swallowed, he saw a spark in those tired eyes, and she turned her head to him.

"You're Shane?" her dry voice questioned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're being kind to me," she lowly talked. Her eyes then narrowed. "Why?"

He took her fork and stabbed it into the ham, then grabbed a knife to cut it into smaller pieces. "Because I was in your shoes not that long ago, and had it not been for Maeve, I don't know where I'd be." He pierced the fork through a piece of ham and held it to her lips, her taking it into her mouth. She chewed it, and he put another piece on it.

"I'm three days sober," she muttered after swallowing her bite. "It's... the second hardest thing I've ever had to do..."

Shane lifted the fork to her mouth, allowing her to have another bite. "You'll get there."

Julia chewed her bite as she looked to Maeve, who was laughing at a story Danielle was telling. "I've wasted so much time... blamed her for so much... I'll never get it back."

Nothing more was said between the two as he helped her eat. And although they acted as though they had not seen, everyone knew what was done. Maeve's heart was all the fuller. The dinner passed with joviality, people going for seconds and thirds, permitting themselves to overindulge one day out of the year. Linus was especially happy, and it was as though he had belonged to the family his entire life. At one point through the day, Jas had climbed up into Linus' lap and fallen asleep, and both Maeve and Danielle took pictures with their phones, setting them as their backgrounds. Shane and Marnie asked if Danielle can have a photo made for the each of them, and she agreed to send it to their address.

"She reminds me a lot of Maeve when she was a child," Hubert spoke. "I hope she's not as rambunctious as Maeve was."

"Depends. You got any stories?" Shane prodded.

"Oh, tons," Hubert cheekily grinned.

"Dad, no," Maeve groaned.

"Dad, yes," Shane laughed.

Hubert leaned back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other as he crossed his arm. "Let's see... There was one time, when she was four, that she sneaked out of the house while she was taking a bath and paraded on our front porch for the world to see." This made them all laugh... all but Julia. "There was another time, there was this foul stench coming from her bedroom. I asked her what it was, and of course she didn't know. So, one day, the smell is so bad, I go in there and start cleaning it to find a dead frog under her bed."

"I remember that!" James cackled, pointing at Hubert. "She said they were friends, and she was afraid you'd get mad at her for bringing a frog into the house, so she hid it under her bed!"

"Oof..." Maeve sighed. "Poor thing died under there. I was such a horrible pet owner."

Hearing their laughter made her throw away her embarrassment and laugh along with them, somehow Jas sleeping through it all.

"I got one on Shane for you," Marnie spoke up.

Shane winced. "Oh, it's my turn, is it?"

"Yes, it is!" Maeve giggled, reaching over and wrapping her arms around him, rocking him back and forth. "I suffer, you suffer! Then, I get to spill the beans on James!"

"Wha? Hey!" James cried out, holding his hands out in front of him. "I'm innocent in this."

"Innocent enough to laugh at your sister's chagrin? Hmm?" Danielle poked fun. "Go on, Marnie."

Marnie leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees and a mischievous grin on her face. "Shane has always loved chickens. Helped me raise them ever since he was a little boy, when he would spend some of his summers at the ranch. One day, when he was about ten, I noticed a couple chickens had gone missing. Which, around here, that's not too uncommon because of foxes and such. I didn't think much of it, until one day, I noticed he was sneaking chicken feed into his room by putting it in his pockets. I go in there, but he's not in there. I start to leave until I hear clucking above my head. I remember the entry to the attic is in his closet, so I go up there to find the chickens and chicks, him feeding them."

"Aww!" Maeve and Danielle beamed.

"Not aww! It was a mess up there! Chicken poo, feathers... ugh!" Marnie shuddered. "Took us forever to get it cleaned up!"

"So, why did he have the chickens in the attic?" Linus asked.

"He said he wanted to see if he could raise them himself," Marnie answered. "I told him that technically, he had stolen the chickens from me and that wasn't a nice thing to do. But he had taken such good care of them, I couldn't be fully mad. I just made him return the chickens and chicks to the pen and clean the attic."

"Gotta say, that's pretty cute for a kid," Hubert chuckled. "Don't know if I could've been too upset, either."

Danielle grabbed James' arm and shook it. "James! James!"

"Dani, you know all my stores."

"They don't!"

James sighed, and Hubert just laughed. "When he was about three, he stuck a Poptart in the VCR."

Marnie let out a loud laugh. "What? Why?"

Hubert shrugged. "He said because he wanted to see what it looked like on the TV. I guess he thought it would be like a movie. But, ya know... it wasn't."

"Were you able to get it out?" Shane asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Nope. Got jelly all inside it and everything. Had to get a new VCR."

They were all laughing at this story when Julia lifted her head, her eyes distant again. "...I don't remember any of this."

"It's not like you would, Mom," Maeve carelessly said. Her tone wasn't harsh, but the statement alone made Shane feel somewhat bad for Julia, who shrunk back down in her chair and crossed one hand over the other. Maeve must have realized she had hurt her mother and shook her head with a smile. "But that's okay. That was a long time ago. I sometimes forget what I have for breakfast."

Julia's face set like stone, and Hubert gave her only a second's glance before changing the subject. "Where are your parents, Shane? Will we get to meet them one day?"

Marnie's hands clasped together in her lap, but Shane kept serene.

"Not likely, no," he answered. "Dad's in jail, and Mom's gone."

"Oh," Hubert simply stated. "That's too bad."

"What was your mother like? Which was one related to you, Marnie?" Danielle questioned.

"Theresa was. She was my sister," Marnie responded, a sad but loving smile forming on her face. "She was a wonderful person. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and she would decorate all out."

Shane nodded. "Dad didn't get much say-so, did he?"

Marnie giggled. "Nope. Not when it came to Christmas."

"I remember Theresa," Linus spoke up, a fond smile on his face. "What a sweetheart."

"She loved fishing," Shane continued effortlessly. "Taught me all I know about it. I may not go much anymore, but when she and I went together..." He laughed. "She could catch fish without any bait on her hook."

Her heart soared. She had never thought to ask Shane about his parents, because she felt as though it might have been a touchy subject. Yet, hearing him talk about his mother, seeing his eyes shine in remembrance of her, made her realize she should have asked sooner.

"Ya don't say?" James chuckled. "That's a pretty impressive talent."

Marnie closed her eyes and let out a hum. "Those were the good days."

"Mom had depression," Shane informed them. The revelation made Maeve's heart shatter. It all made sense now. "She tried really hard. Her good days? They weren't just good- they were great. I think being with Dad made it difficult for her, but she made it work."

Danielle gave him and Marnie a gentle smile. "She sounds like she was an amazing woman."

"She really was," Marnie agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking...?" Hubert started, but Shane shook his head.

"It was weird..." he lowly talked. "I woke up one morning, and she wasn't up. Dad was already at work, and I was headed out the door to go to work myself. I was worried, because Mom never slept in, so I went into her bedroom. I touched her, and she was cold." He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. "They never were able to find out what happened. She didn't have a heart attack, not a stroke. She didn't take any pills or anything. It was just like she... stopped."

"That's so sad..." Danielle whispered. "Do you have any pictures of her?"

"At the ranch," Marnie answered with a nod. "Shane has her eyes."

"She would have loved Jas, I'm sure," James mentioned, glancing over at Jas, who was showing a loose tooth off to Linus.

"Oh, speaking of! We got her a present!" Danielle piped up. The word "present" made Jas lose attention on her loose tooth and look at Danielle, her eyes wide.

"I have a present?!"

"Well, it's from me and James, and Shane and Maeve," she giggled. "James, dear, can you get it for me?"

James stood up and left the house, soon returning with two presents wrapped up in his hands. He put them in Jas' lap, her big eyes moving to Marnie, who laughed and nodded, giving her the okay to open them. She tore into the wrapping to find brown boxes, which she then opened- and her eyes widened again, her mouth now in a big "O". Gingerly, her hands took out the dolls that they had gotten for her. Hugging them to her chest, her lips changed from a giant "O" to a loving smile. Danielle quickly snapped a picture, forwarding it to Maeve's phone.

"These are for me?!" Jas gasped, hugging them even tighter.

"Well, I'm sure not going to play with them," Shane laughed.

"Thank you!" Jas beamed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"I'm pretty sure Maeve has some old dolls left at the house," Julia quietly spoke. She then looked to Maeve. "Do you mind if I sent them here for you to give to her?"

Maeve smiled at her mother. "I'd be happy."

Having her daughter smile at her so freely made Julia undeniably joyed.

Before Linus left to return to his tent (despite Maeve insisting he could stay), she and Shane gave him their gifts to him: a rather nice, large fleece blanket, some non-perishable food items, and a solar-energized light to absorb sunlight during the day and light his tent at night. Elated at his new gifts, he said his farewells and left. Danielle and James, and Hubert and Julia were the next to leave, promising to visit again soon. Julia appeared beyond exhausted, and Shane revisited his days when he was trying to sober up, how tired he was during the whole process. While he wasn't religious, he hoped that things would get easier for her. Lastly, Jas and Marnie returned to their ranch, leaving Shane and Maeve alone, with Soleil, in her house. Shane put some more wood in the fire as Maeve finished tidying up what remained to clean in the kitchen, which wasn't much since Marnie and Jas had helped her. Danielle had wanted to, but they were adamant on her to relax and kick her feet up, which were swollen just a bit. Shane sat on the couch, and it wasn't long afterward that Maeve joined him, both getting comfortable. Shane had leaned back, his arm over the back of the couch, while Maeve had stretched her legs out and over Shane's thighs, a sigh escaping both of their lips. This made them exchange glances and laugh.

"Well, that was fun and all, but-"

"I'm exhausted," Shane finished Maeve's sentence. "I mean, I was all in sorts about meeting your dad, but he seems to be a card."

Maeve raised her arm and leaned it over the back of the couch, her hand resting on top of Shane's hand. "He totally likes you."

"Think so? He didn't really grind any questions out of me. I was ready for the whole Q and A."

"I told him to be on his best behavior today since more company was coming than just our family," Maeve informed with a sly grin. "Wait until the next visit."

Shane scoffed. "Oh, okay. That's not threatening at all."

Maeve giggled. Shane put his other hand on Maeve's shin, and he could feel her rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. They watched the fire, the cracklings filling the stillness of the night for a moment.

"Shane?" Maeve's voice called, breaking the silence. He turned and looked at her, but she kept her eyes on the fire. "Thanks. For helping my mom. That was..." She sighed and turned to face him. "Thanks."

He knew. He knew she was embarrassed, but also more than likely didn't know that her mother was working on sobriety. More likely than not, she assumed her mother was drunk and could barely feed herself. Dealing with Julia was like dealing with his past self. So many times, Marnie had cleaned vomit and messed, helped him to bed when he could barely walk. It was a staunch reminder of where he had come from, and while he hadn't been sober long, he was grateful. There were so many things he could never repay Marnie back for, and he could never tell her just how thankful he was for everything she had sacrificed and given to him. He wanted redemption. He wanted to redo, rewrite, remake, but instead was left to rehabilitate and start over with the broken fragments.

If helping with Julia was a piece of those fragments, he would do so.

"I just hope Hubert watches her," he nearly whispered. "Quitting cold turkey can be extremely dangerous."

Maeve's hand that was on top of his stopped moving. "She quit?"

"She's trying," Shane nodded. "Three days. That's why she was shaking so hard."

"Mom..." Maeve breathed, her hand on her chest as if to still herself. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted you to celebrate, not to worry," Shane replied, speaking on a personal level now. "Watching you, the way you live, the way you make everyone smile- it probably helped her today, Maeve. Really."

Maeve didn't say another word.

She didn't have to.

XXXXXX

He watched her as she entered the bedroom in her usual bed attire: short shorts and a tank top. Her raven hair was down, she wore no makeup, and it was during these times Shane found her the most stunning. Around him, she was herself. She was relaxed and free. She trusted him, and it made him the happiest person in the whole fucking world. Putting a few pieces of wood into the fire, he then followed her into the bedroom, where she turned down the covers for the night. With a flick of the switch, the overhead lights were off, the nightstand lamp giving just enough light into the room where they could see each other.

And he watched still.

Maeve was more to him than he would ever be able to put into words. Gentle and kind, firm and unrelenting, sincere and wild like fire. She was everything, while he was nothing. No. He was _becoming_. For the first time in his life, he felt as though he was starting to evolve, and it was because of her. She had set the mold for him to work with, and when he needed her to, she would take his hands and guide them when he could no longer do it himself. There were still many flaws in the mold, but with time, patience, and work, he would smooth them out, her helping him every step of the way.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Maeve reached and took out her earrings, putting them on the nightstand. She started to turn off the lamp when she realized that Shane was making his way to her. Tilting her head upward so she could look at him, she watched him as he sat down beside her, not speaking a word. He reached his hand up and cupped it on her cheek, his thumb running over the skin, his eyes soft and tender on her own eyes. For a moment, all he did was just scan her face, and she was worried that something was wrong. Just as she started to speak, he closed the distance, his lips pressing against hers so softly that it was barely a kiss at all. The next words he spoke made her heart beat fast:

"I want to try."

He kissed her again, his lips having more pressure on hers this time, and for a while, they did not part. She pulled away, breathless, her hand going to Shane's that was still on her cheek.

"If it becomes too much-"

"It won't."

"But if it does-"

"It won't," he repeated. "I trust you."

Those words made her kiss him this time, her hand gripping his. Her mind raced, full of thoughts about what would happen, if he forced himself to remain strong for her. It wasn't a secret that she was wanting this, but she didn't want him to do it for her sake- she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and she let out a quiet sigh- when it would mean so much for him. Mean everything for him.

He pulled away, both their lips wet, then placed scattered kissed on her face. Her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose-

"If I'm bad at this, I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head and smiled. "If I am, tell me, okay?"

"Don't think about that," she insisted, climbing into his lap and straddling him, her knees on either side of him and on the bed. "Just think about us."

She resumed kissing, her hands trailing up from his shoulders and to his hair, running her fingers all through. His hands found her hips, his fingers skimming along the lining of her shorts, ghosting some skin at the same time. His tracing made her feel as though there was a small charge of static that lingered wherever he touched, and it made the breath hitch in her lungs. Her fingers took hold of his hair gently, not enough to pull it, and tilted his head back, where her lips trailed from his lips and to his Adam's apple, where she kissed it. At this, his hands balled in the back of her shirt, a low hiss coming from him, and she knew it to be a good sign. Continuing to kiss all around his neck, she could hear his breathing quicken, and it made her all the more excited. Backing her face away from him, she reached to her tank top and grabbed the bottom of it only to lift it up and over her head, revealing her exposed top half to him.

He froze, his eyes on her, as if studying her and taking her in. Biting her lip, she tried to hide her self-consciousness; she had always been harsh on her appearance, especially her breasts since they were smaller than she wanted them to be. But when she felt Shane's hands on them, his thumbs tweaking her nipples, and him massaging them, her doubts washed away. Carefully, as though she were made of clay, he touched her, sending goosebumps all over her body as she tried to stifle a moan. He moved his head toward her chest, his lips instead kissing the scar that was on her shoulder before skimming downwards to take a nipple in. Her head lulled back, her hands again finding his hair as he focused on her breasts, one hand massaging and playing while his mouth worked the other one over. And as much as she was enjoying every second of it, her mind was racing. She had to know...

"Shane, stop."

All it took was that, and he immediately did so. Confused, he looked at her, and he leaned away, her taking her hands out of his hair and placing them on his shoulders. The look on his face...

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I..." She sighed again. "I just want to make sure you're doing this for you."

An eyebrow was raised. "What do you mean?"

"That you're doing this because you want to. Not because I want it."

"I am," he reassured. "Maeve, I've wanted to. Fuck, have I wanted to. But every time we... I let what happened to me stop us. And that's not good for either one of us." He kissed her lips. "I promise. This is what I want." He smiled. "As long as you want me, too."

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her lips crashing onto his. "I want you," she breathed through the broken kiss. "I want you, I want you, I want you."

Gripping his shirt in her hands, she lifted it up- his hands flew down, pulling the shirt downwards. "You don't want that."

"Since when do you know what I do and do not want?" she asked cheekily, lifting an eyebrow. "I want all of you."

He chewed his lip then let go, allowing her to take his shirt off. He worried, feared what she would think. From where he had lost weight, he had stretch marks on his abdomen, and he was still soft in places. Not to mention a little hairier than he liked. But the second his shirt came off, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Well, fuck me sideways," she giggled. "You've been holdin' out on me."

This made him laugh into her mouth as they kissed again. "I mean, that's the plan."

They shared a laugh, and it made them realize how real it was, for the both of them. Not only was it awkward and a huge step for Shane, but they were able to laugh and joke with each other, and it made all the difference.

His hands went to her shorts and slid them down around her knees before grabbing her and turning her over, her back now on the bed as he finished taking her shorts off. He took off his sweatpants and boxers next, discarding them in a piled heap somewhere in the bedroom. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him, only to smile.

"I'm glad to see you're not struggling with me."

He was on her again, pelting her entire body with kisses, and he felt her take him in her hand. She heard him groan just by her contact, and if that wasn't the sexiest sound she had ever heard in her life, she wasn't sure what was. Sliding her hand up and down, she reveled in how undone he was becoming to her touch, and it wasn't long until he brought his fingers up to her lips, where she took them in her mouth, her tongue rolling around them before he slid them out, some of her saliva trailing with them, and lowering them to her most sensitive region, entering them inside slowly and tenderly. Where his fingers had once been in her mouth, his tongue found place, intertwining with hers in a battle neither one of them would win. And as she worked him, she could feel his fingers move around inside, in and out of her, her breathing becoming more erratic by the second. He was hot in her hand, her warm around him, and it was too much and too little at the same time.

With a sudden movement, he pulled himself out of her hand and lowered his entire body, his face nearing her entrance and his tongue finding her most secret of places. Working in tandem with his fingers, she became a moaning, sighing, and crying mess, her legs parting, and God if it wasn't the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. Before him was the most important person in his life, bearing her all, and he had the opportunity to be with her, sharing it and living it. His eyes watched her as her body began to tremble and shake, her feet placing on his shoulders and her hands taking handfuls of the sheets into them, gripping hard and tight. She felt as though she was on fire, and she would be damned if she let anyone try to save her from it. His tongue caressing her innermost regions, his fingers driving inside at faster speeds, bringing her closer and closer to a high that she would never want to come down from. The sounds that came from her lips, the cries that echoed from the walls, the distant crackling of the fire in the living room... her eyes locked onto the ceiling, allowing herself to feel all that was happening. Too long. It had been too long, and as she thought back to previous exes, she noticed that she had never felt this way with them. Not this in love, not this kindled in passion. But it wasn't enough for her...

"Sh-Shane," she shakily called out. "Please..."

He stopped and raised up, looking down at her. "Please?"

She nodded, holding her arms out to him. "Please."

With a nod, he told her that he understood, and he drew upon her with easiness and so much adoration, his hand placing her cheek. She tilted her head and kissed his thumb- the thumb he was missing half of from saving her- and relaxed her body. His eyes on hers, focused and serene, he began entering her, feeling the tightness, wetness, and heat from her core as he stretched her. Her head went backwards into the pillow as she sighed, the pressure of him entering her felt below. He kept going until he was fully inside, and she felt so fucking full for the first time in her life that she couldn't help... her eyes brimmed with tears, and this startled him.

"M-Maeve?" he stammered, watching as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh shit... Did I hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head. She kissed him and smiled. "Make love to me, Shane."

A thrust, and she moaned, her hands placing on his back and her legs wrapping around him, pulling him as far in as he could go. A couple more experimental thrusts were had before he started going faster, giving everything of him to her. He felt her nails dig into his back, the sounds she made giving him all the cues he needed. Loosening her legs around him, she found herself rolling her hips with his thrusts, her arms going up to the headboard and using it as leverage. He took one of his hands and wrapped it around her wrists, holding them in place above her head, as his other hand went to her core to help her along in finding a release. Gaze intense on hers, she felt a pressure and burn in her stomach that was strengthening with each movement, each sensation. His name began slipping from her lips, almost in a mantra, more precious to her than anything in this world. He could feel her tightening, and his thrusts hardened, deepened, and with a loud cry, she came undone. Her world faded away before exploding again, her hips buckling underneath him as he continued to move inside her, but slower as he picked her up and sat her in his lap, her leaning on his chest until she was able to get her gatherings. She tried to push him backwards, but he shook his head.

"I'm... I'm not ready for that yet."

Remembering that Natalie had been the one to engage on top the last time, as he had no voluntary movement, Maeve understood. Being in his lap, him sitting up and them holding onto each other tightly as she bounced, their kisses messy and not synchronized was more than enough. Her hair fell into their faces, his hands moving it aside, brushing away some beads of sweat before moving to her hips to help move her. His mouth found her breasts again, the taste of her sweat and the smell of her soap intoxicating, and he was unable to keep his hands on only one place. Exploring her body, he felt every curve, every muscle. Her shoulder blades, her collarbones, the small of her back- he could not stop feeling every fiber that she was. And to her, she couldn't get enough of his touch, his skin like electricity, leaving sparks in its wake, tingling. He moved her upwards, leaning her against the headboard as he moved his hand to the headboard as well to use it to his advantage, making his thrusts all the more impacting and deeper. Gasping, her back arched, her hips grinding hard against him. With each dive into her, her entire body quaked, and it became too much. Her voice was loud, and he didn't give a fuck if the entire world heard her.

As tantalizing as she was, and as much as he wanted to last forever, he felt his break reaching. She knew it as well, and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in further and rocking with him. Her walls began to tighten around him, and in a few bursts, she unraveled, growing limp in his arms. It only took two or three more pumps into her before he reached his peak, releasing into her as a choked cry came from him lips, his forehead leaning against hers until he was done. Breathless, exhausted, and with supreme bliss, they sat there for a time, their foreheads and bodies still connected, feeling the warmth and love that they shared for each other. Then, slowly, he pulled out of her, rolling away and onto his back before she joined him, leaning her head against his chest, her hand resting on his torso. She felt his fingers trace up and down her back, gently, and listened to his heart as it returned to its steady rhythm, the two of them drenched in sweat.

They had loved each other in a way that only they could express.

"Shane?" she spoke.

"Hmm?"

She blushed. "You were amazing."

He kissed the top of her head. "I hope so."

"Mmm."

She didn't say anything else. He laid there, tracing lines up and down her back, until sleep found him as well.

XXXXXX

"Wake up!" he heard her call before being pelted by a pillow. He jumped up, only to be hit with it again. "Wake up! We gotta get ready for the thing!"

He grunted as she hit him again. "Who taught you your wake up calls?"

"My dad!" she grinned, tossing the pillow aside. She then kissed him, and it dawned on him that they were both still naked... and he wasn't ashamed. "We overslept, so we gotta move!" She started to jump off the bed, but he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down, her shrieking as he kissed her. Struggling to get away, she giggled. "Sh- uhn! Shane, really! It's nine-thirty! This thing starts in thirty minutes!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed, letting her go and rising up as well. They got ready, and he noticed a mark on his neck, the previous night's endeavors returning to his mind, and smiled. Luckily, his collared shirt would hide it. Grabbing their gifts to Haley and Sam, they darted out the door and headed toward the town square, where everyone would be gathering.

It was a grand feast, with a massive Christmas tree in the middle of the square with a myriad of presents underneath. Jas and Vincent ran up to the two of them and excitedly dragged them to the food, as they were running slightly behind and showed up after the feast started. Shane still more or less kept to himself and around his family, watching Maeve as she talked to anyone and everyone, with a feeling that he could not even begin to describe. The night before, he had made love to her. He had shared so much with her. And here they were today, acting as though everything were still the same and that nothing had changed, when it all had changed.

And that meant the fucking world.

Later, they opened their Secret Santa gifts. Shane had gotten Sam more guitar picks, as he had just been complaining about losing his so much. Maeve had made Haley a necklace of a dried sweat pea encased in clear quartz, and she was ecstatic with it. Haley was also Maeve's Secret Santa, and she gave her a framed photo she had taken of her and Shane that she was sneaked and taken when they weren't aware. It was of them in the town, sitting on a bench together, both laughing at something, the joy on their faces beyond anything that could ever be placed into words. Maeve beamed with happiness, hugging the frame close to her chest and giving Haley a hug as well. Alex had been Shane's, and he had bought the frame for the photo, which was beautiful. Made of wood, it had their names carved in it, and at the bottom had the words: Two Halves of a Whole Smile.

They both were beginning to feel like they belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

_*Sorry for not updating in a while, guys. I have had writer's block like crazy. Thanks for being patient! Also, this chapter gets pretty intense.*_

So much had changed. JojaMart was now out of business, ran off due to Maeve helping rebuild the community center and restore it to its former glory. The community stood up to Morris and backed Pierre, and afterwards, Pierre decided to open his store seven days a week. Some complained that the prices were steeper at Pierre's, but they agreed that JojaMart leaving was the best thing for the small town. Shane and Sam both lost their jobs, but Maeve insisted that she and Shane share whatever was earned at her farm since he helped her all the time. Sam was hired at the library to clean it, and he did a much better job there than at JojaMart since he was actually happy to be working there; Gunther was glad to have the extra help and company as well. Whenever Penny would take Jas and Vincent there for school, Sam was able to keep an extra eye on his little brother to make sure he was behaving and keeping up with his schoolwork. Vincent could get a little distracted at times, but with Sam insistent on his studies and encouragment (especially with how their father would be proud of Vincent's hard work when he returned in the spring), Vincent was doing just fine.

Here and there, Shane would have a bad day. It was during those days in which he and Maeve would just relax in front of the fireplace and watch movies or game together, Soleil often laying on either one of them, sleeping heavily. Dr. Aston was helping greatly, and the visits with her were now looked upon in high regard. To them, she wasn't just a doctor doing whatever she could to earn an extra buck; she genuinely wanted to help and see their lives improve. She listened to Maeve when she talked about her mother's road to sobriety, and after they returned back to the farm, while they were chopping firewood, Shane decided to bring it up.

"How's Julia?" he asked Maeve after he chopped some wood, the ax splitting the wood with a _crack!_. Maeve was carrying an armload to put in the shed that Robin had furbished on the porch for her recently.

"Dad says she's all right. He's been watching her night and day. He had no idea how dangerous it was to quit cold turkey until you told him over Christmas. So, thanks for that."

Shane adjusted the scarf around his neck. Sweating, he had taken off his winter coat; swinging the heavy ax was quite a workout. Snow fell gently, but thanks to their working, he wasn't too cold. It was now nearing February, but it was still bitterly frigid in the valley. He had been living with Maeve for a few months now, and things had been... well, wonderful. Ever since that night they experienced intimacy, they had been closer than before, and together, they were working through the more uncomfortable parts of it. Still with an aversion to allow Maeve on top, they were taking small steps, Dr. Aston guiding them on how to do so. The first had been allowing her to sit on his lap as he laid back on her bed, both fully clothed. The second was for her to lay on top of him, still both clothed. They were now working on removing their clothing, but he would still have flashbacks of the night he was drugged. For Maeve, she was understanding and patient. She was just elated to finally be intimate with him, and when they were, it was amazing.

They hadn't heard from Tyler since Shane had decided to move in with Maeve to protect her. No texts, no calls, no letters- nothing. However, this did not dissuade their fears; if anything, he was trying to lower their guards, and like hell Shane would let him. Everyone in the valley also kept a watch out for Tyler, having his description to go by, and Maeve's number if they saw him. Maeve was escorted everywhere, usually by Sebastian, Sam, or Alex. Elliot would accompany her at the beach or library.

Julia was a different matter. She had been doing extremely well, minus the sickness of withdrawal and a short hospital stay due to the dangers of it. She had been sober a month now, but Maeve was worried for her. She had seen what all Shane went through, and how easy it had been for him to switch back all due to an emotional phone call from Natalie, nearly killing him from alcohol poisoning. Her mother had never been one to handle her emotions very well, and she prayed that she was seeking help with her guilt over Matthew. While her mother had missed out on seeing James and Maeve grow up, she could be there for Lucas and the future children she had.

Maeve put her armload of wood in the shed and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Ready for a break?"

She let out a small squeal when Shane threw his scarf around her waist and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek. This made her giggle, and she turned her head to kiss his lips this time.

"I don't know about you," he spoke, "but I'm starving."

"Um, yeah! You know I'm always down to eat," Maeve laughed. "How about we head to Marnie's ranch and see if she and Jas want to grab dinner at the saloon with us?"

"Sounds good," Shane agreed, moving his scarf away from her waist and putting it back around his neck. "Let's head over there now. Jas should be back from school by now."

Together, they headed toward the ranch that was below her farm. Maeve glanced at the pond that was nearly in the middle of her land and pointed at it, nudging Shane with her elbow.

"When spring comes, I wanna put a dock there," she spoke. "I think it would be nice to have a little relaxation area here, don't you agree?" Shane simply nodded. There were still times that he wouldn't say very much, but as usual, Maeve knew he was listening. "Think you can help me and Robin put it up?"

"You know I will."

Maeve smiled. Even if Tyler never reared his ugly head again, there was a large piece inside her that dreamed Shane would stay with her regardless. Whenever she would talk about future plans with him, he would go along with her ideas, as if telling her was sticking by her no matter what. As they neared the exit of the farm, Shane stopped and put his hand on his back left pocket.

"Ah, hell. I gotta go back," he groaned.

Maeve raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"I left my wallet," he answered, turning. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Sure," she agreed, and he took off in a jog to the house. For a moment, she simply stood there, the snow falling around her and her breath a cloud in front of her. Her attention was redirected to two cardinals on a tree branch, hopping around and singing their tunes. Their vibrant red color was such a contrast to the white and gray, almost mesmerizing to see. Minutes passed as she stood there, watching them until they flew away, some snow falling off the branch and onto the ground below. Now that she was idle, she was becoming chilled, and she couldn't help but to shake from the cold. She glanced back at the house to see the door opened just a fraction, and she tilted her head to the side.

"What's taking him so long? Did he misplace it?" she thought aloud. She decided to wait another couple of minutes before going back to the house herself to see if he needed help finding it, and when those minutes passed, she headed back.

On the porch, she kicked her boots against the post, knocking snow off them. She then pushed against the slightly cracked door, opening it. Soleil was nowhere to be seen, and she usually ran up to her whenever she entered the house. There was also no noise, and she glanced around, not seeing Shane.

"Shane, what's up? Can't find your wa-" she stopped when she saw it, and her blood ran cold.

The picture frame with the photo of her and Shane Haley and Alex had given them over Christmas was on the floor, smashed to smithereens. Her eyes scanned the house again, her breath quietly shaky and her heart racing. Logic told her that it was obvious Shane wouldn't do such a thing, and that Soleil must be hiding from something since she hadn't come to greet her or was even roaming around the house. Almost tiptoeing, she made her way to the bedroom, the door cracked open ever so slightly. Her mouth became dry as her hand pushed it open, the creaking of the hinges echoing in her ears. Ready, she entered the bedroom, only for something to smash into her on the side, sending her sprawling against her dresser, knocking items off and around. She barely had time to react before arms were thrown around her, squeezing her tightly against whoever it was assaulting her and pulling her backwards as she struggled with every ounce of energy she had. Throwing her head backwards, she felt it hit the person's nose and heard a sickening _crunch!_ , and the arms let go. As she turned to run, she could see who she knew it was to be: Tyler. Without allowing herself to be overcome with emotion, she darted out of the bedroom and made it to her living room before Tyler caught up with her and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her to the ground, where she landed with a cry. In no time, he was on top of her, his hands around her neck and grasping tightly, her airway being cut off. Scared and infuriated that he was doing this to her again, she began to punch, claw, and kick as hard as she could; if the rage in his eyes had been enough to kill her, she would have been dead a long time ago.

"You choose him? Over me?" he growled as he fought to keep her down. His nose bled heavily from where she had broken it, but he paid it no mind. Fury had taken over. "You whore!"

Her struggling began to ease, and her vision was growing dark. Still, she kept fighting, and she would until she took her very last breath.

A gunshot fired through the air, and she heard glass shattering. Tyler yelled from surprise as he jumped back off Maeve, who started gasping and coughing, at last being able to breathe again. Tyler had landed on his butt and was scooting backwards as Shane made his way to Maeve, pistol aimed right at Tyler, and knelt down beside her. Lowering his free arm, his lifted her up, his eyes focused and intense. Maeve glanced up to see the side of Shane's head was bleeding, as well as his ear and a gash on his cheek. Resting against his arm, she felt safe again.

Tyler held out shaky hands, his breathing ragged from both fear and fighting with Maeve. "R-Relax, man!"

"Don't talk," Shane ordered. He lowered his head down to Maeve. "You okay?" She tried to talk, but only a rasp came out. Instead, she nodded. "Good. Get your phone. Call Sam, tell him to get the rest of the guys over here. Have Harvey take a look at you, and if he says you need to go to the hospital, go." He nudged the pistol forward and Tyler. "We'll take care of him."

Tyler's complexion paled. "I just wanted to talk to her."

"Is this what you call 'talking'?!" Shane yelled, gesturing to Maeve, alluding to her injuries. Maeve jumped to her feet and ran into her bedroom, where she found her phone on the floor from being knocked off when Tyler tackled her into her dresser. Hastily, she called Sam, managing to croak out what Shane had advised her to. Sam, the lighthearted man she had known for nearly a year now, was suddenly serious, and promised her they would be over there in minutes. Maeve then went back to Shane and Tyler, Shane still holding him at gunpoint and Tyler quivering.

"Are they coming?"

"Y-Yes," she answered in a raspy voice. She looked at Tyler, furious. "What gives you the right?"

"Me? What about you?" Tyler fumed, his eyes giving away every emotion he was feeling. "You left me and chose him! _Him_!" He clenched his fists them slammed them onto the floor. "You were mine!"

She shook her head, a disgusted look on her face. "I never was yours. Only in your deluded head was I yours."

"So, you're _his_."

"She's _no one's_ ," Shane lashed out. "She's her own person, free to do whatever she wants."

Tyler laughed as he leaned back on his hands, his head tilted back as he looked up at the ceiling. "You think that because you've obviously never been as infatuated with someone as I am with her."

"Nor do I want to be," Shane argued.

"Shane..." Maeve whispered, realizing something in Tyler's words, "he's never gonna stop..."

His hand that was holding the pistol shook. "Why? Let her go. Leave her alone."

"Because we had something," Tyler answered effortlessly. "We connected. Out of every guy in the campus, she gave me a chance."

"I was your friend, Tyler," Maeve nearly hissed. "You were the one who took everything out of context."

With a sigh, Tyler sat cross-legged, shrugged, and seemed apathetic to Maeve's words. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so nice to me."

They heard footsteps on the porch, and in came Sam, Sebastian, Alex, Elliot, and Harvey (who had a medical bag in his hand), all apparently livid at the situation. Even Elliot had his hair pulled back in a ponytail- something Maeve had never seen before- seemingly ready to fight. No one was dressed for the chilly weather, only wearing what they had on the moment Sam contacted them, ranging from sweats to blue jeans to suits. They were shocked at Maeve's and Shane's injuries, but even more alarmed to see Shane holding a gun. Steadily, Harvey walked to Shane and put his hand on top of the gun, whispering to him that all was fine and to give it to him. It took a moment of coaxing, but when Shane released the gun into Harvey's hand, the tension was reduced tenfold. Harvey flicked the safety on and put it in the back of his pants, while Alex asked Maeve where some rope was.

"You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"As much as we want to, no. That's not our job," Alex answered. "We're just gonna tie his arms back until the police from the city get here."

"Right," Maeve exhaled in relief. "It's out in the tool shed. You'll find it hanging on a nail beside the door."

Alex nodded and walked out of the house. In the corner of her eye, Maeve could see Soleil hiding under her couch, shaking and afraid. Softly, Maeve walked to the couch and squatted down, holding her hand out to the small cat. Cooing gently to her, Soleil finally crawled out and nudged her head against Maeve's hand until Maeve picked her up and held her to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Soleil," Maeve tenderly spoke to her feline best friend. "I knew you were hiding. I'm sure you were scared... but everything is fine now."

Harvey crossed his arms as he took a look-over at Tyler. "Maeve certainly knows how to put up a fight. That's a nasty break you have."

Tyler only huffed and hid his eyes underneath his bangs. It was the first time Maeve actually stopped and recalled at how Tyler's appearance was three years ago to how he was now. Three years ago, he kept his hair short, neatly cut; he was pale and thin, wearing thick-rimmed glasses that seemed to darken his already dark circles. His brown eyes seemed lonely and timid, but welcomed to change. Now, his hair was long, to his shoulders, and his bangs were messily in his eyes. He had gained muscle, no longer wore glasses but contacts. Still pale, his dark circles were worse, but instead of loneliness and timidness, his eyes expressed callosity and resentment.

Alex returned with the rope and handed it over to Elliot, who knew how to properly tie a knot thanks to Willie being his neighbor. Once Tyler's hands were tightly secured behind his back did Shane's guard lower, and he walked to Maeve, putting his hand on her cheek with utmost sorrow and gratitude in his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner," he spoke, his thumb skimming over her skin. She rested her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth. "He hurt you."

"I'm fine, Shane," she smiled, opening her eyes. "He would've killed me had you not stopped him. I'm sure of it." She reached up and tenderly touched the wounded side of his face, a low hiss escaping his lips. "What did he do to you?"

Shane glanced back at Tyler. "I went to the bathroom to get my wallet, because I remember it being on the sink. He came up behind me and smashed a lamp against my head. I had just woke up when I heard you two struggling in the living room."

Maeve bit her lip, feeling guilty. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for her connection with Tyler. But then, she recollected Dr. Aston's words: _"What is going on with Tyler is not your fault. Do not blame yourself for the actions of a jealous and manipulative man. You are stronger than that. Stronger than him."_ It wasn't her fault. It wasn't...

A new fire igniting inside her, she pushed past Shane and neared Tyler, who kept his head bowed. She kicked his foot, calling out his name, but he didn't pay her any mind. This made her even angrier, so she kicked him again.

"Look at me!" she yelled, her voice cracking. Slowly, he lifted his head, his tired, defeated eyes finally locking on hers. "You've taken so much from me. I was so scared to live my life because of you. I thought moving here would be a godsend, and it was. God, it was. Until you decided to stalk me again." She clenched her fists. "If it hadn't been for everyone here, I would have hidden away in my house again, scared to move or breath in case you found me again."

"I did find you," Tyler sneered. As much as the men wanted to beat him to a pulp, they held back, knowing it was not their place.

Maeve nodded. "You did. But I can rest easy now. Because you're going away for a long time. I'm free. Free from you. Free to live my life. Free to love the man I want and choose to love." A wicked smirk formed on her face. "You. Have. No one. You are and will be alone."

Hearing her words, Tyler's face fell, and he had nothing more to say. Neither did Maeve. Harvey began to examine their wounds, and by the time the city police came, he had to inform them that Tyler would need to be treated at the hospital for his nose. He could treat Maeve and Shane at his clinic, or so he thought. Once there, he realized something was wrong with Shane's ear; after cleaning his exterior wounds and helping Maeve, he got in his car and drove them to the city then to the hospital. On the way there, Shane felt dizzy, and his head began to hurt immensely, worrying Maeve. At the emergency room, Shane was examined thoroughly, and after some time, a doctor came in with the news.

Shane's inner ear had received damage from Tyler's attack, reducing his hearing in his left ear greatly. After stitching up his wounds, the doctor informed them that over time, some of Shane's hearing may return as the rupture healed, but he would never get his full hearing back. Absolutely devastated by the news, Maeve wept the entire ride home. Harvey dropped them off at Maeve's house, where Shane then called Marnie to let her know what happened. Maeve could only imagine how Marnie felt, which only added to her guilt. When Shane got off the phone with Marnie, he found Maeve curled up on her couch, Soleil laying asleep at her feet. Eyes red and puffy from all the tears she had shed, Shane merely sighed as he took hold of Maeve's hand and lifted her to her feet.

"We need to get some of this dried blood off us," he suggested, guiding her to the bathroom. "C'mon. A nice, hot bath will do us some good."

In the bathroom, she saw the shattered lamp on the floor. Instantly, she got a broom and dustpan, sweeping it up and throwing it away. Dried blood was on the floor, but Shane assured her to pay it no mind for now. He began to run the hot water, and for the first time since the attack, Maeve saw herself in the mirror. A deep, dark bruise in shape of hands was on her neck, and a dark bruise was on her arm and cheek from where Tyler had blitzed her. She barely noticed Shane had come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders before reaching and softly lifting her shirt up and over her head- black bruises were on her other side where she had collided with the dresser, a long, thin one at her hip and another on her elbow. Her bra fell to the floor next, and when she came to her senses, she took off her pants, underwear, and socks next. Shane undressed himself, and the two sunk into the bathtub, the hot water nearly too hot but relaxing. Two of Maeve's fingers burned, and when she lifted up her hand out of the water, her index and middle nails had been torn off during the fight, and she hadn't even known it.

Her long, raven-hued hair partially submerged in the water, her eyes wandered to Shane, who was only staring at her with kind, sad eyes. Before she could even stop herself, a loud sob tore from her throat as she threw her arms around Shane's neck, hugging herself closely to him as she wept again. Holding her, his hands running up and down her back, he closed his eyes and let her cry all she could. Soleil was now awake and in the bathroom, her little front paws perched up on the bathtub, her eyes wide in worry and concern for her owner, who was weeping bitterly. Then, as quickly as Maeve had started crying, it was changed to laughter mixed with tears as she let go and backed away from Shane. He understood it all too well. She leaned against the back of the tub, laughing and crying, her wet hands trying to wipe away her tears but to no avail. It was over. Tyler would go away for a long time. She couldn't help her ridiculous laughter through the tears, and she hoped Shane wouldn't think she had lost her mind. Instead, he sat there, watching her, a smile on his face.

When she had finished, she then washed Shane's face and head gently. Surely, he would scar. As she raised her arm up, he gave it a gentle kiss, wordlessly telling her how happy he was that she was alive and safe. They took turns washing each other, and once done, they let out the water and dried off, not bothering to clothe themselves as they climbed into her bed. Shane took her into his arms from behind her and held her closely to him, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I love you," she told him before sleep found her.

XXXXXX

Marnie came over the next day to help them clean up the mess that was made during Tyler's attack. At first, she cried, seeing their injuries and some of the blood that was spilled, but then she dried her tears and began to clean. They started to, but she insisted she was fine. Not too long after Marnie had began cleaning had Jodi, Caroline, and Robin appeared to help as well. Jodi fixed them all food to eat, Caroline assisting. Jas and Vincent came by after class to feed the chickens and cows. Touched by their generosity, Maeve couldn't thank them enough.

When the day was over, Shane and Maeve were watching television on the couch when Maeve looked over to Shane and gave him a sad smile.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked.

This confused Shane, who turned to face her. "What?"

Running her fingers through her hair, she found herself unable to look at him. "Well, since this whole thing with Tyler is over... I figured you'd return to Marnie's. I was wondering when."

"Oh." Shane turned away. "I hadn't... really been planning on it. Going back, anyway."

This made Maeve's eyes dart up, her visibly shocked. "You're not?"

"I mean... I like it here. With you." He shook his head. "I've gotten used to it, I guess. Sleeping by you, waking up with you in the mornings, working on the farm with you... It's been great for me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanna stay. If, y'know... you want me to."

"Of course I do!" she giggled loudly, throwing herself onto Shane, her arms holding onto him tightly. This made him laugh as well. "Oh! Sorry! I'm just- I wanted you to stay! I really did!"

"You could've just said so."

"I could've, but that would've made it too easy for you," she joked, giving his arm a nudge with her elbow.

"Right. Can't have that."

"Nope!" she beamed.

He opened his mouth, but hesitated. He opened it again, then rubbed the back of his neck once more. "I mean... I've kinda been thinkin'..."

"Yeah?"

His cheeks changed hue, a reddish tint forming. "Things are really great between us, and I'm certain that I love you more than I could ever love anyone else."

She nodded, a brilliant smile on her face. "I know! I feel the same about you!"

"Heh, yeah," Shane nervously chuckled. "I just... well... I was wondering if..."

Noticing his trouble, she calmed down a bit and leaned forward, showing him that he had her full attention. "Wondering if...?"

"I was wondering if you'd marry me."

The statement was almost as though Maeve's body had been violently jerked, and her eyes were wide. She hadn't expected that at all. Her lungs stopped working, and the words played over and over in her mind. Had he said... _that_? Moving her eyes to him, it was obvious that he was embarrassed and uneasy about what he had said, and before she could bring herself back to her senses to speak-

"Sorry, if that was too sudden," he spoke. "I should've given you more time. Just forget-"

"Shane," she cut him off, "look at me."

Turning his head to her, she took both his hands into hers. Her vibrant, green eyes shone brightly, and the smile that was now on her face was unlike any he had ever seen before. Her next words made his entire world shine all the brighter:

"I'd love to."


	13. Chapter 13

_*Sorry it's been a hot minute, guys. I've had such a horrid case of writer's block. If this is a little rusty, I sincerely apologize.*_

Life wasn't any different than before, it seemed. From where they had lived together for months already, their union only changed Maeve's last name. Marnie had decided that while Shane was in fact Jas' godfather, she would stay at the farmhouse with her; at first, Shane and Maeve were reluctant and tried to iterate that they could take care of Jas, but Marnie insisted that she knew they could- she wanted Jas there so she wouldn't be alone. This didn't stop Shane from getting up early on school days to go to Marnie's in order to wake Jas up for school, and walk her to the meeting place where Penny and Vincent would be waiting. Maeve would join when she could, and quite often would Sam be there with Vincent, greeting the two before heading off to the library for his job. When school was over, Shane and Maeve would be waiting alongside Sam for the kids.

Their wedding hadn't been anything fancy. Maeve wore a light purple dress, her hair in her traditional loose side braid, while Shane wore a white collared shirt and khakis. Simple silver bands were exchanged, as well as the Mermaid Pendant that was custom in the valley. Maeve had bought it from a strange mariner on the beach during a rainy day, and oddly enough never saw him again. The pendant was more symbolic than anything, but Shane was more than happy to have received it; she hadn't told him she had bought it, so when she presented it, his eyes shone bright. The entire town was there, as well as Maeve's family. Her mother had been sober a couple months now, and despite struggling, she made certain she was there for her daughter's big day.

Shortly after the wedding, James and Danielle welcomed their son into the world. Danielle had James call them shortly after her water broke, asking them to come with Jas in tow. Once the baby was cleaned and James and Danielle had a moment for themselves, they allowed visitors into the room. Jas' face glowed unlike anything they had ever seen before upon seeing the small life being held in Danielle's arms. Just as promised, they named their son Lucas Shane, as well as made Maeve and Shane the godparents. Overwhelmed with emotions, Shane couldn't help but to shed tears. He felt so damned honored, and as he held Lucas in his arms, he wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own one day. Maeve had told him that it was a "good look" for him, the baby in his arms. Maeve made him _want_ a future, and it was within in grasps.

The farm had also grown. With two cows, a goat, and a pig, in addition to her chickens as well as crops, Maeve and Shane had very little downtime. On his bad days, Maeve would understand if he was lackluster in his work ethic, with only one or two days since they married being spent in bed. Those days had been rough, and she had been exceedingly worried since he had not even spoken to her. Later that night, when she crawled into bed, he turned around and took her into his arms, silently telling her he was all right. When spring had arrived, she, Shane, and Robin built a dock at the pond on her land, with a couple of ducks arriving and more or less making themselves at home on the farm. Compared to when she had arrived a year ago, the land was flourishing now, and she hoped that wherever he was, her grandfather was looking down with a smile.

XXXXXX

"Tyler's going away for a long time," Shane spoke one evening after reading the paper. Hearing the name that was once associated with nothing but awful memories and dread made Maeve look away from the dishes she was doing to Shane, words failing to come to mind. Her silence told him everything. "He pleaded guilty to everything." Maeve dried her hands on her towel slowly, keeping her eyes on her hands. Thoughts were coursing through her mind, but she found herself unable to speak a single one of them. Shane tilted his head, studying her emotions. He then smiled softly. "It's over."

Two words. Two, simple words. She looked up from her hands and the dish towel, her vision blurry with tears. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She smiled as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Shane stood up and made his way to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes finally fixated onto his eyes, warm and gentle, and at once, she threw her arms around him, crying elated and relieved tears on his chest.

XXXXXX

"Careful, Jas," Maeve softly warned, watching Jas pick up a chick. "He's little."

"I'll be careful! Extra careful!" Jas beamed, leaning against the fence. She pet the chick, humming her own melody to it. Maeve smiled as she returned to cleaning out the chicken coop, the chickens and chicks running around at her feet. Shane was milking the cows and goat, as well as picking up the truffles their pig had sniffed out.

Not wanting to step on any of the chickens or chicks, Maeve called out to Jas, wanting her to call them to her. Excited to have her own chore, she placed the chick down and did as she had been taught, instantly being surrounded by chickens and chicks. This made the task so much easier for Maeve, who finished in no time. As she started back into the coop to put more food in their feeding area, she saw Shane walking up, pulling a wagon with the milk bins in it, as well as a box of several truffles. He spotted Jas surrounded by chickens and chicks and started laughing.

"You takin' good care of my chickens, Jas?"

"Uh-huh!" she answered quickly. "I like helping out!"

Maeve walked out of the coop with a sigh. "Shane, honey? We're out of chicken feed."

"Already?" Shane asked. "I'll go get some. Gotta take this stuff to Pierre's anyway." He looked at Jas. "Do you wanna go with me or stay with Maeve?"

"I'll stay!"

He laughed. "How did I know the answer to that?"

Maeve giggled. "When you've got all these animals around, it's hard for a kid to find a reason to leave."

"Yeah, yeah," Shane waved off. "Be back in a jiffy."

Despite it being spring, it had been rather warm in the valley. Maeve was covered in sweat and dirt, and she could see Jas' little cheeks were red and sweaty. Wiping her sweat on her forearm, she put her hands on her hips and let out a tired breath.

"How about we take a break until Shane comes back? Eh, Squirt?"

Jas nodded. "I'm thirsty."

"How about some Koolaid?"

"Yeah!" Jas threw her fist in the air. "Cherry! Cherry!"

They made their way inside, Soleil greeting them at the door. Jas picked her up and walked to the couch, sitting down and petting her as Maeve started making the Koolaid. She heard her cellphone ringing from the bedroom, and without asking, Jas stood up and ran to it to answer. In a moment, Jas came back and held the phone to Maeve.

"It's your mommy."

Since Julia had been working on sobriety, she had been calling Maeve more often. At first, it had been a strange event, but as time passed, Maeve found herself looking forward to talking to her mother, hearing how her therapy and sobriety was coming along. She was steadily becoming closer to Julia, and she was glad for that. Sessions with Dr. Aston was helping with feelings of anger towards her mother, instead letting her welcome her mother back into her life.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, dear,"_ Julia greeted. _"I have some exciting news!"_

"Oh, yeah?" Maeve smiled. "What's up?"

" _I met this rather nice man in AA a couple days ago. He just recently got out of prison and is wanting to sort his life out. We got to talking about our kids, and wouldn't you know that he's Shane's father?"_

Maeve dropped the cup of sugar on the floor, making Jas gasp and begin to ask what was the matter. Her mom had been talking to Shane's dad? He was out of prison? It was her understanding that he would be in prison for a long while.

" _Maeve?"_

"I'm here," she answered. "Mom... you didn't tell him where we live, did you?"

" _Of course I did,"_ Julia innocently replied. _"He said he was wanting to see his son again. How could I_ not _tell him?"_

"Mom, I gotta go," Maeve hastily spoke. "I'll call you back later, okay?" Before Julia could get another word in, Maeve had ended the call and looked to Jas. "Jas, sweetie, we gotta go find your uncle."

Jas' big eyes were filled with worry. "Is... everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, honey," Maeve assured as they headed out the door. In her mind, she hoped it to be true.

XXXXXX

Shane stood outside of Pierre's, his eyes on the one person he never thought he'd there in the valley. A somewhat tall man, his salt and pepper hair and scuff indicating his age, as well as his tired eyes. His clothes were a little outdated, and he wore a wedding band. Shane's mouth was dry, his chest hollow as he stared at the man he called his father. For a time, no words were said, the two just eyeing each other, Shane with unfamiliarity and his father with a myriad of emotions that Shane couldn't begin to place. His father took a step towards him, but halted. He licked his lips hesitantly, not knowing how to even start.

"Shane?"

Hearing his name come from his father's lips made him wince. Seeing this made his father's eyes change from undistinguished to a look of utmost regret. He took in features about his son that had obviously changed over the years, as well as the scars on his face from Tyler's attack, his stub thumb, and, of course, the wedding band on his finger. At last, he looked back into his son's eyes.

"...You've really grown."

"I... I have," Shane managed to croak out.

His father looked away again. "You can't even look me in the eyes anymore. Can you?" Shane said nothing, giving him the answer. "I've really fucked this up, huh?"

"What... what are you doing here?" Shane whispered.

"I spoke to your mother-in-law in AA. She told me I could find you here," his father informed. "Can... can we talk? Please?"

"Shane?" they heard Maeve call. She was in front of Harvey's, Jas by her side. Worry filled her eyes as Shane's father turned around to see his daughter-in-law there. They reached Shane, her taking his hand into her own. Jas looked from Shane's father to Shane, a questionable look on her face.

"You must be Maeve." He held his hand out. "I'm Nathan."

In order to not seem rude, she shook Nathan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Come now, I know that to not be true," Nathan scoffed. He rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled. "I'm sure the things you've heard about me... Not that I'll deny them. I was a pretty shi-" He stopped when he saw Jas- "crappy person back then."

Jas' mouth dropped open as she finally pieced it together. "You're Shane's daddy!"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I am."

Jas looked up at Shane, then back to Nathan. "He looks like Aunt Theresa."

Nathan's eyes clouded over. "So he does."

Shane shifted which leg was holding most of his weight. "Do... Do you wanna come with us back to the house, Dad?"

"I'd like that."

XXXXXX

When they returned to the farm, Marnie had shown up to pick up Jas. She was just as stunned as Shane had been to see Nathan there, and the look in her eyes expressed that she was not exactly happy. They sat around the dinner table, all but Jas who played with Soleil on the living room floor. Nathan watched her for a moment before redirecting his attention to his son.

"Is she yours?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm her godfather. Her parents died several years back."

"Shame," Nathan sighed. "She's in good hands, though."

Shane's eyes narrowed. "What is this? What do you want?"

Nathan nodded. "I know how this must seem. But all I really wanted was to see you again."

"Why?" Shane asked, leaning back in his chair. "How did you even get out? I thought-"

"Good behavior," Nathan answered, cutting Shane off. "I've changed, Shane. Really, I have. I just want another chance."

Marnie shook her head but said not a word. Shane crossed his arms, still unable to fully look at Nathan. For Maeve, it was extremely awkward and tense for her. She was glad for Soleil to keep Jas preoccupied, and also for Jas' age of innocence. She stood up and started to make coffee for everyone, finding the sugar she had spilt on the floor from earlier. That's when she realized that she hadn't finished making Jas her Koolaid, so while she coffee was brewing, she finished preparing the Koolaid.

"I... I need time, Dad," Shane spoke.

"I know you do," Nathan agreed. "I'm not asking that you give me your answer now, or anytime soon, for that matter. I've had years to think things over and to readjust. You've spent years hating me, and I can only blame myself for that."

Maeve placed mugs with coffee in front of everyone, then handed Jas a glass of iced Koolaid, finally sitting down beside Shane at the table. Shane took hold of her hand, staring down into his coffee at his reflection.

"Shane... what is going on in that head of yours right now?" Nathan asked. This caused Shane to look up at him, anger finally flashing in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You've barely said a thing since seeing me. You've shown little to no emotion. Do you feel nothing towards me?"

Maeve knew instantly this was the wrong thing for Nathan to ask. Shane's hand slipped out of hers as he clenched his fists.

"What kind of question is that?" he hissed. "Of course I feel things! All sorts of things!" His raising voice made Jas stop playing with Soleil and look at him. Marnie started to stand up and make her way to Jas. "What I'm feeling right now is that I'm pissed!"

Maeve reached towards him, but he pulled away. "Shane-"

"You have no business coming back here after all these years, after all the shit you've done! How dare you!"

Marnie picked up Jas and took hold of Nathan's jacket, pulling him up out of the chair and with her as she headed to the door.

"Shane, shh. Relax," Maeve soothingly urged him.

"Get out! Get the hell out!" Shane yelled, rising up from his chair and pointing at the door. Within seconds, Marnie, Jas, and Nathan were out of the house. Maeve was still trying to calm Shane down, who was now pacing the room.

"Shane, he's gone. It's okay," Maeve spoke.

"It's not okay!" Shane yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "He's the reason for everything, Maeve! Everything! Had it not been for his fuck-ups, I could've been perfectly happy!"

"You don't know that," Maeve argued. "Remember what Dr. Aston said. You can't dwell on things in the past."

"To hell with that!" Shane fumed.

"No!" Maeve grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Look at me, Shane!" His eyes were all over the place, and she let go of his hands and grabbed his face. "Shane! Look at me!" His eyes finally met hers, an she tenderly held his face in her hands. "I know it's hard. I know you hate him, and that's okay. But you can't let him control your life anymore. Now that he's here, you can't let him ruin how far you've come."

"Maeve..."

She kissed him. "You've made it so far. Don't go back. There's nothing to be found back there other than pain and regret."

"Maeve..." he whispered again. He stared at her eyes again, then-

His lips were on hers, and he pushed her back until her back hit the wall somewhat forcefully, making her grunt. He had taken her hands into his and pulled them away from his face, pinning them above her head against the wall. Confusion wracked her entire body; what had caused such a shift? As much as she wanted to question him, she found herself unable to, growing deeper in the emotions and the heat between them rising. She sighed into his mouth when she felt his knee grind softly against her, his hands holding tighter on her wrists. He took one hand off, his other hand holding onto both her wrists now, moving under her shirt and bra. She moaned, feeling his lips leave hers and trail down to her throat.

"Shane, let- let me go," she panted, grinding herself against his knee. He slid his hand from under her shirt down her pants, his fingers moving against her most sensitive region. The sounds coming from her was almost too much for him, making him have to talk himself out of taking her right then and there. He finally let go of her wrists, swiftly taking her shirt into his hands and lifting it above her head, casting it to the floor. He unhooked her bra, it sliding down around her arms, and she threw it down somewhere, not caring where. Between kissing, he took off his own shirt, and she hastily started to work on his belt, getting it undone in seconds. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his underwear down, as she took him into her mouth without warning. It was a will of its own that he didn't spill into her mouth right then, and he placed a hand on her head, guiding her back and forth, feeling her warmth and softness. As she worked him, she unbuttoned and unzipped her own pants, and he must have known she was doing so, because he pulled her back, raised her up out of them, and pressed her against the wall, inserting himself inside her. It was one swift motion, causing her to groan his name loudly as he filled her, her nails (minus the two she had lost when attacked by Tyler) to dig into his back.

He wanted her to know. This wasn't about anger or needing to let out steam. She had been there. She had called him back from the depths again and again, and he needed to let her know how fucking grateful he was. How much he loved her, wanted her, needed her. As deep as she could take him, he dove over and over, his name spilling from her lips. His hands were all over her, unable to keep to one area for long. She was beautiful and everything he ever needed, and she would never be able to know just how much. She never saw herself like he saw her, and it broke his heart. He was going so hard, his knees buckled beneath him, his back landing on the floor. She wasted no time in picking up where he'd left off, climbing in his lap and taking him in.

" _Fuck,"_ he groaned, and instantly, she came undone. As she took a moment to recuperate, he kept moving his hips upwards, and that's when she noticed... she was on top. And he had let her, not even hesitating. She then pinned his shoulders back with her hands and moved in sync with his movements, his hands finding her breasts, massaging them and playing with her nipples as she rode him. Bending down to kiss him, her hair got in the way, to which he moved to the side, holding it messily in his hand. Their tongues danced against each other, their kissing sloppy, but neither cared. He moved slightly, and she gasped, him finding that spot inside her. Moving back, she opened her legs, and he let go of her hair, his fingers finding her sensitive region and working it as she rode him hard and fast, wanting and needing- begging- for that release. He held her hip with his other hand, grinding harder into her. She was nearly beside herself, her cries becoming all the louder, and he sat up, moving them until she was against the counter, and drove into her with everything he had. Unable to keep it back, he found his release before she did, but he kept driving and massaging that spot until she was undone and limp in his arms. It hadn't been one of their longer sessions, but it was needed, and the two were spent as they breathed heavily, laying on the floor, their bodies drenched in sweat.

Finally able to talk, Maeve looked to Shane and smirked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Shane replied, pulling himself out of her.

"It's never 'nothing', Shane."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I guess."

"You're so weird," she giggled. "But, uh... what are you gonna do? About Nathan?"

Shane sighed, sitting next to her against the counter. "What should I do?"

"You know I can't answer that for you."

"Yeah," Shane nodded, feeling her head rest on his shoulder, "but gimme an idea."

Maeve ran her fingers up and down his arm. "He came all this way to see you, right? After years of being locked up, knowing how much he's fucked up..."

"So, I should give him a chance?"

"That's up to you. But if he didn't care, or if he hadn't changed the slightest, he wouldn't be here right now," Maeve answered. "You told me the same about my mother. Remember?"

"That I did," he agreed. He kissed her forehead, not caring about the sweat. "You're so smart."

"I know."

"And pretty."

"Mm."

"I love you."

She giggled. "I love you, too. But we should probably get dressed in case your father, Marnie, or Jas show up again."

They stood up and started finding their clothes, tossing the ones they found of each others to their rightful owner.

"Oh, so the dance is coming up," Shane spoke.

"Oh, yeah!" She put on her bra, Shane hooking it for her. "Last year, I danced with Linus."

Shane's cheeks turned red. "I was hoping you'd share a dance with me this year."

She turned to see his reddened cheeks and let out a laugh. "Really, Shane? We just had sex, and you're blushing about a dance?"

This made him turn all the redder. "It's a big deal for me."

Maeve giggled again and she put her shirt on. "Of course I'll dance with you."

Shane buttoned his pants. "Think Dad will be there?"

"I don't see him leaving anytime soon. I truly believe he wants to work things out with you."

"I wonder where he's gonna stay in the meantime."

Maeve shrugged. "I dunno. He could stay with us."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Where else is he gonna stay?" As if on queue, their phone rang, Maeve answering it. "You sure? We wouldn't mind if he stayed here. ...I know, but..." She looked at Shane. "He's okay. Mm-hm. Yeah, we've talked." Shane motioned for Maeve to give him the phone. "Marnie, Shane wants to talk. Here."

Shane took the phone from her. "Marnie? Is Jas okay?"

" _She's fine. She was just scared a little,"_ Marnie answered.

"Tell her I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that, especially with her around."

" _I will. Nathan will be staying here in your old room."_

Guilt flooded Shane's heart. "Marnie, you don't have to do that."

" _I don't, but I'm going to. You and Maeve are recently married. I don't think it would be fair to impose-"_

"Marnie, it's fine. We don't care one bit," Shane interrupted.

" _You don't, but I do,"_ Marnie assured. _"It's fine, Shane. It might do some good for Jas to get to know her grandfather."_

Shane bit his lip. "If he gives you any trouble-"

" _I know. I can handle myself, dear. Have for years and years."_

"I just... I think I should give him a chance."

" _I think so, too, dear,"_ Marnie agreed. _"Everyone deserves second chances."_

Shane thought back to how, not so long ago, he was given a second chance. "Marnie... you're an angel, y'know that?"

" _Goodness me! Where did that come from?"_

"Nowhere," Shane chuckled. "When he gets settled in, lemme know. We, uh... we have a lot of catching up to do."

" _I will."_

They hung up, and Shane exhaled deeply. Maeve put her arms around him.

"You okay?"

"I just don't wanna regret this, Maeve..."

Maeve let out a hum and nodded, knowing that feeling all too well.


	14. Chapter 14

_*I'm so sorry it's been a month since any updates. I had writer's block. Again. And I also decided to stop taking my anti-depressants/anxiety medication. I'm doing okay, but it's not been easy. If this seems a little off, I apologize._

 _In response to **FelledandFallow** : Oh my goodness, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy your review made me!_

 _This one's gonna get really heavy, guys. If you feel like you can't read this chapter, I understand.*_

Nathan stood to the side, his eyes on his son as he made his way up to Maeve. Extending a hand to her, his lips moved, to which a smile burst on her face as she took hold of his hand; he gently pulled her to the middle of the field, where others were already dancing together, placing his other hand on the small of her back. The smile that was Maeve's face was true, as it reached her eyes that were vibrant with pride and love for the man she was going to share the dance with. As they began to slowly move, Nathan felt a hand clasp on his shoulder from his side. Directing his attention to his right, he saw Kent, who had recently returned from the war. His eyes were dull, his expression completely lacking; war had done its damage, and he wondered if Kent would ever be the same.

"Your boy and the farmer look great together," Kent spoke up, nudging his head in their direction. This made Nathan look at them, only to nod in agreement. "Sam says they fell for each other hard and fast. She's barely been here a year."

A twirl, Shane holding Maeve's hand above her head, laughter breaking from her lips, her eyes closed briefly. Somewhere in the recesses of Nathan's mind, he remembered where Shane had learned to dance from, tinges of guilt washing over him. _She_ had once smiled like that, too. With him. They had been so young, so in love. Where had it all gone wrong? _When_? It had been a lifetime away; years of regret gnawed at his soul. Watching Shane and Maeve dancing together, all he could think about was the mistakes he'd made. He thought coming back into Shane's life would have been for the better, to make- or try- amends. To repair the damage that had been done, knowing it could possibly never happen. Had it been selfish? Had he been wrong? He hadn't stopped to think what Shane would have wanted before coming to Pelican Town.

"You only recently met her, right?"

Wanting rid of the pain that tugged at his heart, he decided to talk to Kent. "Yeah."

"She seems like a good woman. I heard she's done wonders for your son."

That was one thing Nathan had been dealing with since his arrival- everyone telling him how much good Maeve had been for Shane. There was a great deal about his own son he did not know, and it ate him alive. Being on the inside, away from the booze and able to look inwardly at who he was, made him realize everything. To be truthful, there were times he wished he could just return to his life of blissful ignorance, so the guilt and pain were nonexistent. Kent was able to see it in Nathan's eyes, and he crossed his arms, his own eyes now on Sam and Penny as they danced together.

"I get it," Kent vocalized before taking a drink of punch. Nathan said nothing. How could Kent understand? He had been a hero- the kind of person his sons could look up to and dream to be. What was it Shane saw when looking at him? "Sam barely even knows me. Vincent has only heard stories of me. They were so young when I left." He cleared his throat. "I missed out on so much."

This statement made Nathan look at Kent, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Was he seriously trying to empathize with a man who had thrown his life away because of alcoholism and horrible choices? A man who, in his own right, had earned every ounce of bad karma life had given him? Kent made the choice to do what was right and to fight for his country in order to protect not only his family but all those in it. There was a flicker deep down inside, one that he tried to snuff out... but it only grew the more Kent talked.

"I don't think it's ever too late, though. It's worth it to try."

" _Fuck off."_

The words left his mouth loudly, viciously, before he could attempt to stop them. The dancing and music stopped, Shane's hands loose on Maeve's back and hand as the two of them looked in Nathan's and Kent's direction. Jodi had taken a step towards them, but Sam had gently pulled her behind him. The air was thick, and Nathan felt as though he was suffocating. He expected Kent to be upset, but instead, the veteran shook his head and rubbed his hands together.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I... it's not my place to-"

"You're right. It's not," Nathan lashed out, his words dripping in venom. "You think you know what I'm going through? You were absent because you were doing good in the world. I wasn't here because of my own fucking choices. Don't pretend that we're kindred spirits."

"Dad," Shane called out, his tone firm. Sam had now reached them, and just as he started to grab onto Nathan's shoulder, Nathan hit it away with his own hand. Without so much as another word, he left the clearing, the awkward silence lingering behind.

XXXXXX

It had been hours since anyone had last seen Nathan, and Maeve was worried. It was during emotional times when being sober was always the most difficult, and she couldn't help but to remember when Shane had nearly died from acute alcohol poisoning after the phone call he'd received from Natalie. Both she and Shane had split up to look for Nathan, Marnie staying at the ranch just in case he returned. Jas was over at Jodi's and Kent's, playing with Vincent; knowing the situation, the two had gladly taken her with them. Kent couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened and apologized to everyone; he thought he was doing a good thing, trying to connect to Nathan since the both of them had been absent fathers. Yet, after hearing Nathan's words, Shane knew it had been the wrong thing to do. He had good intentions, and Shane couldn't be upset with him. Hours passed by, and their legs were getting tired, not to mention they had farm work to do. Unable to find him, the two returned home, awaiting by the phone, Maeve holding her cell phone in her hands, just for any call or sign that he was found and okay.

It was hours later, close to dark, when Maeve's cell phone rang. Hurriedly answering it, she was surprised that it was Clint who was on the line. He'd been leaving the quarry when he saw Nathan there, by the lake, appearing disheveled and absolutely wasted... and Shane felt like shit. Gus knew Nathan was a recovering alcoholic, so of course he wouldn't have sold him any booze. No, this was Shane's fault. He had forgotten some alcohol he had hidden in his room during his worst of days, and without a doubt, Nathan had found it. Desperate and beyond care, he'd indulged in as much as he could, wanting and needing to be free from guilt and anguish. Clint had ran to Robin and Demetrius' house to use their phone, then vowed to stay by Nathan's side until one of them came to get him.

"You should stay here," Shane spoke to her as she ended the call. Maeve shook her head.

"I can't just let you handle this on your own."

Shane put on his shoes then stood up, sliding a jacket on. "Dad can be a pretty nasty drunk. Just trust me that you don't need to be there."

He started by her, but she grabbed hold of his jacket sleeve. "Shane-"

Shane turned slightly, taking her hand into his own and bringing it up his lips, kissing her palm. With her other hand, she handed him her cell phone to keep in touch or to call if anything happened. No words were needed after that, and she stared at the door as it closed behind him.

XXXXXX

Flashlight in hand, he came around from behind Robin and Demetrius', seeing Linus and Clint with his dad sitting around the campfire outside Linus' tent. Clint had his elbows on his knees, Nathan beside him with his head in his hands, hunched over. Linus stoked the fire some as Shane made his way there. It had been some time since he and Clint had had anything to do with each other, and they once had been best of friends. Ever since what had happened with Natalie, Clint had made himself scarce, and the friendship was all but over. There had been no fight, no harsh words. He had just walked away. Still, he was grateful that Clint had called; he was still a good person at heart, only socially awkward. Of course, he couldn't find him at fault for being so distant; what does one do after what was supposed to been a night out for fun ended up for one of them the way it had ended up for Shane?

"Dad?" Shane called, bending over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. It's time to go."

Nathan swatted his hand away, muttering a 'fuck you' as he kept hunched over. Clint glanced from father to son before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Need me to help?"

"Nah, man, you're good," Shane nodded. "You calling was more than enough. You should probably go home and get to bed."

Clint stood up. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take it from here."

Walking by him, Clint stopped for just a moment. There was wordless communication between them, and it said all that they needed. Hearing Clint's footsteps fading, Shane put his hand around his father's arm, ready to pull him to his feet. Close to the fire, Linus had a tin coffee pot, and he could hear the contents bubbling. No doubt, Linus was making coffee in efforts to help sober up his father, even only a little. Knowing Linus, it was strong, black coffee, or as he liked to put it: "The stuff to put hair on your chest." It was just what Nathan would need. In his mind, Shane was worried; how long had his father been sober? Would his body be able to handle how much he had consumed? Was he in threat of poisoning? Minutes later, Linus had filled a tin coffee cup and handed it to Shane, who was now trying to get his father to drink some. He was met with refusal and swears time and time again, but he was patient. After all, he had had those who were endlessly patient with him during his worst moments. He gave it one more shot, but then it happened. With a frustrated swear, Nathan had knocked the cup out of Shane's hand, the hot contents spilling out and on his forearm. Instantly, Shane's arm felt as though it was one fire, and he reeled back with a yell. Linus reached out to him, but he only shook his head and rushed to the lake to stick his arm in the cold water. Not the healthiest of choices, considering, but he just needed cold as to try to prevent a horrible burn and perhaps blistering. He trusted Linus would watch over his father, but he was surprised to hear staggered footsteps behind him. He could hear Linus calling out his father's name, so he quickly insisted he was fine; after all, it was late, and he was worried the noise would wake up Robin and her family.

Plunging his arm in the water, it stung badly before the coolness became gratifying. A hiss escaped from his lips, his teeth gritted together, he heard the steps behind him stop. Without even looking, he knew his father was behind him. After some time, with a strained sigh, he lifted his arm out of the water and stood upright, his back still turned to Nathan. To say he wasn't pissed would be a lie, but he wanted to handle it carefully.

"You're on your feet, so that's good," he spoke, his arm hurting worse and worse. He'd have Harvey look at it the next day. "We should probably get you home. You can stay with me and Maeve tonight, okay? We'll take care of you."

"Don't patronize me."

"That's not what I'm doing." He stared out at the lake, the moonlight gracing the water. The nighttime insects were singing their songs, and had it not been for such a peaceful place, he didn't think he would have been able to handle his father right now. "How much have you had to drink?"

Nathan laughed deliriously. "Not enough."

"Seriously, Dad."

"I'm still up 'n movin', ain't I? If I'm still kickin', I'm still drinkin'."

This frustrated Shane greatly. He turned around, his fists clenched, unable to look his father in the eyes. "Dad, this _isn't a game_!"

Unexpectedly, he felt a fist collide with his jaw at such a force, his entire body jerked to the side, a grunt coming from his mouth. A few seconds passed by, him slowly processing what had just happened, as he brought a hand up to his face. He tasted iron as he turned to Nathan, whose face had a mixture of emotions: anger, guilt, regret... And for a moment, just a fleeting moment, Shane thought he understood. That was soon replaced with disbelief and bitterness, however, and he spit out blood on the grass.

"You wanna be that way? Fine. But I'm taking you get checked out by Harvey just in case." He grabbed firmly onto Nathan's arm and began pulling the staggering man with him. It took a while, but they eventually reached Harvey's, who- by their surprise- opened the door at their arrival, almost as though he'd been expecting them. Walking inside, Shane could see Maeve sitting in the waiting room, her legs shaking up and down in anxiety. Upon seeing them, she jumped to her feet and rushed to Shane, shocked to see his busted lip and bloody nose. Further inside, Harvey began to deal with Nathan to determine if he was in danger of alcohol poisoning. Shane began to take off his jacket, but when it neared the burn, he winced and slowed down. Slowly peeling his arm out of the sleeve, Maeve gingerly touched around the burn and turned towards the sink, but Shane just shook his head. Around forty-five minutes had passed since the burn, and the skin was extremely red. They knew it would be better for Harvey to look at it, so instead, Maeve ran some water and found a washcloth to use. After soaking it, she began to clean the blood from Shane's lip and nose, being as gentle as possible but having to use enough force to get the blood off.

"What happened?" she asked. She listened to every word as she finished cleaning, placing the washcloth on the sink before washing her own hands. Knowing she could say nothing in response, she chose to simply sit down beside her husband to wait.

Once Harvey was done, he concluded that Nathan was not in danger, but decided to keep him there overnight so as to keep him hydrated; he knew the next day, he would be sick and more than likely vomit quite a bit based on how much he had drank. He already had an IV in Nathan's arm, giving him fluids. He tended to Shane's burn, informing them it was a rather nasty second degree burn that would leave a scar after the blisters went away. He instructed them on how to care for it, giving them what they would need, and prescribing Shane medication that was a bit stronger than just over the counter Ibuprofen. With all that said and done, they both thanked Harvey and chose to stay there overnight so they could let Harvey get some rest here and there as well. Harvey brought a small television into the room so they could quietly watch it to pass the time. He excused himself to fix some coffee, and while he was gone, Shane began to speak candidly for the first time since all that had transpired.

"I can't believe he hit me."

Maeve looked away from the television to her husband, who stared at his father. She could see everything he was feeling in his eyes.

"I was hoping he had changed at least some, y'know? But he's still the same."

"Shane... don't tell me this was normal for you?" Nothing. Maeve bit her lip and took his hand into her own. "How often?"

"Often enough," he casually answered. "I learned to deal with it. I didn't want Mom to. She had already been through enough by then." He closed his eyes. "Just the thought of my dad ever hitting her... I couldn't let it happen."

"He never did?"

He opened his eyes. "Yoba, no. He's still alive, isn't he?" He stretched out his legs and crossed them ankle-over-ankle. "He only ever got violent when he was drunk. I would put us in a room together and barricade the door. He was always too out of it to be able to get out, and Mom couldn't get in. She was safe."

"What did he do? To land himself in jail?"

"After Mom died, he just kinda... lost it." He saw Maeve raise an eyebrow. "Okay, even more so than normal. He got into a bad fight in a bar, and I guess... I don't know. I don't think he started it, but he certainly finished it. He'd shoved a broken beer bottle in a person's neck."

"Shit..."

"Yeah. Shit," Shane quietly agreed. "He got a good number of years in the slammer for it."

"What about the guy he hurt?"

Shane shrugged, "He's fine. Didn't hit anything vital, lucky bastard."

Maeve's eyes moved from Shane, to Nathan, then back to Shane. It was no wonder Shane had been the way he was for so long. His mother had been the only source of normalcy, and he lost that long ago. Not much was discussed after that, but she could tell...

Shane was fuming.

XXXXXX

Easing his father on their bed, Shane began to untie his shoelaces. His father was in no condition to return to Marnie's, and the last thing he wanted was for Jas to see him that way. Severely hung over, all he could manage was slur out a few words here and there. There were times that Shane would have to help his father into the bathroom, and Maeve would insist that Nathan keep hydrated. Shane's face was bruised, the area around the cut on his lip swelled and bruised as well. His arm was another story, the pain intense and the bandages extremely uncomfortable. Maeve helped him change his bandages, her touch gentle and careful, almost as if ghosting over the area. And Shane couldn't even put into words how thankful he was for her. How could he? Where could he begin? Here she was, in a situation he never wanted to put her in, and handled it with grace and benevolence. She permitted Nathan to stay in their bed as he recovered from his hangover, helping to take care of him. They took turns watching over Nathan and running the farm, and she did so without a single complaint. Before, he used to tell himself he didn't deserve her; she was too good for him, too good for the world. Yet, Dr. Aston helped him see that after all he had been through in his life, he _did_ deserve her. That night, they fell asleep on the couch, Shane laying behind her and cradling her in his arms, while Soleil lay on Maeve's hip. It was small moments like these they both cherished.

XXXXXX

Quietly closing the door behind him, he left the house in the early morning hours. His hangover was over, and when he had woken up at his son and daughter's-in-law house, it had been a rude awakening. As softly as he could, he leaned over the couch to see them asleep there, Shane's wounds a stark reminder of what he had done. Why? How? He had returned to be the very opposite to what he was, and yet... It was a vicious cycle. One he knew he would never be able to break from. What was it? Was it him? What it Shane? Shane looked so much like Theresa that it was painful. He'd been out of jail for a few months, had been doing fine, but the second coming back to see his son to make amends made him fall right back to where he was before. He started to extend an arm, his fingers barely there at the mark he'd left on his son's face, but stopped.

And left.

He was near the mailbox when he heard the door open and close, making him tense.

"Nathan?"

The gentle voice that called out to him wasn't the one he'd expected. He turned around to see Maeve, her features sleepy as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good morning," he greeted with a smile.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't know. "I wanted to thank those who helped me."

Maeve nodded, rubbing the back of her neck as she yawned again. "If you wanna talk to Linus, you'll go to the north exit of the farm. Both Harvey and Clint are in town. If you'll wait until I get ready, I'll take you to them."

Nathan shook his head. "It's fine. I'll find them on my own. You have work to do, a farm to run. I'll come back later."

Her eyes were like daggers, piercing him through, as she read him. She then stretched and turned with a nod to go back inside. With a terse exhale, he decided to keep his word. The least he could do was thank the ones who had helped him in his time of need. It took him a while to get into town on foot. How Shane and Maeve did it every day was beyond him. He found Harvey outside with a mug of coffee in his hands-

 _-Hot, scalding. His son's cry rang in his ears.-_

-as he read got his mail and newspaper out of his mailbox. Communication struck, with Nathan thanking him and asking what he owed. Harvey waved it off, only suggesting for him to keep going to his AA meetings and to not let this discourage him. Next, he found Clint, who was firing up his furnaces and readying himself for the day. His gratitude was obviously awkward for Clint, who only nodded. He asked where he could find Linus, and after being told, he found him fishing in the lake. Linus, too, was as kind and understanding as the others, and it made Nathan feel even smaller.

He at least wanted to let Maeve know he'd done as he said he would and returned to the farm. She was outside, milking the cows, when he found her.

"I'm glad you were able to thank them," she smiled at him. That smile... he didn't deserve it. "I'm sure they liked it, too."

He couldn't stay there.

"Yeah." He looked off to the side. "I just remembered that I have an AA meeting today..."

Maeve didn't look up from her task. "Oh? You should probably go. Will they be upset?"

"I don't know. But I should get going."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Late tonight. I'll stay at Marnie's."

Maeve gently slapped the side of the cow, it moving away from her, before reaching to the basket full of glass jars of milk at her feet. With a grunt, she picked it up, the contents no doubt heavy.

"Okay. I'll tell Shane. He's in the chicken coop right now."

Nathan gave a single nod. "Thanks."

She walked to the gate and opened it, turning around so she could shut it and make sure it was shut. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed something and thought it was odd, then made her way to the coop. Inside, Shane was putting more feed down, and a small basket of eggs had already been gathered and placed on the shelf next to the door.

"I think your dad went to tell Marnie where he was going," she spoke. Shane glanced at her, confused.

"Going?"

"He said he had an AA meeting, but he wasn't going to the bus stop. He was walking to the ranch."

Shane sighed, giving Gracie a soft pet. "He's avoiding me."

"Wouldn't you?"

"He needs to face what he's done. I want to talk to him, but I want it to be civil." He rose up, his knees popping loudly, and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later. We'll talk on our way to the bus stop."

"Sure," Maeve agreed, feeling his lips peck her forehead as he headed out. Hopefully, he'd be able to catch him before he entered Marnie's house. Hurriedly, he made his way there, not seeing his father outside. Thinking Nathan was already inside, he followed, only to find Marnie in her small store and Jas sitting in the kitchen with crayons and a coloring book. Neither one of them had seen Nathan, nor had heard from him. This worried him. If he hadn't come this way to tell Marnie, then where did he go? Leaving the ranch, he looked around the forest, not knowing where he was going or where to even look. But something inside him told him to keep going, and that scared him. Constantly moving, eyes scanning, his breathing speeding up, and-

"Dad?" he muttered, seeing his father close to the cliffs. Why hadn't he been loud enough? Nathan was moving slowly, deliberately, and it was as though time had slowed to a crawl. "Dad." Almost a whisper. "C'mon, you'll miss the bus." _Miss the bus?_ Nathan hadn't heard a word, one foot in front of the other, closer- "DAD!"

Sprinting, his father falling forward, and a desperate grab. The jerk on his body as he was forced to his knees, dangerously leaning over the cliff, his father's arm in his hands. His father's eyes were wide in shock, but at what? Because he had failed, or because he son had stopped him? Shane struggled to pull him up, his hands already sweaty and his father's weight pulling him down.

"What- what are you doing?" Shane grunted, straining. "You don't get to come back then leave. Not like this." He gritted his teeth, pulling harder, the look on Nathan's face too much to bear. "We can talk. We _will_ talk. And we'll be okay. Okay? Just- ugh- just give me your other hand."

Those eyes... all they did was stare back. The muscles in his arms ached, and he could feel beads of sweat drip from his chin as he wordlessly begged his father to reach out and meet him halfway. The world around him was silent, but the scenery was breathtaking in its spring revival. All around him was the promise of rebirth, and at that moment, it was also in his hands.

 _Yoba_ , he silently prayed, pulling upwards, _I've never been the type to believe in you... but I could really use your help._ He shook with strain, and he saw his father's other hand beginning to reach for him. _I'll try. From here on out, I'll do everything I can to help my dad. Just don't let this happen..._

His father grabbed onto his other arm, and a tired smile formed on Shane's face.

"Good," Shane nodded. "I got you. Just pull yourself up. I can't do this on my own." He held on as tightly as he could, but the sweat on his hands was making his hold slippery. He nearly lost his grip, a jolt of fear rushing through him. _N-No. I have to hold on. I won't... I can't..._

"Oh my god," he heard Marnie gasp behind him. She dropped to her knees beside him and grabbed whatever clothing she could in efforts to help. With her help, and with Nathan now cognitive, they were able to pull him back up onto ground. As soon as he was safe, Shane dropped back on his rear, panting heavily and his arms aching. Marnie fussed herself with Shane, looking him over and give self-reassurance that he was okay. His eyes were closed as he sat there, catching his breath, Marnie now looking Nathan over. His heart was beating out of his chest, his body drenched in sweat, muscles aching with exertion.

"Dad," he breathed, "are you okay?"

A moment of nothing, then- "Yeah."

Shane opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad."

"Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all he gets is a curt 'sorry'?!" Marnie fumed. "What on Earth made you think that this was the only way?!"

Nathan couldn't bring himself to look at either one of them. Marnie opened her mouth, but Shane let out a laugh that caught the both of them by total surprise. Nathan couldn't help but to look at him this time, confused by what he was laughing about. Leaning back on his hands, Shane tilted his head upwards, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead as he did, and a smile on his face.

"Looks like it's come full circle... eh, Marnie?"

Marnie looked away quickly, and Nathan was as confused as ever. Shane could feel the sunshine on his face, warm and inviting, and the cool breeze on his skin. It was a complete juxtaposition as to what had just occurred, but it felt right. He sighed as his eyes met his father's.

"About a year ago... I came to this cliff, too."

Nathan's mouth dropped open, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I've dealt with my demons, Dad. And because of that, I can't let you run away from yours." Silence. Shane knew there had to have been a million questions running through his father's mind, and of course he wouldn't know the answer to any one of them. "You have to understand by now, right?" He could hear his father swallow hard, as if in recognition. "I can't let you leave without even giving it a try."

"Shane..." Marnie whispered, her hand reaching and gently tugging on his sleeve.

Nathan could feel a lump in his throat that was becoming all the harder to push down. "How can I?" he choked out, clenching handfuls of grass. "Every time I look at you, I see my failures."

Shane felt Marnie's grip on his sleeve tighten. The statement hurt, and she knew it did. But Shane... he understood.

"You think I don't see mine every time I look in the mirror?" Shane asked. This made Nathan look up, and he could see the tears starting to fall. "Thing is, Dad... you have a lot to face. A lot to answer for. A lot to forgive. But how can you begin if you don't even try? If you run away for good?" He scooted around to where he was facing Nathan. "I'm willing to try it if you are. I have been. You just need to believe me when I say it isn't easy, and that I need some time. You've been here a couple of weeks, and you expected some sort of miraculous change. You told me from the start that you knew it would take time, and that you were prepared to give it to me, but when actually faced with it, you want to take it away? You can't be selfish like this."

At this, a sob tore from Nathan's throat. "I couldn't expect you to understand. How could you? How could you even begin to relate to how I feel?"

"Because I made a promise to my best friend and his wife that I would take care of their daughter, and I failed on that for so long," Shane effortlessly answered. "Because I hurt the two people in my life who actually gave a shit about me, and I saw it every day." He put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Is it going to be easy? No. But I think I deserve you to stick around for a little longer... don't you think?"

"Selfish..." Nathan muttered, trying to wipe tears away.

Shane shrugged. "Maybe. But I can promise you this." He looked down at his wedding ring. "It gets better. And doing this... it takes away any chance of that happening." He then stood up and held a hand down to Nathan. "Give this one more go. Okay?" Nathan looked away, but Shane didn't budge. "If you meet me halfway, I swear to meet you, too."

For a time, it was silent. Finally, a chuckle came from Nathan.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." He reached up and took hold of Shane's hand. "Fine, dammit. Guess I'm staying a little longer."

Shane pulled his father up and immediately enveloped him in an embrace. This startled Nathan, who kept his arms by his side. When was the last time he ever hugged anyone? He recalled a time, when Shane had scored his first gridball goal... It had only been in their front yard, but it was special. He was so tiny, so full of life, and up on his shoulders Nathan sat him, parading him around the yard with Theresa cheering from the steps. Just as his arms shakily began to raise, Shane released him, feeling somewhat defeated that he didn't get the hug back. He pulled his father from him, his hands on his shoulders, a tired smile on his face, before releasing him for good and walking away. Left to Marnie's devices, Nathan half-expected her to unleash her fury on him by either a good chewing out or a smack to the face. Instead, she took him to her house, where a confused Maeve was waiting, playing with Jas in her bedroom. Her eyes told Maeve enough, and she kissed Jas' forehead before rushing out.

XXXXXX

When she made it back to the farm, she found Shane repairing some fences. His arms shook, the hold on his tools sloppy and menacing at best. Worried he was going to injure himself, she quietly walked up behind him and put her hands on his, stopping him from working, then took the tools from him. They both simply stood there, staring at the tools for the longest time.

"I love you," Maeve spoke softly. At this, Shane took her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

XXXXXX

She didn't hate him, and that shocked him. After everything that had happened, he _wanted_ her to. But time and time again, she showed him the reasons why Shane loved her so much, and why everyone in town thought the world of her. Gentle and understanding, she never spoke a harsh word towards him. The days went on, where she and Marnie would take turns feeding him, watching over him. She would try to talk Jas into at least giving him a chance, but since Jas was always so timid, she knew it would take a while. And day after day, he began to smile a little more, relax around everyone, and ease his spirits. Since that day at the dance, he didn't drink anymore; Shane would sometimes take him to his AA meetings and sit in with him, silently encouraging him. All the while, there she was, patient and serene, warm and open, to a broken soul such as himself. It was refreshing, but it also made him ache; how many times had he missed opportunities with Theresa when she was alive? Before he allowed himself to go to shit?

One afternoon, as they sat on the porch and watching Shane helping Jas fish out of the pond, Nathan found himself staring at Maeve, unable to stop himself from thinking about Theresa. In many ways, she reminded him of his late wife.

She finally noticed him staring at her, and he apologized awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he shook his head. He then refocused his eyes on Shane and Jas. "Theresa was much like you, y'know."

"Oh? Maybe that's a good thing," she giggled. "Shane _did_ love her very much."

Soleil came up to Nathan and nudged his hand, asking to be pet, to which he did. "Does Shane talk about her?"

"Not much, no," she answered. "I think it hurts him too much. But when he talks, it's always good things."

"I see." He watched as Shane took a bluegill off the hook and released it back into the pond. "He looks like her."

"I've seen pictures," Maeve smiled. "Especially in the eyes."

"Mm." He felt Soleil's nose on his skin, sniffing his hand. "Seeing him with Jas... I think he'll be a good dad."

Maeve laughed, the sound assuring and not of ridicule. "You think so, too? We haven't really talked about kids yet. He hasn't said much about them. I think he's just focusing on Jas for right now."

"If you don't mind my asking, if she's his goddaughter, why doesn't she live with you?"

Maeve shook her head. "You're fine. We tried, trust me. Marnie said she would be all alone in that house, and she couldn't handle it. Even on nights when Jas stays here, she calls at least once to check on her."

"Marnie and Theresa are alike in many ways. Theresa was a worrywart over Shane, so it's expected for Marnie to be over Jas," Nathan chuckled.

"That's a good look for you," he heard Maeve say. He looked at her to see her smiling at him. "See you happy. It's good."

He turned his head from her. "I sometimes have to convince myself that it's okay to be happy. After everything I've done and neglected to do."

Maeve looked out to Shane and Jas to see them waving their way, Jas beaming with pride from a rather large fish she had just reeled in. She smiled gently and waved back at them, giving Jas a thumbs-up. "Shane still struggles, too. There are days when he can't even get out of bed. They're not very often, but they happen. It's those days that are the hardest, and I worry so much. But when I come back in from working to still see him there, it puts me at so much ease."

Nathan bit his lip. "Has he always...?"

"Mm," Maeve nodded. "According to Marnie, Theresa had days like that as well."

"She did," Nathan agreed, "and I didn't make them any easier."

"Hey," Maeve gently called to him. He looked to her to see a somewhat stern look on her face, and he worried he's said something wrong. "You can't keep living in the past like that. It's not doing a bit of good."

Nathan let out a long sigh. "I know. I _know_."

"What you need to focus on now is being here, right here, with us," Maeve urged, putting her hand on top of his hand. "You've done so well lately, and I really believe that if you keep looking forward, you'll only do better."

They watched as Shane put a lock of hair behind Jas' ear, her staring at the bobber in the water, waiting anxiously for a bite.

"The day I jumped off the cliff," Nathan began, his eyes warm but sad, "when I saw that look on Shane's face... I didn't think it would've stayed with me like it has. He was so scared, so uncertain... but I honestly believe he would have never let me go. I've never seen anyone look at me like that." He put a hand up to his chest. "I didn't think about it much then, but now when I struggle, I think back to that. Years I spent believing all he wanted was for me to die, but at that moment, I knew. And I had called him selfish for wanting me to live." He then laughed. "And maybe it was a little bit, on his part. But I'm glad he was selfish." He looked at Maeve. "And I'm glad he found you."

XXXXXX

"Does it look bad?" Shane asked Maeve, showing her the freshly formed scar on his arm. Maeve muttered something as she looked it over, and he sighed. "Maeve, honey, you know I can't hear that well out of that ear."

"Sorry," she smiled at him. "But, no. It looks fine, considering how bad the burn was. I was afraid it was going to be worse." She then returned to cooking breakfast. "You could've waited to show me that after breakfast, y'know."

"Meh," he shrugged. She giggled, hearing him set the table. "Dad, Marnie, and Jas are gonna be joining us."

"I know. Marnie called me before we milked the cows this morning," she reiterated. She had told him already, but he more than likely hadn't heard her if she talked toward his left ear. It had been quite some time since Tyler's attack had permanently damaged Shane's hearing in his left ear, as well as left some scarring on his face. She had to remember to speak a little louder than normal around him, and to remind Nathan to do so, as well. The nails that had been torn from her fingers during the altercation had yet to start growing back, and she wondered if they ever would. Not that she cared- she never really painted her fingernails anyway, since she was always hands-on and the paint lasted little-to-no time.

"By the tone of your voice, you've told me that before."

She winced inwardly, hoping she'd been able to hide it. "Yeah. Right after you asked who had called so early in the morning."

Maeve heard him grunt. "Well. Shit. Sorry."

"N-No! It's fine! You just didn't hear me is all!"

"Sometimes, I gotta wonder if that's more of a blessing than a curse."

She grabbed an oven mitt and tossed it at Shane, which hit him in the chest. "Oh, you _kidder_!"

He laughed. "Right? I'm hilarious."

"I gotta wonder how Marnie is fairing with Nathan staying there for so long," Maeve said, flipping the pancakes so the other side would get done.

"Good question. She put up with me for years. I bet she was happy with me gone. Jas is a lot easier to take care of, after all."

"I can see that, since your socks somehow miss the laundry basket every single night, while the rest of your clothes make it," Maeve snidely joked. Shane threw the oven mitt and her now, it landing on her shoulder.

"Now look at who's being funny."

"Your socks stink."

"You stink."

"Real mature, Shane."

She felt him kiss her temple as he reached up to the cabinet above her to get some glasses. "For real, though. His circumstances are different than what mine were. I'm her nephew. He was married to her sister."

"I'm sure it was bitter at first, y'know?" Maeve asked, putting the pancakes on a plate and handing them to Shane for him to place on the table. She turned off the stove eyes, grabbing the skillet full of bacon and the frying pan of scrambled eggs, Shane taking the oven mitt off her shoulder and taking another one from the drawer. He hurriedly placed them on the table so she could put the skillet and frying pan down on them.

"Marnie's not the one to complain. About anything. Ever. So, I don't know what's going on."

There was a knock on their door, and they could hear Jas call our their names. Marnie opened the door, and in they walked. It hit Shane and Maeve just how much Nathan had changed in those several weeks he had been there. He looked better, healthier. Happier. Shane had told Dr. Aston about him during one of their consultations, and she offered to take him in under her care as well. She had even gone on to say them taking such good care of him was healthy for everyone, as a way of coping and forgiveness. Since being in Dr. Aston's guidance, she had put Nathan on anti-depressants and listened to him intently. Just as she had done for Shane and Maeve, she had been doing wonders for Nathan. And while Nathan was staying with Marnie, he had taken up the task of doing farm chores, helping Marnie out greatly. Jas had even come around, starting to open up to Nathan bit by bit.

While eating, Shane and Maeve noticed Marnie was despondent.

"Marnie? You okay?" Maeve asked her, concerned. Marnie only smiled sweetly.

"Of course, dear. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little down, is all," Maeve addressed. "You're not usually like this."

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry," Marnie blushed.

"Marnie, don't be sorry," Shane awkwardly spoke, patting her back. Other than comforting Maeve and Jas, he wasn't too keen on comforting others. "What's up? And don't say it's nothing, because we know better."

Poking her eggs with her fork, she pursed her lips before sighing. "I broke things off with Lewis the other day."

This stunned Maeve greatly, but by the look on Shane's face, she could see it made him undeniably happy. She kicked his shin under the table, prompting him to change his face before Marnie could see it.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I thought there wasn't really anything there, anyway. Since he wanted it to be kept a secret."

"That's the very reason why I did it," Marnie informed. "I was tired of having to be so secretive and feeling as though I would always be an embarrassment if people were to find out."

"How embarrassing for him, then," Shane grunted, bringing up his mug of coffee to his lips. "Everyone knew what was going on. Y'know, since he had Maeve bring his boxers back from yo- OW!" He jumped, wincing. "Stop kicking me, Maeve!"

"No, dear, he's right," Marnie sighed, quietly fussing at Maeve. "He's been right all along. I kept hoping that he'd change his mind eventually. But it's been _years_."

Maeve reached over and put her hand on top of Marnie's hand. "I'm sorry. But you deserve better than that. You shouldn't have to be a 'secret', Marnie."

"Are you okay, though?" Nathan questioned, not looking up from his plate. Maeve smiled to herself; he was every bit as awkward as Shane in regards to others' feelings. "You've pined over Lewis for a long time."

Marnie smiled warmly at Nathan. "I'm all right, Nathan. You shouldn't worry over me. It's just going to be weird, since this is a small town and all."

Nathan shrugged. "I mean. I'm living in your house. I see you every day. I'm gonna worry about you."

Something about this comment made Shane choke on his eggs. Maeve patted his back firmly until he was able to swallow his bite, his eyes watery as he took a swig of coffee.

"Uncle Shane! Chew your food better!" Jas fussed at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Shane coughed. Maeve tapped his foot with her own under the table, wordlessly expressing only something they knew, and he cleared his throat. "I'm okay now."

XXXXXX

"Oh, for the love of Yoba, Shane. _It meant nothing_ ," Maeve sighed as she dried the plate and put it up in the cabinet.

"But what if it _did_?" Shane asked, washing the skillet.

"It's only been a few weeks. Of course they're gonna get closer!" she addressed, drying another plate. "But that doesn't necess-"

"I mean, thank _fuck_ she ditched Lewis, but c'mon. My dad?"

Maeve clicked her tongue as she put her hands on her hips, her drying towel in one hand. "And what's wrong with your dad? Hm? He's come quite the long way in such little time!"

Without thinking, Shane pulled his hands out of the water and ran them through his hair, messing it up badly and wetting it. "What's it- Maeve, are you forgetting he was married to her sister?"

"You're counting your chicks waaaay before they've even hatched, Shane."

"Am I?" Shane hypothesized.

"You _are_! And you got dishwater in your hair!" Maeve giggled, reaching up and poking a soap bubble to make it pop. "What would it matter, anyway, if they were both happy?"

"I-" Shane stopped, then turned and shoved both his hands back in the dishwater.

"'I'?" Maeve prodded, poking Shane's ribs. He said nothing, making her grin. "Have you conceded, then?"

He whipped around and rubbed his wet hands all over her face before taking off running outside, her chasing after him. He had barely made it off the porch when she jumped on his back and sent them both to the ground, where they began to wrestle with each other, Shane always careful to not hurt her by accident. He finally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly against him.

"Sh-Shane! Oof! This isn't fair!" she grunted, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Fine! Then take this!"

She licked along his neck, and instantly felt him shutter beneath her. "D-Don't do that. That's not gonna have the effects you're hoping for."

"Is it?"

She licked again, and he could feel his pants start to tighten. It had been a while, since they had been so busy helping take care of his father; they had barely had much time for themselves, let alone _that_. She kissed his Adam's apple, and he bit his lip. She could feel him against her thigh, and just as he went to kiss her, she slid from underneath his arms, darting into the house, laughing all the way. She could hear him following closely behind, and she ran into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it behind her. The doorknob turned, and he laughed incredulously on the other side of the door.

"Oh, that's dirty."

"All's fair in love and war," she teased, sitting up on the sink.

"Hardy har har," Shane mocked. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

She reached in a drawer, pulled out a nail filer, and started filing down her nails. "I dunno. How long can _you_ keep it up?"

"Is that supposed to be a pun?"

With that question, she realized what she had just said, stopped filing her nails, and let out a laugh. "It wasn't intended to be, but sure."

"You know we have more work to do."

She extended her hand, examining her nails. "Pretty sure that's what I married you for."

He laughed, leaning against the door. "Oh, when you get out, you're gonna get it."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Shane bit his lip hard. Oh, the teasing... "Keep this up, and you'll find out."

"How so? You gonna break down the door?"

"I just might."

She fanned herself. "Oh, lawd, I think I have a case of the faints," she dramatically joked. "To think my big, strong farmer would break down my door just to bed me!"

Shane chuckled then leaned off the door. "Nah. Getting a new door would be expensive."

"Oh, would it? That would be an awful shame."

"Yeah, it would." She could hear his voice trail away for a second, but heard his footsteps come closer. "Then again, that's what these are made for, right?" She saw they key to the bathroom slide under the door, and she gasped and laughed at the same time.

"How are you going to get in now?"

"I can do this all day."

"Is this a battle of attrition?"

His answer nearly made her fall apart, as his voice held such seductiveness unlike she'd ever heard before. "I don't know. Is it?"

Shane heard nothing, then the door cracked open, him seeing a sliver of Maeve's eyes peering at him from the other side. The look was lustful, dark, and he knew she'd had enough.

"Why don't we work on negotiations?" she suggested, her voice dripping in lust.

She didn't have to tell him twice, as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed. Work could be done whenever they decided they were.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Hey, guys! Sorry again that it's been a hot minute. Not only do these chapters take time to write, but I've been undergoing discontinuation syndrome from my medication, which has sucked. I'm on my way to being better, though. Thank you for your kind words and patience!_

 _This is a re-upload. I had proofread it before uploading, but for whatever reason, I didn't see all the freaking mistakes until afterwards. Holy Jesus, were there mistakes... Haha.*_

"Luuuucaaaas. I love you, Luuuucaaaas~" Jas sang to him as he held onto her finger. Shane rocked back and forth gently, holding the baby in his arms, Lucas' eyelids getting heavier and heavier as he sucked on his other thumb. Danielle, Maeve, and Marnie were in the kitchen, fixing dinner, the others in the living room. Nathan sat on the couch and watched his son as he rocked Lucas then turned his head toward James.

"Cute kid," he spoke candidly. James tensely smiled and gave a single nod, and Nathan knew why. This was his first time meeting Maeve's side of the family, and of course they would have known just enough about him to have rendered judgment. Yet, he had changed so much. Months had passed, the person he was before almost like a distant memory. Distant, but also not. Months, not years... he had to show them who he had become. Maeve had told him that her brother was stern, but gracious; he was protective over his younger sister and his family, and Shane had been a part of it for some time now. Danielle had welcomed him with a smile, but according to Maeve, that was the kind of person she was. Earning trust was something he had to do over time for some, and it was obvious that James was one of those people.

"Dinner's ready," Maeve called, the three of them finishing up setting the food on the table. Danielle headed to Shane to get Lucas from him, but he had just closed his eyes, prompting Shane to shake his head and urge her to go ahead and eat. With a heartfelt thanks, she returned to the table and sat between Jas and James.

"He's able to pull himself up to his feet now," James spoke up about Lucas moments into the meal. "It's only a matter of time before he's walking."

"And getting all into things," Marnie giggled.

"Oh, trust me, he's there already," Danielle tiredly smiled. "We've had to put child locks on our cabinets and doors. Not to mention gates at our stairs. It's crazy how fast he gets around."

Nathan glanced back, only to see that Shane was asleep as well. It was sort of an endearing sight to him, only sending it further to home how good Shane looked like that; yet, it was bittersweet in the sense that he knew why his son was so tired. His depression had been particularly rough lately, and Nathan felt helpless. Maeve, who had been by Shane's side and witnessed him at his worse, assured Nathan that his son would be fine as long as he didn't keep addressing it and asking him what was wrong. Putting his trust in Maeve, Nathan chose to watch from a distance.

"How are you doing in materials, Maeve?" he heard Marnie ask, bringing his attention back to the table.

Maeve let out a sigh. "To be truthful, they're nearly gone. I know I need to go back to the mines-"

"No, you don't," James interrupted strongly, stabbing his fish with a fork.

"James, hun," Danielle gently fussed, putting her hand on his thigh, "Maeve is a big girl now. She can make big girl decisions."

Maeve laughed, but it couldn't hide her fluster. "Thing is, I'm too scared to..."

"What happened at the mines?" Nathan asked, genuinely interested.

"She was almost killed, that's what," James answered firmly, his fork now slicing the fish into smaller pieces. "Had it not been for your boy finding her, she would have bled to death."

Nathan glanced at Maeve, who now had her hand on her shirt where it covered her scar. He could tell it was still a bitter memory for her, as her hand slightly shook.

"Why not post a commission?" Marnie suggested, making Maeve look at her. "Y'know how you're always helping people when they post on the bulletin board- you can do that, too, honey."

Maeve shook her head, her hand moving away from her shoulder and down to her lap. "I couldn't... no."

"Abigail and Sebastian go to the mines all the time."

"Not as deep as I go, I know that for a fact," Maeve rebutted. "They're dangerous, and I couldn't put someone else in danger like that."

"What about Marlon?"

"Marlon has a bad knee, Marnie," Maeve pointed out. "Not to mention he's no spring chicken _and_ missing an eye." She shook her head again. "It's fine. I'll figure something out. The quarry is still an option, but I don't get nearly as many materials there than I do in the mines."

Nathan could see that James what not particularly fond of the conversation topic, so he awkwardly cleared his throat and took a bite of fish. "This fish is excellent. Who cooked it?"

"I did," Danielle smiled. "I gave Maeve the recipe when she first moved here, but she begged me to make it this time."

"That's because I can't cook it as well as you can," Maeve sulked. "Linus and Shane love it, but I swear, you put something else into it when you do. And you're not telling me what it is."

"Just lo-"

"If you say 'love', I'm gonna hurl," Maeve cut her off, grimacing. This made Danielle and Nathan laugh. The rest of the meal was spent eating and talking about anything that came to mind. Nathan mostly kept quiet, listening to everyone else, making Maeve think how very much like Shane that was. Shane wasn't much of a talker, choosing to listen to people instead, voicing his thoughts here and there when he believed it was necessary. Either Nathan was like that, as well, or was quiet until he felt more acclimated to people. Regardless, she was just happy that he was there and doing so much better.

Nathan and Shane's relationship was repairing. Slowly. But it _was_ , and that was all that mattered. Nathan knew that he would never fully gain his son's love and trust, which he and Julia talked about from time to time at their AA meetings in the city. It was better to have something than nothing, so they would take whatever they could and be glad with it. Dr. Aston had also helped Nathan immensely with the guilt, giving him hope for a new life outside of repairing his relationship with his son. He could _be_ now, and it was more than he had ever had in his life. They were also thankful for Marnie, who had taken him in graciously, despite their history; she had done so much for him, and he knew he could never repay her. It couldn't have been easy for her, having her sister's husband in her house, but there she was, through it all.

"Uh, Dani?" they heard Shane call towards to end of the meal. Danielle looked at him to see him sleepily holding onto Lucas, sitting upright in the rocking chair. "I think little man is hungry."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, he keeps burying his head in my chest and getting fussy because I obviously don't have the goods." The statement made them laugh, Danielle getting up and walking to him. "Here, bud. I got ya the hook up," Shane joked as Danielle reached and tenderly took an increasingly irritated Lucas into her arms.

"Maeve, I'm gonna borrow your bedroom for a little while."

"Sure thing," Maeve nodded, watching Danielle enter it and closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, Shane had made his way to the table and started eating. "Want me to warm it up for you?"

"Nah, it's fine," Shane assured. "It's not that cold."

"You sure?"

He nodded and continued eating, but he stopped shortly afterwards. His depression had all but killed his appetite, Maeve expecting it this time around. Marnie was obviously flustered but kept her thoughts to herself. Jas, however, didn't understand and leaned over the table a bit, her hands on it to hold herself up.

"That's not enough for a grown-up, Uncle Shane."

Shane's eyes moved from his food to Jas, a smile forming on his face. "Doesn't seem like it, huh? But I'm full, and we both know eating until your tummy hurts isn't good. Right?"

Jas nodded, then hopped down from her chair. "Can I go see Lucas?"

"No, sweetie. Wait until Dani comes out of the bedroom," Maeve told her. "It's his dinner time, too."

"Then... can I go see the animals?"

"Yeah. C'mon, squirt," Shane nodded, rising up out of his chair. "It's time to put them up, anyway."

While Shane and Jas were taking care of the animals, and Maeve and Marnie cleaning up, James and Nathan were in quiescence in the living room. A rather tense quiescence. James' leg bounced up and down, and Nathan would crack his knuckles every now and then, the awkwardness real. To try to alleviate the issue, Nathan chose a topic and gave it a shot.

"My son is a huge gridball fan."

"Mm."

Strike one. He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking.

"So, your wife likes to cook?"

"She does."

"That fish tonight was great. I hope she knows I was serious."

"She does."

Strike two. This wasn't going so well.

"Your mom is doing really well. I'm sure you're proud of her."

"I am."

That was it. Strike three. Nathan clamped his mouth shut and stared ahead at the wall. It wasn't too much longer when Danielle came out of the room, having fed and burped Lucas. Since it was getting late, they prepared to leave, letting Jas and Shane see Lucas once more before putting him in the car seat and setting off. Before returning to the ranch, Maeve gave Nathan a smile and a pat on his shoulder, reassuring him that her brother would come around in time and to just be patient.

XXXXXX

"I'm going out today," Shane told her early the next morning. Yawning, she was surprised; he usually went out on Mondays and Fridays, but it was Sunday. Coffee mug in her hands, the warmth spreading to her fingers, she watched him as he put on his boots, confusing her all the more.

"Uh, okay. But why the boots?"

"I always where these. It's a bit of a walk to town from our farm, y'know."

Too tired to give it much thought, she nodded and took a sip of her coffee. He gave her a kiss on her forehead passing by her and walked outside, closing the door behind him. The sun had not fully risen, giving the sky a surreal glow, the air not as humid in the summer morning. He made his way to the shed, opening the cabinet that contained Maeve's mining essentials and her backpack. Because she was smaller, he had to loosen the straps of the backpack. Her sword was leaned up against the wall, and he took it into his hands, giving it a couple experimental swings, its weight more than what he thought it would be, then putting it in its sheath that was tied around his waist. In the bag was a glow ring, which he would put on when he was in the mines. Deciding to go the north exit of the farm so Maeve wouldn't see him, he left the shed and headed towards the mines.

When he reached Linus' tent, he was surprised when he saw Linus and Nathan there, sharing a cup of coffee together, Nathan with mining gear. Quickening his pace, he stopped in front of his father and put his hands on his hips, clearly confused as to what Nathan was doing. Nathan gave a single nod and finished his coffee, handing the empty tin cup to Linus.

"Good as always, Linus. Thanks."

"Yup," Linus nodded back. "I trust you'll take good care of my mining equipment. I'm too old to go down there anymore, so I'm glad it's getting some use again."

"Um, excuse me, but, Dad?" Shane spoke up, his eyes asking the question before his voice could. Nathan patted his back with a smile.

"Looks like I'm starting to finally get you a bit." He gestured to his and Shane's mining gear and the sword at his hip. Shane couldn't mask his puzzlement, no matter how hard he tried.

"But how?"

"You were always a light sleeper," Nathan shrugged. "I was certain you'd heard the conversation last night about Maeve's problem and that you would try to go it alone. I remembered Linus has some old mining equipment, so here I am."

Shane shook his head. "Dad. No. It's really dangerous in there."

Nathan crossed his arms. "Well, yeah. No offense, Shane, but what do you know about fighting monsters?" Shane instantly deflated, making Nathan nod. "See? I figured if the two of us when together, with what little we know about this sort of fighting, we should make it out okay."

To say Shane was frustrated was an understatement. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "Dad, this isn't some bar fight. These are monsters. Maeve nearly got killed by one."

"Right."

Shane opened his eyes and gestured with his head, "You should head back."

"Nah, I don't think I will."

For a moment, they locked eyes, and it was clear Nathan wasn't going to waver. With a defeated sigh, Shane began to look over Nathan's equipment, realizing that while it was old, it was in decent shape. On one of Nathan's fingers was a glow ring, and this made Shane feel somewhat better, as they would have more light now. He stood back, arms crossed and face set.

"Fine. But I'm serious when I say to stick close to me. Got it?"

With a wave of his hand, Nathan turned and began to walk towards the mines, Shane joining him.

XXXXXX

Maeve was beside herself with worry. It was way after dark, and neither Shane nor Nathan had been seen around in town. Marnie and Jas were at her house now, after having searched for hours; Marnie was undeniably upset, Jas knowing that something was wrong with Shane and Nathan but uncertain as to what. Marnie had found a note left by Nathan early that morning, informing her that he would be back later and to not worry. As hard as it was to do and admit, they had both gone to Stardrop Saloon to see if they were there, and were both relieved and concerned when they weren't. Had they been able to find Linus, he could have assured them they were in the mines, setting their qualms aside. Yet, he was nowhere around his tent, more likely fishing for his dinner that night.

It was close to midnight, Jas sleeping on the couch, Marnie and Maeve sitting at the kitchen table wrought with anxiety, when they saw a glow outside the window. Quiet voices carried with it, and instantly, they ran outside to see Shane and Nathan, tired, filthy, and with wounds and bruises, but otherwise fine. Maeve threw her arms around Shane, and Marnie doing the same with Nathan, much to Shane's astonishment. They were met with a barrage of questions, only for them to answer by opening their backpacks by showing all the ores they had mined. Maeve's heart shattered from the mixture of emotions she was flooded with. She was elated that Shane and Nathan had thought so much of her to offer help as to prevent her from going back to the mines. She was upset that they hadn't told her or Marnie what they were going to do, worrying the both of the into near panic attacks. She was relieved that they were back and had been successful, as well as not badly wounded. And lastly, if not mostly, she was angry at herself for being such a coward, relying on others to do a task she was more than able to do. Giving Shane a look-over, she was saddened to see minor wounds and deep bruises, and by the look on Marnie's face, it was obvious Nathan had them, too.

"You scared us!" Marnie fussed, her hands on Nathan's face. "You left a note! _A note_!"

"It told you to not worry, though," Nathan tensely grinned.

"I know it did, but it didn't help!" She moved her hands to her hips. "Look at the state of you two! Why didn't you come up sooner?!"

"We were down there pretty deep. Took us a bit to get to the top," Shane answered. "But, uh, yeah. We did good, right?"

Maeve let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes. Yes, you did. But it's late. We can talk more later." She turned to Marnie. "I'll take Jas to school tomorrow. You two should get home and get some sleep."

"Of course," Marnie agreed. She took hold of Nathan's hand, pulling him with her. "C'mon. You need a shower. And take your boots off before you go inside. I swear, you get my house dirty..."

Her voice trailed off as they left them there, the air tense. Maeve crossed her arms, and Shane could plainly see she was not happy with him at all.

"You're 'going out'?"

Shane hung his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you."

"But you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes met hers. "Because I knew you'd refuse. That or you would force yourself to go, and I know you're not ready for that yet. I just-" he was cut off by her lips pressing against his. She pulled away from him and took hold of his hands, her eyes still focused on his.

"You can't lie to me, Shane. You just can't."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Tell me things from now on."

This made him pause a moment, his eyes casting to the ground. She leaned forward, thinking he was struggling to come to agreement, but he finally opened his mouth to answer. "I will."

She rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands then released them, her own moving to take his backpack off. She removed the mining equipment and the sword, urging him to go shower as she put away everything. Once she had, she went inside, glad to see Jas still fast asleep with Soleil sleeping in her arms. The sound of the shower running filled her ears, and when she went into the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and entered the bathroom, steam fogging her vision and the mirror. Earlier, she had been so worried, she was unable to shower; she began to take her clothes off, her fingers skimming along her jagged scar. It had been one of Krobus' own people who had attacked her, with Krobus apologizing on their behalf. Stepping into the shower, Shane moved so she could get wet as well. She could see the dirt and grime still washing off him, and the more it did, the more wounds she could see. Taking the washcloth from him, she put more soap on it and began to tenderly wash him, ghosting over the cuts and bruises, her heart breaking. She should have been there, not them. They had been fortunate this time, but what if they hadn't been? What would she have done?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shane grabbed her wrist, stopping her, his lips pressing against the scar on her shoulder. Her eyes met his, and for a time, nothing and everything was said. Releasing his hold on her wrist, he let her finish washing him, as he knew that was what she wanted to do as a sign of gratefulness. When their shower was over, they put on some sleepwear, Maeve towel-drying her hair, and climbed into bed. Shane fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, but it took Maeve a while before darkness found her.

XXXXXX

She stood at the entrance to the mines, her grip on her sword's hilt so tight, her knuckles were white. Staring into the darkness, her heart beat rapidly, her mouth dry and her tongue sticking to the roof of it. His hand found her hip and pulled her to him just long enough for him to whisper reassurance in her ear, and inside they went. Their glow rings lit up a good portion of the area, and to the side, they could see the dwarf who was always there, his eyes inquisitive. Shane had just been there the day before, so why was he back? Maeve gave the dwarf a fleeting wave then started to the ladder, Shane stopping her by calling out her name.

"You don't have to go down today, Maeve," he suggested. "Being back in here is a huge step."

She shook her head. "I need to try."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed. "I'll go down first."

Before she could get a word in, he went down the ladder to the first floor. She followed briskly after him to see him killing a slime, but that was all. He let out tired sigh and sheathed his sword, looking at her.

"I'm still tired from yesterday," he chuckled. Guilt washed over her; she had insisted she go alone, but he wouldn't hear of it. "Ready to mine?"

"Yout _do_ know that I made it a lot deeper than this, right? We can take the elevator down to those levels."

"Thats not a good idea, Maeve, and you know it," he argued. "You're doing great. No need to rush it. Just tell me when you're feeling uneasy, okay?"

"S-Sure," Maeve agreed.

They began to mine, Maeve excited to be getting more and more materials she desperately needed. It was obvious Shane was exhausted, so she kept a close eye on him. When they were done with the area, they moved down to the second floor, where to Maeve's horror was infested with monsters. At once, she froze, unable to move even a fraction, until she felt Shane pulling her by her shirt up the ladder. Back up at the entrance to the mines, Shane doubled over, his hands on his knees, panting heavily. At last, Maeve blinked and was able to move, again feeling overwhelmingly guilty. She moved to Shane and put her hands on his back, but he stood upright and pointed to the exit. Wordlessly, they left the mines and returned to the farm, Maeve smothering in doubt and self-pity. At the farm, Shane put up their equipment then turned his attention to Maeve, his hands on her shoulders.

"You did great," he smiled at her. She shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. He squished her cheeks together, shaking his head with her, which in turn made her stop. "No, don't do that. Don't be that way. _You did great_. You went back after all this time. It's only uphill from here." He could see her trying to force back her tears of frustration, so he kissed the tip of her nose, letting go of her cheeks. "I promise."

She choked back the desire to cry. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Her tears faded away, and then she let out an incredulous, almost self-deprecating laugh. "I'm so stupid. I can- _I did_ \- handle Tyler. What's some monsters compared to him?"

"They're a bit different, but sure, if you wanna think of it like that," Shane laughed. He stretched, his joints popping, which elicited a sigh from him. "If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off."

She giggled and gave him a gentle push towards the house. "Go on. You've more than earned it."

She watched him as he walked into the house, rubbing on various sore muscles along the way, then decided to go to Marnie's ranch to see how Nathan was doing.

XXXXXX

Marnie welcomed her the second she entered her house, and she could see Nathan sitting at the dinner table, eating a late lunch Marnie had cooked up for him. She sat down beside him, at last seeing a rather nasty black eye and a tired smile. His cheek below his eye was swollen, and a rather nasty cut was on his lip, making it difficult for him to eat. Knowing this, Marnie had made him a soup, which smelled wonderful. As he ate, she told him about her efforts at the mine, and she could see he was just as proud of her as Shane had been. Marnie informed her that it had taken him nearly an hour to scrub all the dirt and grime from the mines off the night before, and his clothes had to be washed completely separate from the others, having to run them twice through the washer. Maeve hadn't gotten around to washing Shane's yet, so she made a mental note of this. She was unaware at how much time had passed when she heard a knock on the door, Penny and Jas entering shortly afterwards.

"I brought Jas home. Shane called and said it would be best if I did," Penny smiled at them. Her eyes widened when she saw Nathan's state but quickly adjusted herself. "It's good to see you weren't hurt too badly, Mr. Russell. Marnie and Maeve were really worried about you two yesterday."

"Please, call me Nathan," he spoke, his voice muffled a bit because of his swollen cheek. "Thanks for bringin' Jas home."

"It's no problem. I used to do it all the time before Shane turned around. I kinda missed it." She then looked to Jas. "Don't forget to read that book tonight, Jas."

"I won't!" Jas beamed as she ran to her bedroom, throwing her backpack to the side. "See you tomorrow, Miss Penny!"

"Well, I should be getting home myself," Maeve said as Penny left. "I bet Shane's hungry by now. He was really tired, so I'm gonna cook him up something good."

"Pepper poppers or pizza?" Marnie grinned.

"Why not both? He's earned it," Maeve giggled. She opened the door and waved as she left, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXX

"What's the occasion?" Shane asked, wide eyes on the feast of homemade pizza and pepper poppers before him. Maeve sat down across from him, a vibrant smile on her face.

"Because of how amazing you were today and yesterday. Now I know-" she sped up when she saw his mouth open- "- that I fussed at you yesterday, but that was only for lying and not telling me where you were going. But I am really happy you did it, and that you took me there today despite being so tired and sore. So, this is my thanks."

His cheeks turned red as he darted his eyes away. "You didn't have to do this, y'know."

His humbleness was endearing. "I know. But I wanted to. Now, let's dig in!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" he laughed, piling his plate up. This made her all the happier to see his appetite back. "So, I take it you went to check on Dad."

"I did," she nodded, putting some pizza and pepper poppers on her plate. "He must've been knocked stupid by something. His eye was pitch black, his cheek was so swollen he could only eat soup, and he had a nasty cut on his lip."

"Haha, yeah... one of Krobus' folks did that."

Hearing that made her freeze, but only for a second. "Oh?"

When he realized what he said,he slowly swallowed his bite, feeling awful. "Oh, shit, Maeve... I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. I gotta get over it sometime. I'm just glad that's all they did." She took a bite. "Krobus says they're still pretty angry because of the war. He's tried talking to them, but..." She chewed and swallowed. "Good news, though! He and the dwarf are actually starting to get along."

"Yeah?"

She told him all about it, how she had stopped them from fighting and insisted it was a war long-since over and that they needed to let it go. Krobus seemed hesitant, while the dwarf was all against it. With some effort on her part, they were slowly becoming more acquainted with each other, even speaking kindly- or, well, as kindly as they could for now. It had been a tense situation, but she was elated to see it coming through. Krobus, however, was still wary of humans, the only other people knowing of his existence to be Shane and Rasmodius. Hopefully, in time, she could get him to trust her enough so she could introduce him to Shane.

"Hey, uh..."

She looked up from her food to Shane, to see his eyes on her. "Yes?"

"...I know. I know my depression has kinda been bad lately, and I'm sorry."

"That came out of nowhere," she giggled. "But it's fine, Shane. You don't hafta apologize for that."

Shane nodded, and she could see him fiddling with something under the table. "I know you're dealing with your own things right now, but, uh... this is the reason why."

He brought an envelope up and handed it to her. Confused, she took it from him and pulled out the letter than was inside, unfolding it and giving it a read. The contents took all air from her lungs:

 _Mr. Russell,_

 _You may not know me, and to be honest, I don't know you, either. However, I am certain you know of my wife, Natalie. We recently had a child, and I thought that everything in our lives was amazing for the most part. That is, until she told me about you. About what she did to you. And to be honest, I am not entirely sure what made her decide to tell me, but I am sincerely sorry for what happened. Knowing what she did, the fact she kept it hidden for all these years and that you never received justice for it has brought me nothing but contempt for her. For when she did this, we were already engaged._

 _As hurt as I am, I know that the feelings you have struggled with these past three years have been so much worse than anything I have dealt with. If you desire justice, by all means, please seek it. My son is, first and foremost, my pride and joy, but I cannot stay with his mother after having learned of her past transgressions on you. I bear no love for that woman any longer, and I am so disgusted with her and myself..._

 _I know not what life has been like for you since this happened, and I can only hope you are well and happy. If you are not, then I will keep you in my prayers. I do not expect a reply; I simply wanted to write to you and apologize. I hope this reaches you._

 _Regards,_

 _Mason Parks_

Her eyes ran the words over and over, but she had only needed to read them once. Ever so slowly, she lowered the paper and looked at Shane to see a look in his eyes she had never seen before, and it nearly rendered her soul in twain. He reached over the table and took hold of one of her hands.

"I can't let him blame himself for this, Maeve. If he wants to leave her, that's his business, but to blame himself for something that he had no part in..." He swallowed. "I have to go to the city. I have to see him. His address is right there." He squeezed her hand. "Will you come with me?"

Recalling his hesitation with her wish for him to be more open with her from the night before, it resonated with her that he had been hiding this for a few days. He had taken her request to heart, and it made her soul warm. Resolute, she answered. "Of course. We'll go tomorrow."

"Thank you," he sighed. "Thank you..."


	16. Chapter 16

Shane and Maeve stood in front of Mason Parks' house, Shane clutching the letter in his hands. He glanced down to see if it was the correct address, then looked back up to the door, chewing on his bottom lip as he did. By his reactions, Maeve knew this to be the house and hoped Mason was home. On the way there, she had asked Shane if perhaps writing him a letter would have been a better idea, but Shane insisted he needed to see him; words on a paper in a situation such as this held little, feeling as though speaking them would mean more. She took his free hand into hers, her own eyes on the door themselves.

"Shane," she spoke, almost in a whisper, "are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

He blinked once before nodding. "It is."

With his reply, she walked up the short staircase and knocked on the door. After a moment of no response, she knocked on it again, louder this time. Abruptly, the door swung open, a tired, young, black man appearing before them.

"I thought I said no visitors. Ashton is sleeping," his voice came out sternly, hints of exhaustion there. When he didn't recognize Maeve, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? I don't think we've met?"

"Um, no, we haven't," Maeve quietly replied. "If your son is sleeping, we'll come back later."

"We?" He peered around to see Shane, who was unable to look at him. "I mean... are you two lost? Need help?"

"I- no. It's nothing like that."

Mason took a step back, preparing to shut the door. "Look, now is not the time for solicitors. I don't want anything you're selling, and I am not religious, so don't bother trying to convert me."

Shane stepped up, now finding the bravery he needed to speak to Mason. "You sent me this." He held the letter out to him, and without needing to look, Mason knew at once. "I... wanted to talk to you."

For a time, Mason simply stared at Shane, his face expressing so much emotion that it made Maeve's heart ache. It wasn't that Mason blamed Shane; how could it have been Shane's fault for something Natalie had done? No, what Mason felt was a mixture of guilt, anger, resentment, and sorrow. Moving to the side, he wordlessly told them to enter his house, which they did. They heard the door close behind them, and Mason made his way in front of them, leading them to the living room. The news was on, but the volume had been turned down low. Maeve's eyes scanned the room, and she could see he had unplugged his home phone, his cell phone placed next to it, more than likely turned off as well. On the same table as the phone and cell phone was a stack of letters, some opened and some not, and she wondered if he had been in the middle of paying bills while his son took his nap. No doubt, family and friends had been calling him and writing letters to check up on him or to give him words of encouragement during this difficult time. He motioned to the couch, where she and Shane sat down, him taking a seat on his recliner, it rocking back and forth once or twice as he settled in it with a sigh. Mason was _tired_. They could see dark circles and bags under his eyes, and he was unshaven, his short black hair a mess. His jeans and plain white t-shirt were covered in dirt, but he didn't wear any socks. Maeve could see a dirty pair had been taken off and tossed in the hallway, next to work boots. Mason followed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, seemingly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I had gotten home from work, and Ashton was cranky, so-"

"There's no need to apologize. We came over unexpectedly, after all," Maeve interrupted, waving her hands in front of her. "We would've written, but-"

"I didn't want that," Shane finished. "Really, though, we can come back another time. We don't want to wake your kid up."

Mason shook his head. "He's been asleep awhile, so you're fine. But, uh, why are you here?"

Shane fiddled with the letter in his hands. "I, uh... well. I got your letter."

The statement made Mason blink. "I know."

"And I read it."

"I would hope so."

Maeve glanced sideways to Shane to see him struggling. He messed with the back of his hair, visibly trying to choose what he should say, and it made the situation extremely awkward. He had never been good with words, and just as she opened her mouth to help him out-

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Shane finally spoke.

Mason leaned back in his chair, deflated. "Of course I do. I should've known something... anything."

"No, hold on," Shane huffed, leaning forwards and putting his elbows on his knees. "Lemme try again." Maeve could feel him shaking, so she reached and put her hand in the bend of his elbow, hoping this would ground him slightly. His anxiety was acting up, not that she could fault him in this instance. Mason looked from Shane, to Maeve, then back to Shane.

"You two are-" he saw their wedding bands- "-married?"

At this, Shane could finally make eye contact with Mason. "Yeah. For about a year now." He leaned back, a little more relaxed. "I guess... I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay."

Through his stress, sadness, and frustration, a small light of relief began to shine. "Yeah?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah. It took some time, and not all of it can be blamed on your wife. I had my own shit I had to work through, but yeah. It's fine."

"My wife..." Mason darkly spat, his fists clenched. "I tried to make sense of it. Maybe I wasn't satisfying her at the time, or... But the more I tried, the angrier I got. Because nothing excuses what she did." He shook his head. "What's worse, I would've worked with her in regards to Ashton. But she just gave him up. Gave it all up. Said she got what was coming to her, and I couldn't agree more." He looked at the two of them. "You may think I'm an ass, but I couldn't be with her a second longer. She betrayed me, and even worse, she hurt a complete stranger. For years, she acted as though she did nothing, kept it hidden and lived her life happily. She did all of this, and for what?" He popped his knuckles, the cracks echoing off the walls. "I work my ass off. Construction. All day, in the heat, the cold... and I did it gladly for her. I loved my job, but now, I just can't. I hate it, because..." he stammered around a bit before sighing heavily. "I don't know. I guess I think of her, because I got it shortly before we married. And she had been so excited for me." He reached up and put his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do now..."

For a time, it was silent, minus the low volume of the news and the ticking of the clock on the wall. Then-

"You got a son who loves you and needs you," Maeve spoke up. "Every day you live, think about him. Because at the end of the day, he will look at you with the utmost love and know you do it all for him." This made Mason lower his hands, his tired eyes on her. She smiled warmly at him. "You're gonna be fine, Mason. I know it. You'll come out stronger for this."

"It hurts like a bitch now, I'm sure," Shane nodded, siding with Maeve. "And it will for a while. But you gotta pull yourself up. And when you start to feel overwhelmed, just look at Ashton. Hold him. Know that no matter what, through it all, you two have each other."

Mason was silent for a moment, his eyes focused on the two of them, before tears started falling down his cheeks. He leaned back in his chair, a short laugh coming from his lips. "I'm an idiot. A selfish idiot. I know you went through so much worse than I ever will, Shane, but here you are, the two of you, comforting _me_."

"I've had time to work through it," Shane assured. "Time and some good people. This is all new and fresh to you, and it's gonna hurt like hell."

Mason's laughter subsided, his sobs soft as to not wake Ashton. "Was I not good enough?"

"You were, and you are," Maeve answered strongly. "It was her decision, and it had nothing to do with you. She was just a sick person."

Briefly, all Mason could do was cry, with Shane and Maeve letting him and showing their support. When he stopped, he wiped his tears away and sniffled, looking to Shane.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Do?"

"It's not too late," Mason simply said. He understood by that statement, and shook his head. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "I'm fine."

Mason shook his head. "I'm not sure I'd be as forgiving as you."

"I never said I forgave her," Shane denied. "I just... I don't want to go through it again. I'm doing better than I ever have, and it's taken a long time to get here. I'm choosing my battles more wisely now that I have people who will fight with me." At this, Maeve could feel him slip a hand around hers that was in the crook of his elbow. "I know you feel like this is somehow your fault, Mason, but it's not. None of it is. And believe me when I say that I'm fine now. Not only did it take me while to get here, but it took me a while to notice that I had a strong support system all along, only made stronger by having her with me." He gave him an awkward smile. "They may be getting on your nerves by all the calls and letters, but you've got people who care about you. They know you're hurting and want to be there for you. Let them. It's okay."

"Yeah?" Mason's voice broke at the question.

"Yeah," Shane answered, giving a single nod. "It's okay."

"It won't be easy, raising a son on your own," Maeve said, glancing into the kitchen to see the dishes piling up, along with dirty bottles, "but that's why it's all the more important to let people in. They'll help you. I know it."

At their words, Mason broke down again, crying harder than he had before. He put his forearm over his mouth to muffle the sobs in desperation to not wake up his son. Maeve looked at Shane, her eyes asking where her voice didn't. He tapped her hand with his, and she rose up and made her way to Mason, wrapping her arms around him. He had been in pain for so long, unable to process it correctly since he had to be strong for himself and for Ashton. He had every right to hurt, every right to feel the anger, the bitterness, the sadness that ate away at him day after day. She wondered how long he had been telling himself he was in the wrong to feel anything, since it was Shane who had been the victim; yet, Mason had been a victim, too, though obviously not in the same manner Shane had been. His feelings were just as valid.

Before they left that night, Maeve had left her brother's contact information with Mason, urging him to give James a call. James and Danielle would gladly help out, and since they had a son around the same age as Ashton, hopefully they could become playmates and friends in the future. As they watched Mason close the door, already his appearance was brighter. They would stay in touch, and Maeve prayed that Mason would be given happiness sevenfold as the years rolled by.

XXXXXX

When they returned to the farm, Maeve was heading to the house when she realized Shane had stopped behind her. She turned to see him staring up at the stars, vivid in the clear sky. The moon gave off some light, and she could see that he was smiling.

"Shane?" she called out to him, making him look to her. "What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Hm? What about?"

He tilted his head up, once again watching the stars. "I'm in a good place in life. I may act unhappy, and I know I can be grumpy at times, but..." His eyes found her again. "I'm in a good place. Really."

She let out a low hum as she made her way to him. "I'm glad. But what brought this on?"

"I mean... before, I would've told Mason to get over himself. That what he was going through wasn't shit compared to what I've gone through. Or maybe, I wouldn't have bothered with him at all. Just shredded up the letter and been all 'fuck it and fuck you'. But I've changed, and I think..." he took her hands into his. "I think you had a lot to do with it."

She shook her head. "You changed yourself."

"No. You helped. You let me see that I was just an asshole, and you put up with me day after day." He let out a light laugh. "Admit it, Maeve. I was an ass."

She recalled when they had first met and for a while afterwards, when he had been so rude to her. This made her giggle. "Okay, okay. You were an ass."

"There you go," he chuckled. "I know I'm not good with words, but I want you to know that I love you. And if I can prove it to you over and over, every day for the rest of our lives, tell me how, and I'll do it."

"You _do_ prove it," she smiled, leaning forward and putting their foreheads together. "I don't have to question it. Not for an instant."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And for a time, the two of them stood just like that, under the valley's endless sky of stars.

XXXXXX

Going to the mines was nearly a daily mission Maeve gave herself. Often, she tried to go alone, but Shane would somehow find her or figure out her plans and go with her. Nathan had offered to go several times, but after his injuries he'd received the first time, Maeve just couldn't risk it again. Riddled with anxiety at first, simply seeing monsters would send her into panic attacks and render her completely useless in battles, Shane often either having to pull her away or to fight them back himself until there was a clear path to run. He was getting stronger, becoming a better fighter, while she was growing more and more frustrated with herself. Then, one day, it just clicked for her, and she began to fight back, with Shane by her side. The joy she felt, she was unable to contain, and she tackled Shane to the ground, laughing all the while. He held her, smiling vibrantly, his green eyes shining even in the dim light.

Deeper, they mined, passing the frigid areas of the mines and burrowing down into the intense heat where the monsters were stronger and the ores more abundant. Shane knew that before Maeve had gotten hurt, she had made her way down as far as this, and she had fought these kinds of monsters before. No doubt, she had to have been strong and courageous to have done so alone, with only her glow ring to light the way. It was hard to remember that beneath that small frame, there was a woman who was every bit as durable as he had ever given her credit for. Yet, when it came to fighting, she was unlike anything he had ever seen. She was able to shift her emotions, her kindness and gentleness warping into strength and versatility, her mind acute and swift to adapt to her surroundings. It had taken time, but here she was, returned to the person she had been before being wounded so badly. And it made him happy.

One night, after returning from the mines and getting cleaned up, they had both been too tired to bother with cooking, so they went to the saloon. Inside, they could see Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail in the pool hall, Abigail watching the other two play against each other. They decided to join them, and when Abigail saw them making their way to them, she moved over on the couch for Maeve to sit with her.

"Thanks, Abi," Maeve smiled as she sat down. Her muscles ached from being in the mines all day. Shane sat on the armrest beside her, his feet and legs thanking him for it.

"Sebastian says he's been seeing you two going to the mines a lot lately," Abigail spoke. Maeve nodded, making her smile. "I'm glad! I know it must've been hard. You could've asked me and Sebby to go, y'know!"

Hearing his nickname made him mess up his shot. "Don't call me that..." Sebastian groaned. Abigail just laughed it off, waving her hand in the air.

Sebastian and Abigail had been openly dating for a while, but everyone knew they had been doing so secretly for quite some time. For whatever reason, they had felt it necessary to keep in underwraps. Sam and Penny had also become a couple, and it was obvious that, while never vocally admitting it, Haley and Alex had been together since shortly after Maeve had arrived in Pelican Town. Harvey's crush for Maru was unmistakable, and Maru cared for him, too; it was getting them to admit it to each other that was the issue. Harvey had told Maeve and Shane that he was too old for Maru, but they assured him that he wasn't. Harvey was about thirty, with Maru being twenty-two, but the age difference wouldn't be a defining factor. Clint was painfully in love with Emily, but Emily's blissful unawareness to his feelings, in addition to his social awkwardness, made it difficult for any steps to be taken.

"I appreciate it, but I couldn't..." Maeve mumbled. She gestured her head toward the pool game. "Lemme guess. Sebastian's winning?"

"Believe it or not, I'm in the lead!" Sam beamed, standing upright and leaning a bit on the stick.

"That's only because Abi made me mess up."

"That was a one-time thing, Sebastian," Sam laughed. "Admit it. I'm getting better."

"Or am I letting you win?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Sam frowned.

"If you are-" he raised the pool stick, but Gus came up behind him and grabbed it.

"How about no?" he suggested.

Sam turned and grinned at Gus. "Aw, c'mon, Gus, I wasn't really gonna hit him with it."

"Sure you weren't," Gus bluntly said. He turned to Shane and Maeve, took their orders, and hurried off to make their food. Sam let out a defeated sigh as he lowered the pool stick.

"I hit him _once_ , and he won't forget it."

Sebastian took a swig of his soda. "That's because it hurt, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "But did you die?"

"I'll play the loser," Shane piped up. He noticed Maeve had crossed her arms, so he took off his hoodie and handed it to her. Smiling, she took it from him and put it on, zipping it up and putting the hood over her head. It was now fall, the leaves already turned and beginning to pile up on the ground. Thankfully, they had repaired the greenhouse, as the early morning frosts would have killed their crops by now. As much as Maeve wanted to build a fire at night, they both weren't ready to deal with the fireplace, emptying out the ashes and dusting nearly everyday because of the ash.

"Oh, hey!" Abigail cried out, making everyone jump and Sebastian mess up his shot. Again. She grabbed onto Maeve's hand, bringing it up. "They're growing back!"

She looked at her fingers to see what Abigail was talking about, only to shake her head. "No, they've been like that for a while now. I don't think they're gonna grow any more than that."

Abigail's shoulders slumped. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Maeve shrugged. "It's fine. Honestly, with how much I use my hands, I never really bothered with fingernail polish anyway. The polish was worn off just as quickly as I put it on. I paint my toenails all the time, though."

"I'm pretty sure you've told me that before..." Abigail muttered. "But, um, now that you're going to the mines again, think I can come with you some? I don't know if I can go as far as you've gone, but I'd like to go adventuring some."

"What's wrong with me?" Sebastian asked, not looking away from the game.

"Nothing," Abigail answered, "but sometimes, it's good to just get some girl-time. Y'know?"

Sebastian didn't reply as he made his shot.

"I'd be glad to!" Maeve beamed. "I'm sure Shane would like to get some rest now and then."

Shane shifted on the armrest. "I don't know..."

"We won't be going down far, I promise," Abigail assured. "I'm not too good at fighting just yet, and I wouldn't want to put any pressure on Maeve."

Just as Shane opened his mouth, he saw Lewis entering the saloon and walking up the bar, sitting down a stool. Alone. Maeve and Abigail followed his gaze, and for a time just watched Lewis as he ordered a beer, drinking it in solitude. Shane and Maeve weren't sure if it was because Lewis would frequent the saloon, or if it was because of Nathan, but Marnie had stopped going. Of course, Shane didn't feel bad for Lewis in the least, but Maeve felt slightly sorry for him. She wondered if he had not been in his position as the mayor if he would've been more accepting of Marnie, not having to keep their relationship a secret.

"I used to see him and Marnie here together, but now, he's just alone," Abigail whispered. "Kinda sad, y'know?"

"I feel like everyone knew about them," Sam added, nodding. "I don't know why they didn't just come out and say, 'Hey, yeah, we're together.' It's not like it would've been a big deal."

"He thought it was," Sebastian spoke, finally looking at Lewis. "Not sure why. People want relationships, no matter who they are or their position in life."

Maeve could see Gus coming with food, so she cleared her throat, telling them to stop talking. Once he left, she and Shane dove into their food, starving after a day of farming and being in the mines. They watched Sam and Sebastian finish their game, Sebastian turning it around and winning by the skin of his teeth. Throughout the night, they took turns playing against each other, having fun and enjoying themselves. By around ten, it was plain that Maeve and Shane were getting sleepy, so they excused themselves and headed back to the farm. That night, while laying in bed, Shane pulled her to him and held her in his arms, his warmth spreading across her skin. She could feel the callouses on his hands and fingers, the growing muscle here and there, and she never knew it possible to fall more and more in love with someone with each passing day.

XXXXXX

With winter's arrival, Maeve and Shane finally broke and began to keep a fire going at all times. Nathan and Shane would chop wood together in the forest near Marnie's ranch, with Maeve and Marnie loading it up in the back of Marnie's truck and driving it to their homes, unloading it and stacking it up in a dry, arid place. Jas and Vincent would often play in the snow or help take care of the animals while the others did this. They didn't know it, but they were actually a huge help to Maeve and Marnie. Jas and Vincent were growing, both around nine now; Penny spoke about how Jas was more academic, while Vincent was into sports. Sam was teaching him how to skateboard, and Alex was beginning to show him how to play gridball. According to Alex, Vincent was learning quickly and would likely be a great player. Jas would watch from a distance, cheering him on. It was a cute sight.

Alex and Haley had gotten married (quietly. It shocked everyone that they hadn't had a wedding, as Haley seemed like the type of person who would go all-out for that), and Harvey had at last confessed to Maru. Sam and Penny were engaged, more than likely to get married in the spring. Maeve was helping Clint find the confidence to tell Emily how he felt, but that was a task all of its own. Shane knew he couldn't offer much in that department, so he left it to Maeve. Things were changing quickly, or so they seemed. It had been years in the making, and time was ever moving. The elders of the valley were elated to see the changes, especially with those falling in love and making families of their own.

One night, after having been in the cold all day, Maeve and Shane had made hot chocolate for everyone. Jas and Vincent were watching cartoons in the living room, while Nathan and Marnie were at the table with Maeve and Shane. They idly chatted, their hot chocolate providing some much-needed warmth. Maeve thought about how good Nathan looked; his color was good, his complexion clearer. And he was happy. Coming back to the valley was the best decision for him, as not only was he able to remain sober (minus the little stint from months before), but he was able to become closer to his son.

"So, I've been thinking..." Nathan spoke up after swallowing his sip of hot chocolate. "I think it's time for me to go back to the city."

The statement made Maeve, Shane, and Marnie nearly choke on their drinks.

"Go back? But why?" Marnie asked, disbelief in her tone.

Nathan stirred the contents of his mug with his spoon. "I've been mooching off you long enough, Marnie. I'm doing fine now, and it's time I get back out there, get a job, and do my own thing."

Marnie opened her mouth to say something, but at once clamped it shut. Maeve looked to Shane, who was just as stunned as she was. His eyes were wide and focused on his father, and his mouth was slightly agape. However, he was unable to talk. Maeve knew she would have to talk for the three of them.

"You're doing so good here. I thought you were happy."

Nathan's eyes found hers, and he seemed puzzled. "I am. I never said I wasn't happy, Maeve."

"Then, stay. We want you here, and you've become such good friends with Linus and Willy. They'd be sad to see you go."

Nathan took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'll come back to visit. Promise."

"Have... you been looking?" Shane asked. "For a place?"

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I, if I hadn't been thinking of going back?" Nathan chuckled. "There are two places I have my eye on, but I think I like the one in the inner city the most. It's smaller, so I wouldn't feel like I was in a big place all to myself."

Maeve could see Marnie's hold around her mug tighten. It was apparent she wanted to say something, but she wasn't allowing herself. This frustrated her; if Nathan needed a reason to stay, Marnie could more than easily give him one. He had come to make amends with Shane, and he'd done that. He had made such great strides in his health and happiness, and he had felt he had overstayed his welcome. More than likely, he felt guilty for staying with Marnie due to the circumstances of their past, but they had also become close over the months. By the look on Shane's face, Maeve knew he felt what she did. At first, he had been adverse to the idea, but after seeing them together for so long, how at peace they made each other feel, it made him come around.

"And a job? Have you been looking for that?"

"Yeah. Your friend Mason said they had some openings in their construction company, and he'd help me get in."

"That's hard work, Dad. A lot harder than on the farm, and a lot more dangerous."

"What are you saying? That I'm too old now?" Nathan grinned. "Your dad still has some years left in these bones."

Maeve could see Shane growing more flustered as he looked from Marnie to Nathan, Marnie to Nathan, then back to Marnie. Marnie kept her eyes on her hot chocolate, her hands gripped onto the mug firmly.

"B-But, Marnie," Maeve spoke hurriedly, turning to her, "don't you need the extra help on your ranch? I'm sure Nathan's been a huge help."

"I've been doing what I can," Nathan smiled, "but it's time I move on. Get out of Marnie's hair. Right, Marnie?"

"Y-Yes," Marnie softly stammered. "When will you be leaving?"

"I go look at the places in a week. I'll make a decision after that, and then I sign the lease. So, maybe in a month or two?"

The distress Maeve felt in her chest was growing more with each word spoken. She tried another tactic. "What about support? You've got such a good support system here."

Nathan knew what she was referring to, and only smiled. "Your mother and father have been supportive, too, Maeve. I'll still go to AA with Julia, so don't worry about that." He finished his hot chocolate and leaned back with a sigh. "It's getting late. I'll take Vincent home and meet you at the ranch." He stood up and turned to Vincent. "Vin? C'mon, bud. Time to go home."

"Aww, but I wanna watch more cartoons with Jas!" Vincent whined, despite already standing up. Nathan handed him his coat, which he put on. "See you tomorrow, Jas!"

"Bye, Vincent!"

They watched Nathan and Vincent exit the house, hearing the door close behind them. As much as they wanted to, it wasn't their place to say anything. Marnie kept quiet for the remainder of the time she and Jas were there, and once they were gone, Maeve let out a discomfited sigh. Both she and Shane weren't sure what to do, if they could do anything at all. Perhaps Marnie would be able to find her voice before time ran out. Maybe she was scared of what it all could mean, or if it was wrong to feel what she did. Then, what if Nathan felt nothing for her, and it was just one-sided?

It was confusing, and they were caught in the middle, helplessly watching it all happen.

XXXXXX

For the next week, things carried out as normal. Nathan reassured Marnie that he would do whatever he could to help her out until the day he left, thinking that would put her spirits at ease. He knew something was wrong with her, but as to what was beyond him. Jas would even tell Maeve and Shane that Marnie was sad, and whenever she asked her what was making her that way, Marnie would feign ignorance. Yet, if a nine-year-old could tell that someone was sad, it was obvious that Marnie was unable to hide it very well. During a snowy morning, Marnie was milking her cows when Nathan came into the barn, dressed nicer than what he normally did since he wouldn't be working that day.

"I'll be off now," he spoke to her. "I'm taking the bus. I'll see you later."

She said nothing, and by now, it was clear that something was wrong. Nathan took a step closer to her, unable to fight the feeling away anymore.

"Marnie," he called to her, "have I done something wrong?"

"What? No," Marnie answered, not stopping her work.

"Okay, but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong here."

Marnie wiped her hands on her apron and patted the cow's butt, tell it to move. She rose to her feet, closing the milk can as she did, and started to pick it up before realizing it was too heavy. Without a word, Nathan picked it up and carried it over to where it was normally put, setting it down with a grunt.

"Oops. Looks like I filled it too full," she embarrassingly admitted. "Go on, Nathan. You'll miss the bus, and we both know how hateful Pam can get about that."

Nathan shook his head. "I wanna know what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that. You're a poor liar, and you know it," Nathan fussed. Marnie tried to walk past him, but he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I don't wanna leave this place thinking I pissed you off somehow. I mean... more than what I have before."

"You haven't."

"Let's not pretend, yeah?" he asked, serious. "I know what I did to your sister was fucked up, Marnie, and I'm sorry... But I thought we'd somewhat worked through that, and we were doing okay."

Marnie struggled to get past him, but was failing. "It's not about that."

"Then what's it about?"

Becoming increasingly flustered, Marnie pulled her arm away. "Nate, seriously, let me by."

Nathan moved to the side, letting her exit the barn; he followed her out and into the snow. "If it's about payment, I'll pay you back once I get a job. You know this. I've told you this."

"You know it's not about money. I've told you I don't need payment."

"Then help me understand. Please!" Nathan begged, making her stop. She turned around to see his eyes on her, full of confusion, pleading her to talk to him. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. "I can't leave until I've fixed whatever it is I've done. I thought I had done well, but I guess I was wrong. So, help me."

Marnie closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "It's nothing you can fix."

"Don't tell me that..." Nathan whispered. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Why are you so intent on fixing things?" Marnie asked, opening her eyes. "There are things that cannot be fixed, no matter how hard you try."

The hurt in Nathan's eyes made her chest ache. "I... I know that." He stepped back. "God, Marnie... have I been hurting you all this time?"

"No! That's not it, either!"

"Then tell me!" Nathan's voice grew louder. "I can't begin to at least try if you don't tell me anything!"

Marnie opened her mouth but closed it again. Nathan took a step closer to her, and when she didn't move back, he took another step. And another. He stood in front of her, his arms down to his side and his eyes on her. The snow gently fell around them, and they could hear it as it landed on the trees. She wanted out of the situation, for the two of them to return to their lives how it was before it became jumbled up and perplexing, but it was too late for that. What would people think? _What would people think?_ When she thought that, she was angry at herself. Years, she spent in a relationship where they had to be secretive, hidden, and it was tiring and redundant. Allowing herself to look into his eyes, she found the courage to say what she needed and prayed he'd understand.

"I am not my sister."

His eyes widened slightly, then he raised an eyebrow. "I know."

"Do you?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah."

"I... I see." She reached up and messed with her braid that was slung over her shoulder. "And?"

He studied her face for a time. "And what?"

"Oh." He didn't get it... She felt like kicking herself. Of course not. It was a terrible situation. He had been married to Theresa, and while it had been a wonderful marriage in the beginning, it devolved into a one-sided love. Perhaps that was why. Maybe when he looked at her, all he could think about was where he had gone wrong. It was painful for her when he first moved in with her after returning to the valley, but in time, they drew closer and closer, becoming friends. He had certainly changed, and he was remorseful and repentant for the mistakes he had made. Truly, he was no longer than man of the past, and the longer he was there, the more her feelings grew. Before she realized it, she had found herself in love. She was certain of it they day he and Shane had gone to the mines; hours spent worrying, praying, then relieved to see him again, her heart heavy but somehow light. Was it okay? Had it been okay? Would Theresa have been okay with it? Would she have understood? Not that it mattered now. Still, she took a swing and a miss, and it was better than to have not batted at all.

She hadn't noticed how much time had passed with just the two of them standing out in the snow, his eyes on her, until she heard the horn to the bus loudly echoing in the horizon. Bringing her back to reality, she looked to him and smiled bitterly.

"Go on. Pam's getting mad."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear the horn? She's waiting for you."

"I'm not going?"

Marnie's smile fell. "What? Why?"

Nathan was visibly confused. "I thought I was staying."

An exasperated giggle escaped Marnie's lips. "You're just as bad as Shane is with words, you know that?"

"Probably."

"Why aren't you going?"

Nathan reached up and dusted some snow off the top of Marnie's head. "I mean, I got a reason to stay now, right?"

Marnie's eyes widened at his words. "You mean...?"

"Yeah," he nodded, lowering his hand to her shoulder. "I may not be good with words, but I'm glad you said yours."

She smiled, truly for the first time in a week. He could see it reach her eyes, and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, sealing the promise at last. And in her heart, she knew that Theresa would have been cheering them on, from wherever she was, knowing the two deserved another chance at happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

Spring approached quickly, and the valley was soon budding and lively. It was Maeve's favorite season, and she spent much of her time outside; while winter was beautiful with its snowy days, spring held more for her. Shane was more of a fall person, but seeing his wife exuberant in the fields and with her animals, he found himself enjoying the season more and more. While the greenhouse had been rebuilt, she would plant flowers outside, giving her farmland a graceful vibrancy. On rainy days, they would go to the mines together, or she would sometimes go with Abigail as to give Shane some rest. Sebastian would accompany them here and there, but he was more busy now; over the winter, he had been hired by a major company in the city for website design, not to mention he and Abigail had married shortly before the snow melted away with the arrival of spring. Yet, he knew that Abigail could hold her own after fighting alongside her in the mines.

Nathan and Marnie were happily together, and he had melded into a part of the community easily. Shane couldn't hide the fact he was glad his father had decided to stay, after all, and despite it being awkward at first, he admitted Marnie and Nathan were good for each other. Having a "grandfather" now made Jas all the blissful, feeling as though she finally had a family. For a time, Lewis was bitter and made himself scarce in town, but eventually, he came around. He owned up to his mistakes and wished the two of them a good life together; Marnie hoped that perhaps one day, he would find someone, too.

XXXXXX

Maeve walked out of the barn to see Shane outside the chicken coop, the chickens all around his feet as he scattered dried corn on the ground. He knelt down and pet a few, his face warm and light. For a time, she just watched him. It was little moments like these that made her heart soar. She recalled visiting him here and there while he worked at JojaMart, how miserable he looked and robotically he moved about. Here, with her on the farm, he was lax and carefree, he motions fluid and second-nature. He was at home, in his element.

His gaze left the chickens and locked onto her. He gave her an awkward smile, and she blushed, smiling back at him as she made her way over. She opened the gate, making sure none of the chickens got out, then closed it and knelt down next to him, giving Charlie a soft pat. A couple of chicks pecked the ground at her feet, and she picked one up ever so gently, petting its head with her index finger. Leaning to the side slightly, she laid her head on Shane's shoulder, to which she felt him lay his head on hers. The sun was warm on their backs, the wind rustling the leaves so gently, and the sounds of nature filling their ears. Maeve put the chick back down, she and Shane in the quiet moment. Her eyes went to their wedding bands, and all the memories of their time together came to mind. How when they first met, he was so cold and callous towards her and anyone who tried to talk to him. Patiently persistent, she held onto hope that he would soften up the more she tried. And she'd been right.

"Uncle Shane? Maeve?" they heard Jas call out to them. They rose up to see her and Vincent heading to them, backpacks on, with wide smiles. After their farm work was done, Maeve helped Jas and Vincent with their homework while Shane cooked supper. Before dark, Kent arrived to take Vincent home, and Jas took a bath, deciding to stay the night with them.

Once Jas was fast asleep, their bedroom door was locked, bodies together in intimacy. Her hands gripped the headboard tightly, both to prevent it from hitting the wall to make sound and out of pure ecstasy. Shane's hand was over her mouth, stifling her moans, as he dove deep into her, his other arm around her and pulling her all the more closer to him. Both drenched in sweat, her legs wrapped around him as she grounded hard against him, his lips on her neck, light sighs escaping with each thrust. Her nails made indentations in the wood, her muffled sounds lost in Shane's hand but not to his ears. He suddenly took his hand off her mouth and pried her legs apart, flipping her over and taking her from behind. Her hands went up to the headboard again, and she felt his lips on her shoulder, trailing along her scar, one of his hands on her hip and the other at her core, forcing her to clamp her mouth shut to keep her sounds down. Her entire world imploded then exploded before her, and she heard a choked cry from Shane as she felt him spill into her, his teeth very lightly marking her shoulder as he did. Slowly, he pulled out of her, laying them down on their side, with his arms around her, quiescence filling the room. She took her hand and ran her fingers up and down Shane's arms, her eyes on the night sky just outside her window. No words needed to be spoken, and it wasn't long until sleep came.

XXXXXX

"I could use some advice," Clint spoke up one night while they were at the saloon. Shane looked up from the pool table, as he was nearly ready to take the shot.

"With?"

"Emily."

The simple comment made Shane mess up his shot, the ball going way off its course. Sam laughed, giving Shane a playful slap on his back.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask, Clint," Shane tensely rebutted, standing upright and giving the pool table the stink-eye.

Clint took a swig of his beer, his eyes wandering the place awkwardly before he said anything else. "You got married before any of us here. How'd you do it?"

Shane cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh... got lucky?"

"That's not helpful."

Shane groaned as he saw Sam sink a solid ball. "Look, I'm not the best person to ask these things, all right?"

"You can say that again," Sam grinned. "Shane doesn't talk much at all, let alone about his and Maeve's relationship. Maybe you should ask Maeve?"

Clint shook his head quickly, his eyes wide in fear. "I-I couldn't ask her. No way. She'd just tell Emily, and that'd be that."

Shane leaned on his the pool stick, one hand on his hip. "Why would she...? You really think Maeve would do that? This isn't elementary school, Clint. Maeve's not the kind of person to run and tell Emily about your little crush on her." Clint made a face at Shane's remark, and Sam winced outwardly. Shane could see this and became flustered at once. "See what I mean? I'm not the type of person to talk to."

"It's more than a crush..."

"I get that."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I was making a point."

"About?"

Shane messed with the back of his hair, wishing Maeve was there to explain things for him. She understood him the most and could easily pick up on what he meant, helping people to see Shane's intentions before getting upset with him. Frustrated with himself and the situation, he shrugged and leaned down to take a shot.

"Don't worry about it."

He sunk his shot and stood upright, Clint obviously not happy with Shane's choice of words. He shrugged yet again, to which Clint exhaled in annoyance and walked away, visibly irritated. Sam leaned on the pool table, a tense laugh barely audible to Shane.

"Man, it's times like these you really need Maeve here. Where is she, anyway?"

"Elliot had to talk to her about something."

XXXXXX

Elliot's seaside shack was slightly more welcoming since Leah had been staying over more and more. Before, it consisted of his single-person bed, a piano, a writing desk, scattered notebooks, and a solitary plant that Maeve had to nurse back to health on more than one occasion. Leah had introduced some of her art into the shack, along with a bigger bed for the two of them to share. She had built a table and two chairs out of driftwood, and in the middle of it was the plant Maeve had worked so hard to take care of since Elliot was obviously not a greenthumb. A small kitchen had been added, without a doubt insisted by Leah since Elliot often ate at the saloon or would forget to when he was in his creative trance. They sat opposite sides of each other at the table, drinking some tea Elliot had prepared. Maeve traced her finger around the rim of the glass, the ice clinking slightly as she did.

"I don't know that Shane would be much help to you," she spoke slowly, staring down at the tea. "Why us, anyway?"

Elliot sat back in his chair. "It's rather obvious, isn't it? You have a love story that I believe should be shared with the world. You, a city girl that came to the valley to carry on her grandfather's farm. Him, a lonely, heartbroken man that has walls of steel only you were able to break down. It's lovely."

Maeve moved her eyes away from her tea, locking onto Elliot's eyes. "That's not... you can find a love story like that anywhere, Elliot."

"Perhaps," Elliot agreed, bringing his glass up to his lips. He took a sip of his tea and lowered the glass to the table, tiny droplets of water running down and wetting the wood. "There is just something magical about yours, however. This will take time, I assure you, so as long as your relationship continues to change and grow, so will the story. I won't use every situation, if that is what you are afraid of."

Maeve felt the tension in her chest ease at Elliot's words. "I see."

Elliot crossed one leg over the other. "Are you aware of just how much you have changed that man?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah," Maeve nodded. Elliot only shook his head.

"Before you, no one could stand him. Not a single person. He had ostracized himself from everyone, and it was no secret that he was an alcoholic. I've no problem with drinking every now and then, mind you, as I do it myself, but he was on a different level. We surmised it only a matter of time before he drank himself to death." He could see Maeve's eyes move away from his back to her drink, and he leaned forward and put a hand on her own. "I do not mean to upset you with this information, Maeve, but you should know. I may not know the circumstances, but that is the simple truth."

"Simple..." Maeve muttered, the hold on her glass tightening. "You know nothing."

"I just said I didn't. I'm only telling you our side and how we've seen the changes." He leaned back again, taking another sip of his tea. "I see beauty in it. A beauty I wish to convey through words. I only ask that you help."

Maeve licked her lips and hurriedly took another drink. "I... I guess. There's no harm in helping you with ideas and such." She then smiled. "Sure. It could be fun."

Elliot met her smile with one of his own. "Splendid! I truly am grateful. Leah has promised to work on the design of the cover, as she is the artistic one. Whenever you are able, please come see me. I'll be very busy here on out." He put a lock of his hair behind his ear. "You are... protective of him. Aren't you?"

The statement took her by surprise. "I... yes?"

"It is nothing bad, I assure you. Whatever life has thrown his way, it has damaged him- I can see that by how you defended him moments ago." He directed his attention out the window, watching the waves. "That is noble of you." He finished his tea then stood up, finding one of his notebooks and a pencil, then returned to the table. "Let's start at the beginning..."

XXXXXX

Elliot hadn't been kidding when he said he would be busy. Whenever Maeve was finished with her farm work, more often than not, Elliot would call her and ask for her help. She would make her way to the beach shack, where they would spend hours, her telling him whatever he wanted to know and him writing. He assured her that if there was anything she felt too uncomfortable sharing, she did not have to, and that was relieving. Shane would put the animals up for the night, as there were times she would be at Elliot's way after the sun went down. Either Elliot would walk her back to the farm, or Shane would meet her at the bridge to walk home with her, flashlight in hand. On the way home, she would tell Shane about Elliot's book, how it was coming along. In the beginning, he had been uncomfortable with the idea that someone else was getting to see so intimately into their relationship, but she was clear that she never went into too much detail, especially with his past. It was apparent that Shane's relationship with his father had been rocky at best, as was seen during the Flower Dance, so Elliot had taken liberties with that, keeping the truth of it out of the book. In a sense, he was grateful to Elliot for not prying any further, respecting his boundaries. While vain in his appearance, Elliot was otherwise a down-to-earth man.

Leah would often come to the shack to fix supper for them, Shane opting to going to Marnie's to eat with his family. It was odd for him and Maeve to be apart so much, and he found himself not particularly fond of it. He was lonely and missed her vibrancy, giving life to the house while he was the quiet one, listening to her every word. When they would walk home together, he was elated to hear her voice, to have her talking about the book or whatever came to her mind. Surely, she knew how much it meant to him. Surely, she knew that she was missed. At times, she worried that she perhaps was too chatty; yet, he was always so intent on her every word. He briefly told her about his and Clint's exchange at the saloon, which made her laugh. Of course, she understood what he had meant, but the words had failed to convey it.

"Want me to talk to Clint?" she asked as they lay in bed together. He ran his fingers through her hair, her head rested against his chest, his heartbeat strong and rythmatic in her ears.

"Nah, it's okay. He got all bent out of shape when I said he should talk to you in the first place."

Maeve then sat up rather abruptly, turning to Shane with a look on her face he couldn't quite place. "I think I got it."

"Huh?"

"Clint's problem isn't just Emily," she began, sitting on her knees. "He has a problem talking to anyone of the opposite sex. He's just awkward."

"Yeah?" Shane nodded. "Go on."

"He has no issues talking with me. Right?"

"I... guess?"

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because we're married."

Maeve shook her head. "No! He never really had an issue before! I think it's because I am just a friend. So, what if he just approached the entire situation at a friendly angle? Not worrying about what she or anyone thinks- just being friends."

Shane put his hand on one of Maeve's knees. "I don't follow."

"Okay," Maeve scooted closer to him. "He's not on a friendly level with Emily. They're not even really friends to begin with. He's looking at it purely at a romantic level. He needs to just take a step back and look at her as a friend. Like me. I think if he were to do that, it would help a bit."

"That's gonna be kinda hard, seeing he's already in love with her."

"I get that," Maeve agreed, "but she doesn't really know him. The same thing can be said about him- that he doesn't know her, either. He just knows _about_ her, seeing her at the saloon so much."

Shane was starting to catch on. "Oh. Yeah, okay. How are you gonna do this?"

Maeve jolted in place. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. C'mon, Maeve, I'm not good at this type of shit."

"But they're _our_ friends. _Our_ ," she stressed. "I need your help."

"Clint and I only just started talking again."

"But you were friends for years before."

"Maeve."

"Don't 'Maeve' me," she fussed. She edged closer, straddling him now. "I think they'd make a precious couple, don't you?"

"I guess?"

"And you want our friends happy, right?"

"Sure."

She put her hands on his chest. "And this would also make me happy. You like it when I'm happy, yeah?"

He sighed, leaning his head back into the pillow. "If you think seducing me is going to make me help you-"

With a giggle, she sat into his lap, her fingers tracing his collarbones. "Who said I was doing that?" She then poked his nose. "I'm just asking my wonderful, handsome, amazing husband to help me in this matter. This one, _teensy_ , little matter."

He put his hands on her hips before exhaling deeply. "Fine, dammit. I'll talk to Clint, but you gotta give me the words to say. I already pissed him off, and I don't wanna do it again."

She clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face. "Yay! Okay, so here's what we'll do..."

XXXXXX

Shane handed Clint some geodes to break open, he and Maeve having gone to the mines the day before. As Clint was bringing his hammer down, Shane swallowed hard; he'd promised Maeve that he'd help with Clint's half, and the last thing he wanted was to let her down. He leaned on the counter, hearing the geode breaking open and seeing a quartz appear in place. Clint put it aside and resumed with breaking open the rest. When he was done, he handed Shane the items, Shane giving him the money for his work. As he was putting the ores in a backpack, he chose to speak.

"So, Maeve wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

Clint was cleaning up from opening the geodes, and this made him look away from his task to Shane. "Oh?"

"Yeah. She's glad you and I are talking again and thinks it would be good for you to come over more often, as you and her are friends, too."

Clint put his hammer up on the wall. "I don't know... I wouldn't wanna intrude on you guys."

Shane zipped up the backpack and put his on his shoulders. "Nah, not at all. We have people over all the time, especially my goddaughter and her little friend. Besides, she wouldn't have offered had she not wanted you to come."

The blacksmith fidgeted with his apron for a moment. "Uh, should I... ah, should I bring anything?"

He was coming. Shane smiled inwardly, knowing Maeve would be ecstatic. Part on of the plan was in motion. "Just yourself. We got the rest. Be there about six."

"Yeah. Okay."

XXXXXX

Shane heard a knock on the door, to which he answered quickly. Standing there was Clint, appearing somewhat uneasy to be there. Welcoming him into the house, he moved to the side to allow him to come in. Clint only walked into the entrance and stopped, his eyes wandering the house, albeit briefly, before turning to Shane. Yoba, had Clint always been this awkward? Sure, they hadn't talked at all in a couple of years, but he never noticed before that he was so bad at social settings. Shane urged him to sit on the couch, and as they made their way to living room, they could hear Maeve's and someone else's voices coming from the bedroom. Clint's eyes widened in horror, realizing just who it was, and started to open his mouth-

"Oh, Clint's here, too!" Emily beamed as she stepped out of the bedroom, Maeve following. "Hi, Clint!"

"H-Hi, Emily..." Clint mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, moving closer to him. He unceremoniously plopped on the couch, his body seemingly heavier than before.

"I, uh... I was invited."

Emily giggled. "I see. So was I. Maeve has been wanting to learn how to make her own linen and stuff, as she has sheep and rabbits now. And since I know all about that, I offered to help!" She took in a long sniff of the air and sighed deeply. "That smells _divine_! I'm starving!"

Maeve beamed as she stepped into the kitchen, between the table and oven. "You are more than welcome to eat with us. We have plenty to share. Clint is also staying for dinner, aren't you, Clint?"

Clint's face turned ghostly, and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "I'm not hungry..."

"Maybe that'll change once the food is done," Maeve suggested- no, more so hoped aloud. Emily also joined her in the kitchen, leaning back on the cabinets. Shane could see that Clint was struggling and sat down next to him on the couch, to which Clint immediately grasped tightly onto Shane's shoulder. The grip was so intense, Shane winced, his shoulder cramping under his friend's hold.

"You didn't tell me she'd be here," Clint hissed, so quiet that only Shane could hear. Shane grabbed onto Clint's hand and moved it off his shoulder, meeting with some resistance. He rubbed his aching shoulder and shrugged.

"My wife invited her over while I was gone. I wasn't gonna say she couldn't."

Clint narrowed his eyes at Shane before looking at Emily. "What do I do?"

"Do?"

"Yeah."

"Stay? Eat? I dunno, man, whatever you want."

Clint chewed his bottom lip. "Yeah... yeah, I can't just leave. That'd be rude, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, we did cook all this food..."

"I meant to Emily, not to you."

Shane crossed his arms. "Who's the rude one now?"

"You know what I mean."

Naturally, he did. He and Maeve had hoped this would have been Clint's thought process, and thankfully, it was. For a while, Clint just sat in the living room, silent and pale, his eyes fixated on the wall. Emily and Maeve talked blissfully away about anything and everything, Shane listening and giving his input every now and again. Maeve would glance over at Clint to see him persistently staring ahead with no intent on saying a word. As much as she had expected this, she was still let down. She had hoped that with her and Shane there, he would at least talk some on friendly terms. Yet, he wasn't even making an attempt to talk to them.

Dinner was ready, and they sat around the table. They had made baked fish, just the way Danielle had taught her, with mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, and chocolate eclair cake for dessert. Shane had prepared some sweet tea and cut some lemons for those who wanted it in their tea. At first, Clint nibbled around, but as time went on, he began to eat more openly. Emily, however, had no issues with eating around them. Clint watched her briefly, his eyes giving away that he was glad she was at ease; this, in turn, eased his anxieties slightly, and prompted him to eat more. Despite his quiescence, he listened to every word Maeve and Emily spoke, much like how Shane did; yet, he had yet to actually say anything.

When they got to dessert, Emily took a bite and hummed onto her spoon, a smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness! This is amazing! I've never eaten this before."

"Really? Danielle used to make this all the time when I lived at home," Maeve informed. "When she and my brother were dating, this was his favorite thing she made. I gotta admit, I love my sweets. So, of course, I had to get the recipe."

"Care to share it with me? I love it!"

"Not at all! It's easy!" Maeve agreed. "Before you leave, remind me to write it down for you."

Emily smiled and took another bite. "Oh! So, how goes the mine adventuring? I know it was difficult to start back after being hurt so badly."

"It's good. It's fine, really," Maeve answered. "Shane is with me a lot, so I don't have much to fear. He wasn't that great at fighting when we first started, but he's become quite the capable fighter."

"That's good news for you, eh, Clint?" Emily asked. "I say you're getting a lot more business with the two of them back in commission."

Clint nodded. "I am. A lot more."

Emily got a second helping of chocolate eclair cake, much to their surprise and happiness. "This may be a dumb question, but what's the difference between diamonds and quartz? They look really similar."

His eyes widened at the statement. "Similar? They're completely different! That's like calling a tiger and bear the same thing!"

This made Emily laugh. "Okay. So, tell me."

"Well, for starters, the easiest thing to notice is that diamonds are harder. A lot harder. Diamond is the hardest substance known on earth, y'know."

"Is that so?" Emily asked, leaning forward to show her interest.

"Yeah. Also, quartz is the most abundant substance on earth, whereas diamond isn't. Quartz is a good conductor and is used in electronics, whereas diamond is used predominantly in jewelry. Sure, you can make quartz jewelry, but the quality is just not near as good." The more Clint talked, the bigger Maeve's smile grew. "I mean, yeah, watches are made out of quartz a lot, but that's just watches. Diamonds can also hold heat pretty well, and will remain hot for a while. Not to mention-" he stopped and darted his eyes away. "Er... sorry. I don't mean to bore you."

"What? Not at all!" Emily scooted even closer. "I asked! I was interested!"

Clint met her eyes again and blinked once. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I mean, how often have you mined diamonds, Maeve?"

"Oh, gosh. Maybe twice?" Maeve answered. "Quartz is all over the place in the mines."

Emily gave Clint's arm a playful slap. "See? I didn't know this. I'm learning things!"

The apprehension in Clint's eyes dulled, and he gave a true smile for the first time that evening. "Oh. Good. I'm glad to teach." He then crossed his legs. "So, Maeve told me you make your own clothes?"

"Mmhm," Emily nodded while taking a bite of cake. She chewed and swallowed her bite. "My sister was a big spender, but when our parents started traveling abroad, we knew we had to buckle down and watch our money. Haley had expensive taste, but I would try to make whatever I could in those magazines she always looked at."

Clint was impressed by this. "No kiddin'? Did she like what you made?"

A smile burst on Emily's face. "You know, she _did_? She never complained and would wear the things I made her happily. Don't let her fool you; even though she acts stuck up, she really does have a heart of gold. It's actually really quiet around the house now that she and Alex have gotten married and are on their own."

"How are they, by the way?" Maeve questioned. "I haven't seen them in a while. I've been so busy with the farm and helping Elliot out, I haven't had much time with much else."

"They're good. Every Saturday, I go eat dinner with them and Alex's grandparents. They're so adorable, y'know? I used to think George was just a grumpy old man, but he's really sweet once you get to know him."

"George? Sweet?" Clint thought aloud, his voice dripping with disbelief. "I'll have to see it to believe it. Now, Evelyn- she's a sweetheart, through and through. She offers her cookies to me all the time."

Emily and Maeve giggled.

"Her cookies are the best, huh?" Maeve asked. "I swear, she puts a hint of crack into them or something. I find myself jonesing for them every once in a while. She actually gave me the recipe, but I just can't make them like she does. She's got that grandmotherly touch."

"I bet it's really different without Alex there," Shane spoke up finally. "He really helped take care of things. And them."

"Oh, he's still taking good care of them," Emily assured. "Trust me. He and Haley both take care of them now."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was actually worried about them once he and Haley married."

"I think everyone was," Clint agreed. "I'd go by there every night on the way to the saloon to just make sure everything was all right outside. I was always amazed that it was. I guess that's just Alex still taking care of things."

"Speaking of the saloon, Clint," Emily began, turning her attention to him. This made him panic slightly, for they could see it in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why do you never talk to me when you're in there?"

Clint's eyes instantly went to his empty plate, minus for the crumbs and sparse pudding from the cake. "I, uh... well... you're always so busy. I don't want to get you in trouble with Gus or anything."

Emily shook her head. "You wouldn't. You've been coming there for years, and yet I barely know you. I know everyone that comes in the saloon. But not you." She ran her spoon over the plate, back and forth, busying herself. "That's kinda sad."

 _Bingo_. Maeve knew Emily would say something akin to that, and she was hoping that Clint wouldn't shy away from her. Clint shifted in his chair, his eyes focused on the plate before him. For a time, nothing was said, and the air became stifling and awkward. Just as Maeve started to speak-

"You can always talk to me, y'know?" Emily spoke up. Clint still didn't look away from the plate, and this frustrated Maeve.

 _Look at her._

"I listen to everyone's problems. It's part of the job," Emily smiled warmly, which Clint was missing. If he would just look at her, he could see she was being sincere. "It doesn't even have to be problems. Like I said, I've seen you in there for years, but I don't really know you. I'd like to, though. Get to know you. If that's okay."

"Sure."

The simple word made Emily visibly retract. "Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Her voice was deflated, void. She shook her head and smiled. "Sure! Next time you're in there, if you wanna talk- talk! I'm all ears!"

"You... you mean it?"

The question confused her. "Hm?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I'd like to become friends with you, Clint. You seem so lonely in the saloon, when you're by yourself. It makes me sad. So, any time you want to talk, I'm here. I'll be a good friend."

Clint's eyes finally moved away from his plate to her, and he smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Seeing Clint's smile that reached his eyes made Emily all the happier. She met that smile with her own.

After their visit, Clint made sure to walk Emily home.

From that point forward, the two were often seen at the saloon, Clint making sure to talk to Emily. Or, at least, let her talk to him and him listen. He would speak when asked questions, or give his input when needed. He had started seeking a friendship with her before romance or anything else; his social awkwardness was still painfully there, but Emily wasn't exactly "normal" by any means. It didn't take long for him to learn that she was just as awkward as he was, and although aware of it, she was unsure on how to fix it. She was patient with him when he would stumble with his words or his anxieties would appear, urging him to continue or helping him when he couldn't say exactly what he meant. It was like a breath of fresh air for him, easing the mundane groove his life had taken and giving it a little bit of something new and exciting. For Emily, she wasn't as lonely anymore, having a friend to talk to and spend time with.

Relieved to have had everything work out, Maeve would watch over them from a distance, there to help if the two needed it. Yet, there they were, just fine and going their own pace. Maeve found her worries to be for naught and grew relaxed with the situation, elated for the them. Even if they decided to not go any further than just friendship, that was more than enough, as they had found lasting camaraderie in each other.

XXXXXX

Elliot had hit a snag in his writing, and it was something that Maeve had feared would happen.

When writing on the male lead's perspective regarding the female lead, he was unsure on how to address it. Shane was a closed book, and regardless of Maeve telling him over and over again that Shane never really spoke much about their relationship, even to her, she knew that ultimately, she would not be able to give Elliot the information he desperately needed. Shane and Elliot were nowhere alike, as Elliot was open with his feelings about Leah, telling Maeve about all the things he loved about her. Maeve could talk for days about why she loved Shane and how he made her happy, but as far as what it was Shane loved about her, she hadn't a clue. Yet, she never doubted his love, as he showed it through innumerable ways every single day; the simple act of walking her home after spending the day helping Elliot was enough for her alone. She could list all the actions he had done and continued to do that made her believe time and time again she was loved dearly by him, but for Elliot, that wasn't what he needed. Resigned to nothing else, he decided he would have to try to pry something out of Shane, as much as he loathed to overstep his bounds.

One evening, after aiding Elliot in brainstorming any ideas, it had started to rain just as she was to leave. Before, the sun had been vivid in the sky with scattered clouds; the weatherman had called for a small chance of rain, so it took her by surprise when she looked out the window to see it downpouring. Elliot assured her she was more than welcome to stay until the rain died down, but it was already getting dark. Just as she was to brave to torrent, there was a knock on the door, to which Elliot answered it. Sure enough, there stood Shane, umbrella in hand and opened, one of this hoodies in the other arm as it had chilled due to the rain and clouds. They both realized he looked tired and slightly haggard, but chalked it up to walking out in the storm. With a humble smile, she took the hoodie from him and pulled it on, zipping it up and putting the hood over her head. He gave Elliot a small "thanks" before they left.

As they walked together, under the same umbrella, she hooked one of her arms around his, already talking about anything and all of non-importance. She noticed he was careful that she remained under the umbrella at all times, and this brought a warmth in her chest and a smile to her face. They passed by the saloon, where she stopped suddenly, making him join her, confused. Her eyes were on him, and she motioned to the area.

"This is where we first met."

Shane made a grimace. "Of course it would be here."

"No, don't think of it that way," she softly ordered, shaking her head. She faced him. "You've come a long way since then. I'm proud of you."

His eyes darted away, his cheeks a crimson hue. "Thanks."

She giggled. "No, thank _you_. For coming to get me and bringing an umbrella."

His cheeks reddened all the more. It was endearing to her, how easily he became flustered when receiving any amount of gratification. All throughout his life, he'd never received much of a positive word, and she had no hesitations in letting him know how grateful she was for him, in even the slightest things he did.

"It's not like I was gonna let you walk home in this."

"Mm."

"So, it's not that big of a deal."

"Right."

He adjusted his hold on the umbrella. "We'd better get home."

Her fingers found their way around his that were holding the umbrella over their heads, and she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When she moved away, she could see a small smile on his face, and she gave him a single nod.

At their home, she ran bathwater for what she intended for herself, only to invite Shane to join her. He hesitated at first but followed her into the bathroom, where she was already removing her clothes. In no time, she sunk down into the tub, the water steaming and relaxing. Slowly, Shane removed his clothes, and at once, she could see why he had been so uneasy. Rising out of the tub, she quickly made her way to him and put her hands on the massive, dark bruise that was on his ribs and extended around to his back, being so gentle that her touch was almost nonexistent.

"Shane..." she breathed. "What on earth...?"

"I went to the mines today with Sebastian and Abigail. They wanted to try to go deeper and knew we'd been to the bottom, so I offered to take them."

Maeve bit her lip. Shane had become a better fighter, indeed, but not enough to go without her. And certainly not enough to go with two other inexperienced miners.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were already helping Elliot."

"I would've come, too."

"It's fine, Maeve. I knew you'd over-worry with it."

She looked at the bruise for a moment, her fingers gently tracing the outer edges of it. "Did you go to Harvey?"

"Nah."

"Shane, seriously. You could've broken a rib or two." She saw him shrug. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Not really. I'm fine."

She formed her lips into a tight line before taking one of his hands into her own, leading him to the bathtub. They both sank down into the hot water, and before long, she had started washing his back, carefully going over the bruise that extended nearly to his spine. By his slight flinch, she could discern it was tender already and hoped no ribs were broken.

"From now on, I'm coming with you," she voiced, somewhat sternly. "Okay?"

He said nothing, letting her continue washing him. When they were through, they dressed, Shane putting on relaxation pants- she stopped him when he started to put a shirt. She lead him into the kitchen, where she got a bag and filled it with ice. He shook his head, but she stepped toward him, the bag in her hand.

"Shane, c'mon. It'll help with the swelling."

"I'm fine."

She sighed and began to ease it on his skin. "I'm going to take care of you."

The words had come out tender, but at once, he flinched and knocked her hands back, the bag of ice being sent to the floor. Her eyes held confusion and question, but the moment she saw the look on his face, she wanted to sink into the ground. She had forgotten... That phrase...

"Shane, I'm... I'm so sorry."

She always made sure to never say it around him. When he was sick, when he was having a bad day due to his depression and anxiety, when he had been hurt- she never allowed herself to say those words because she knew. And for a split second, she had forgotten. He took a step back, and she withdrew her hands, putting them down by her sides. Even now, years later and married, he still struggled with what happened. He had learned to cope, but there were things that were sore and as fresh as the day it had occurred. How could she have allowed herself to forget something so important? It was a phrase that was used so commonly, with little thought, and to him, it took him back to that horrid memory.

"God, Shane... I..." she felt her lip quiver. He bent down and picked up the bag of ice, handing it to her.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have freaked like that. Sorry."

"No!" she nearly sobbed, pushing his hand back. "I should know better. I _did_ know better."

"Don't beat yourself up over this. I... still have things to work out. You can't walk on eggshells around me, and I can't expect you to. It's not healthy."

"But I really don't," she argued, shaking her head. "It's just that... I knew that phrase was not... God..."

He stepped toward her, but she withdrew, making him stop. It was the first time, that he recalled, she had ever slipped up pertaining to that, and she was being too harsh on herself.

"Maeve," he softly called to her. "Maeve, look at me." She refused to meet his gaze, and he let out a quiet sigh. "It's okay. I just... I guess that no matter how long time goes, I'm not sure I'll entirely be over what happened. It's stupid, I know-"

"No, it's not," she cut him off, finally looking at him. "I get it. Sort of. I get anxious whenever people are behind me and I don't know it." She then let out a little giggle. "Remember when I punched you for coming up behind me?"

This in turn made him laugh. "That was a good, solid punch. Busted my lip!" They laughed together for a second or two before he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Maeve. Sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. I should be apologizing, not you."

"How about this? We're both sorry?"

She smiled against his chest. "I can work with that." She took the ice bag from his hands. "Go lay down on the bed. We really need to ice this."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, going into the bedroom, her trailing behind. He lay down, and she sat on her knees beside him, gently placing the ice bag over the bruise. A low hiss came from him, and he muttered "cold" underneath his breath. Water had formed on the outside of the bag, and it dripped down onto his skin and on the bed. She talked idly, watching the clock; when she had to receive therapy for her shoulder, she would ice it at ten-minute intervals, so she applied the same principle here. When ten minutes were up, she scooted to the side of the bed to put the bag away, but Shane stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

A devious smirk formed on his face. "I have an idea."

Her heart fluttered. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling her back down on the bed. He stood up and walked to the closet, searching for something. "Take off your clothes."

 _Oh, okay._ He had never been this direct before, and she found herself complying instantly. She put the bag of ice on the nightstand, and as she finished removing her panties, he turned around, holding three of her scarves. Unsure as to what he wanted with them, she watched him as he drew closer to her, climbing into the bed and straddling her, his legs on either side of her. Her heart began beating faster than ever, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Shane?"

"Trust me?"

She smiled. "Always."

He took one of the scarves and placed it over her eyes, tying it behind her head securely. She felt him take one of her arms and pull it above her, him trying a scarf around her wrist- she felt it taught as he tied it to the bed frame, then he followed suit with the other arm. Exposed and open, she was self-conscious as she heard the ice bag being opened.

"Shane?" she called again.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear, and she felt as though she could melt... that is, until she felt bitter coldness against her stomach. She shivered, the cold wetness moving around slowly; droplets of water trickled from the ice cube down her sides as he glided it on her torso, tiny goosebumps forming on her skin. She bit her lip, surprised at how good it felt, if not a little odd.

"You okay?" she heard him ask.

"Yes," she sighed, relaxing onto the bed. "Keep playing with me..."

Oh, he intended to. The ice cube was melting faster against her warm skin, so he reached into the bag and pulled out another one, replacing the other ice cube with it. He trailed it up more, circling it around one of her breasts- she shuddered, her nipple becoming hard. The more he circled it, the higher he moved it until it was directly on her nipple, a moan coming from her lips. He let it linger for a moment before skimming it across her chest, circling the other breast in the same manner. Her moans let him know how much she was enjoying what he was doing. Just as the ice cube reached her nipple, she felt his lips on her free one, and she shuddered again. His tongue laved over it, the ice cube moving against the other nipple slowly, sensually, and she thought she would burst. Her arms pulled against the scarves- she wanted to put her hands on Shane, wanted to run them through his hair, to pull him to her and kiss him, but she was subject to his will.

He moved the ice cube off her nipple, the cold being replaced by the warmth of his tongue. She moaned louder at this, and he replaced the ice cube with a fresh one, now placing it on her other nipple. Releasing his mouth from her, he sat up and began to move the ice cube around her body again, up her neck and over her lips, wetting them before kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the ice cube on her ear and down the side of her neck. Because of the blindfold, her other senses seemed to be heightened, and she never knew it could feel this fantastic. His lips skimmed from her mouth, down her chest- then were gone. She let out a sound of disappointment, but then felt them return again, ice cube between them, as they went further down, just above her pelvic region. The ice cube was released on her skin, and his lips roamed over her lower half, her thighs, stopping at her entrance.

"I don't want that ice cube slipping off you. It does, I stop. Understand?"

Fuck. _Fuck_. All she could do was nod, and she felt his tongue tease against her opening. She clamped her mouth shut, stifling a moan, and as much as she wanted to move her hips closer to his face, she refused. She could feel his fingers, cold from holding the ice, circle around her clit, his tongue taking place shortly after. His ears were graced with a satisfied sigh from his wife, and he could see the ice cube slowly melting against her skin. The water that was around it shook, showing how intensely she was trying to not move her hips, and he smiled. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. He reveled in the way she tasted, the smell of her soap, the softness and heat within. The way she quaked underneath him, how he made her sigh and moan... that she had fallen for him and given him the chance to do this every time. He could never tire of it. Never tire of the sights and sounds, the feeling of her against him as he took her time and time again. It was never about him when it came to intimacy. He never wanted it to be. If words failed him, he would _show_ her how much she meant to him.

He slipped a cold finger inside her, and she groaned out his name, her hips starting to buck- she froze as she felt the ice cube slip slightly. He pulled his finger out and moved his face away, and she could have cried in frustration.

"It didn't fall!"

"No, but that was certainly close," he spoke against her opening. The vibrations of his voice moved against her, and she bit her lip. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, Shane. God, please!" she begged, and instantly, he inserted his finger again. He replaced the nearly-gone ice cube with a new one, the water from it sliding down her skin.

"I'll make you come before this ice cube melts."

He descended upon her again, his mouth working her. Her arms pulled at the scarves, stretching them and tightening around her wrists. Her moans and sighs spilled freely from her lips, echoing off the walls and in his ears. Her legs opened up all the more, showing all she was to him. His lips took her clit into them, sucking gently, making her cry out loudly, her back arching almost enough to make the cube fall from her torso. She corrected herself, but nearly lost it again when he entered a second finger into her. The sounds coming from below rung in her ears, turning her on all the more. She was wet, and she was aching for that release, aching for him to enter her and take her. But he took his time, pleasuring her and watching her come undone. Her legs shook, progressively drawing closed the closer he brought her. His tongue licked from her clit to her opening, around the labia, and back up again several times; she was so wet for him, so ready... so close.

"Shane, God... please, fuck me already..." she breathlessly pleaded.

"Not yet."

"Please!"

"Fuck..." he groaned, and she felt him pull away from her, mouth and all. She let out a frustrated cry, only to feel him sink into her in one, steady motion. She had been so close that the second he entered her, she came unraveled, loudly. Shane grinned to himself- he had kept his promise, as the ice cube was still there. He wasted no time in sliding in and out of her, going deeply but slowly, letting her adjust to him. As he pumped, his lips found her nipple again, taking it and sucking softly. Her arms shook, making the scarves tighten all the more.

"Let me touch you... please."

He thrust once. "No, I don't think I will."

Her head threw back onto the pillow. "You'll be the death of me."

He kissed her, hard, and began to quicken his pace. She had made him so hard by just playing with her, and he had to make sure he didn't get too rough, too soon. Her legs moved around his back, drawing him in further- yet, she was holding him too tightly. He had to pry her apart just enough so he could move.

"Sorry," he panted, "but I couldn't move much. Not when you're holding me like a fucking boa constrictor."

This made her laugh into his mouth. "My bad."

As much as his side was screaming in pain, he could care less. He finally went in as deeply as she could take him, a stunned cry erupting from her lips, as he put one hand on her knee, holding her leg slightly open to let him penetrate her deep. She ground her hips in time with his thrusts, his lips against her throat as she grew all the louder. Low sighs and grunts came from him, and he could feel her start to tighten around him, letting him know she was close again. The feeling was nearly too much for him, and he had to pull out of her to keep from coming. He replaced himself with his mouth, and she cried out in shock. Two fingers entered her again, working her until he had calmed himself down, to which he removed them and inserted himself into her.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she almost screamed, and she came again. He didn't stop, not when he felt that spot that was sometimes so hard to find. Instead, he went harder and faster, and she was bucking beneath him, her arms pulling at the scarves tightly enough that there were pops heard in the fabric. His name was on her lips like a mantra, coming out with swears that didn't make much sense. His mouth was all over her, his hands gripping her hips with such strength, she was sure to bruise. Drenched in sweat, the ice cube had long-since melted with the exchanging body heat. Her legs wrapped around him again, her hips grinding with him, the muscles in her arms taut as she struggled in her vices.

"You're gonna tear them," he warned.

If she did, oh well. She didn't care at the moment. While she enjoyed the blindfold, she was upset with it all the same. She wanted to see Shane, his flustered face as he fucked her senseless. She wanted to see his face as he came, to see the affection in his eyes. He must have been thinking along the same lines as her, because he pulled the blindfold off, the light blinding at first. Closing her eyes and opening them here and there let her get readjusted quickly, and his face came into view. He was covered in sweat, his green eyes vivid in lust and love as he sunk into her over and over. Lowering his face, he took a nipple between his teeth, tugging it softly but with enough force, she felt it pull. Her head threw back as she cried out again, her hands becoming numb by how tightly the scarves had become around her wrists.

"M-Maeve..." he groaned into her breast, thrusting harder. "Fuck. Fuck, I'm..."

"Come," she pleaded. "Come, with me. Inside me. Please."

His lips crashed into hers, and his thrusts sputtered and faltered as she felt him spend inside. She screamed into his mouth as she came again, stronger than ever, quaking against him. He thrust until he was completely spent, then crashed into her, his head leaned on her shoulder, as they breathed heavily and caught their wind. He only lay there for a moment before he languidly rose up and untied the scarves at her wrists, her arms falling limply above her head. Her shoulders ached, her wrists and arms sore.

"Oh, shit," he whispered, softly running his fingers over the red marks on her skin. "I'm sorry, Maeve..."

"Don't be," she smiled warmly at him. "I liked it. A lot."

His eyes were full of doubt as he massaged her wrists. "Yeah?"

"Hell. Yes," she nodded. "What gave you this idea?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just... thought of it?"

He lowered her arms to her torso, still gingerly rubbing her wrists. She moved to where her head was in his lap, and she could see him blushing.

"What?"

"I... was too rough."

"What? No," she denied.

"You're going to be sore."

"Yeah."

"And you have slight cloth burns on your wrists..."

"Uh-huh."

"I shouldn't be this way to you."

"Shane, please. I'm not made of glass. And I _liked_ it."

He looked away from her. "What if I get too rough next time?"

"Then I'll tell you," she assured. "Everyone has their limits, after all. But I'm not so afraid of your feelings that I won't tell you when it's too much. Okay?"

He found her eyes again. "Promise?"

"Of course," she nodded, feeling coming back into her arms. "God, that was amazing. I'll definitely want to do that again."

"Good. Good!" Shane awkwardly smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I aim to please. I mean, it's the one thing I'm decent at."

She was nearly appalled by the statement. "Take that back."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sex with you is amazing, sure, but you do so much more for me than that," she spoke candidly. "I married you for many reasons, y'know."

"I'll never understand why," he sighed, "but I'll take your word for it."

By now, all the feeling had returned in her arms, so he was simply rubbing them at this point. She studied him for a minute, feeling sleepier as time went on.

"Oh, um... if Elliot starts asking you some intrusive questions, I'm sorry."

He stopped. "Excuse me?"

She gave him a lopsided grin. "Well... yeah. In regards to our relationship."

He slumped and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why does everyone wanna know about that lately?"

"Who knows?" she giggled. "I figured I'd give you a heads-up, though."

"Appreciated." He then laid back on the pillows, her head still in his lap. "I don't have to give him any information about, uh... this... do I?"

She laughed again. "I'd rather you not. That's for us to know, and no one else to find out."

The next day, just as Shane had warned her, she was sore. He made sure to take on the most difficult tasks of the farm by himself to give her a chance to recover and rest, and when the workday was over, he massaged her shoulders. His ribs and back were still a nasty bruise and extremely tender, but to ease Maeve's anxieties, he had Harvey take a look. There was no breakage, but internal contusions.

Their sex life was anything but dull or unadventurous, but even Maeve had been shocked by the new idea Shane had had. The next time they were intimate, she suggested to blindfold and tie him up; he was all right with the blindfold, but he couldn't come around to being tied up. It reminded him too much of being out of control the night with Natalie, and Maeve understood entirely. Just as it had been for Maeve, his senses were heightened, and he had came before she had. He had been extremely embarrassed, but she was proud to have made him come, as he always was so focused on her, typically forgetting about himself until she told him it was okay. Then, there were times they were purely intimate, and for the both of them, those times meant the world. Sure, it was fun to experiment every now and then, but when it was just love and tenderness, she found herself more in-tune with her husband. And always, afterward, he would caress her in someway, his fingers running up and down some part of her skin, the two of them talking about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

To them, there was nothing better.

XXXXXX

The Flower Dance had arrived again in the valley. With any luck, this year would be better than the previous year's, as the entire situation with Nathan had happened, more or less sullying the festivities. Over time, Penny and Sam had married, and not only was it their first Flower Dance as a married couple, but also Alex and Haley's and Abigail and Sebastian's. Marnie and Nathan arrived together, Jas coming along with Shane and Maeve. The second she saw Vincent, she ran over to him, excited to show him the new dress Maeve had made for her (with instruction and aid by Emily). People were scattered around, and Maeve and Shane found Nathan and Marnie, choosing to talk to them first. As they conversed, Shane put his hand in the small of Maeve's back, a tender gesture thought only to have been noticed by her. After some time, Maeve excused herself to talk to some of the girls, Shane staying behind with Marnie and Nathan, as he was still not keen on social interactions.

And as Shane watched her from a distance, he realized yet again how beautiful she was. Her long, raven hair was in a loose side-braid, strands loose here and there. She was starting to get a slight tan again since spring was in full blast, the sun more prevalent. Her features were soft, but she was so damn strong, at times, she startled him. The love he felt for her was undeniable, never-ending, and ever-growing, and he hoped she knew just how much he did. She must have noticed him watching her, for she did a double take in his direction, smiled brightly, and gave him a small wave, him smiling softly and waving back. Nathan saw this and patted his son's shoulder.

"She's a great one."

"She is."

"You did well."

"Yeah." Shane smiled. "I've been thinking..."

Nathan tilted his head. "Thinking what?"

Shane's eyes shone. "I think it's time."

A smile erupted on Nathan's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The music for the Flower Dance started to play, so Shane made his way to Maeve and held his hand out to her, which she very happily took. He twirled her around, her laughter vibrant to Nathan's ears. As much as he wanted to watch his son and daughter-in-law dance, he turned to Marnie and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance, Marnie?"

Her cheeks reddened as she took hold. "I'd love to."

Through the corner of Maeve's eye, she could see Clint ask Emily to dance with him, all the more elated that she said yes.

When the couple's dance was over, Maeve and Shane made their way to the cliffside and sat together, watching the ocean's waves roll from below. Maeve leaned her head against Shane's shoulder, the moment for the two of them, despite the crowd of people.

When people started to leave, Shane felt a poke on his shoulder from behind. When he turned, he could see Elliot, a tender smile on his face. Maeve had warned him, after all, so he readied himself for whatever questions Elliot had. Instead, Elliot held up a hand, signaling to him that he was safe from questions.

"I thought I was resigned to force you into an awkward situation full of questions," he began. "But... I've watched you for a while. How you are around Maeve. And I do believe I have every answer I need."

"You... you do?" Shane asked, misunderstanding. "Did Maeve talk to you?"

Elliot chuckled. "It seems you do not understand. I said I had watched you. It is not verbal answers I thought I needed, Shane; instead, your actions spoke to me at such volumes, I need not ask a word."

"Oh. I see."

"I do hope so," Elliot nodded. "You are not the type of person to use your words to show your affection for someone. You let your actions do so, and most eloquently, I must say." He reached and took Shane's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Thank you. You have inspired me."

Feeling put-on-the-spot, Shane shifted in place. "Uh... you're welcome?"

He watched as Elliot made his way to Leah, the two leaving together, not noticing Maeve coming up to his side. She looked from Shane to Elliot, then back to Shane.

"That was fast. What all did he ask?"

"He didn't," Shane answered. "Said he got all he needed just by watching me. Whatever that means."

Maeve knew.

XXXXXX

She paced back and forth in Harvey's clinic, him sitting on a doctor's stool nearby, his eyes scanning her lab work. Her stomach was in knots, and she was worried. She was not the type of person to get sick, so when she had felt dizzy on the farm and thrown up, not once, but several times throughout the month, she was worried. Then, when she had skipped her period completely, she was certain... and went straight to Pierre's. When she discovered he didn't sell at-home tests, she resorted to Harvey. Of course, it could have just been a fluke. Every now and then, her body would reset its cycle, so perhaps that was the case? Still, she had to know, to be safe. She hadn't said anything to Shane about it, not wanting to worry him if it did turn out to be nothing. She felt horrible for hiding something from him, but she would tell him about it when it was over.

It was the longest two days of her life, and it was about to come to an end in just seconds.

Harvey looked up from the notes with a smile. "Pretty as a picture. Here it is."

She hurried to him and looked down at the notes to see the words, and her chest fluttered. Her eyes locked onto his, and her hand went to her stomach.

"How long?"

"Six weeks."

Her fingers rubbed lightly over her stomach. "Six weeks?"

Harvey could see her pale. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "You all right?"

"We've yet to talk about kids..." she whispered.

"I see." Harvey sat her down on his doctor's stool, went to his small fridge, and pulled out a little carton of orange juice. He handed it to her, and she started sipping on it. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"What? N-No," she answered, blinking slowly. "I will. I just... I'm scared."

"Naturally. It's a whole new process," Harvey told her. He rubbed her shoulder. "But if I know Shane, he'll be ecstatic."

She looked into Harvey's eyes to see truth, and she inhaled deeply. "You think?"

"I _know_."

Her eyes lingered on his, searching... and after some time, she nodded slowly before rising to her feet... and plopping back down on the stool. Her legs were so shaky and weak for some reason, and she couldn't find the urge to stand. Harvey suggested that she drink her juice then went and called Shane, telling him to come to the clinic, as Maeve needed him there. He didn't make it sound urgent, but Shane hadn't even known she had gone. What normally took around thirty to forty-five minutes to walk to town, he made it in fifteen, bursting through the door panting and sweating. It was clear he had ran all the way there, concerned for his wife. Had she been hurt in the mines again? Had she suddenly gotten sick?

"Relax, Shane," Harvey soothed. "She's in the back room. Follow me."

As Harvey had asked, Shane quietly let him take him to the room Maeve was in. She was still on his stool, sipping on her orange juice, pale and eyes distant. Harvey gave Shane a supportive smile before leaving and closing the door behind him, perplexing Shane all the more. He walked to Maeve and knelt in front of her, her so deep in thought that she hadn't even seen him yet, despite being right there.

"Maeve?" he called to her. She didn't blink or show any indication of awareness, so he put his hands on her cheeks, soft and tender. "Maeve, honey? What's wrong?"

She at last blinked and looked at Shane. "Shane?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Harvey must have called you."

"He did."

"You're sweaty."

"I ran here."

"Oh."

He ran his thumbs over her skin. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not hurt."

"Thank Yoba..." Shane exhaled in relief. "So, what's up? Are you sick?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," she repeated.

Shane shook his head, confused. "I don't understand. You look pale. What's the matter?"

She took one hand off the juice box and put it up to one of Shane's hand that was on her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Shane simply stated. "That's all? I was really worried!"

Maeve jerked. "'That's all'? 'That's all'?!"

"Yeah. I mean, I was freaking out the whole way here!" He relaxed for just a brief second before- "Oh. Oh! You're-"

"There we go," Maeve nodded, watching the realization hit. She expected it to take longer, but then he just laughed and threw his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Huh?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about it... especially after the Flower Dance. But I just didn't know how," he informed her, his joy vivid. "If this is what you want, I'm more than ready."

She pulled back from him, studying his face. "You are?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I am. I know everything will change, but I want a family with you, Maeve."

The words put a smile on her face, and for the first time in two days, she felt like she could breathe. She hugged Shane, her hold warm. "I'd like that. To think, I was so worked up over nothing."

"You and me both," Shane chuckled.

It was a new chapter, a new life. A new journey. That they would take together, hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

_*Hi, everyone! I know it's been a looong time, but I have had such a horrendous writer's block. I'm so sorry! Thank you for being patient._

 _I also have a headcanon for Linus. If this bothers you when you get to it, I apologize greatly.*_

"Jas," Shane called to her with a chuckle, "what are you doing?"

Jas stopped moving the toy car that was on top of Maeve's slightly extended torso, her innocent gaze endearing to her godfather. "Playing with the baby. Duh."

This made Maeve giggle as she patted Jas' head. "Yeah, Shane. Duh."

Shane shook his head, a smile still on his face, as he sat down on the couch beside Maeve, Jas on the other side of her. Maeve was five months along and only now really starting to show. When she had been early on in her pregnancy, she had actually lost weight due to sickness, being unable to keep down her food. Shortly after her first trimester, she found herself able to eat and keep it down, and her main craving was for pepper poppers. The spicier the peppers, the better, heartburn be damned. Shane got into a competition with her once on who could handle the spiciness the most, thinking he'd win since before the pregnancy, she had been unable to handle much spice. He was surprised that she trumped him, easily. Then, there was the weirdness of some of the things she craved. She wanted to smell hay all the time. The first time Shane woke up to her gone, he had freaked and searched all over until he found her in the hayloft of one of the barns, sitting on top of a hay bale and sniffing loudly, her eyes closed in utter bliss. Many times had this happened by now, her disappearing only to be found in the hayloft, happily sniffing away. Another odd craving she had was pickles and vanilla ice cream mixed together. At this, Shane drew the line and had to look away whenever she ate it; it was too gross for him. She would jokingly tempt him with it, and he would gag every time.

Jas moved the car back over Maeve's stomach, leaning her elbow on the side of the couch and using the same hand to prop up her head. "It's a boy."

The statement was so matter-of-fact, it made Shane stop petting Soleil and look to Maeve, who was just as stunned as he. He then chuckled for a moment.

"What, you got X-ray vision, kiddo?" he asked his goddaughter, his tone jovial.

Jas was undeterred. "Maybe," she sang. "But I just know."

Maeve put her index finger on the car and moved it slightly. "I find out next week." Her eyes scanned Shane's eyes then moved to Jas'. "You can come, too."

Jas' eyes lit up, and her mouth fell open. "I can?!"

"Wouldn't do it without you," Maeve smiled, Shane nodding with her in agreement. "You're going to be like a big sister, y'know?"

"A really old big sister," Jas agreed. "I'm almost ten!"

"Then they'll be in good hands," Maeve assured. "Just look at James. He's six years older than me, and he's the best big brother ever. You'll be a great big sis, I know it."

Jas swayed in place, gently gliding the toy car on Maeve's stomach, not saying another word. Shane watched her quietly, his mind preoccupied with thoughts about the future, but not caring to voice them to Maeve. They were his to mull over, his fears to face when the time came. Yet, Maeve knew.

XXXXXX

"You've got ice cream on your shirt."

Maeve glanced down to see a glob of vanilla ice cream just below the collar of her shirt. With a groan, she used her fingers to swipe it off, then licked them, Haley and Emily giggling at her.

Maeve, Haley, and Emily sat on a bench in front of the saloon, the warm summer night falling slowly. Maeve had been craving ice cream and pickles, and since they had ran out earlier that day, she had made her way to Pierre's. Haley and Emily had caught her just as she was leaving the store, and due to her inability to wait until she got home, parked herself on the bench and dove in. She hadn't expected Haley and Emily to join her, but she was glad to have the company.

Haley shook her head as she reached into her purse, pulling out a couple of napkins and handing them to Maeve. "Really, Maeve. I've heard of weird cravings, but this is disgusting."

"Don't judge me. I'll eat what I want," Maeve sulked, absentmindedly dabbing the napkins at the damp spot on her shirt.

"I mean, sure," Haley nodded, "but c'mon. Couldn't you have more normal cravings? You beat Shane in a spicy-eating contest, for crying out loud!"

Maeve dipped a pickle in her ice cream. "Pretty sure I can hear you judging me, Haley."

Haley grinned. "Only a little."

Emily stretched her legs out, wiggling her toes as she stared at her flip-flop tanned feet. "So, what are you and Shane doing in about a month or so?"

"A month or so? I dunno. I guess what we normally do- farm work, getting ready for the baby. Y'know, the usual," Maeve replied nonchalantly before biting down on the ice cream laden pickle with a crunch.

"Oh. Good."

And that was it. This confused Maeve greatly, as she had thought there would have been more to the conversation than that. She looked away from her snack over at Emily and Haley; Emily was still looking at her feet, and Haley had a rather irritated look on her face as she stared at her sister. Emily must have noticed Maeve's expectant gaze, as she finally took her eyes off her feet and to her, to which she flashed a nervous smile.

"Wh-What?"

Maeve laughed. "I dunno. I was thinking there was more to the question than that, but..."

Emily's eyes scanned the area, expressively giving away her social awkwardness. "Oh? What made you believe that? Not like we were planning anything, me and the gir- oof!" she grunted as Haley elbowed her in the ribs. She rubbed her ribs and shot Haley a glare then turned to Maeve and tried to give an innocent smile. Maeve slowly bit down on her snack, the crunch seemingly louder in the awkward silence. Haley then groaned and gave Emily a smack on her shoulder.

"You are the absolute _worst_ , Em!"

Emily gave her a frown. "You told me to ask!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I should have known to have Leah or Abigail ask! They would have made it less obvious and awkward!" She then looked at Maeve. "I'm sure you've caught on."

Maeve swallowed. "That you're planning something involving me and Shane? Like a baby shower?"

Another smack filled the air.

"Ouch, Haley!"

"I'm never letting you do something like this again!"

Maeve started laughing. "N-No, don't fight! Haha, it's fine, really!" She tried to stop laughing but couldn't as the sisters bickered back and forth for a while. After nearly five minutes of this, she became the referee, pulling Emily back. "Thanks, guys. Really. You don't have to do this, though. Shane's not the kind of person to be in the spotlight, and to be honest, neither am I."

"Oh. Right," Haley simply stated. "Forgot that he doesn't do well in social settings." She narrowed her eyes at Emily. "Like someone else I know."

"I'm fine with crowds. It's just interacting with people I'm not so great at," Emily addressed. "Well, still. We want to give you some things to help out. Would it be okay if we did?"

"Em, don't ask! Of course she'll say no!" Haley fussed. She then smirked and crossed her arms indignantly. "Besides, even if she were to say no, we'd do it anyway. Because we're so nice." She leaned forward. "Next week, you'd better tell me what it is! Em has been teaching me how to make clothes, so I'm gonna make it the cutest little outfits ever!"

"Between the two of us making clothes for your baby, you won't have much to worry about in that area," Emily giggled. "Not to mention you're gonna be able to make clothes soon, yourself! You're learning quickly!"

The next while was spent with the three of them talking idly about whatever came to mind. As they sat there, Maeve realized that while she had had friends in the city, she hadn't had friends as close as the ones that she had made in Pelican Town. And while it had certainly taken time for Haley, Alex, and Sebastian to have warmed up to her, they had become dear friends. There were those that she wasn't necessarily close to, such as Demetrius and Lewis, but she held them in warm regards nonetheless. She had been given to choice to either sell her grandfather's farm or to take it for herself; where would she have been had she decided to sell it those several years ago? Her hand rested briefly on her torso, her chest fluttering and an odd twinge there, the question disappearing in the recesses of her mind.

XXXXXX

"What's that stuff they're putting on your belly?" Jas asked innocently as she watched the ultrasound technician apply the gel on Maeve's torso. "Is it sticky? Is it cold?"

"It's a little cold, yeah," Maeve answered.

The technician laughed and picked up the sensor. "It lets me see the baby more clearly."

Jas looked at the sensor then to the technician. "So, we're gonna see if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Maybe," the technician nodded. "Hopefully, the baby will be cooperating. Sometimes, they like the hide."

Shane stood next to Maeve, her hand in his, silently waiting. To say he was nervous was an understatement; any time she had a doctor's appointment or had an ultrasound done, he unknowingly held his breath until everything turned out just fine. Maeve never seemed apprehensive on the outside, but he was certain she had to have been. He tried to conceal his nerves for her, but for once, his thoughts were clear on his face; she found it to be endearing and encouraged him that it was all right to feel this way. His eyes focused on Jas for a second, watching her as she stared in wonderment and eagerness- a strong, beating rhythm filled his ears, and he turned at once to the sonograph, knowing Maeve and Jas were looking, too. The technician smiled brightly, moving the sensor around Maeve's torso in efforts to get a clear sight.

"Ah! There's the baby!" Jas gasped, pointing at the screen.

"Uh-huh. There it is," the technician retorted. "Strong heartbeat, too." She moved the sensor more. "C'mon, kiddo. Don't be shy, now. Your mama and daddy want to see what you are."

"C'mon, baby!" Jas cheered.

They could hear the clock on the wall ticking, somehow louder than they had ever noticed before. Seconds turned to minutes, the technician moving the sensor idly as they waited. The technician sat back, her eyes on the screen. "Ah, we got some movement. Maybe once we settle down, we'll be able to see."

Shane felt Maeve's hold on his hand tighten, and at once, he could discern she was wanting so badly for them to know. She had been quiet for most of the time, but her demeanor told him the truth. He used his other hand to softly stroke her hair, reassuring her that even if they didn't find out today, there would be the next time. After a moment o two, the technician clicked her tongue and smiled.

"Well. You ready to find out?"

"You can see?" Maeve breathed, her eyes pleading.

"Pretty as a picture."

"Then, yes!"

The technician pointed to a spot on the screen with her free hand, showing them what it was she was seeing. Shane saw her mouth move, but he didn't need to hear the words to know. On the bed below him, Maeve smiled brilliantly, and Jas giggled, her hands on her cheeks as she wiggled in place. And when Maeve turned her head up to him and gave him that same smile, he reciprocated with one of his own.

XXXXXX

Linus took a fish off the hook, putting it in the bucket of water beside him. Maeve was on the other side, a bucket of her own next to her, reeling slowly in hopes a fish would bite. Linus hooked another of his famous bait and idly tossed the line next to a sunken log, letting the line sink before reeling it slightly. Fishing with Maeve was honestly one of his favorite pastimes, and he was worried that once she became pregnant, that would stop. While it did slow down, she always made it a point to fish with him at least twice per week. Each time, she brought a cooler full of drinks and a couple of sandwiches for them to share; now that she was pregnant, she would pack a small Tupperware bowl of peppers to munch on. There were times she would get sick, and Linus would stick by her to ensure she was all right; once the sickness went away, they would resume fishing as normal.

It was the little things Linus found himself to enjoy. Before Maeve came along, the only people who he considered a friend were Rasmodius and Gus. Maeve had no issues with the way Linus lived, and nor did she feel sorry for him. He had made it quite clear that he chose this life and preferred it, and who was Maeve to try to convince him otherwise? At first, he had been wary of her, not that she blamed him. Humanity could be cruel, especially to those it did not understand. Now, he thought of her as the granddaughter he never had, Shane a grandson. He had known Shane most of his life and had seen the metamorphosis he underwent, fully acknowledging that while Maeve had been a vast motivator, Shane ultimately had to change all on his own. The two were the family he had always wanted, and he would never take it for granted.

And when Maeve and Shane had told him they were expecting, he couldn't help but to embrace them both. He couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more, and he hoped the spirits would preserve them through it all. He prayed. He prayed often. If the spirits listened to anyone, he was certain they heard his prayers. Rasmodius had helped him become more in-tuned with the spirits and auras, and when each day was a good day, Linus would silently thank them. He would listen to his radio every morning, to Welwick's report about how the spirits were feeling that day; most thought it to be hogwash, but not Linus. If the spirits were ornery, he would immediately go to Rasmodius' tower and ask for a way to appease them. Rasmodius called him a "worry-wort" every time, but would humor his friend and help him. He knew Linus was concerned over Maeve, who was dear to him as well. If it put Linus' mind at ease, he'd gladly do it.

"Finally!" Maeve gasped as she secured her catch. She began reeling in her fish, careful to not let the line get too much tension. She grunted and struggled, and Linus could tell it was a bigger fish since the pole was bending. "Get the net, Linus! This one's a doozy!"

Quickly reeling in his line, he put his pole down and grabbed the net, hurrying to Maeve. She puffed, her reeling in as fast as she could. It was a warm Spring day, and her bangs were sticking to her forehead from the sweat.

"Oooo, you're gonna taste so good!" Maeve joked.

It was a battle, but she eventually reeled it closer to the bank; Linus caught it in the net and brought it up, the two of them cheering when they saw it was a massive bass. It flopped around in the net for a bit before Linus took the hook out of its mouth; the bucket luckily was big enough, so they put it in there before Maeve plopped down on the ground with a tired sigh. Linus sat down next to her, reaching into the cooler and pulling out her already-opened bottle of water, to which she gladly took. Muttering a thanks, she took several huge gulps, the cold a welcoming sensation on the hot day.

"That was fun," she giggled, still slightly out of breath. "I haven't caught a fish that big in a while!" She nudged Linus with her elbow. "Thanks for the assist."

"Was nothin', Miss Maeve," Linus smiled. "I just had the net. You did all the wrestlin'."

She laughed again and took another swig of water. "Hey, hand me the peppers, will ya?"

Linus reached into the cooler again and grabbed the small Tupperware container full of the peppers, handing it over to her. He then got himself a sandwich and began to eat it while Maeve bit into a pepper, its crunch audible. For a time, they sat there quietly, snacking in the sunshine.

"So, Shane's in the mines, huh?" Linus asked.

"Yeah," Maeve mumbled, her mouth full. She swallowed. "He, Sebastian, and Abigail went early this morning. He doesn't want me to go since I'm pregnant, and I won't argue this time. It's not just me and him we're looking after now."

Linus gave a single nod. Maeve drank more of her water then tightened the cap on it.

"Hey, Linus?"

"Yeah?"

Maeve messed with her shoelaces. "How come you never married?"

Linus stared ahead at the lake. It had been almost four years since Maeve had came to the valley, and this was the first time she had ever asked this. No one had bothered to ask about his life- Gus and Rasmodius never spoke of it out of respect for him- so the question took him off guard. He took a bite of his sandwich, to silence giving Maeve her answer.

"I see." She leaned back on her hands. "Was he special?"

"Yeah." He looked at Maeve. "Actually... Shane is a lot like him."

"Oh?"

"Mm."

"How so?"

Linus swallowed his bit, finishing off his sandwich. "Judah was very reserved. He was guarded and could be cold and indifferent... but once you got to know him, you would see that he had such a heart of gold."

Maeve smiled. "That is very much like Shane, indeed."

"Not many liked him, y'see."

"I know that all too well."

"That was what made it so special."

They listened to the wildlife for a moment, Maeve still munching on peppers. Linus rubbed his arm, a peculiar feeling entering his chest.

"When the war began, we both enlisted. Of course, we had to keep what was between us secret. We knew we wouldn't stay together for the entirety of the war, so we prepared for separation." His eyes clouded over as he recalled distant memories, and Maeve didn't miss a single word. "We wrote to each other all the time. We had code phrases we used- the letters were always read before being sent, y'know? But we knew what they meant." He smiled. "There were so many letters..." He then looked at his hands. "It took a few years, but eventually, the war ended, and we reunited. We lived in the city together for a time, but, uh... it was too much. Too loud, too confusing. So, we moved here."

"You did?" Maeve asked, turning to face him, sitting cross-legged. "Where did you live? What did you do?"

"We lived where Emily and Clint do now," Linus replied. "We more or less helped Pelican Town onto the map. We built every building you see."

"That's amazing, Linus," Maeve awed. "Really, it is." She smiled. "I bet you even built my grandfather's place."

Linus nodded. "Yup. Granted, he didn't want anything more than just that little shack he willed to you. We wanted to give him better, but he just wouldn't hear of it."

"That's Grandpa for you," Maeve chuckled. "So, then what?"

"It was years of just... happiness. Sure, we had gone through hell in the war, but... we had each other, and it made it okay. We knew we could never legally get married- you know how it was back then. But it didn't stop the town from treating us like we were married. We never expected to be welcomed here, but we were, and that meant the world."

Maeve closed her Tupperware bowl. "It's crazy, how something like love is so 'scary' for some to understand when it doesn't apply to their norm. But I'm glad you two were happy here." She looked at Linus and smiled. "You two had a place to belong."

Linus' eyes grew soft. "We did."

Maeve tapped her fingers on the lid. "I saw a tombstone in the cemetery... 'Judah Newman'." She swallowed, hard. "I'm guessing that's him."

"Mm."

"He's been gone for many years..." Maeve breathed, her chest aching. "What happened?"

Linus picked at a blade of grass. "Hunting accident. He loved to hunt. Loved to fish. Anything to do with the wild outdoors, he was all about it. Guess that's where I get it from. But, uh, he was hunting in the forests one day, and someone who should have never been given a gun in the first place was out there, too. Just saw movement and fired." His face twitched. "Ironic, ain't it? Survived a whole damn war, bein' shot at every which way, only to be taken out by a hunter and a single bullet."

Maeve's mouth went dry. She couldn't swallow, and her chest wound up tight. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Instead, she simply put her hand on Linus' arm, and that alone conveyed every emotion she felt, spoke every word she couldn't. He put his hand on top of hers and gave her a pained smile.

"I couldn't stay in that house any longer after that. Too many memories... too many sleepless nights thinking about what could have been, what we missed... I wandered for a while, place to place, but eventually, I wound up back here." He looked out of the lake. "I felt at peace out in nature, felt accepted... felt him around me. And that's where I stayed." His hold on Maeve's hand tightened. "That's why it's so important to make the most of it. The good and the bad. It ain't gonna be perfect, y'know this. But through it all, if you can look back and say, 'Yeah, it was good', then that's all you can ask for." He smiled. "And I can say that every single day." He then let go of her hand and rose to his feet, stretching his back and arms. "Welp, I'm done for the day. Howzabout we head back and start cleaning these fish?"

Maeve stood up as well, tossing her Tupperware bowl in the cooler and closing it. "Yup! Shane will probably be starving by the time he gets back. I'll have us a grand feast! Marnie, Jas, and Nathan can come, too."

Linus picked up the buckets, Maeve grabbing the cooler, tacklebox, and fishing poles.

"That li'l Jas sure it a cutie! She's growin' up so fast!" Linus beamed as they headed to Maeve's farm. Maeve walked by his side, her heart light again; Linus had trusted her, opened up to her... and she was so grateful. Even now, Linus still loved Judah deeply and missed him dearly; yet, he kept his memory alive. As the sun beamed from overhead, Maeve remembered her grandfather, and was even happier knowing the home she and Shane would be growing their family had been built by two who were very much in love and put that love into that home.

XXXXXX

That night, Maeve and Shane lay in bed together, Maeve resting her head on Shane's chest as she told him about her day with Linus and what he had revealed to her, feeling Shane's fingers run gently through her hair. Soleil was curled up in a ball at their feet, fast asleep. Shane, as usual, quietly listened until she was through. He knew she was done by the silence that filled the room afterwards, so he cleared his throat and relaxed further into the pillow.

"I gotta say, feels good to know we're staying in a place they built so long ago," Shane nearly whispered, his fingers moving out of Maeve's hair. "Sure, we've added onto it, and Robin was the one to do so, but they started it."

"I know. I'm glad."

Shane shifted slightly, making Maeve have to re-position so she could still be laying against him. "Linus is so private. I never would have guessed any of this."

This made Maeve giggle. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. You wouldn't even talk to Elliott."

"That's... different."

"Is it?" Maeve teased, reaching behind her shoulder and poking Shane's ribs. He jolted a bit, making her laugh. "You barely talk to anyone when they ask about the baby."

Shane sighed. "I'm just... not good with words. You know this."

"Yeah, I know." She turned and put her arm over his torso then hooked her leg around one of his legs. "How were the mines?"

She listened as he told her about his, Sebastian's, and Abigail's adventure into the mines. They were nearly as deep as Shane and Maeve had ventured to before she had gotten pregnant, and Sebastian was even using Maeve's furnaces to make ingots. Clint was getting much more business now, especially since Sam would go to the mines with Shane or Sebastian from time to time. Penny would worry about him until he came back, but she would focus on teaching Jas and Vincent throughout the day to distract herself. The three had definitely gotten stronger, and Maeve missed going to the mines with them.

"By the way, the dwarf has been asking about you."

"He has?"

"Yeah. I told him it would still be a while before you'd be able to go back to the mines. I think he and Krobus miss you."

Maeve slumped. "I would go visit Krobus, but I _cannot_ handle the smells of the sewers right now."

Shane pulled her closer to him. "He knows. He's fine. _They're_ fine. I keep them updated, y'know."

Maeve rubbed her hand up and down Shane's arm. "Hey, uh..." she stopped. Shane tilted his head down toward her, waiting for her to say whatever was on her mind, but she didn't.

"What's up?" he asked.

She struggled with the words, but Shane waited patiently. He could feel her legs fidget, her anxiety apparent. He could hear her take in a breath.

"Are you scared?"

"Am I scared?"

"Yeah."

He put his other hand on his stomach. "I mean, yeah. Kinda. Why?" Maeve shrugged. "No, don't just shrug it off. Tell me."

Maeve sighed. "I guess... I guess I am, too. Glad to know it's not just me."

Shane moved his hand and put his fingers softly under her chin, where he tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. He then kissed her forehead, and her anxiety was subdued slightly. While Shane wasn't good with words, his actions made up for it by far. She rested against him again, and Shane reached up and turned off the lamp, enveloping the both of them in darkness.

Yet, as usual, around three in the morning, Shane was woken up to Maeve's rustling out of bed. She tiptoed on out of the bedroom door, and he could hear her putting on her shoes, followed by the front door opening and closing. His eyelids heavy, he rose up as well, found his shoes, and went out to the barn to see her laying on top of hay bales, her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply. She didn't notice was even there until he sat down beside her, making her jump up with a shocked cry. He let out a tired chuckle and hugged her to him, the two of them laying on the hay together until Maeve's odd craving was satisfied and they went back into the house to sleep.

Morning came quickly, and the two lazily rose out of bed and began their farm chores. Shane had Maeve take care of the chickens, rabbits, and ducks while he now took care of the cows, sheep, and pigs, as there wasn't as much heavy lifting for her to do. At lunch, they sat at the dock to the pond, Maeve talking about whatever with Shane listening. It hit them both that before long, everything would change. It was surreal, but they also felt as though they were ready to share the love they had for each other for someone they had created together.

XXXXXX

Three months passed, and it was no secret to anyone anymore, not that it had been to begin with. It was more or less something that had happened and wasn't given much thought, other than asking here and there about the baby and Maeve's health. Visibly showing at eight months, everyone knew it was close. Whenever Maeve was in town, people would help her even with the smallest of tasks, not that she would complain. Her feet swelled, and she could hardly wear shoes anymore, instead wearing slippers everywhere. Shane made sure they stayed clean, washing and drying them every night. By now, she was tired and ready for the baby to come, but she still had some time yet. Sleeping was uncomfortable, and she missed being able to sleep on her stomach. Then, there was the kicking- oh, the kicking. It would have been fine had the baby not consistently decided to kick her ribs, particularly at night when she tried to sleep. Shane was ever helpful, doing whatever he could to help her keep comfortable, but there was only so much he could do. Yet, despite it all, she was excited and nervous... and ready.

Shane was pulling her slippers out of the dryer when she walked into the room, her cellphone in hand and a confused look on her face.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Mom, Dad, James, Danielle, and Lucas are in town. Right now," Maeve answered, her tone holding confusion. "Weird... did they tell you they were gonna visit soon?"

Shane shook his head. "Nah. Did they you?"

She shook her head as well. "They're wanting to meet up at the saloon to eat. Their treat, they said."

Shane tilted his head to the side briefly but shrugged and handed Maeve her slippers. "Yeah, sure." He looked down and smirked. "Should probably put on pants, though. Pretty sure they don't wanna see me in my boxers."

Maeve giggled. "Probably not."

Once they were ready, they headed into town, somewhat slowly since Maeve had to waddle everywhere. Shane wrapped his hand around hers, listening as she talked idly. She pointed at several finches as they hopped around on the fence, her face holding the smile he had become so used and attached to. The closer they got to town, the noisier it became, and at once, Maeve could feel Shane tense up. Still with an aversion to crowds, he began to mentally prepare himself; festivals were still difficult, but he was all right with them since everyone was focused on everything else. He didn't feel people staring, and he was able to be occupied with Maeve and Jas. Yet, it was a struggle.

She tugged on his hand. "You good?"

"Yeah."

They kept on until they entered town, where they were surprised to see everyone located in the center, along with Maeve's family, with food, stacks of gifts, and blue decorations all around. Blue balloons, blue tablecloths, blue streamers- in the middle of one of the tables was a massive cake with white and blue icing. There was a banner that read: "We can't wait to meet you, Ivan Judah!" held up by two bamboo poles that were stuck into the ground beside the saloon. When Penny saw the two, she called out to them, making the rest look their way-

And instantly, Maeve felt Shane's hand disappear.

XXXXXX

Shane hunkered down next to a bush near the playground, his breathing ragged and sharp. Sweat plastered his forehead, and he tried to catch his breath but couldn't.

He felt ridiculous.

Of course they'd want to throw them a shower. It was the first new life other than an animal that was being greeted into the valley since Vincent was born, and they were excited. _Maeve_ was excited. He needed to be there for her. She was down in the plaza by herself, probably trying to explain why he had bolted so fast without giving too much away. He felt sick to his stomach, and his chest was so tight, he felt as though he was going to suffocate. For years, he had practiced controlling his breathing whenever faced with a panic attack, so why was this so different? Dr. Aston had given him several good pointers, too, if it ever got out of hand, like it was now. But his mind was blank.

In his peripheral, he saw someone stop next to him.

"Shane?"

"Oh. Hey, Sam," he gasped out.

"You, uh... you okay?"

He shakily nodded, and he heard Sam inhale quickly, as if understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're okay. You're good, man," Sam encouraged. "Just slow it down a bit, okay? You're fine."

Thanks to Sam's kindness and coaching, Shane found himself being able to breathe better, his fear subsiding little by little. Within minutes, he was all right, his breathing back to normal and his shaking gone. However, he was unable to look up from the ground, embarrassed.

"You good?"

Shane tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry; his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth briefly. He couldn't say anything for a time, thinking on what excuse he could give. Instead...

"You may not know this," he croaked, watching an ant crawl up a blade of grass, "but I don't do so well in crowds."

"I kinda picked up on that years ago, man. But I never knew it was this bad. I just figured it was because you hated everyone. Er, no offense."

"None taken." Shane blinked slowly. "Something, uh... something bad happened to me several years ago. I guess... I mean, I've dealt with what happened. Sort of. But I've never been able to get over crowds. I can handle when eyes aren't on me, but now, when they're like this?" He sighed. "I dunno, Sam. I know I need to be there for Maeve, but I don't think I can handle this."

Sam moved and leaned against the incline next to Shane, crossing one foot over the other. "You know we're doing this for you, right?" Shane said nothing. "I get it. Or, well, maybe I don't. But, uh... we're in this for you and Maeve." He bopped his foot around. "I don't think you've realized this, but you're our friend now, too. It's not just Maeve, Shane. We've all come to like you." At this, Shane tore his eyes away from the ground to look up at Sam, who was smiling at him. "Don't think of us as strangers trying to judge you. That shit's over and long since gone. We're your family now, and hope you see us the same way that we see you." Shane couldn't say a word. He just sat there, staring up at Sam, who leaned off the wall and held his hand down to him. "Look up when we get back, yeah? You'll see what I mean."

Shane only nodded once before taking Sam's hand. Sam helped him to his feet, and they started back to the plaza- out of reflex, Shane's eyes darted back to the ground, the noises of the crowd filling his ears.

"I see Maeve," Sam spoke softly. "Look up, man. She's glowing."

Per Sam's request, Shane cautiously looked up from the ground-

He was breathless again, but for an entirely different reason.

Everyone was there, as he knew before. But instead of being scared or thinking about what it was they felt or were saying about him, he was met with beaming faces and laughter. He could see Jas and Vincent with Danielle, helping Lucas pull a party popper. Lucas laughed as they watched the confetti explode out. "Again!" he cried out. There was Nathan and Marnie, talking with James, Hubert, and Julia; Nathan looked over at Maeve and said something to Hubert, who only smiled brightly. Alex was helping Haley, carrying her camera equipment as she took pictures, and she hurriedly turned and snapped one of Ellen as she put a blue party hat one George's head. Although he rolled his eyes at it, he gave her a wink and a smile. The other mothers were making sure the food was ready, while their husbands reminisced about the days their children were young and how fast those days went by. Maru and Harvey, and Elliott and Leah were guessing what names Shane and Maeve had picked out for their future son. Lewis, Pierre, Gus, Willy, and Marlon were in a circle, talking about whatever. Linus and Rasmodius watched from a distance, as always. Helping set up the gifts were Abigail, Sebastian, Emily, and Clint, carrying them two chairs where Shane and Maeve would sit, surrounded by...

Surrounded by their friends and family.

And there was Maeve.

She saw him and smiled her usual, namesake smile, as she made her way to him, a blue bow stuck to her extending stomach.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

This shocked him, and he jerked his hand up to his face and wiped it away, bringing it in front of him to see the wetness on his fingertips. He felt it again, but on the other cheek, and he looked up at Maeve, whose smile softened as she put her hand on his arm. Before he could stop it, more tears fell, and soon, he was crying. It hit him then that he hadn't cried in... he couldn't remember the last time. He furiously tried to abate the tears, to wipe them away, but in vain. Maeve stood there, her hand on his arm, as he wept those tears of happiness.

He'd never known this. He'd never known this kind of happiness, nor had he ever allowed himself to know it. He had been so guarded, jaded, and because of this and anxiety, he had always pushed people away. Fearing judgment and hatred for this, he kept a distance, unable to look people in the eye or have the willingness to be forgiven. Yet... Yet, before him were the very people he had pushed away for so long, expressing acceptance and love, and he was overwhelmed by it all. Maeve wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body shake as he cried. His eyes, though the vision was blurried by tears, scanned around to see his closest friends: Sam, Sebastian, Abigail, Harvey, and Clint. He then looked at his family. At last, he hugged Maeve closer to his chest, not even caring by now what people thought when they saw him crying his eyes out.

He had been so fucking blessed. And he hadn't even known it.


	19. Chapter 19

_*Hey, guys. This chapter is much shorter than usual. I bet you're happy about that, haha. But, uh... it's going to be bittersweet.*_

Linus pounded on Rasmodius' tower door as loudly as he could, hoping and praying the wizard would answer. The wind howled, the rain came down in sheets, and the thunder rolled as lightning flashed vividly in the nighttime sky. He clung the hood of his rain poncho to his head to prevent it from being blown off, and his feet and sandals were covered in mud. He continued to knock, his knuckles aching, and bellowed out his friend's name. At last, the door flew open, a sleepy and disgruntled Rasmodius standing at the entrance. Before he could speak, Linus pushed past him and entered the tower, looking around hastily.

"Linus, what on Ear-"

"You have to change it!" Linus blubbered as he wheeled around to look at the wizard. Rasmodius put his hands out in front of him as to try to calm down his old friend. "Welwick said this morning the spirits were displeased, and it's clear that they are! It's not good! Not now! You have to help!"

"Linus, please, you're making a fuss over nothing."

Frazzled, Linus threw his hands into the air. "It's not 'nothing'! She's in labor!"

Rasmodius' eyes widened at this revelation, and he hurried to his cauldron. Now wide awake, he turned to the desk beside the cauldron, opening the book that was on it and began to flip through the pages in search of something.

"When did she start?"

Linus fumbled with the strings on his poncho. "I dunno for sure. Gus had just fed me at the saloon, and I was on my way back to the tent. I saw Shane carrying her into Harvey's, and she was-"

"When?" Rasmodius repeated, urgency in his tone.

"Uh... about forty minutes ago? Took me a while to get here..."

Rasmodius stopped flipping the pages to his book, his finger on a page. "Bring me what I tell you. I'm going to try to contact Welwick. Maybe she can do something."

Every ingredient Rasmodius listed off, Linus procured from the shelves and delivered. With precision and deftness, Rasmodius mixed it together in his cauldron, the contents bubbling and steaming, the odor not exactly pleasant. If Linus had to put a distinct naming to it, it would have been old, sweaty socks forgotten under the bed for weeks. The steam's hue turned to a smoky blue, and within time, Welwick's face appeared in it, appearing disheveled and half-asleep.

" _Rasmodius? It's almost ten. What is it?"_ she yawned. She then turned her head slightly. _"Oh. Good evening, Linus."_

Rasmodius shook his head, telling her it was not exactly a "good evening". "Welwick, we need a favor from you. A big favor."

Welwick's eyebrows lifted. _"This, I am_ not _used to. What do you need?"_

"Remember Maeve?" Linus questioned as he stepped closer to the cauldron.

Welwick nodded. _"Of course. Pleasant girl."_

"She's in labor. And the spirits-"

" _-are displeased, yes,"_ Welwick cut off Rasmodius. _"How long has she been so?"_

"Perhaps an hour. Maybe a little longer," Rasmodius informed. Welwick's face disappeared, and they could hear her rummaging around. This went on for several minutes, the two of them silent as they waited. Even Rasmodius grew anxious. "Welwick, tell us you can help."

" _Oh, hush, you know I'm already working on it,"_ Welwick fussed, her face reappearing. _"Had I known she was to give birth today, I would have been better prepared."_

Rasmodius' nose scrunched up at the comment. "Yes, well... babies tend to not announce when they are to be born."

Welwick was gone again. _"Is that sarcasm, Ras? Come now. And to the person who is trying to help."_

Linus' face was wracked with worry. "He's sorry! He didn't mean it!"

Rasmodius waved him off. "I very well did. Don't apologize on my behalf."

Linus opened his mouth to argue, but Welwick had returned.

" _Rasmodius, reach into the smoke when I tell you."_ She held what appared to be a brown, woven leather bracelet out toward him. _"Now."_

He reached up and into the smoke, his fingers wrapping around the bracelet and pulling it out. The leather was taut, woven in what a braid would be, but it was smooth to the touch.

"Welwick-"

" _Get this to Maeve as quickly as you can,"_ Welwick instructed. _"Put it around her wrist. It will negate the spirits' ill will."_

Linus at once took it from Rasmodius' and headed to the door. "Thanks, Welwick."

" _Yes, yes,"_ she sighed as she heard the door open and close. She then looked to Rasmodius. _"I could tell he was beside himself. That should tide him over for now. But you and I have work to do..."_

XXXXXX

Walking against the staggering wind was taking everything out of Linus, and the torrential rain stung his face. The lightning lit his way, and he was able to navigate his way through the forest without much difficulty. The bracelet secured in his hand, he was determined to get it to Maeve, come hell or high water. He hoped Maeve wasn't in too much pain; he had witnessed a couple of births in his lifetime and knew what she would have to endure. Without a watch to give him the concept of time, all he could do was move as swiftly as he could... until he slipped in mud, stumbled, and crashed onto the wet ground. He felt the bracelet fling out of his grasp, and immediately, he bounced up to his knees, panicked.

"Oh... oh no..." he groaned. He began to feel around, using the lightning to guide him. "Please... please, let me-" his fingers felt the leather, and with a flash of lightning, he could see the bracelet. He picked it up and wobbled to his feet. Covered in mud and grass stains, he trudged onward. Within time, he reached the clinic and entered, at once being greeted with Maeve's agonized cry. Without a word, he made his way back to the room to see her on the medical bed, Shane beside her with one hand around her hand and the other petting the top of her head, whispering words of encouragement that was only meant for his wife to hear. Harvey was examining her, and for some reason, Maru was not in the room with her husband to help him. Harvey realized after a minute or two that someone had entered the clinic-

"I will be with you as soon as I can," he spoke without looking back. "Unless it is an emergency, I must insist-"

"Ah, no," Linus interrupted. Maeve opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut due to pain to see him there.

"Linus?" she breathed. "Oh, honey... you're soaked and di-" she clamped her mouth shut, muffling the cry she made as she threw her head pack into the pillow. Linus saw her hold on Shane's hand tighten. The look on Shane's face alone nearly broke Linus. Shane was a man who felt helpless and did only what he knew he could do, but it wasn't near enough for him.

Harvey's eyes held kindness and empathy, but also a hint of impatience. "Linus, I'm sorry, but could you please leave?"

"Wait." Linus held up the bracelet. "Miss Maeve... please, put this on."

Both Maeve and Shane were visibly confused.

"What?"

"Welwick sent it. To keep the spirits' ill will from doing any harm to you or the baby," Linus further explained.

Despite Harvey's patience, it was apparent that he was becoming agitated. "Linus, I implore you..."

"N-No," Maeve stammered. She held out her wrist to him. "Go ahead-" she cried out again, but regathered herself and smiled. "Go ahead, Linus."

As tenderly as he could, he put the bracelet on her wrist and backed away. She kept the smile on as long as she could before the pain took it away, Shane leaning down and placing his forehead on top of her head, whispering something to her.

"Thank you, Linus," Harvey spoke. "But I'm really gonna have to ask you to leave. You can sit the waiting room for the storm to pass, but-"

"Actually," Maeve cut him off, her eyes moving from Shane to Linus, "I want him to stay."

The stunned look on Harvey's face expressed all, but that wasn't what shocked Linus. What took him aback was seeing that Shane was not surprised by Maeve's request at all. In fact, he more or less seemed as though he expected it.

"Are... are you sure?" Harvey asked.

Maeve nodded. "Linus..." she held her hand to him. "Stand by me?"

Linus' chest grew tight, he throat with a lump in it that he forced back down. Shane gave him a tender smile and a single nod. Linus choked back tears as he walked to her side and took her hand into his. He had never noticed how small her hands were, or how calloused they had become from years of grueling farmwork. She was small, but so strong that it times, it scared him. Gentle and kind, her strength could be forgotten until it was time for it to show. He felt that two nails from her fingers were missing, and he was reminded of Tyler's attack. She had been so undeniably courageous, fighting Tyler until what was nearly her last breath.

And then, there was Shane. He had changed so much, and Linus couldn't possibly be any more proud of the man he had become. Shane was thirty-one now, and those years he had been "wasting" were a distant memory. Before, Linus thought Shane was weak and tried to run away from life; yet, he realized that Shane had many demons he fought- the main demon being his own destructive self- that only Maeve was blessed and trusted with to guide him through. Years later, here he was, with that same person, ready to welcome into the new world the life they had created together. They were gracing him the chance to share it with them. It was nearly too much to bear, but he managed to keep himself in check.

Harvey muttered a curse under his breath. Had they the time, it would have been optimal for her to give birth in the city. Yet, time was a luxury they did not have. He could hear Maru moving upstairs, and within minutes, she was down with them with medical instruments that had been sterilized, readying them for the upcoming birth. Grateful for his wife's help, he dedicated his full attention to Maeve. Unfortunately, they were without the means to provide Maeve with an epidural, and upon giving Maeve this information, they could hear Shane take in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. Maeve, on the other hand, only shook her head. To say she was scared would be an understatement, but there was no other way. She had to be strong. She had to endure.

Ready or not, the baby was coming.

XXXXXX

Rasmodius exhaled deeply as he leaned back from the cauldron, sweat in droplets on his forehead. Welwick had a rather pleased look on her face, and after some time, Rasmodius smirked with her.

"Not bad," he praised.

" _Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'd get it to work."_ Her features then softened. _"Ras... you're fond of that girl, aren't you?"_

Rasmodius was silent for a moment before he shrugged, as though dismissing Welwick's observation. "Perhaps. But I believe my best friend cares about her more than I do. Seeing him distraught made me uncomfortable."

Welwick gave him a smile. _"I see. Well, I had better be told the second that child is born. I want to know the product of my handiwork."_

" _Your_ handiwork? I think that was all Shane and Maeve's doing."

" _You know what I mean,"_ Welwick fussed.

XXXXXX

Shane held her hand now with both of his hands, the grip she had bone-breaking. Linus had let go of her hand, one hand on her shoulder and the other softly petting the top of her head. Drenched in sweat, Maeve pushed with all she had. She had been at it for about two hours, and the baby was being persistently stubborn. Shane kept whispering to her, words that neither Linus, Maru, nor Harvey could hear; yet, Maeve heard them loud and clear, and she was ever thankful to have his presence and assistance. He had no idea just how much it meant for her to have him there, helping her through this. Had he not been, she was uncertain she could have seen it through. The pain she was in was something she could not describe, but she knew that in the end, what was waiting would make it all worth it. When her water had broken at the house, she was exceedingly apologetic, as it had soaked the bed. Shane wordlessly got her ready and carried her to the clinic in the storm, making sure to keep her dry under her raincoat as well as keeping the hood over her face and head. He had slipped once, bashing his knee on the ground and skinning it badly; she had seen the blood on his pants, but he had said nothing. He told her a story about his drunken days, about how once he had gotten so drunk at the saloon, he began to strip naked in front of everyone because he "was too hot" and thought he was at home. It was why he stayed near the bar top, so that Gus could keep an eye on him. It had kept her mind occupied, and she laughed with him.

The words he quietly told her made her heart warm:

"You can do this. I know it."

"He's coming. I'm ready. Are you?"

"Keep it up. We'll get there."

"I know you're tired. I know you hurt. But as long as you don't give up, I won't, either."

"Keep pushing, baby. He's being stubborn, but I know you're just as stubborn as he is."

"I love you."

"I've got you. Feel my hand? It's in yours. I'm not going anywhere."

Somewhere along the way, in between Shane's words and Harvey's reports, she heard the storm cease, and she could feel the air around Linus shift completely. Even she could discern something felt different, and she gave Linus a reassuring smile. His eyes shined, and he met that smile with one of his own. The bracelet stayed on her wrist, and as far as she was concerned, it would always stay there. Linus had gone to see Rasmodius and Welwick to help her, and he had waged through the storm- there and back again- all to keep her safe. The thought made her nearly burst into tears, but her concentration needed to refocus on the baby. It was time to help him now. She persisted, biting back through the pain and tears, the anxiety and exhaustion, giving everything she had into welcoming their son into the world.

Around six in the morning, the cry of a baby filled the room.

Maeve couldn't keep the tears back any longer. They escaped at last, relief and bliss bursting out of her, as she felt Shane kiss her temple, whispering, "You hear that? He's here" to her. Once Harvey and Maru had cleaned him up and checked his vitals, they handed him to Maeve, who gingerly took him into her arms and held him close to her chest. Shane sat down on the bed next to her, his hand going to the baby's head and cradling it ever so softly, and she heard it. A sniffle. She looked up to Shane to see him crying, his eyes on their son, his thumb brushing against the head full of black hair. So small... he was so small, so wonderful, so beautiful... He was their love combined and made whole into a perfect being.

"Hi, sweetheart," Maeve wept happily, her finger grazing across his cheek. "You sure took your time getting here... but we're happy that you've come."

Linus peered over Maeve's shoulder at the baby, who was looking into Maeve's eyes. He smiled at the baby, his heart full of warmth and love for the tiny being. He looked to Shane to see him wiping away his tears, but more falling. He stopped and laughed at himself before leaning down and kissing their son's forehead.

"Hey, kiddo," he spoke, everyone finally getting to hear him for the first time since the labor began. "I'm your daddy. That amazing lady holding you is your mama. Isn't she beautiful?"

Maeve blushed and shook her head. "I'm a mess. Look at me."

"Nah, you're gorgeous," Maru beamed at her. "I'm so proud of you. You did so well."

Harvey walked up to Shane and put his hand on his shoulder. "Gotta say, Shane... you did good."

Shane couldn't hide his discomfort. "I didn't do anything. She did all the work."

Maeve leaned her head against Shane's arm. "I couldn't have done this without you. You were the best birthing coach I could ever ask for." She looked at their son, then to Shane. "Ready?"

Shane nodded, and Maeve placed him in her husband's arms. Reality hit Shane again, with their son in his hold, and he started to cry again. Maeve smiled tiredly and leaned back into the pillow, her eyes on her family. Linus bent down and kissed the top of Maeve's head.

"So, what's his name?" he asked.

Maeve tilted her head up, her eyes on Linus. "Huh? You didn't see it at the shower?"

Linus was embarrassed. "I was too far away. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be, Miss Maeve."

Maeve giggled as she pat Linus' arm. "That's okay. His name is Ivan. Ivan Judah Russell."

Hearing the name, Linus' eyes were filled with shock as he processed it. The words echoed in his head for a moment, and he finally blinked and looked at Maeve... but her face was blurred. "I... He..." He struggled to find the words as he forced the tears back. He swallowed hard, a smile spreading on his face as his lips quivered. "Thank you. So much."

Maeve shook her head. "Shane and I talked about it... we should have asked you, but-"

"No," Linus cut her off, taking her hand into his own. "I'm happy. I'm proud. I can't... I can't find the right words to say, is all."

"You don't have to," Maeve reassured. "I'm glad. Thank you for being here, Linus. Really. It meant the world."

At this, a couple of tears leaked from his eyes. "I should be the one saying that, Miss Maeve." He then looked at Shane. "Thank you."

Shane nodded. "You're a part of this family, too, Linus. No need for thanks."

"Yeah, I..." Linus cleared his throat. "I think I'll give you some time for yourselves, though."

"Of course," Maeve agreed. "Thanks again, Linus."

Linus smiled, then gave an appreciative nod to Harvey and Maru for allowing him to stay. He walked out of the clinic and was greeted by the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise. The valley was still wet from last night's storm, but the skies were clear, and he could hear the birds singing as they welcomed the dawn. No one was out and about yet, and just as he started to head toward his tent, he paused... and headed to the cemetery. He was slower than usual, his body tired from pressing through the vicious storm and being awake all night. It was a short walk, and he found Judah's tombstone and sat down slowly, groaning as he muscles ached. He leaned back against it, not minding his rear getting wet, and let out a complacent sigh.

"Well, Judah," he began, his eyes on the rising sun, "I gotta say... you'd be real happy right now." He smiled and leaned his head backwards, feeling the coolness of the stone. "Shane and Maeve had their baby, and wouldn't you guess what they named it? Ivan Judah." He chuckled. "Yeah, you heard that right. Surprised me, too." He heard a bird in the distance, and he paused a moment to hear the song to its entirety. "You know they let me share that moment with them? Was a damn fine thing, it was." He shifted to get more comfortable. "Y'know, Judah... after you died, I didn't think I would ever be happy again. But, uh... I guess I was wrong about that." He blinked slowly, the tiredness catching up with him. His eyelids were heavy. "I've had a good life here, with these people. A good, fulfilling life. I can remember telling Maeve that if you could look back at life and say that it was all good, then that's all you could ask for." He closed his eyes. "It wasn't the same, not having you here. But it's still good. And that's more than I could have asked for." He opened his eyes and watched the sun as it continued to rise, painting the sky with brilliant colors. He smiled. "I think I'll watch the sunrise with you. I'm pretty tired, but this is something I haven't done in a while. Sorry about that." He let out another chuckle, then his eyes grew soft. "Oh... you know how Maeve asked me to be there? She said, 'Stand by me?' You said those same words to me so long ago. Remember?" He nodded. "Yeah. So do I."

XXXXXX

Gus walked out the saloon, his eyes focusing on someone at the graveyard. He smiled to himself, recognizing at once that it was Linus. He didn't visit Judah's grave as much anymore, so seeing him there was different. No doubt, it was because he had so much to tell him about Maeve. He decided to go talk to his friend, to hear his story as well. Knowing Linus, it was a precious moment for him, and he would want to tell Gus and Rasmodius about it. Rasmodius would act like he didn't care, but Gus was positive that the wizard would be happy for his old friend.

"Hey, Linus," he spoke as he grew closer. "I heard from Harvey that you were there during the birth. I bet you're on cloud nine, huh?" He walked around to the entrance of the small cemetery. "Judah, you listenin'?" Gus saw Linus' eyes were closed, so he smiled to himself. "Heh, did that adventure take a lot out of ya, old man? C'mon. Let's get some breakfast to wake you up."

Linus didn't stir. Gus shook his head and reached down to shake him awake-

And froze.

The sun warm against his back, he leaned back up, his eyes sorrowful, as gave a heartbroken smile at his friend.

"You old coot... you never were good at saying goodbye..." He swallowed, forcing the tears back. "He's in your hands now, Judah. Take good care of him. Okay?"

The smile that was on Linus' face was one of peace and love.


	20. Chapter 20

_*Hey, everyone! We're in the homestretch, possibly two or three chapters left (I'm not entirely sure). I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this, and for the amazing reviews. It means more than I can ever express.*_

"Daddy, look! Look!"

Shane had just opened the door to the chicken coop to see his children standing with Maeve, excited looks on their faces as they pointed to a newly-hatched chick that was on a nest. Ivan reached up to touch it, but then jerked his hand back.

"Oops! Sorry, Mom. I almost forgot you said to not touch it!"

Maeve smiled at him as Shane joined by her side. He knelt down and looked over the chick, helping it to get some of the eggshell that was still stuck onto it off.

"Looks like you were right, Linette," Maeve spoke gently.

Linette danced in place. "I knew it would hatch this morning! I knew it!"

The mother hen pecked at Shane's fingers, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he stood upright and gave Maeve a single nod before they corralled their children out of the coop. The rest of the chickens, rabbits, and ducks were already outside, along with the cows, sheep, and pigs, the rising sun peaking over the mountains. They followed their children as they ran to the porch and grabbed their backpacks, ready to make their way to school. Summer was just around the corner, which meant summer break for the kids, and they were excited to say the least. Summer break meant more time on the farm, more time with the animals, and more time for playing.

As Linette put her straps on her shoulders, Shane noticed her ponytail was falling out. Before she could run to her brother's side, he stopped her and sat down on the porch, her in front of him, so he could fix it. However, instead of a ponytail, he started braiding her hair, careful to avoid pulling her hair and gently threading his fingers through stray knots, getting them out. She and Ivan talked about the other children that they went to school with, and about having sleepovers and such during the summer break. While Shane fixed Linette's hair, Maeve opened both their backpacks to make sure they had their books and homework; through the corner or her eye, she watched Shane, hair tie pinned between his lips as he finished the braid. Seeing him with their children never failed to make her heart melt. He had been so worried that he would be a terrible father, when he was in fact the total opposite. Ivan was eight, Linette seven, and they both were spitting images of their father but with their mother's mannerisms. They had given Linette her name in memory of Linus; losing him unexpectedly the day Ivan had been born was a devastating blow. It had been such a wondrous morning, only to be met with utmost sorrow. When Linette was old enough, they had shown her a picture of Linus, and had told her she was named after him and Jas' birth mother (Linette Charlotte). They had also told Ivan who he was named after, and that they should say their names with pride.

"All right, Lin, let's go," Shane spoke as he rose to his feet. He looked down to Ivan. "Ready?"

They both nodded, and they started their walk to the bus stop.

Pelican Town had changed... and grown. Due to this, Pam had changed from taking the bus solely to the desert and to other events to a school bus, driving the kids to the city. Penny was now a teacher in the city, and she and Sam (who had gone to college and became a teacher as well) rode the bus with the kids. A highway had been constructed, cutting the time to getting to the city in half. Emily and Haley had opened their own clothing store, using their old house as shop while Emily and Clint had moved into George and Evelyn's place shortly after the two had passed away a few years ago. Their deaths had also dealt a blow to the community, but Haley and Emily made sure to keep Evelyn's flowers alive and flourishing each year. Pierre's store had expanded and carried a wider variety of goods. Several families had moved from the city to the valley, finding peace and harmony there that they could not find before. One family had decided to take their chance at farming, some of the forest being used to turn into farmland; they had done well with the help of Maeve and Shane, Marnie and Nathan. A basketball court was added to the back of the community center, and a small skate park was built near the playground. Robin had certainly been busy, but thanks to Alex and Clint helping her, she wasn't overwhelmed.

Sebastian worked from home now as a web designer; he had hit it big with a company in the city years back, and the talk of the town was he and his family never had to worry for money ever again. Abigail more or less became his secretary, keeping his life somewhat orderly when he would at times forget to even sleep. Regardless of how busy he was, when four o'clock rolled around and their kids came home from school, he would call it a day to spend time with his family until the kids were asleep. Sebastian and Abigail had decided to "leave their scene days behind", going back to their true hair colors (Sebastian's was auburn like Robin's, Abigail light brown), and for a while, it had been so odd to see. Yet, they still played in their band with Sam every Friday and Saturday night. Sam had also stopped spiking up his hair, keeping it short and textured.

Elliott and Leah had opened up a small art school in the valley at the community center, with Elliott teaching creative writing and Leah art. When Elliott had published his book, it had sold rather well. The day he presented it to Shane and Maeve, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, unable to keep his pride back. People would trek from the city to their school, and they were never without students. Their children were both as artistic as their parents, and perhaps had a flair for the dramatic like their father.

With the addition of new families to the valley, Harvey and Maru's clinic had grown. While the more urgent of cases were sent to the city, they took care of everything else when it came to illness and injury. Some help was sent from a hospital in the city to their clinic, which they welcomed gratefully.

At the bus stop, they saw the families with their children in tow, ready to get on the bus. Sam and Penny stood in front of everyone, their son and daughter in the front row. Lydia Rose was a carbon copy of Sam, while Ezra William had a mix of both his mother and father. Sebastian and Abigail's twins, Silas Ray and Sonnet Joy, were talking with Haley and Alex's son, Atlas George; Silas had much of his father in his features, while Sonnet took after Abigail. Atlas was an athletic child, with Haley's nose and the rest of his appearance like Alex. Emily and Clint's children, Maxwell Oliver and Evelyn Jade, were playing rock-paper-scissors with Elliott and Leah's chidren, Aria Grace and Wyatt Miles. Maxwell and Evelyn had their mother's genetics but their father's hair color; Ivan and Linette had told their parents that Evelyn was "weird but cool", and they instantly attributed that trait to Emily. Aria was a mini-Leah, and Wyatt a clone of Eliott. Harvey and Maru were running somewhat behind, as usual, with their daughters in tow. Amelia Ruby and Margeaux Renae had a mix of both their parents in their features, and while they were close sisters, they were contrarily different. Both were intelligent, just like their parents, but while Amelia was more into studies and learning, Margeaux was into sports. She and Atlas played basketball often together at the community center.

Pam opened the door to the bus. "C'mon, kiddos! Time to go!"

Ivan and Linette ran on to join the kids, Penny getting out a sheet of paper for roll call.

"Ivan and Linette Russell?"

"Here!"

"Lydia and Ezra Thompson?"

Lydia rolled her eyes while Ezra giggled. "Moooom, you know we're here."

Sam reached and poked Lydia's forehead, which made her pout.

"Silas and Sonnet Connor?" Penny continued.

"Here!"

"Atlas Emerickson?"

"Present!"

"Maxwell and Evelyn Halls?"

"We're here!"

"Aria and Wyatt Richards?"

"Mmhm!"

"Amelia and Margeaux Wright?"

"Yup yup!"

"Okay," Penny nodded as she put the paper away in her purse. "Everyone on the bus!"

The parents watched as their children loaded onto the bus, one by one. Once on, they opened the windows and waved as Pam slowly started driving forward, their parents waving at them with smiles on their faces until they were no longer in sight.

Once they returned to the farm, they met with Jas as she walked out of the house in mid-yawn, sleepily rubbing her eyes, one part of her tanktop untucked from her pants, the cuff of the pants bunched up around the top of her boots. Now eighteen years old, she had graduated grade school a week prior and would start college that fall. She had moved in with Shane and Maeve shortly after Linette's birth, as she felt like she wanted to be closer with her godfather, as well as give Marnie the much-needed rest she deserved. Marnie had at first protested greatly, but thanks to Nathan's convincing, she came around and agreed. It wasn't long after that when the two adopted her into the family, her officially taking the last name "Russell" and becoming their daughter. She had asked them herself if she could call them "Dad" and "Mom", and while at first, they were uneasy with this, they could see how much it meant to her. Of course, she knew about her real parents, how they had died when she was only a toddler. But in every essence of the word, Shane and Maeve had been her parents. She had turned into a beautiful young lady, her hair long and wavy now, which she mostly kept two piggy-braids. Her moving in with them had proved to be a wonderful thing, as she helped out tremendously and was a great caretaker with the kids. She also had given them the experience for when their kids reached her age on what to perhaps expect. They treated her just as they would had she been their own, rewarding her and chastising her when need be. It had prepared them for the future with their own kids, but didn't prepare them for witnessing her grow up before their very eyes. She was no longer the little girl Maeve first took in, no longer the toddler Shane was trusted with fourteen years ago. It was bittersweet for Shane, wishing that Charlotte and Ivan had been there for every moment... but he was so proud of her.

"Hey, why didn't you two wake me up?" she yawned again. "You know I like seeing them off, too."

"We tried. You were out of it," Maeve laughed.

Jas shook her head. "I don't remember it. Are you sure?"

Maeve reached and booped Jas' nose with her index finger. "You probably couldn't hear us because of how loud you were snoring."

Jas' cheeks turned red. "I-I was not!" She then turned to Shane. "Was I?"

"Let's put it this way," Shane began in reply, putting his arm around Jas' shoulders, "we didn't need an alarm clock to wake us up this morning."

"Oh. Oh no," Jas groaned as her shoulders slumped. "That's embarrassing..." She then twirled away from Shane and put her hands behind her back, an excited smile spreading across her sleepy face. "Soooo? Did it happen? Did it hatch?" She watched Maeve nod, and she let out a squeal. "Ah! I'm gonna go look right now!"

"Hold on, Jas, the-"

Shane had no chance to finish, as she had already darted into the chicken coop. Shane chased after her to prevent her getting pecked, leaving Maeve alone at her porch. She let out a contented sigh, taking the time to look around at her farm and the animals. The sun was almost completely risen, the dewdrops on the grass and crops glowing in its shine. Other than the sounds of animals and birds, it was quiet in the early morning hours. Time and time again, she was reminded of the serenity and beauty her farm had, and she was so thankful she had chosen to come here twelve years ago. One foot in front of the other, she made her way to the dock at the pond, then stopped and stood there, putting her hands on her hips as she took in the quiescence. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm breeze against her skin... so much had changed, and she wouldn't take it back for a second. The noise and dense air of the city had been too much, too fast, and with Tyler free, she knew she could go to her grandfather's farm to restart safely. Twelve years had passed since her arrival in Stardew Valley, eleven of them spent married to Shane and eight as a mother. She had fallen madly in love and had flourished, letting it grow wild and free, to a man who had started with nothing but sadness and heartbreak. A man who trusted no one and opened up to none.

And here she was, standing in the middle of her farm, just before the full workday was to start, wanting for nothing and heart full. The air was clean, the smells of the farm something she loved and looked forward to every day. Hearing the voices of her family, their smiles, those she had come to love dearly... and those she had lost along the way. Those were what meant to most.

" _Ya done good, kiddo."_

For some reason, she wasn't startled at all. She only opened her eyes and stared ahead. "Yeah? I think so, too."

" _Done far better than what I ever did with the place."_

She chuckled as she looked down at her mud-covered boots. "I don't know about that. I just spruced up the house, really. You had this place thriving from what I can remember."

" _I take pride in my work, Maeve. But a man has to admit defeat at least once."_

She put a lock of hair behind her ear. She had kept it chin-length now for about two years, at times forgetting it wasn't as long as it used to be. "Yeah, I..." she smiled, then sat down, her legs hanging over the dock, the toes of her boots barely above the water. "I guess I did do pretty well, huh?"

He sat down next to her. _"I'll say. Met a man about eight years ago... Linus? He had a lot to say about you and that man o' yers."_

Maeve's heart skipped a beat as a lump rose in her throat. "He did?"

" _So did George and Evelyn. Gotta say, you made quite the impression on them."_

She smiled. "I see." She let out a sad sigh. "You should tell them that we really miss them here. But I guess they already know that, right?"

" _They do."_ She felt him put his hand on her shoulder. _"I'm proud of ya, Maeve. Real damn proud. I'm thankful you took up the reigns after I was gone."_

"You don't gotta be thankful for that, Grandpa. I loved it here. I wasn't about to let this place go." She then laughed. "If anything, I should be thanking _you_."

Shane walked out of the coop and saw Maeve at the docks, talking for what he thought to be herself... until he saw it. He turned and opened the door, going back into the coop to join Jas for a little longer.

There was a short silence between the two of them.

" _Are you happy?"_

Maeve nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Grandpa, I am. More than I ever thought I could be."

" _I'm glad, then."_

And then she was alone. She half expected the tears to start, but instead, she just found herself smiling with a warm feeling in her chest.

"Mom?" she heard Jas call from the coop. She turned her head to see her and Shane exiting it, and by the look in Shane's eyes, it was almost as if he knew. Jas had a basket full of chicken and duck eggs, and she had managed to get herself in order for the workload that was ahead. "We're gonna milk the cows and goats now!"

She grunted as she rose to her feet, dusting the seat of her pants off. "I'm coming, too."

She joined up with them at the gates to the field outside the barn, Jas handing her the basket of eggs. Shane opened the gate for them, and as Maeve walked past, she felt his hand graze the small of her back, telling her what she knew all along.

XXXXXX

Elliott and Leah sat across from Shane and Maeve, as well as Jodi and Kent, at the community center, where they taught their art classes. They had called them there on account of something about Jas and Vincent, and while they knew it wasn't on account of anything bad, it still made them worry slightly.

Jodi and Kent had aged over the years, just like everyone else. Kent had some gray in his hair, Jodi opting to keep her long hair up in a loose bun. Leah's and Elliott's hair was still as long as it was as it had been when Maeve first met her, still as luscious as always. Shane felt a little envious, as his hair, despite only being thirty-nine, had a rather obvious streak of gray at his bangs that he didn't even attempt to hide.

"Okay, so we're here now. Let's get on with it, yeah?" Kent spoke brashly. Jodi didn't flinch; ever since he had come back from the war, that was the way he had been. He hadn't meant anything by it, but the war had done its damage. Through his brashness, he was a kindhearted man who had been through hell and back, and everyone had learned to adjust accordingly.

Elliott only smiled as he shook his head. "At east, Kent. We assure you, this is nothing of ill boding."

"We just wanted to tell you about how artistic Vincent and Jas are," Leah sided with her husband. "They've been in Elliott's writing classes for years now, and they have always had a penchant for it. Jas is wonderful, but Vincent is more into writing music- I surmise he gets this from his brother."

"Oh, yes," Jodi smiled, nodding. "Sam has been teaching him to play the guitar and electric guitar. Sebastian is teaching him the keyboard, and I believe Abigail said something about him having a decent singing voice."

"We've heard Jas singing around the kids now and again. She's got a lovely voice, as well," Maeve pointed out. "But if she thinks Shane and I are listening in, she gets quiet."

"That sounds like her," Elliott grinned. "But, really, has she shown you any of her creative writing works?"

Shane shook his head.

"No," Maeve answered. "She's a little shy when it comes to anything pertaining herself."

"Have you tried asking her?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, but if she doesn't wanna show us, that's up to her," Shane replied, crossing his arms.

"I see." Elliott leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk and leaning against his hands. "It would honestly be a shame if you didn't see any of it, though. Perhaps with the right kind of encouragement, she would show you."

"I suppose, but I'm with Shane on this," Kent shrugged. "Vincent's just open all the time. Gets it from Samson. But if you push a kid too much, they'll shut down."

"Wait, if you have some of her writing, why don't you just show it to them?" Jodi asked.

Leah leaned back in her chair. "We couldn't do that, Jodi... not after the trust she's put in us."

"Even if we could, we don't have her notebook," Elliott informed. He looked at Kent and Jodi. "I think the only person she's truly comfortable around is Vincent." He blinked, realizing his statement when he could see the look on Shane's and Maeve's faces. "Not that I'm saying she doesn't trust you, Shane. Maeve. But there's a level of camaraderie between the two that is uncanny. Perhaps because they have grown up together and are so close."

They couldn't deny that. Jas and Vincent were together quite often anymore, it seemed. Before they graduated, he would walk her home from school every day. If they went to his house after school, he would still walk her home at night. They did their homework together, played together, learned to work on the farm, to fish. Vincent even taught Jas how to play gridball. It was funny that while he had at first been so careful around her, he quickly learned to get rid of that mentality because she showed no mercy and expected none from him. She may have not had the brawn he did, but she was faster and more agile on her feet. Shane and Maeve, and Penny and Sam had taught them to swim at the same time. They had even decided to go to the same college together in ZuZu City. If anyone knew Jas, it was Vincent, and the same went for Vincent to Jas.

Jodi cleared her throat as she crossed one leg over the other. "What are you saying? That we ask Vincent to convince her to let us see her work?"

Elliott and Leah looked equally offended.

"Of course not," Leah denied.

"Perhaps in time, she'll come around," Elliott surmised. "But until then, believe us when we say she is quite talented. You would be pleased."

XXXXXX

When Shane and Maeve returned to the farm, they could see Jas and Vincent outside, working with Ivan and Linette as they rounded up the livestock toward the barns for the night, Jas and Linette taking care of the chickens, rabbits, and ducks, while Vincent and Ivan handled the bigger animals. Shane joined with Ivan and Vincent, Maeve with Jas and Linette. She opened up the small door for the chickens, ducks, and rabbits so they could enter the coop, watching as Jas and Linette herded them in.

"So, what did Leah and Elliott have to say?" Jas asked, her eyes on the animals.

Feeling a slight rush of panic, Maeve simply shrugged to hide it. "Not much. Just that you and Vincent are having a lot of fun in their classes."

"Oh. Yeah, it's pretty neat," Jas spoke candidly. "Vincent likes it, too, but I think he'd much rather be playing music. You know how he is."

XXXXXX

"Are Jas and I in trouble?" Vincent asked Shane once they had all the animals in the barn.

Shane tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Leah and Elliott. They wanted to talk to you and my folks about us, right?"

Ivan was visibly confused. "Why would you two be in trouble? You aren't mean to anyone."

"You're not in trouble," Shane answered, shaking his head.

Vincent let out a long sigh. "Oh, thank Yoba. I was seriously scared to go home for a second there. Thought I'd be grounded all summer or something."

Shane pet the head of a cow. "Why would you be?"

"I don't know. Jas and I were freaking out, trying to think of something that maybe we did, or something we wrote... but we couldn't think of anything." Vincent leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and put one ankle over the other. He had certainly grown over the years. He was slightly taller than Shane, his auburn hair just as unruly as it had been as when he was a child. When he was seventeen, he lost what was left of the baby face he had, and he resembled Sam very much.

"Just because someone needs to talk to your parents doesn't necessarily mean you're in trouble, Vincent," Shane spoke gently, hoping to calm to young man down.

Vincent's worried expression started to lax. "Yeah?"

Shane nodded. "They just wanted to let us know that you two were doing great. Keeping us informed. Stuff like that." Shane looked down at Ivan. "Did you and Linette get your homework done?"

"Yeah, Jas and Vincent helped us. All we had to do was read some stuff."

Shane gave Vincent a nod. "Thanks."

"Sure," Vincent nodded back. He turned to leave, but stopped and faced Shane again. "Hey, uh... Shane?" He saw Shane give his attention back to him, so he continued. "I don't know if you know this, but... Jas is a good writer. Really good."

Shane, of course, knew this, but acted as though it was all news to him. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm. Like, _really_ good." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "She gets nervous whenever Elliott or Leah reads it, and I don't know why. She's honestly fine whenever I read it. She lets me all the time."

"That's good, then. She trusts you." Shane saw a hint of red form on Vincent's cheeks, and something inside him clicked. "A lot."

Vincent took his eyes off Shane and moved them to the ground. "Y-Yeah, I guess." He then shook his head and looked back up to Shane. "I get the hint she's never shown you?"

Ivan pulled on Shane's sleeve, making him turn his attention to his son. "I'm gonna find Mama."

"Sure."

Shane watched Ivan as he ran out of the barn, the door closing behind him. Vincent chuckled after Ivan left, shaking his head as he did.

"Even with kids, you're still the same as you ever were," he said. "Do they ever ask why you're so quiet?"

Shane crossed his arms. "Nah. Don't think they know any different. I'm just 'Dad', and Maeve is just 'Mom'."

Vincent laughed again. "Makes sense. But, yeah. Has she?"

Shane swallowed hard, feeling a little uneasy. "No."

"Guessed as much." He bopped his foot up and down. "Want me to tell her to let you and Maeve see?"

"No, don't do that," Shane denied, taking a step towards him.

"Why not? She'll listen to me."

"Because..." Shane stopped and chewed on his lip for a moment, trying to find the right words. He knew Vincent cared for Jas. Perhaps more than he liked to admit. And the last thing he wanted was to jeopardize that. "When I said she trusts you, I meant that. For some reason, she feels safe enough with you to share something that is personal to her." He reached up and put his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "No matter what, don't lose that."

Vincent blinked twice, taking in Shane's words. "But... I mean... you and Maeve are practically her parents. You adopted her, right? Why does she trust me and not you?"

Shane made sure to meet Vincent's gaze when he answered, "I think you probably already know."

"I..." Vincent took a step back, know the one feeling uncomfortable. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Then, "I... should probably get home."

Before Shane could stop him, Vincent had left the barn. Jas was sitting on the porch steps, waiting for him, only for him to rush by her, mutter a quick, "Night," and leaving her stunned. She stood up, her head turned in the direction he had walked off, when she heard the barn door open and close, followed by the gate. She barely noticed Shane near her, but when he passed her-

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he answered as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him. In the house, there were Maeve and the kids, getting ready to eat supper. The table was set, the food placed on it, and he simply sat down in silence, an odd look on his face. Maeve hadn't seen it yet, as she was busy helping their kids.

"Tell Jas and Vincent it's ready, Ivan."

"Y'okay!" Ivan nodded. He headed to the door, luckily not being in front of it when Jas opened it and rushed inside, stopping when she reached Shane's side.

"Dad, what did you do?"

Shane raised his hands slightly up off the table. "I didn't do anything."

Jas put her hands on her hips, somewhat agitated and clearly confused. "Vincent has never left like that. He barely even said goodnight to me."

"Maybe he was in a hurry to get home?"

She leaned on the table with one hand, looking into Shane's eyes. "You can't lie for anything. You two were in that barn, talking, and he just leaves in a hurry, but you 'didn't do anything'?"

Maeve was somewhat caught up now, and she knew that something had happened just by how Shane was acting. The looks on Ivan's and Linette's faces were enough to make her laugh, and she motioned for them to sit down, her following suit.

"How about we resume this later, after food?" she suggested. Jas looked from Maeve, to Shane, to the kids, then back to Shane, scowled, and sat down at the table between Maeve and Linette. For the next little while, they ate their dinner, Maeve asking Ivan and Linette about their day at school. While they talked, she, Shane, and Jas listened intently, fully invested in what they had to say.

"I hope you have Mrs. Jefferson next year," Ivan told his sister. "She's awesome. Gives you extra tokens if you do what you're s'pposed to do."

"I don't like tokens," Linette frowned, poking at the scalloped potatoes on her plate. "Mr. Owens doesn't have tokens. He just lets us play if we're good."

"It's the same thing, Lin!" Ivan huffed. "Only thing is, if you're bad, you lose tokens!"

"But you only have ten!"

"Yeah, for all day! You hafta be _super_ bad to lose even three!" Ivan leaned closer to Shane, his face nothing but seriousness. "Don't tell nobody, but Paul Hanson lost six one day."

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Ya don't say?"

Maeve feigned a shocked gasp. "What did he do?"

"He's a big meanie!" Linette spoke as she popped some potatoes in her mouth. "'e putheth peehle-"

"Linette, you know better," Maeve fussed. Linette chewed her food and swallowed.

"Sorry, Mama. But he pushes people all the time! He pushed a kindergartner last week!"

"That was the day he lost all those tokens," Ivan informed, still with a serious look on his face. "His moms were really mad. He's still grounded."

Maeve nodded once. "Oh. Was he mean before that?"

"Not really, no. Just talks _all the time_ , even when the lights are off."

"Lights off in the cafeteria means we're getting too loud for the other classes," Linette clarified, even though they knew this already. "We're s'pposed to be quiet for a minute or two, and then they'll turn them back on."

"Kinda wanna see what he's like around Dad," Ivan giggled. "He's so quiet, and Paul is so noisy!"

The statement made Shane recall what Vincent had asked him in the barn, and he felt worried. Perhaps the kids were starting to notice after all? If that we the case, maybe he should talk more so they wouldn't think him weird? He took a bite of meatloaf, staring at his plate as the kids talked more.

"I think he was just being a meanie that day. Maybe woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Linette put in her two cents. "I do that sometimes."

Jas laughed. "We all do, Lin."

Linette looked at Shane. "What were you like in school, Daddy?"

Shane took his eyes off his plate and moved them to her, her big, green eyes that were inquisitive. He fidgeted in his seat, swallowing his bite. "Uh... I kinda kept to myself. Didn't really have a lot of friends."

"Really? How come?"

"Just didn't, sweetheart." He took a drink of sweet tea. "But, I did like to play sports."

"What did you play?" Ivan asked.

"Gridball. Played until eleventh grade, until I had to get a job."

"You had to get a job even when you were in school?!" Linette gasped. "But, didn't you go to school? How did you go to school and have a job? I thought you-"

"Slow down, kiddo," Shane chuckled. "I worked after school."

"But what about homework? Didn't you have that?" Ivan inquired.

"Well, yeah."

"Wow," Ivan awed. He turned to Maeve. "What about you, Mama?"

Maeve smiled. "Oh, I had lots of friends. I started working my senior year of high school as a cashier at a grocery store. I didn't really do sports, though. Not at school. But I played in recreational leagues."

"Like Dawn Foster," Jas spoke up. "You know, your little friend, Ivan? She plays basketball in town."

"Oh yeah!"

The rest of the meal was continued in various conversations that branched off to even more diverse topics than before. Shane was thankful for those moments, where he would mostly sit and listen, intervening whenever he found it necessary or wanted to. Maeve and Jas kept the kids talking, and at times, Shane wasn't sure what was being done more: eating or conversing. Not that it mattered to him. Supper was something he looked forward to every day, as it was when the family all got together and ate. It was the little things he enjoyed and never took for granted.

When Ivan and Linette were through eating, Maeve had them take baths in the two bathrooms simultaneously so that Shane, she, and Jas could talk. She knew that Jas wasn't going to let what happened between Shane and Vincent go, and as soon as the kids were out of earshot, she turned to Shane, drying dishes as she began. Shane tensed up at once but continued to clear off the table while Maeve washed and rinsed the dishes.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"Then why was he so flustered? Hm? Vincent's not the kind of person to get like that often."

Shane's eyes darted over to Maeve, who only shook her head, as if saying, "You're on your own, pal." He handed Maeve the empty glass bowl that once held the scalloped potatoes, to which she took and began to wash.

"We just talked."

"Oh. Just talked. Okay." She put the plate up in the cabinet. "Mom?"

Maeve shook her head, her hands submerged in the dishwater. "I'm Switzerland."

"Not fair!" both Shane and Jas cried out.

"I'm your husband! You're supposed to have my back!" Shane pleaded.

"And I'm your daughter! Us girls gotta stick together!" Jas groaned.

"Oh, for Yoba's sake," she grunted as she pulled her hands out of the water, not even caring that they were wet as she put them on her hips, facing them. "I am _not_ playing referee. Sort it out yourselves!"

Jas and Shane stared at her for a moment before looking at each other. It was a stalemate, a battle of attrition... and Shane was the first to break.

"Jasmine, listen... sometimes, men have talks, and this was one of them," Shane spoke carefully. He didn't want to betray Vincent's trust, either. If Vincent _did_ feel for Jas how Shane was sure he did, she didn't need to hear it from him. She needed to hear it from Vincent himself. "Just trust me when I say it was all good. Okay?"

Jas clicked her tongue as she threw the drying towel over her shoulder, it resting there. "You didn't scare him or anything?"

At this, Shane's eyes widened. "Scare him?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he knows I wri-" she stopped suddenly and retracted a little bit. Her eyes grew wider and wider, and her cheeks began to turn redder and redder. Shane tilted his head, confused.

"You... what?"

Only tiny squeaks came out of her mouth before she slowly covered it with her hand, drawing further and further back within herself. Shane and Maeve could see her struggling all the more with each passing second, and their full attention was on her. She turned and hastily walked to her bedroom, where they could hear her mess around for a second, before she came back into the room holding a purple notebook, worn from all the use. She had her mouth in a tight line as she clutched it to her chest, her eyes moving from Shane to Maeve, then back to Shane, before she thrust the notebook out at them, her face even redder than they thought possible.

"I... I write."

"Oh."

She was shaking. "H-Here."

Shane and Maeve glanced at each other, wordlessly communicating.

"What? Jas, honey, no," Maeve soothed, waving her hands out in front of her.

"But you know."

"Well, yeah," Shane nodded.

Jas was visibly sweating. "He must have told you... That's why..."

Shane jerked, suddenly feeling anxious. "Wait, what?"

"Vincent... he must have told you about my writings..." she whimpered. "I just... it's not easy for me to share them, and... he's always said I'm such a good writer. I guess he would want you to know."

"Oh, Jas. No," Shane sighed as he reached and took her into his arms. He could feel her shaking, and it ate him alive. "He didn't tell us anything."

He could feel the tension in her body ease up. "He... he didn't?"

"No," Shane reiterated. "That's why Leah and Elliott wanted to talk to us today. They said you were a great writer, and asked if we ever saw anything."

"We told them we hadn't, and then they said you pretty much only comfortably allowed Vincent to see them. That you still struggled to even let them see," Maeve added.

"When we were in the barn, he asked me if you two were in trouble, and I said no. He just said he figured they wanted to let us know what a great writer you were, but that's all he said." Shane pet her head gently, feeling her shaking stop. "Nothing more."

She looked up into his eyes. "He didn't say a word?"

Shane shook his head. "I think that's why he left in a hurry. Because he knows just how much you trust him, and it..." He glanced at Maeve for just a split second, then looked back at Jas. "That kind of feeling... it's good to have."

She pulled away from him, looking down at her notebook. She then turned red again, as though realizing something. "I see."

Maeve reached and gently pulled one of Jas' piggy-braids back over her shoulder before putting her arm around her shoulders. "See? It was all one big misunderstanding."

Shane nodded once. "I'm gonna check on the kids real quick."

"Yeah," Maeve acknowledged as he walked away. She then looked at Jas and smiled. "Shane may be a little rough around the edges, but he'd never do anything to hurt you or Vincent."

"I know..." Jas sighed, feeling guilty. "And I feel bad, because I should have known Vincent would have never..." She clutched her notebook closer to her chest. "But... y'know..." She then held it out to Maeve.

Maeve shook her head. "Jas, no. We don't-"

"You and Dad took me in... raised me as one of your own," she began, her fingers gliding over the cover. "If there is anyone I should trust, it's you two." She took one of Maeve's hands, opened it, and put the notebook in it. "It's fine."

Shane came back into the room to see Jas handing the notebook over to Maeve, and he joined them, opening his mouth to protest.

"It's fine," Jas repeated. She then took one of Shane's hands and put it on the notebook, too. "I told Mom... you and her took me in and raised me as one of your own. I should trust you just as much as I trust Vincent."

Shane chewed his lip. "You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable."

"Oh, I am. I wanna die, to be honest," she giggled nervously. "But if I want to become a better writer, I need all sorts of critiques. Only Vincent, Leah, and Elliott have given me theirs." She let go of the book and put one hand on her hip, the other holding up an index finger for emphasis. "Now, you'd better not hold back just because it's me!"

Maeve laughed. "Okay."

Jas then put her hand up. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Yoba?" She then looked at Shane. "Er, in your case, so help you Science?"

This made Shane laugh. "So help me Science."

"And so help me Yoba," Maeve giggled.

"Good!" Jas beamed, unable to hide her apprehension. "Let the reading begin!"

XXXXXX

Later that night, after the kids were put to bed and Jas was asleep, Shane and Maeve laid in bed together, her against his chest as he held Jas' notebook, not yet open, in his hands. She waited for him to open it, and was confused that he was taking his time. Jas had ultimately trusted them with it, so why was he being hesitant? Just as she was to ask him, she felt him shift underneath her, putting the book down on his stomach. He gently pulled her up by her arms to where the could see her, and she saw doubt in his eyes. She at once sat up on her knees, confused as to what was wrong. He sat up, staring at her for the longest time, before he chose to speak.

"...D'you..." he stopped.

Maeve leaned forward, showing him she was interested in what he had to say. "Do I...?"

He let out an exasperated sigh as he put his hand on her wrist. "D'you think I should talk more?"

The question honestly took her by surprise, and she couldn't stifle the soft laugh that escaped her lips. He leaned back into the pillows, obviously disquieted by the laughter.

"C'mon, hun. It's a serious question."

"Sorry, sorry," she chuckled. "Where is this coming from?"

"Ah, hell. Vincent said something about the kids maybe starting to notice how you and I are so different, and when Ivan said something about it over dinner, it just made me start to think."

"I see." Maeve moved Jas' notebook to the side, scooted closer to him, and straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Do _you_ think you should talk more?"

Shane lulled his head from side to side, as if thinking. "I mean..."

She rubbed up and down his chest. "I dunno... you being more talkative would be really weird."

His eyes met hers. "You think?"

"Oh, definitely. I'm so used to my stoic, enigmatic, broody husband. The man of few words, but when spoken are so damn important that everyone listens to what he has to say." She kissed him. "I think if you were to start talking all of a sudden, it would throw everyone for a loop."

He put his hands on her hips, his lips drawing closer to her lips. "Maybe I should. Just to see the looks on their faces."

She poked his nose softly. "Mmm, maybe. I bet it would confuse the kids and Jas more than anything."

Shane laughed quietly, her feeling it vibrate in his chest. "Maybe I shouldn't, then."

Maeve kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't change for anyone. Just be you." She kissed him again. "I mean, I fell for you, right?"

She felt his hands run up and down her sides, pulling her shirt up some as he did. His skin moved against her skin, and she hummed lowly.

"I guess."

"You guess? What do you mean by that?" she joked, giving him a slight shove. "I love you. Ivan and Linette love you. Jas loves you. Marnie, Nathan, my family- we all love you for you. That includes you being quiet and all." His hands were now under her shirt, moving up and up... "Shane. We have a book to read."

He took her mouth into a deep kiss and rolled over to where she was on her back. He pulled away, a smirk on his face. "We'll read it later."

She sighed as he kissed her neck. "We'd better. We have a book report to give in the morning..."

He chuckled against her throat as they began to make love, their bodies entangled in passion way into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

_*Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block strikes again. Thanks again for being so patient! We're in the homestretch!*_

Shane glanced down from the hayloft, a square bale of hay in his hands. He saw no one, so he dropped it, the somewhat heavy load making a soft _thunk!_ on the floor below. He turned and bent over, his fingers wrapping around the rope that bound the hay together as he picked up another bale. He made another glance to the area beneath him to see no one again, so he dropped it, it bouncing off the hay bale he had dropped previously. With a sigh, he started down the ladder, hearing the barn door opening behind him.

"Thanks, Shane," he heard Maeve speak. He faced her to see her taking a bale into her hands. Wordlessly, he put his fingers through the gap of the string and took it from her, then bent over, and with his other hand picked up the other bale. "Lemme help. I can carry one no problem."

He flashed her a grin. "I know you can. Maybe I don't want you to wear yourself out before tonight."

The simple comment made her blush. Years later, and he could still get to her. "Shh, Shane. What if the kids hear?"

She heard a quiet chuckle from him, but nothing more. She made her way to the barn door and held it open for him. Ivan and Linette were with Jas, taking care of the chickens, ducks, and rabbits, their voices carrying from there. Maeve followed Shane to the larger barn that housed the cows, goats, and pigs, opening the door for him there, too. It closed behind them, and once he had put the hay down, she was on him in an instant. He barely had time to register anything, and just as he put his hand on her hips, she pulled away, both their lips wet, a smirk on her face.

"That's just a taste of what's to come later, handsome," she winked at him, letting her awful flirting tease him. This made him laugh, their fingers holding onto each other briefly before parting, the two of them starting to clean out the barn together. They heard the door open, Ivan coming inside.

"I wanna help!"

"We got this, kiddo," Maeve smiled at him. "Go help your sisters."

"But they're talking about girl stuff," Ivan grimaced. "It's icky."

"Girl stuff?"

"I think?" Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. Lin said there was someone at school teasing her, and Jas was wanting to know more."

This had both of their attentions now. School was nearly two weeks away from ending for the summer, and the entire year, Linette hadn't said a word about anyone picking on her or teasing her. Shane continued to shovel dung into a gallon bucket, but Maeve had stopped and knelt down in front of Ivan.

"Teasing how? Are they being mean?"

"I don't know," Ivan reiterated. "She hasn't said anything to me, and I haven't seen anyone on the bus messing with her. I don't think Miss Penny or Mr. Sam have, either."

Maeve looked back to Shane, who only shook his head. Turning back to her son, she looked in his eyes for a moment before putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, thanks, Ivan. You can help us."

A big, snaggle-toothed grin flashed on his face as he ran out of the barn to get another shovel to help. Maeve made a mental note to talk to either Linette or Jas later that night, but Shane had already made plans to speak to Linette. Surely, someone wasn't being mean to her or bullying her. They knew very well how cruel kids could be sometimes, but at seven years old? Surely not. Regardless, if someone was picking on their daughter, they would see it nipped in the bud.

XXXXXX

Later that night, after supper, Jas started out the door, notebook in her hands. She and Vincent had been meeting often the past couple of weeks after she had trusted Shane and Maeve to read her works. She never said what it was they were doing, but she always took her notebook with her. There were a couple of times Vincent would show up, guitar case in hand, and the two would retreat to the forest for several hours; he made sure to see her home each time, even if she had left to meet him. Shane and Maeve never attempted to follow them, and both Leah and Elliott had no idea what the two were up to. The only thing they could relay was that they could hear Vincent playing on his guitar every now and again. At first, they were slightly concerned, but they trusted the two and respected their privacy. Of course, it had ended up with an awkward "talk" between Maeve and Jas, and in the midst of severe blushing and embarrassment, Jas assured her _that_ wasn't going on, and that she and Vincent weren't even dating... "yet". She had used that word without much thought, and for a moment or two, Maeve didn't give it much thought, either. It wasn't until the next day Maeve had realized the "yet" Jas had used... and she didn't dare tell Shane about it.

"I'll be back at ten, okay?" she called out, turning the knob.

"Ah, hold on," Maeve spoke up, standing up from the couch. Shane stood up as well, and the two walked to the dinner table, Jas staring at them with a confused look on her face. "There's something we gotta talk about first."

Jas raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"What happened today?" Maeve asked. Jas tilted her head to the side, even more confused.

"Huh? With what?"

"Well, uh... Ivan said that you and Jas were talking about 'girl stuff' earlier in the coop."

Jas nodded once, understanding. "Oh, that."

"So? What did she have to say?"

Jas shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

Shane crossed his arms, knowing this was not true. "Jasmine Nicole, don't lie. Ivan told us that someone was teasing her at school."

With a sigh, Jas took her hand off the knob, turned, then gave them a bright smile. "Yeah, she told me. But don't worry, I took care of it."

Both Maeve and Shane were visibly stunned, Shane uncrossing his arms.

"You- what?"

"We talked about it. She'll be fine," Jas assured. "Boys are jerks sometimes- er, no offense, Dad."

"None taken."

"Jasmine," Maeve slowly and firmly spoke, "if there is something going on-"

"She's fine. Trust me." She opened the door. "I'm running late. I'll be back by ten. Love you!"

She rushed out and closed the door behind her, leaving Shane and Maeve standing there in their kitchen, dumbfounded. So, someone _was_ picking on Linette. Maeve looked to the bathroom where Linette was bathing, a worried look on her face. Shane put his hand on Maeve's shoulder, reassuring her with a simple touch.

Later, after Shane helped Linette get ready for bed, he sat down next to her and pulled the sheets and blanket up to her chest. She reached and took hold of one of his hands and smiled sweetly at him, and that alone made his chest ache. Someone was picking on her at school, and she hadn't uttered a word or complained once. He knew sooner or later, there would come a time where something like this would happen, but he expected "later" rather than "sooner". He gently squeezed her small hand, giving her a smile back.

"Hey, uh, Lin?"

She yawned as she got comfortable in her bed. "Yes, Daddy?"

Shane rubbed his thumb over the skin of her hand. "Y'know you can talk to me and Mama about anything, right?"

Linette's big, green eyes held their innocence, not fully understanding the question. "Yup!"

"No matter what, we'll do whatever we can to help. You know that, too, yeah?"

"But you helped me with homework earlier. I don't need help now, Daddy."

He shifted in place. "Not just with homework. With anything." Linette tilted her head to the side, expressing her confusion. Shane cleared his throat, feeling awkward. Even now, he was still the same: horrible at words. He had wanted to talk to his daughter, but he couldn't find the right words to say. "What I'm saying is, if anyone or anything is bothering you, Mama and I will do our best to help you and Ivan. But we can't unless you tell us when something is going on. This can be at home, at school- anywhere." He leaned forward. "Understand?"

At last, Linette nodded. "Oh, I get it. Don't worry, Daddy. I already talked to Jas. She helped, too!"

"And what did you two talk about? What did she tell you?"

Linette only smiled. "It's fine now!" She yawned again. "I'm sleepy, Daddy."

Feeling defeated, he patted the top of her head and stood up. "Yeah. 'Night, squirt."

He walked out of the room, flicking the light switch and shutting the door behind him as he did. With heavy legs, he made his way to the bedroom he and Maeve shared to see her already sitting on the bed, taking her earrings out and putting them on the dresser beside the bed. She glanced at him and turned on the lamp that was on the dresser, and he turned off the lights. As he drew closer to the bed, he took off his shirt, leaving himself in just gym shorts. He got into the bed next to his wife, covering himself with the sheets and blanket, her turning over on her side and laying her head on his chest, her arm going over his torso and placing on his forearm. Idly, he ran his hand up and down her back as they sat there a moment in silence, letting the day's wear roll off.

Maeve tilted her head up and looked into Shane's eyes. "So?"

He let out a sigh. "Nothing."

"I see." She looked away and rested her head on his chest again. "Maybe Jas told her to tell a teacher or something."

"Maybe."

Maeve inhaled then exhaled deeply. "I told Ivan to keep an eye on her. If he sees anything Monday to let us know."

"I'll talk to Penny and Sam tomorrow before they get on the bus. I know the kids aren't in their classes, let alone grade, but maybe they can talk to the teacher, too," Shane suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Maeve nodded against his chest. "Hopefully, we'll nix this pretty quickly."

"Mm," Shane grunted quietly in agreement.

XXXXXX

The next day, Shane and Maeve talked to Sam and Penny, who told them they hadn't seen anyone bothering Linette on the bus to and from school. They agreed that they would talk to Linette's teacher, and they would keep watch for anyone that could be giving Linette a difficult time. They then returned to the farm, Jas and Vincent already having taken care of the animals in the coop; Shane and Maeve went into the barn, while Jas and Vincent watered the crops and harvested what was needed. Around lunchtime, Jas and Vincent excused themselves to the beach after grabbing a quick bite, Shane and Maeve taking a short breather in the house after working in the hot sun all morning. Soleil, in her old age, just relaxed on the couch next to Shane as he and Maeve drank lemonade and watched television, the coolness of the air conditioning a welcomed respite.

Around one o'clock, Maeve's cell phone rang as she was in the bathroom, so Shane answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Mr. Russell?"_ a female voice asked.

"Yes. Who is calling?"

" _Mr. Russell, this is Mrs. Rutger, the principal of your kids' school."_

Shane raised an eyebrow, as they had never gotten a call from the school before. "Uh, yes. How can I help you?"

" _Well, I hate to be the bearer or bad news, but I'm afraid your daughter, Linette, is in quite some trouble."_

"I... excuse me? For what?"

" _It would be best if you and your wife would come to the school. She is in my office for the time being."_

Shane leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he held the phone with his cheek and shoulder. "I would really appreciate if you could tell me now why she is in trouble."

Mrs. Rutger was silent for a moment. _"Certainly. It seems she had an... altercation... with a boy in her class."_

"Altercation, huh?" He heard the bathroom door open, and he motioned Maeve over to him. She was confused, but went to his side. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Hurt?" Maeve piped up.

" _The boy was. Which is why I need you to come here as soon as you can. We can discuss more in my office."_

"Yeah, sure. See you in about forty minutes." He then ended the call and handed Maeve her phone. "Let's go. I'll tell you along the way."

XXXXXX

The secretary of the school opened the office door, showing Maeve and Shane into the room. Inside was Mrs. Rutger, Linette, a boy her age with a black eye, their teacher, and the boy's parents. His parents seemed slightly miffed, and the boy was holding an icepak to his eye to reduce the swelling. Once seeing her parents, Linette burst into tears, and Maeve took hold of her hand to calm her down. Mrs. Rutger was sitting behind her desk, the teacher standing beside her, both with serious looks on their faces. Shane made a point to stand between Linette and the boy.

"Thanks for coming," Mrs. Rutger began. She then looked at the teacher. "Mr. Owens, care to let them know what happened?"

Mr. Owens, a shorter man with a slight belly, bald, and with a mustache, cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Russell, Mr. and Mrs. Jules, I believe Linette owes your son an apology."

"I would certainly think so!" Mrs. Jules agreed. "Punching my son like that!"

"Hold on," Maeve spoke up, irritation in her tone. "That's not letting us know what all happened."

"What else is there to know?" Mr. Jules asked.

Maeve put her hands on her hips. "I'd like the think that my daughter wouldn't just punch your son without cause. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Even when she and her brother have little spats, they've never gotten violent with each other."

Shane knelt down, putting his hand on Linette's shoulder. "How about it, kiddo? Wanna tell us what's goin' on?"

Linette nodded slowly as she sniffled, tears streaking down her face. Shane reached and wiped them away with his thumbs. "I hated it! He was always so mean!"

Maeve pulled Linette's braid back over her shoulder. "Mean? How so?"

"H-He always pulled my hair. Would push me on the playground. Steal my crayons, write on my worksheets! I would beg him to stop, but he wouldn't!" She sniffled again, Shane wiping more tears away. "I even told Mr. Owens! I thought maybe he would take Scott's playtime away, but he didn't!"

Hearing this, Shane stood up and turned to Mrs. Rutger and Mr. Owens. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mr. Owens merely smiled meekly. "Oh, yes. I had a talk with Scott about this, but I assure you, it's only childish flirtation."

" _Flirtation?"_ Shane hissed, stepping toward him. Maeve grabbed hold of his wrist, bringing his anger down. No matter how angry he was, this was not the time or place to lose his temper. "That doesn't fly with us, Mr. Owens."

"Boys will be boys, Mr. Russell," Mr. Jules shrugged. "I hardly think that warrants your daughter punching him."

Shane clenched his fists tightly. "Are we in the Twilight Zone? Are you fu-" he caught himself, remembering the children in the room. "-freaking kidding me? Pulling hair, pushing, stealing stuff, and writing on her homework is okay to you?"

Maeve crossed her arms. "How long has this been going on, Lin?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. Certainly not," Shane firmly replied, glaring at Mr. Owens and the Jules.

"Just tell Mama how long it's been going on."

Linette looked away. "...A while..."

"And how long ago was it you told Mr. Owens about this?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"I bet he would," Shane spoke. "How about it, Mr. Owens?"

Mr. Owens crossed his arms this time. "I don't appreciate your tone, Mr. Russell."

"I'd less worry about his tone and worry more about something else..." Maeve muttered. "You should answer him."

Mr. Owens pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Perhaps... two months ago?"

"Two months?!" Shane barked. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You let this go on for two months?" He then looked to the Jules. "You can't look at me and my wife after hearing that and be okay with this."

Mrs. Jules closed her eyes briefly then put her hand on Scott's shoulder. "No. This is not okay at all." She turned to her husband. "Pulling hair and pushing? That's not flirting, Steve. That's being a bully. And you know it."

Steve balked at this and let out a quiet sigh. "...Yeah." He messed with his hair then poked his son's chest. "Do it. Now."

Scott stammered a moment. "What?"

"You know what," Steve said, his voice stern. " _Now_ , Scott."

Scott's bottom lip quivered as he took the icepak off his eye and looked at Linette. "I'm... I'm sorry."

When he didn't say anything else, Steve pulled his shirt slightly. "For?"

Scott was the one crying now. "P-Pulling your hair. And pushing you. And... and everything else." He sniffled. "I just wanted to play with you. I like you, but you were always playing with Nora and Holly."

Linette didn't look at him. "All you had to do was _ask_ me, Scott. You didn't have to be a big meanie!" She then started fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. "But, um... I'm sorry for making your eye all black. My sister told me to."

This made Shane and Maeve jerk in place. "Jas did?"

Linette nodded. "She said if anyone is being mean to just punch 'em. Said that they'd stop."

Shane ran his hands over his face, and Maeve sighed as pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I see," she murmured. "Well, that's not exactly... you can't just do that, Lin. If anyone is bothering you, you _should_ be able to tell your teachers, but seeing how that didn't work here, then tell me and your daddy. We'll do anything we can to help."

Linette's eyes widened at the words Maeve had just spoken, her mouth opening just a bit. "Ohhh, that's what Daddy meant last night!"

Shane looked at Mrs. Rutger. "I hope that my daughter is no longer in trouble here."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, sir. She isn't." She pushed her glasses further back on her nose. "Mr. Owens, I believe I will need to have a conversation with you after everyone leaves." Her eyes pierced through Scott, who was still crying. "I will not tolerate bullying, Scott. If I hear so much as a word of you doing this to someone else, you'll be in big trouble. Am I clear?"

"Oh, crystal," Mrs. Jules nodded. "Not only will you be in trouble at school, but you'll be in even more trouble at home."

"As a matter-of-fact, no video games for a week," Steve backed his wife up. This made Scott cry all the harder, but Steve wasn't moved by the tears. "You may have gotten a punch, but that would be too light. She put up with you being mean to her for a long time." He then held his hand out to Shane. "You have my apologies as well, Mr. Russell. Mrs. Russell. Linette."

Shane shook Steve's hand. "Thanks for that."

Mrs. Rutger put her hands on top of her desk. "Anything else? If not, you are free to go."

The Jules family left, and Shane leaned and whispered something in Maeve's ear. Her eyes widened, but she nodded and took Linette by the hand, ushering her out the door with her. Once the door behind the two was closed, Shane redirected his attention to Mr. Owens, who had tiny beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I believe I have some words for you."

XXXXXX

When they returned to the farm, Shane quietly resumed working, Maeve following suit. She noticed some tomatoes that needed harvesting, so she retrieved as basket and started on it, Shane hoeing some parts of the gardens. It had been quite some time since she had seen him upset, but she was also proud of him for finding a voice, as well as keeping his temper in check. Before they had Linette and Ivan, he often let her voice any concerns he had, as he was not the best when it came to finding the right words. Part way through harvesting some tomatoes, she stopped and went up to him, putting her hands on his arms to stop him from working for just a moment. The both of them were drenched in sweat under the hot sun, both dirty from working on the farm, but she paid this no mind as she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, one of his hands going to the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. When they parted, he only blinked at her.

"Uh, I'm not gonna say no to a kiss, but what was that for?"

"Nothin'," she giggled. "You just did good in there."

He chuckled. "I dunno. Had you been in there to hear what all I said to her teacher..."

She shook her head. "Still, you did good. I guess things really do change after you have kids."

"Sure."

This made her laugh again. He still was not able to take compliments very well, resorting to awkward one-liners when receiving them. She kissed him again-

"Eww, get a room," they heard Jas joke from the mailbox. They turned to see her and Vincent in their beachwear, both with slight sunburns. After Linette's revelation, Maeve and Shane knew they had to talk to Jas.

"Jas, come here," Shane called to her. The tone made her stumble slightly, and Vincent had an uneasy look on his face. They drew closer to Shane and Maeve, dirt getting on their feet, as they were only wearing flipflops. Shane shook his head. "You can go home, Vincent."

"Uh... I'll stay, if it's okay with Jas."

"She's in trouble, Vincent," Maeve informed.

"What did I do?"

Vincent put his hand around Jas' wrist. "I still wanna stay."

Maeve only sighed. "Very well. Jas, why did you tell Linette to punch Scott?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, she finally did it, huh? He'd been bothering her far too long."

"That is not the point, and you know it," Maeve fussed.

"We had to go to the school today because of it," Shane addressed. "It caused a bigger issue."

"But I take it everything was solved?" Jas asked, shrugging and seemingly uncaring of what the problems that had happened. "I'm sure he won't be bullying her anymore, and now people know not to mess with Linette. That's a win-win to me."

Maeve was upset now, and it was her turn to talk. "We talked to you last night. We asked you what Linette had said, and you looked us in the eye and told us she was okay. That everything was taken care of. We had no idea what was going on, and it was your place to tell us."

Jas shook her head. "She trusted me. She felt comfortable enough with me to tell me about it, and I told her how to stop it."

"You should have told us. Your the big sister. You have a responsibility-"

"And I did it!" Jas interrupted Maeve. "I told her how to handle it, and she did."

"That was not the answer, Jas! Violence is never the answer!"

"But she had talked to her teacher, and he did nothing!"

"Then you should have talked to us!"

"Why?! She had already talked to me! I handled it!"

"Because you are not the parent, Jasmine!" Maeve yelled, exasperated by Jas' arguing. "Shane and I are! You, Ivan, and Linette are our responsibility."

"You just said Ivan and Linette were my responsibility!"

"Do not attempt to spin this around," Maeve warned. Vincent tugged on Jas' wrist in what she thought was telling Jas to just stop and listen. "They're your responsibility in that if anything is wrong and you notice it, you are to tell us. You went above our heads and told her the wrong thing to do, which nearly got her in trouble. You told her to punch anyone who was being mean- what if she took that as someone simply saying something to her? Then what? Hm?" She waited a moment for Jas to say something, but when she didn't, she continued. "We appreciate you looking out for Linette, but you didn't fully think it through. You should have came to us and let us handle it without it having gone this far."

Jas cut her eyes away from Maeve and darted them to the ground. "I... I'm sorry..." She bit her lip. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

Shane exhaled a long breath. "Just... come to us from now on. Okay?"

She nodded, still unable to keep eye contact. "She's not in trouble?"

"Not anymore, no," Shane answered. "Mr. Owens is for not handling the situation like he should have. We had a meeting, and everything was taken care of."

"Good," Jas whispered. She then looked at Maeve. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. For arguing."

Maeve only smiled. "It's okay." She then turned her direction to Vincent. "For some reason, he looks like he was the one just fussed at, not you."

Jas glanced back to see Vincent's face screwed up in a way that made her giggle. "You didn't have to stay, Vinny."

"Don't call me that," Vincent winced. "But, uh... I wanted to."

Maeve put her hands on her hips. "There's nice, cold lemonade in the fridge. Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Maeve," Vincent beamed, heading toward the house. Jas laughed again and followed after him. When they were inside, Jas poured them some lemonade, the two sitting at the table and drinking. Vincent drank his glass quickly, and he got up to get another. "So, Shane and Maeve."

When he said nothing more, Jas raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Think they like me?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course. Why?"

He took another gulp of lemonade. "No reason." He then sat down beside her. "When do you wanna do this?"

She moved the glass around in her hands, her eyes on the lemonade. "I mean... It's for them. That's why I wanna make sure it's perfect before we do it."

"I think my brother wants to see it, too. He knows we've been working on it for a while. He's probably told Sebastian and Abigail about it, and since they've taught me everything I know about music, they'll want in on it, too."

Jas' cheeks turned bright red. "That may be too much."

"It's five people. Maybe more if the kids are there, but they're kids. They won't care."

"Still..."

Vincent put his hand on Jas' wrist again. "Y'know they'll be proud of you... right?" She couldn't meet his gaze. "I mean it. I know it takes a lot out of you, but they'll be really happy to see it."

"I..." She took another swig of lemonade. "When I let Mom and Dad read my writings, they were tickled. They told me which was their favorites, and what all they liked about them. They had read every single one, and had paid so much attention to what I had written..." She put her hand on top of Vincent's hand. "I guess you're right. I was scared to death what they would think, and for nothing." She looked at him now. "Let's do this thing, Vincent."

He smiled brightly. "When?"

"Two days," she affirmed. "One last day to practice. How about it?"

"Sounds great!" he laughed. "I'm all in, Jas!"

She shared the laugh with him, then... grew quiet. Vincent noticed this and seemed worried. "H-Hey. I'm not trying to pressure you, I swear. If you need more time-"

"No. No, Vincent, it's not that," Jas interrupted him. She stared at her drink now. "We, uh... we've been friends for a long time now, huh?"

Vincent leaned back in his chair. "Oh man. Since you moved to this valley. We were four. So, fourteen years."

"Yeah," Jas nodded. "Have you... ever thought about that?"

His eyes held inquisitiveness in them. "About our friendship? Yeah. It's pretty cool that I have had a friend for so long. Wouldn't trade it for anything."

The statement made Jas' chest ache. "Anything?"

Vincent sat upright, piecing together things. He put his hands on top of the table, feeling his heartbeat quicken. Had she been wondering things herself for a while? Shane had spoken to him weeks ago about how much Jas trusted him, and for him to know what it was worth. He had thought about that conversation ever since. She had trusted him with her most private thoughts for years, sharing with him what she dared not anyone else until that awkward misunderstanding. It made him wonder if she trusted him because she saw him as an irreplaceable friend, or as something more.

Was it worth crossing that line? Their friendship that had lasted for many, many years to risk asking or wanting for more?

He remembered something his mother taught him when he was a boy, so he stood up quickly and took hold of Jas' wrist.

"C'mon."

She was now deeply confused. "C'mon? Where?"

"Just come with me."

He pulled her with him, out the door and to the fields where they stopped. He bent down and plucked two dandelions, then handed one to her.

"You ever heard of 'white wishes'?"

"White wishes? Can't say I have," Jas answered, taking the dandelion in her hand. "What are they?"

"Well, everyone has wishes, right? Usually, people wish upon a shooting star or throw a coin in a fountain."

"Yeah?"

"See, that's only counting for one wish," he continued. "One shooting star, one coin in a fountain." He held up the dandelion. "These guys, though. That one wish gets scattered by so many of these little white things. So, it has more chance of it coming true. My mom called them white wishes. When I was a kid, I would use them to wish for my dad to come back from war, and he did." He put a hand on his hip. "Had held stock in white wishes ever since."

Jas giggled. "Oh, okay. Well, then. Let's get to wishing."

"Yeah. But, you gotta close your eyes, first," Vincent informed. "Close your eyes, then blow."

"Got it," Jas nodded. She held the dandelion up to her lips and closed her eyes. She then blew, the dandelion seeds starting to fly away.

"Keep at it. There's still some white wishes left," she heard Vincent say. She kept blowing until- "Okay. Now, don't open your eyes yet. I gotta do mine, too."

"Huh? But, don't I have to tell you if any white wishes are left on the stem?"

"Trust me?"

She smiled. "With all I am."

"Cool."

She then felt his lips against hers, and at once, her eyes flashed open, taken completely off-guard. He pulled away, his cheeks a deep crimson, as he showed her his full dandelion. It was her turn to blush now, but before she could stop herself, she started laughing. This made him panic slightly, and he could only stare at her as she laughed. She held her hand out in front of her and shook it, trying to tell him he was okay, that she wasn't laughing at him, but he didn't understand.

"Jas?" He poked his cheek. "Was it that bad?"

"N-No. I'm s-sorry," she stammered, trying to stop laughing. She took in a deep breath, at last the laughing ceasing. "I just didn't expect my wish to come true so fast. I wasn't prepared for that at all."

Vincent perked up. "O-Oh? Oh! So, it's okay?"

She threw her arms around him, unable to contain her joy. "Of course it's okay!"

He hugged her closer to him. "Good!" He pulled her away and smiled. "See? I told you. White wishes are pretty powerful, huh?"


End file.
